Cours Particuliers
by Sedgie
Summary: AU - Quand Emma, 27 ans, reprend ses études à la fac de Boston, entre nouveaux amis et cours, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à avoir, en la personne d'un professeur très attractif, Miss Mills, des leçons très particulières ...
1. La Rentrée

**Hey hey ! me revoilou !**

**Alors avant tout chose je voulais vous remercier pour avoir pulvérisé la barre des 400 reviews \o/ **

**You re the best ! **

**Bref, me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle histoire, toute nouvelle, toute fraiche. **

**C'est un AU (alternative Universe) donc qui ne suit pas la trame de la série mais qui reprend juste les persos, leur nom et parfois leur situation. Mon histoire prend place à Boston, à la fac. Le SQ, je vous le jure, sera "established" bien plus vite que dans "Nouveau Départ" et il ne faudra pas attendre 30 chapitres pour un bisou et 40 pour une nuit XD !  
**

**Cette fic se compose, pour l'instant, de 9 chapitres, mais il faudra certainement en voir le double. Elle est en cours d'écriture mais sera, quoiqu'il arrive, postée dans son intégralité ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**La rentrée **

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi motivée !

Sac sous le bras, jeans, bottes et veste en cuir rouge sur le dos, bouclettes blonde impeccables, quand Emma se regarda dans son miroir elle sourit, amusée : elle faisait au moins 5 ans de moins … C'était parfait !

La où elle se rendait, il n'était peut-être pas recommandé que les gens sachent son âge. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas côtoyé de jeunes … Et aujourd'hui la voilà, faisant ses premiers pas dans l'enceinte de la faculté de Droits de Boston. Après tout ce temps, tous ses sacrifices, elle concrétisait enfin un de ses rêves.

Cramponnant ses mains à l'anse de son sac, elle s'avança, le cœur battant, dans les couloirs où déambulaient des dizaines d'étudiants qui ne prêtaient guère attention à la nouvelle venue. Après tout, c'était la rentrée, qui se souciait d'une nouvelle tête ?

Boston regorgeait de nouveaux venus, chaque année, et même en cours de cursus. Emma avait peur de faire « tâche » dans cet univers qui lui était inconnu : comment s'habiller, comment se comporter, comment parler ? Mais, visiblement, elle n'était pas la plus vieille ici, croisant par moment des personnes semblant flirter avec la quarantaine. Enfin … Sauf si ces dernières étaient des professeurs ... Evidemment !

Ca aussi, elle avait peur des retombées : son âge pouvait être un frein à son intégration mais voulait-elle vraiment être intégrée ? Après tout, elle était ici pour réussir son cursus rapide, c'est-à-dire faire 3 années en une seule, ce qui voulait dire : plus d'heures de cours, plus de matières, plus de travail … Elle ne chômerait pas cette année, mais c'était un choix … Son choix !

Feuille de convocation en main, elle se rendit à l'administration, suivant les pancartes indicatives faites pour les nouveaux venus jusqu'à arriver à un bureau plus qu'ordinaire où s'affairaient quelques secrétaires visiblement débordées. Elle aurait bien fait demi tour pour leur laisser quelques instants de répit, mais il lui fallait absolument son affectation, son planning et son casier …

Elle fit donc sagement la queue derrière une jeune fille à la jupe outrageusement courte, de longues mèches rouge écarlate et chantonnant, visiblement accaparée par son Ipod. Amusée, Emma esquissa un sourire avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son regard fut alors attiré par une silhouette derrière la vitre floue de la porte estampillée en lettres dorées « Doyen Miller ». Elle plissa les yeux et pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'une femme, brune, assez bien foutu, pensa Emma.

Et alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation, une voix s'interpela « Hey, Hey oh ! La Terre appelle Jolie Blonde. »

Emma tiqua alors et se tourna rapidement pour faire face à la jeune fille brune qui la précédait « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Je disais … » sourit la demoiselle « Tu es nouvelle ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu. »

Emma s'étonna : il devait graviter des centaines et centaines de personnes dans cette faculté, comment cette fille pouvait savoir ça ?

« Ouais nouvelle … »

« Première année ? »

« Non, 3ième. »

« Vraiment ? Tranfert ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils, désarçonnée par la curiosité de la jeune fille. « Euh … Non. »

« Oh ok. Je m'appelle Ruby Lucas. » dit-elle en tendant sa main. Emma sourit discrètement avant de répondre à sa salutation « Emma Swan. »

« Salut Emma. Désolée, je suis un peu beaucoup curieuse, un défaut. »

« Non, non c'est rien. »

« Alors … Comment ça se fait que tu arrives direct en 3ième année ? »

« J'ai … J'ai pris des cours par correspondance durant ce temps, mais pour passer ma licence, je préférais prendre des cours en faculté. »

« Ok cool. Tu habites sur Boston ? »

« Oui, j'ai un appart' pas loin de l'aquarium. »

« T'as pas de chambre étudiante ici ? »

« Non, je … Je ne peux pas. » dit-elle légèrement gênée

« Tu étudies le droit donc ? »

Emma fut étonnée : cette Ruby aurait-elle senti son malaise ? En tout cas, elle la remercia implicitement d'un sourire avant de lui répondre « C'est exact. Et toi ? »

« Biologie animale … j'aimerais devenir véto ... Ou bosser dans une réserve naturelle ! Je milite activement pour la sauvegarde des loups » dit-elle en montrant fièrement un badge qu'elle portait au revers de sa veste.

« Je vois … Impressionnant. »

« Ouais, Graham et moi, Graham c'est un pote, on adore les loups. On aimerait ouvrir une réserve au Canada. » dit-elle sur un ton léger

Emma était amusée : sur tous les étudiants de cette faculté, de cette université, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur la plus folklorique.

« Tu vas à la petite fête pour le début des cours ? »

« Oh non je ne crois pas, je suis pas du genre « fête étudiante » … »

« Comme tu veux. On aura surement l'occasion de se revoir d'ici là. Peut-être des cours en commun qui sait. »

« Ouais qui sait … »

La jolie brune lui fit alors un signe de la main avant de partir et de lui céder la place au comptoir d'inscription.

« Oui ? »

« C'est … Pour une inscription. »

« Votre nom ? »

A ce moment, la porte du bureau adjacent s'ouvrit et la silhouette qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant prit alors un visage qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir : une femme, une très belle femme, brune les cheveux mi longs frôlant ses épaules en un brushing impeccable. Habillée d'un tailleur gris anthracite et d'une une chemise blanche immaculée. Leur regard se croisa quelques secondes et Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi : ces yeux noisettes se figeant sur elle, comme si elle se sentait d'un seul coup nue et démunie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle tremblait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler, de la toiser, de haut en bas, tout comme il était évident que cette étrange femme faisait la même chose.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Hm ? »

« Votre nom ? » lança la secrétaire passablement agacée de devoir attendre une distraite.

« Em… Emma Swan. » balbutia la jeune femme tandis que la jolie brune esquissa un léger sourire, semblant amusée de l'embarra qu'elle suscitait chez Emma, avant de partir et disparaitre.

« Miss Swan, 3ième année de Droits, option … Sociologie. Vous suivez un cursus accéléré. »

« C'est ça. »

« Vous n'avez pas de chambre assignée ? »

« Je vis à l'extérieur du campus. »

« Bien. Voici votre emploi du temps, le code de votre casier. Les cours débutent ce Jeudi. »

« Merci. »

Emma prit tous ses papiers et décida de faire un tour afin d'apprivoiser son nouvel environnement : ces couloirs, ces escaliers, ces étages, et surtout tous ces étudiants. Emma n'avait jamais été très sociable avec les autres et l'idée de devoir faire sa dernière année directement à la fac ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Et quand elle décida qu'elle en avait eu assez, elle quitta les lieux, retournant à sa voiture sur le parking de la fac. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir la jolie brune qu'elle avait croisée une heure avant dans le bureau d'admission.

Encore une fois, elle ne pu détacher son regard des courbes parfaites de cette femme dont elle ne savait rien mais qui l'attirait bizarrement. Emma n'avait jamais caché ses penchants pour les 2 sexes, se disant qu'il y avait du bon à prendre des 2 cotés. Elle avait connu des hommes, certains moins recommandables que d'autres, elle avait aussi connu des femmes …

Et cette femme … Cette femme avait quelque chose d'attractif, de terriblement attractif et Emma ne savait même pas son nom.

Encore une fois, le regard de la jolie brunette croisa le sien elles étaient à 30m l'une de l'autre, séparées par plusieurs voitures et pourtant Emma pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre elles la faisant frissonner.

Aucune ne bougea, Emma ne savait absolument pas pourquoi peut-être par peur de briser ce moment comme lorsque l'on fixe une chose attentivement et que l'on ne veut même pas cligner des yeux par peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Clés en main, Emma n'osait bouger jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme brune lui fasse un signe de tête poli, ne rentre dans sa belle Mercedes et ne disparaisse, encore une fois, en faisant vrombir bruyamment son moteur.

« Merde … » murmura pour elle-même Emma avant qu'elle n'entre à son tour dans sa voiture. Qui pouvait être cette femme ? A coup sûr, ce n'était pas une étudiante, même en 5 ou 6ième année ! Un professeur alors ? Certainement … Mais quelle matière pouvait-elle enseigner alors ?

Inconsciemment, Emma priait déjà pour que ses cours fassent partis de son emploi du temps.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well ... Alors verdict ? **


	2. Premiers Cours

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : WOW ! Oo' **

**Alors là, j'imaginais pas que cette fic puisse avoir un tel accueil ! je ne sais quoi dire, si ce n'est MERCIIIIIIIII !**

**Je suis heureuse de vous voir au rendez-vous. Certains pseudos me sont familiers, d'autres nous ont rejoins en cours de route. Peu importe : BIENVENUE ! **

**Donc voilà, comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'action est bien plus présente et rapide. Voici donc la suite !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Premier ****cours**

Emma avait appris par cœur son emploi du temps, largement consacré au Droits. Ses heures étaient assez souples, et cela l'arrangeait. La veille du premier jour, elle avait très peu dormi elle se maudissait d'agir comme ces jeunes étudiants qu'elle redoutait : fébrile et traqueuse, comme une jeune première qu'elle n'était pas. A vrai dire, elle n'imaginait pas que le quart des étudiants partageant l'amphithéâtre ait pu vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Emma n'était pas du genre à se vanter, au contraire, mais une chose était certaine, elle avait bien plus de vécu que ces minettes au visage trop maquillé, aux fringues serrés et à l'attitude outrageuse. Non, décidément, elle n'avait rien à voir avec elles.

Son regard vagua dans l'amphi et bientôt un visage connu se distingua : Ruby venait d'entrer dans l'amphi. Elle repéra Emma de suite et lui fit de grands signes. Emma répondit plus discrètement avant qu'elle ne la voit venir vers elle, suivit d'un jeune homme.

« Hey salut ! »

« Salut. »

« Je te présente Graham, tu sais je t'en ais parlé. »

« Oh oui, salut. » dit-elle en lui serrant la main « Emma. »

« Graham. Alors, tu es en 3ième année aussi ? Passage obligé par la cérémonie d'ouverture. » dit-il dans un sourire

« Elle consiste en quoi ? »

Ruby vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, suivit de Graham « Bah c'est juste un mot de bienvenue du doyen, la présentation de l'emploi du temps, les objectifs de cette année et la présentation des profs. »

« Oh … »

« Oui, oui tu peux le dire, ça va être chiant. »

« Si ça l'est vraiment, pourquoi tu y vas ? »

« Juste pour la voir. J'ai pas Droits cette année, alors je l'aurais dans aucun de mes cours. J'en ais fais le deuil, mais j'ai encore la chance de pouvoir l'admirer ici et maintenant. »

Emma fronça les sourcils se demandant bien de quoi elle pouvait parler et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question, un cortège de professeurs entra dans l'amphi, retenant l'attention de tous et plus particulièrement de Ruby qui affichait à présent un sourire niais sur son visage, sa tête dans ses mains semblant admirer le spectacle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » murmura-t-elle à Graham

« C'est à cause d'elle … » dit-il en donnant un coup de tête vers l'entrée. Emma suivit alors son regard et vit cette femme … Cette belle brune s'avancer avec un tas d'autres professeurs tous insignifiants à coté d'elle.

Emma comprit alors pourquoi Ruby semblait si attentive, comment ne pas l'être ?! Mais avait-elle l'air aussi stupide quand elle la fixait ?

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ? » soupira Ruby

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De Miss Mills. »

Miss Mills … Se devait être elle …

Le doyen s'approcha alors, du moins c'est ce que pensait Emma au vu de l'âge assez avancé que devait avoir le vieil homme, et commença son allocution. Au programme des festivités : présentation de l'année à venir, des enjeux, des effectifs, et finalement, la partie la plus intéressante, présentation des professeurs.

Chacun se présenta alors, ainsi que sa matière et son programme chaque étudiant buvait les paroles de chacun jusqu'à ce que la dernière à passer soit ce professeur si énigmatique. Elle s'avança alors avec grâce et classe, mains croisées devant elle « Bonjour, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Regina Mills, professeur de Droits. »

Regina Mills … Enfin elle mettait un nom sur ce physique. Emma soupira d'aise et quand elle regarda autour d'elle, garçon comme fille semblaient tout aussi sous le charme, comme si elle leur avait jeté un sort.

Elle ne pouvait croire qu'une seule femme pouvait faire cela … Il devait certainement y avoir une explication et, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, Emma était décidée à le découvrir.

Emma n'écouta pas un traitre mot de ce que Regina pouvait dire, trop absorbée par ses lèvres, ses gestes … Et quand enfin elle se tut et retourna à sa place, auprès des autres professeurs, Emma fut comme extirpée d'un doux rêve et revint sur Terre.

« Emma ? Emma ! »

Seule la voix de Ruby la sortit de sa contemplation « Quoi ? Tu disais ? »

« Je disais : On va boire un verre au bar en face de la fac, ça te dit de venir ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Allez viens. »

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre Encore une fois, avant de sortir de l'amphi, son regard vagabonda vers les professeurs discutant entre eux jusqu'à ce que le regard de Regina se braque sur elle. Totalement déstabilisée, Emma se heurta violemment au dos de Graham, ce qui provoqua un petit rictus amusé chez la brunette. Vexée, Emma détourna rapidement le regard avant de quitter la salle.

**OOO**

_The Rabbit Hole_ … Sérieusement ? Quel bar pouvait s'appeler ainsi ? Et bien il fallait croire que celui près de la fac de Droits oui.

Emma était amusée par le style assez rustre à l'intérieur : tout en bois de chêne et en cuir bordeaux. A cette heure-ci, il était quasiment vide seul le barman frottait ses verres en sifflotant.

« Hey August ! »

« Oh la plus belle, alors c'est la rentrée ? »

« Tu l'as dis ! Toujours aussi chiante … J'ai au moins pu la voir une bonne heure, ça valait le coup. » lança Ruby enjouée « Au fait, je te présente Emma, elle débarque ici. Je l'initie aux joies de la débauche de Boston ! »

« Salut Emma. »

« Salut. »

« Viens, on va s'asseoir ! »

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de refuser, Ruby prit la main d'Emma et l'entraina dans un coin, sur une banquette arrondie. « Tu veux boire quoi ? Vodka Orange ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas vraiment alcool. »

« Ohlala : pas de soirées, pas d'alcool … T'as toujours été aussi chiante ? » s'amusa Ruby

« Crois-moi, j'ai déjà donné là-dedans … Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec cette prof ? »

« Tu parles de Regina « _je suis trop canon_ » Mills ? Cette bombasse ambulante, sexuellement attractive ? »

« Celle-là même. »

« Allez, c'est reparti, fais-toi plaisir Rub' … » marmonna Graham, le ton légèrement blasé. Ruby ne répondit que par un roulement d'yeux suggestif avant de se tourner vers Emma « Regina Mills, alias la mante religieuse. »

« La mante religieuse ? »

« Il se dit que chaque année elle à dans le collimateur 1 ou 2 élèves qui deviennent les heureux chanceux d'un jeu qu'elle instaure. »

« Un jeu ? »

« Sexuel. » Emma crut s'étouffer en buvant sa gorgée de jus de fruit. « Ouais. Elle est belle, séduisante et désirable. Tellement désirable qu'elle peut faire mumuse avec qui bon lui semble sans avoir de problèmes. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle …. Qu'elle couche avec ses élèves ? »

« Yep. »

« Evidemment … » la coupa Graham « … On a aucune preuve, c'est que des « on dit ». Si vraiment Miss Mills s'envoyait en l'air avec des élèves, ça se saurait. Y'aurait de fâcheuses répercussions pour elle et la fac. Moi je pense que c'est une légende urbaine simplement alimentée par le fait qu'elle est belle et mystérieuse. On sait rien d'elle ni de sa vie, alors les gens s'imaginent des trucs. »

« Et … Elle a jamais entendu ces rumeurs sur elle ? » s'interrogea Emma, curieuse

« Surement, et elle en joue souvent. Après tout, même si c'est vrai, elle fait rien de mal : on est tous majeurs et responsables. En gros, elle bousculerait simplement les bonnes mœurs de l'université. »

« Elle pourrait jouer sa place quand même. » ajouta Graham

« Tu es cynique parce qu'elle a jamais jeté son dévolu sur toi, c'est tout. » s'amusa Ruby

« N'importe quoi ! » argua-t-il « Je dis juste que si c'était vrai, et comme tout le monde semble le croire, pourquoi il lui ait jamais rien arrivé ? Je veux dire … Personne n'ignore ces rumeurs, si vraiment elles étaient vraies, Mills aurait eu des problèmes, une affectation ailleurs, je sais pas moi … Et comme c'est pas le cas, j'me dis que c'est faux, qu'il n'y a aucun fondement, ni même d'étudiants pour confirmer ça. »

« Parce qu'ils ont peur d'elle et de ses relations avec les grands pontes de l'université. Mais souviens-toi que plusieurs étudiants, depuis qu'elle est arrivée, on changé soit de fac, soit de ville, soit de filière … »

« C'est le hasard. » argumenta Graham

« Toi, t'es pas objectif ! Tu veux te la faire depuis que t'as foutu les pieds à Boston. » s'esclaffa Ruby

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? » lança Emma pour changer la conversation qui devenait un peu gênante pour elle. Non pas qu'elle était prude, mais elle répugnait à parler des gens quand ces derniers n'étaient pas là pour se défendre ou donner leur version.

« Moi je suis de Boston, j'ai connu Graham au lycée. Il débarquait de son trou perdu en plein Oregon. Et, au cas où tu te poserais la question : oui on est sorti ensemble, un long moment même, avant de comprendre qu'on serait mieux amis qu'amants. »

« Oh … »

« Mais t'inquiètes, on a surmonté ça. Aujourd'hui, on s'entend comme frère et sœur. Et toi alors, raconte-nous un peu ton histoire ? »

« Oh euh … Y'a pas grand-chose à dire en fait … »

« Mais bien sur Tu débarques ici, viande fraiche, directement en 3ième année de Droits, tu crèches même pas sur le campus. Moi je crois qu'il ya beaucoup à dire au contraire ! »

« … »

« Rub', t'es chiante … Lâche-lui la grappe un peu, elle vient d'arriver et tu veux déjà savoir son curriculum vitae … »

Ruby soupira alors et Emma lui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule « T'inquiète, je ne suis pas vexée. Je suis d'un patelin paumé à coté de Boston. Orpheline, j'ai vaqué d'une famille à une autre sans vraiment me fixer. J'ai jamais accroché non plus au système scolaire que j'ai décroché très vite. Mais j'ai compris mon erreur y'a peu de temps, alors j'ai pris des cours par correspondance et me voilà ici pour ma 3ième année. Voilà, tu sais tout … Ou presque. »

« Cool. Alors … Tu es plus âgée que nous hein ? »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure : elle qui ne voulait absolument pas que l'on sache son âge pour ne pas être une paria … « J'ai … 27 ans. »

« Wow ! Tu les fais pas ! » s'esclaffa Ruby « Mais ça fait guère que 4 ans de plus que nous … C'est pas un drame. Allez, on trinque ! » dit-elle en levant son verre, ainsi que Graham et suivit de près par une Emma soulagée et de plus en plus à l'aise.

La matinée suivit son cours et les 3 compères restèrent au bar à discuter de tout et de rien quand vint un couple d'étudiants que Ruby accueillit à bras ouverts.

La jeune fille était fine, petite, brune les cheveux très courts, quant à son compagnon, il était grand, blond, un visage d'ange.

« Emma, je te présente Mary Margaret, mais on l'appelle MM, et David son mec. MM, David, je vous présente Emma, nouvelle ici, fac de Droits. »

« Salut. » répondirent-ils en cœur tandis qu'Emma les salua de la main, finissant son énième verre de jus de fruit. « Dites je reviens …. Je vais … me rafraichir ! » lâcha-t-elle en s'excusant et se levant de la table. Au passage, elle demanda la direction des toilettes à August avant de disparaitre.

**OOO**

A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et se fermer dans un claquement qui l'a fit sursauter. Elle se rhabilla, tira la chasse avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses toilettes et de rester figée sur place quand elle découvrit l'identité de la personne qui venait de la rejoindre.

Se remaquillant légèrement dans un des miroirs, Regina Mills. Emma eut un frisson avant de voir que la jeune femme avait jeté un œil dans le reflet du miroir afin de savoir qui était derrière elle. Sans daigner un mot ou un geste, Regina continua ce qu'elle faisait.

Emma, elle, se donna un coup de pied aux fesses afin de ne pas rester plantée là. Elle se serait donné des baffes d'être aussi coincée ! Elle se racla la gorge avant de marcher vers le deuxième lavabo et de se laver les mains. Elle osait à peine lever les yeux, se contentant de fixer ses mains …

Qui quitterait la pièce en premier ? En tout cas, il était sûre qu'elle ne passerait pas 3 heures à se laver les mains … Et quand enfin elle se tourna pour s'essuyer les mains, elle entendit un froissement de tissu, avant de se retourner et de voir Regina à 2m d'elle la toisant de haut en bas. Emma avait l'impression d'être un vulgaire bout de viande au regard avide d'un carnivore, elle détestait cette impression.

Sans un mot, Regina s'approcha et, presque nez à nez, leva ses mains jusqu'à la chemise que portait Emma. Emma était totalement figée sur place, la jeune femme devant elle l'impressionnant à un point qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Juchée sur une paire de talons impressionnants, Regina était un peu plus haute qu'elle. Elle sentit alors sa chemise se mouvoir un peu elle n'osa pas bouger, pas même quand Regina déboutonna le plus haut des boutons avant de se reculer d'un pas et de pencher légèrement la tête sur le coté, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Emma sentit le bout de l'index de la jeune femme frôler le décolleté naissant « C'est mieux. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça avant de quitter les toilettes, laissant Emma en plan et totalement abasourdie. Ce n'est que quand la porte claqua de nouveau qu'elle se permit un geste : elle porta sa main sur le bouton enlevé avant de se regarder dans le miroir : elle avait les joues roses et sa poitrine se soulevait comme si elle avait couru un 1000 mètres.

Il fallait bien reconnaitre que, quoi qu'on dise de cette femme, il était indéniable qu'elle était belle à en mourir, et tellement excitante qu'un simple frôlement d'index l'avait titillé comme jamais.

Puis les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent en mémoire : la mante religieuse se délectant des jeunes étudiants emplis d'hormones, jouant avec pour son bon plaisir, avant de les jeter sans hésitation. La rumeur était-elle vraie donc ? Emma pouvait-elle « prétendre » à être une de ses victimes ?

Cette perspective l'excita autant qu'elle lui faisait peur : elle n'avait jamais joué ce genre de jeu auparavant et aujourd'hui, elle aspirait à la stabilité et au sérieux. Ses études avant tout ! et quoique soit alléchante la perspective de finir dans le lit d'une femme aussi belle et classe que Regina Mills, elle devait penser à elle et à son futur. Ce genre de relation ne l'a mènerait nulle part et lui ferait perdre son temps.

Et une chose qui différenciait Emma des autres étaient son âge et son vécu : elle était loin de l'image de ces jeunes étudiants voulant faire leurs preuves, voulant impressionner … Emma n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle n'avait pas besoin des autres, et encore moins de se compliquer la vie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**OOO**

Les choses auraient pu en rester là et Emma aurait pu commencer sa première semaine de cours le plus calmement possible mais évidemment, comme tout dans sa vie, rien n'était simple.

Après les événements au _Rabbit Hole_, Emma n'avait cessé de penser à Regina. Elle ne connaissait rien de cette femme si ce n'était son nom et sa profession et pourtant, cela lui suffisait pour n'avoir de pensées tournées que vers elle.

Emma redoutait déjà le premier cours de Droits qu'elle aurait en sa présence il serait stupide de se laisser démonter par si peu, le Droit étant la matière principale et comptant le coefficient le plus élevé.

En cette fraiche matinée de Septembre, Emma se rua dans l'amphithéâtre accueillant plus d'une cinquantaine d'étudiants, tous assez jeunes. Emma, s'étant perdue en cours de route, arrivant seulement quelques minutes avant le début du cours et, bien évidemment, ne trouva aucune place si ce n'était au premier rang en plein milieu. Elle rumina avant de se glisser entre les rangs pour se rendre compte qu'elle était pile devant le bureau du prof.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait être en retard, Miss Mills se faisait attendre. 5 … 10 … Puis 15 minutes de retard avant que certains n'aient l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas là, afin d'avoir 2h de répit supplémentaire. Mais alors que certains commençaient déjà à se lever et descendre les marches, une porte claqua et chacun se figea, le silence se fit instantanément.

Des talons résonnèrent sur le carrelage, signe d'une marche sûre et rapide et quelques secondes plus tard, Regina Mills fit son apparition en tailleur bleu marine et chemise blanche, cheveux attachés en un chignon impeccable, elle était magnifique. Sans s'en rendre compte, Emma ne cessait de la fixer.

Regina posa sa petite mallette sur son bureau puis se tourna vers les élèves. « Mon nom est Regina Mills et je suis votre professeur de Droit cette année. Le Droit … Peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi cette filière, vous mangerez, boirez, rêverez du Droit durant toute cette année. Je ne vous lâcherais pas et, croyez-moi, à la fin de cette année, vous me haïrez. »

Certains gloussements résonnèrent tandis que Regina esquissa un petit rictus « Je suis ravie que cela vous fasse rire … Gardons cette bonne humeur et sortez une feuille vierge s'il vous plait. Cette année est cruciale pour vous, on ne peut se permettre de perdre du temps. J'aimerais donc voir où en sont vos connaissances. »

Elle sortit de sa mallette un paquet de feuilles et l'assistance grommela alors, perdant son sourire. Regina s'approcha alors d'Emma et lui tendit les feuilles « Faites passer s'il vous plait. » Emma obtempéra et prit une feuille avant de faire passer à son voisin. Elle n'accorda qu'un bref regard à Regina, sentant ce dernier sur elle constamment.

Une fois l'amphithéâtre prêt, Regina alla s'asseoir à son bureau « Vous avez 1h30 à partir de maintenant. »

Le bruissement des feuilles se fit entendre avant qu'un silence de mort ne plane. Emma se concentra sur sa feuille, voyant défiler les questions sous ses yeux : certaines lui étaient inconnues, d'autres terriblement faciles. De temps à autres, elle décollait ses yeux de la feuille pour jeter un œil vers Regina : cette dernière avait un livre en main et, par moment, elle aussi décollait son regard de sa lecture pour surveiller ses étudiants.

A de brefs moments, leurs yeux se croisaient et, instantanément, c'est Emma qui coupait le contact en se replongeant sur sa copie. Parfois, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Regina sur elle, ce qui l'incitait à ne pas vouloir lui donner la satisfaction de se faire prendre et à rester le nez sur sa feuille, même si elle avait fini depuis plus de 10 minutes.

Et quand Emma sentit du mouvement en face d'elle, elle ne pu que relever la tête pour voir que Regina s'était levée et qu'elle allait et venait, scrutant ses étudiants. Elle s'approcha de la première rangée et jeta un œil aux feuilles sur les tables et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Emma. Cette dernière leva son regard et croisa celui de Regina qui lui sourit. Emma sentit le feu à ses joues avant que Regina ne tende sa main vers la feuille « Vous avez fini ? »

« Hm hm… » bredouilla la jeune femme avant que Regina ne prenne sa feuille et ne retourne s'asseoir. Dépourvue d'activités, Emma se cantonna alors à fixer Regina, plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle avait beau se dire que cette femme ne serait qu'une source de problèmes, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Tout chez elle évoquait le mystère et l'envie d'en savoir un peu plus.

Et quand leur regard se croisait, aucune des 2 ne coupa le contact, prolongeant jusqu'à la décence. Regina semblait de plus en plus amusée de ce petit jeu visuel jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde sa montre et qu'elle ne se lève une nouvelle fois « Bien. C'est terminé. Faites passer vos copies sur les cotés. »

Quelques grognements se firent entendre avant qu'elle ne ramasse les copies et ne retourne à sa place. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, elle releva son nez « Bien. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je vous suggère de réviser les bases pour le prochain. Nous commencerons les choses sérieuses quand vous aurez le niveau pour. »

Sur ce, elle prit les copies, sa mallette et disparut … Comme ça. Sans au revoir, sans regard, laissant les élèves complètement au dépourvu. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que le premier étudiant ose quitter l'amphi, suivi par beaucoup d'autres.

Emma, elle, resta quelques secondes à fixer le bureau vide et imaginait que si chaque cours devenait une telle bataille, elle aurait fort à faire …

Et lorsqu'elle quitta l'amphi, elle reçut un sms de Ruby « _Rdv au Rabbit Hole dans 10 min ?_ » Emma sourit alors avant de marcher dans les couloirs tout en lui répondant. Au détour d'un couloir, ce qui devait arriva : elle percuta violemment quelqu'un, faisant tomber son téléphone dans un fracas métallique tandis que son assaillant avait fait voler un tas de feuilles, répandues à présent par terre.

« Wow, désolée ! »

« Vous pouvez l'être en effet. »

Emma se figea : cette voix, ce tailleur … Oh non, c'est pas vrai … Si ?

« Mi… Miss Mills ? »

« Qui d'autre ! » lâcha-t-elle, irritée alors qu'elle était accroupie afin de ramasser ses copies, aidée quelques secondes plus tard par Emma.

« Encore désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi … »

« Visiblement, miss ? »

« Swan … Emma Swan. » A ce moment, Regina releva son visage et haussa un sourcil, son air agacé fut vite remplacé par un air amusé. « Je … Je suis dans votre cours … 3ième année. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle simplement en récupérant ses copies et en se relevant, suivie d'Emma. Un silence pesant plana entre elles 2, Regina fixant intensément Emma comme si elle la déshabillait du regard, cette dernière se racla la gorge « Bon… Je … Bonne journée miss Mills. »

« Bonne journée miss Swan. » Et alors qu'elles se croisèrent pour partir chacune à un coté, Regina l'alpagua « Oh miss Swan ! »

« Oui ? »

« Joli chemisier … » dit-elle dans un sourire avant de repartir, laissant pantois Emma au milieu du couloir. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Allait-elle vraiment faire cela toute l'année ? Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ? Si c'était un jeu, elle n'avait pas l'intention de jouer … Ou peut-être que … Non ! C'était hors de question, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Et pourtant, en partant vers le bar, Emma ne pu enlever ce sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

**TBC**


	3. Le chat et la souris

**Coucouuuuuuuu ! Et bien et bien ... Encore un bel accueil pour cette suite, j'en suis ravie ! **

**OoO**

** Marie : Oui j'ai commencé à lire "Teasing is our game" mais par manque de temps, je n'ai lu que jusqu'au chapitre 11. Effectivement, cette fic m'a inspiré le contexte qu'est la fac, mais la comparaison s'arrête là^^  
**

** Evilys : Oui j'ai vu "Bloomington" et, effectivement à l'instar de "Teasing is our game", ce film m'a assez inspiré notamment le perso de Catherine, mais seulement dans une certaine mesure ... Tu comprendras par la suite ^^**

**OoO**

**A présent, un large chapitre consacré à l'évolution de la "relation" entre Emma et Miss Mills ^^ **

**ENJOY !**

**PS : Désolée du retard, mais j'ai été privée de net durant 3 jours. Il n'est revenu que ce midi, du coup, j'en profite pour poster la suite maintenant ! J'espère que ca ira (de toute maniere, vous avez pas le choix XD)**

* * *

**Le chat et la souris **

Il était indéniable qu'Emma avait enfin pris ses marques tant au niveau des bâtiments qu'au niveau des cours ou encore des élèves. Elle formait avec Ruby, Graham, MM et David un petit groupe sympathique qui sortait de temps à autre, se retrouvait au détour des emplois du temps au _Rabbit Hole_.

Les cours avaient commencé depuis près de 3 semaines maintenant et Emma avait pris un rythme de croisière qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Mais dans toute cette stabilité, il y avait une chose qui changeait au jour le jour : sa relation avec Regina. Enfin … Relation … C'était plutôt une étrange interaction qui s'était installée entre elles : durant les cours, tout n'était que jeu de regard et de timides sourires. A l'extérieur, et bien, mis à part dans les couloirs de la fac, il semblait que Regina Mills n'existait absolument pas.

Il avait pris une fois à Emma de la suivre après les cours mais à chaque fois, elle s'arrêtait au parking où la belle disparaissait dans sa Mercedes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers cette jolie brune.

Ainsi était-ce la manœuvre de Regina ? Gangréner les esprits des jeunes afin qu'ils ne pensent et ne jurent que par elle ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle devait bien reconnaitre que cela était efficace. Mais pourtant, il était évident qu'elle ne tenterait rien, parce que c'était son professeur et qu'elle était loin d'être aussi crédule que ces jeunes étudiants avides de vouloir faire leur preuve.

« Hey la Terre appelle Emma. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu roupilles ou quoi ? » lança Ruby en lui envoyant une boulette de papier dans sa tête

« Un peu … J'ai un exam en Droit, je bosse dessus, j'ai du mal. »

« Mills a l'art de stresser aussi. »

« Elle … Elle est exigeante, mais c'est la matière qui veut ça. »

« Tu lui donnes des excuses … C'est le début de la fin. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ? Quel début et quelle fin ? »

« Elle marche comme ça Mills : elle s'insinue dans ton crâne, telle un refrain lancinant, et quand tu penses que tu as réussi à lui échapper, elle te mord tel un serpent ! »

« Un serpent ? Je croyais que c'était une mante religieuse. » lança ironiquement Emma

« La mante c'est après … Quand elle a choisi sa proie et qu'elle l'amène dans sa tanière … Elle joue avec, lui aspire la moindre parcelle de vitalité avant de le relâcher sans vergogne. Une vraie succube cette gonzesse ! »

« Rub', jte comprends pas … Plus je t'écoute et plus je me demande comment tu n'as pas été encore dans son lit … »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'y aurais été déjà dedans depuis longtemps mais … C'est Regina qui choisit ses prétendants, ça serait trop facile sinon. »

« Tu en connais toi des « heureux » élus ? »

« J'en connais un oui, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Sérieux ? »

Sans un mot, elle jeta un regard derrière Emma qui du se retourner pour voir qui elle désignait. Et quand elle vit la personne en question, elle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. « T'es … Sérieuse ? »

« Et ouaip ! » lança Ruby entre 2 gorgée de coca « Etonnée hein ? »

« Mais, je croyais qu'elle s'en prenait qu'aux étudiants ?! » lança d'un ton suspicieux Emma

« C'était le cas. Avant de tenir ce bar, August était étudiant ici, y'a 3 ans. Il était en dernière année quand je suis arrivée ici. C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il avait couché avec elle. »

« Des _on dit_ encore … »

« Nuh nuh, j'ai vu, crois-moi. Je les ais surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les douches. Ca devait être un coup rapide parce qu'ils étaient habillés, elle la jupe à peine relevée. »

Emma était presque choquée des paroles crues de Ruby mais, pourtant, imaginait fort bien la scène.

« A ton avis … Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Coucher avec des étudiants je veux dire. »

« J'en sais rien, et a mon avis, tout le monde s'en fout. Certains n'attendant que d'être choisis par elle. »

Et là, Emma comprit enfin. Elle comprit que la différence avec les autres étudiants résidaient dans la superficialité de la relation, même brève, que Regina entretenait avec ses soupirants. Aucun ne semblait vouloir la comprendre, la connaitre assez pour essayer d'expliquer son attitude, et voilà la différence avec elle.

Si Emma voulait avancer cette année, elle devait passer cet obstacle qu'était Regina, et si cela passait par un rapprochement afin de mieux la cerner, alors elle le ferait.

« August est resté longtemps avec elle ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient couché quelques fois ensemble durant l'année … Mais sans prise de tête, des plans culs quoi. Et quand il a quitté la fac, il lui a jamais rendu de compte. Maintenant, il bosse ici, ils se croisent souvent et c'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. »

« Tout le monde sait qu'ils ont couché ensemble ? »

« Non. A part moi, et toi. »

« Et ça lui pose pas de problème que tu parles de sa vie sexuelle ? »

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne pour lui, comme pour elle. »

« … »

« Toi … T'es accro ! » lui lança Ruby en la pointant du doigt

« Moi ? nan, j'ai d'autres choses à penser… »

« Elle te laisse pas indifférente. »

« Elle est plutôt jolie c'est sur, mais je suis pas du tout dans cette optique, pas cette année. Je dois me concentrer sur mon diplôme. »

« Pourquoi ça semble si important pour toi ? Je veux dire, on veut tous finir nos études et avoir nos diplômes mais quand je t'entends c'est comme si tu jouais ta vie et un échec est impossible. »

« J'ai sacrifié pas mal de choses dans ma vie … Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'occasion de refaire les choses correctement. Il est hors de question qu'une banale histoire de sexe vienne me perturber. »

« … Ouais, en attendant, tu as beau dire mais … Elle te plait ! » s'amusa-t-elle

Pour toute réponse, Emma haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était clair pour elle : rien ne la dérouterait de ses objectifs !

**OOO**

Mais ça c'était sans compter sur la perversité et la pugnacité de Regina Mills. Ruby avait raison : quand elle avait quelqu'un dans le collimateur, elle ne lâchait pas le morceau. Et sur tous les 3ième années, il avait fallu qu'elle jette son dévolu sur Emma, au grand damne de celle-ci non pas que cette dernière ne ressentait pas une petite fierté, mais, au contraire, elle avait peur, qu'à force, la belle brune arrive à ses fins.

Et c'est encore lors d'un des cours de Regina que le jeu s'installa un peu plus. Comme d'habitude, Emma se plaça devant, pile en face du bureau et comme à son habitude, elle fixait le dit bureau jusqu'à ce que Regina fasse une entrée classe et distinguée.

Lors des cours, il n'était pas rare que Regina se ballade dans les allées, s'arrêtant de temps à autre près d'Emma, lui donnant de singulier coups d'œil auxquels répondait partiellement Emma.

Hors des cours, Emma ne voyait quasiment pas Regina et il n'était pas rare que la jolie blonde pense souvent à elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle envahissait constamment ses pensées, mais elle devait bien avouer que, plus que de l'attirance physique, c'était la curiosité qui poussait Emma à jouer le jeu de Regina.

Tout n'était que suggestif et, finalement, il ne se passait absolument rien entre elles si ce n'étaient quelques sourires et quelques regards. Jusqu'à ce jour où, trop accaparée par sa discussion avec Ruby au bar, elle ne vit pas l'heure tournée et manqua un cours.

Pensant être passée inaperçue, elle se rendit au cours suivant, avant qu'une secrétaire ne se pointe en plein milieu du cours afin de remettre une convocation à Emma. Cette dernière attendit la fin du cours avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Miss Mills, comme indiqué sur le papier.

La secrétaire annonça Emma au téléphone et quelques secondes plus tard, l'invita à entrer dans le bureau, miss Mills l'attendant.

La tension était palpable : Emma ne savait pas que Regina était, en plus de son prof de Droit, son Principal. Elle entra alors, retenant son souffle « Miss Mills ? »

« Entrez et fermez la porte derrière vous. »

Emma obtempéra et resta debout, prostrée et intimidée. Pourtant, Regina Mills ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle et pourtant, dans ce contexte, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le président des Etats-Unis en face d'elle.

Regina avait les yeux rivés sur son écran et quand elle daigna les relever, elle enleva sa paire de lunettes. Emma n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle portait des lunettes … Peut-être parce qu'elle ne les portait jamais en cours. Ca lui donnait un coté plus autoritaire encore.

« Asseyez-vous. » Encore une fois, sans un mot, Emma se plia à sa volonté. « Miss Swan, croyez-vous que vos facilités en cours vous donnent certains passe-droit ? »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai horreur de me répéter. » cracha-t-elle sur un ton sec

« Je n'ai jamais cru avoir de passe-droit, comme je ne crois pas avoir non plus de facilités en cours. »

Regina ouvrit alors un dossier, qu'Emma supposait être le sien « Hm … Pourtant, vos notes de début de semestre prouvent le contraire. Vous avez largement la moyenne dans toutes les matières. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai des facilités, mais que je travaille dur pour qu'on pense que c'est le cas. » répondit avec aplomb la jolie blonde

Amusée de sa répartie, Regina esquissa un sourire diabolique qui fit frissonner Emma. Elle se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir dessus, jambes croisées, juste devant Emma, offrant à sa vue, une paire de jambes galbées et parfaitement dessinées.

« Votre excuse pour avoir manqué le cours de sociologie ? »

« Je … J'en ais pas. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, étonnée « Cela à le mérite d'être franc. Là où d'autres auraient argumenté sur de fausses excuses… »

« Je ne suis pas _les autres_ … » grinça-t-elle

« Je vois ça … » s'amusa Regina

Ce petit jeu commençait à peser à Emma qui en avait plus que marre d'être ce qui ressemblait le plus à un pantin entre les mains de la jolie brune

« Bon alors, quelle sera ma sanction ? » lâcha-t-elle passablement énervée

Regina se leva alors et, d'un large sourire, se pencha au dessus de la jolie blonde « Croyez-moi, vous le saurez bien assez vite. » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille

Mais bien loin de se laisser impressionner, Emma la repoussa « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de dire quoique ce soit miss Swan. »

« Et vous, vous outrepassez vos droits ici. Je ne suis pas de ces jeunes étudiants facilement impressionnables ! »

Emma se crispa alors, elle-même surprise par son ton à la limite de l'agression. Regina haussa un sourcil, mi amusée, mi surprise, avant de retourner derrière son bureau. « 1h de colle ce soir. »

« Sérieux ? Pour UN cours loupé ? »

« Miss Swan, peu importe d'où vous débarquez mais ici à Boston, en 3ième année de Droit qui plus est, on ne peut se permettre d'être permissif. La rigueur est notre credo et nous nous devons à un respect des règles. Le manquement à un cours pour un motif non signifié est une faute qui doit être punie. »

« … »

« Bien, veuillez regagner votre cours. » Elle lui tendit un papier rose lui signifiant de sa colle ce soir. Emma se leva et dans un soupir, attrapa sèchement le papier. Elle y jeta un œil avant de repartir vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta un instant, se tourna avant de battre en retraite et de tourner la poignée. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir :

« Miss Swan, je vous ais à l'œil. »

Bien évidemment, Emma savait que cet avertissement était à double sens mais s'abstint de tout autre commentaire. Elle se contenta d'esquisser un rictus poli avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle oscillait entre colère et …. Non en fait, elle n'oscillait pas, elle était totalement en colère ! Cette femme était une prédatrice qui semblait avoir tout sans lutter. Et quand elle trouvait une proie qui lui résistait, elle lui faisait vivre l'enfer ? C'était ça le deal ? Son année se cantonnerait donc à devoir dire Amen à tous les caprices de Miss Mills par peur de représailles ?!

Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire, quitte à avoir des heures de colle à la suite ! Si Regina Mills voulait vraiment conquérir Emma, alors elle devrait faire bien plus que d'user d'autorité mal placée. Emma était convaincue que cette femme cachait bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraitre, y compris une certaine vulnérabilité qu'elle cachait derrière son coté strict et contrôlé.

Et le soir venu, Emma se rendit comme convenu à sa colle où elle ne fit pas grand chose si ce n'était approfondir ses connaissances en origami en faisant une grenouille quasi parfaite. Durant cette heure, elle reçut plusieurs messages de Ruby avant que la libération n'arrive et que l'incendiaire brune et Graham ne l'attendent.

« Bah alors ? »

« Elle m'a collé ! » lança furibonde Emma

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai loupé un cours, UN cours ! »

« Ouais, un peu rude quand même … Hm à mon avis, tu lui plais et comme tu lui résistes, elle tente de te faire craquer. Ca pourrait être romantique si c'était pas aussi tordu comme plan ! »

« Romantique ? Romantique ? Cette femme a un sérieux problème d'égo ! Elle supporte ni l'échec, ni le refus ! Si elle pense que je vais me laisser faire, alors son plan est plus que foireux ! »

« T'énerves pas. Il suffit juste que tu restes invisible, elle finira par se lasser et changera de proie d'ici Halloween. »

Mais la vérité était …. Voulait-elle vraiment que Regina se désintéresse d'elle et aille voir ailleurs ? Cette femme l'intriguait, elle voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette muraille qu'elle s'était construite au fil des années.

« Du coup, tu viens au _Rabbit Hole_ ? »

« Non, je vais rentrer, désolée. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Ok. »

Les 2 compères laissèrent donc Emma sur le parking où elle retrouva sa Beetle jaune et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dedans, une Mercedes noire bien connue de la jeune femme s'arrêta juste à coté d'elle.

« Miss Swan. »

« Miss Mills. »

« Vous auriez 5 minutes à m'accorder ? »

« Non désolée, je suis déjà en retard. »

« Soyez dans mon bureau demain matin à 9h. » dit-elle sèchement avant de démarrer en trombe devant le regard stupéfait d'Emma. Décidément, cette femme avait un réel problème avec les refus.

**OOO**

Et le lendemain, comme promis, Emma attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Regina à son bureau, assise sur un banc en bois juste à coté de la porte. Elle regardait son téléphone quand une paire de talons résonna dans le couloir. Instantanément, elle releva le nez pour voir Regina débouler dans le secrétariat.

Elle n'accorda qu'un bref regard à sa secrétaire avant d'ouvrir sa porte et d'inviter Emma à la suivre. Cette dernière s'assit avant même que Regina le lui demande. Regina s'assit derrière son bureau avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur.

« Miss Swan … Miss Emma Swan, 27 ans, issue du système adoptif dès sa naissance. Abandonnée et trainée d'une famille à une autre. Vous avez changé 7 fois de familles avant de finir chez les Stones. Vous avez préféré garder le nom de 'Swan' qui vous a été attribuée quand on vous a trouvé. Vous avez quitté le système universitaire i ans, vaquant de petits boulots en petits boulots avant de revenir ici afin de terminer votre cursus. »

Elle avait parlé comme on récitait un texte machinalement. Une fois fait, elle posa ses lunettes et fixa Emma.

« Wouah. Et c'est sensé m'impressionner ? »

« Je tenais juste à remettre les choses en place. »

« Quelle chose ? Et si nous parlions un peu de vous dans le même style hein ? »

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire qu'Emma n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et, il fallait bien l'avouer, lui plaisait assez.

« Miss Swan, vous me plaisez. »

« Vraiment ? » s'amusa Emma qui ne pensait pas que Regina puisse être aussi directe

« Vraiment. Vous êtes … Intéressante. »

« Vous voulez dire : différente de ces petites minettes que vous draguez ici ? »

« Que je drague ? Qui parle de cela ? »

« Oh vous savez les rumeurs … »

« Je ne prête guère d'attentions aux rumeurs … »

« Vous devriez, elles sont très instructives. »

« Et que disent-elles ? »

Regina se leva alors et, comme la veille, se posta en face d'Emma, à demi assise sur le bord de son bureau, offrant ses jambes à la vue d'Emma.

« Que vous êtes une mante religieuse. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? »

« Vous vous délectez de vos jeunes proies avant de les jeter comme de la merde. »

« Ce n'est pas très flatteur comme vision. »

« C'est sur … »

« Pensez-vous que j'en sois capable ? Que je sois capable d'abuser de la crédulité d'étudiants ? Que je puisse coucher avec eux pour mon bon plaisir ? »

« J'en sais rien. Probablement. »

Regina s'approcha alors et se baissa en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Vous auriez raison. »

Ce qui fit frissonner Emma jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi faire ça ? Coucher avec des étudiants ? Les jeter pour en reprendre d'autres par la suite ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ? »

« Rien si ce n'est un certain plaisir charnel. »

Emma se figea alors : Regina n'était en rien honteuse de ce qu'elle faisait ici … C'était à peine concevable qu'avec de telles rumeurs et une telle assurance, elle n'ait jamais eu aucun problème …

« Pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Parce que je le veux. Et sachez que ce que je veux, Miss Swan, je l'obtiens. »

Emma laissa échapper un hoquet amusé « Vraiment ? Et quoi ? vous comptez me violer sur ce bureau si je refuse de vous céder ? »

« Ne soyons pas si direct. »

« Désolée mais … Je suis loin de ressembler à ces jeunes que vous abusez pour _votre bon plaisir_. Sachez, Miss Mills, que j'ai fais des erreurs dans ma vie qui m'ont couté énormément et qu'il faudrait me payer cher pour refaire les mêmes aujourd'hui. »

« … »

Emma se leva alors, attrapant son sac et, avant de sortir du bureau, elle se retourna « Mais vous avez de la chance, vous m'intriguez autant que je peux vous intriguer. Je n'en ais pas fini avec vous Miss Mills. » dit-elle ironiquement comme un écho de ce que Regina avant prononcé la veille.

Une fois seule, Regina se pinça la lèvre inférieure : elle en avait connu des étudiants, homme ou femme, mais peu avaient suscité autant son intérêt que cette miss Swan. Elle l'intriguait parce qu'elle était différente, bornée, têtue, assurée …

Oui, les choses risquaient de se corser mais … N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle cherchait ? Un peu de difficulté pour épicer le jeu ?

**OOO**

Les jours passèrent et le jeu entre Emma et Regina prit un nouveau tour quand un matin, Emma tomba sur Regina se garant non loin d'elle. La jolie blonde attendit qu'elle sorte de sa voiture.

« Miss Mills. »

« Miss Swan. Vous êtes bien matinale. »

« J'avais envie ce matin. »

Elles marchèrent cote à cote sans un mot avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée, celle utilisée par les professeurs.

« Bon et bien bonne journée miss Mills. »

« Miss Swan ? »

« Hm ? »

Regina s'approcha d'elle « A tout à l'heure. »

Elle la repoussa alors avant de disparaitre derrière la porte, laissant une Emma surprise mais contente.

Et ce fait fut confirmé 3heures plus tard, alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ruby et Graham mais qu'elle reçut un message lui signifiant simplement « _Dans mon bureau maintenant. _» Elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait et ne s'étonnait même pas que Regina puisse l'avoir.

Et comme l'ordonnait Regina, Emma se pointa de suite à son bureau, esquivant la secrétaire pour entrer directement sans frapper, surprenant Regina alors qu'elle lisait quelque chose sur son écran d'ordi.

« Miss Swan, j'osais croire que vous aviez assez de savoir vivre pour au moins frapper avant d'entrer. »

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » lâcha-t-elle mutinement, agitant son téléphone

« Asseyez-vous. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« J'ai dis : Asseyez-vous. »

Emma obtempéra et, à peine fut-elle assise, Regina se leva. « Je n'ais pas pour habitude de me faire éconduire, sachez-le. Je ne vous accorde de l'intérêt que parce que vous me distrayez. »

« J'en suis … flattée ? »

« Miss Swan, que les choses soient claires : ce petit jeu, tout amusant qu'il soit, ne doit en rien vous faire croire qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose entre vous et moi qu'un simple … jeu justement. »

« Vous voulez dire : du sexe sans rien d'autre ? »

« Exact. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'expliciter cela généralement … »

« … Vous les choisissez, vous vous envoyez en l'air avec et les jetez point barre. » lança Emma comme si elle répétait une récitation

« En quelque sorte oui. »

« Mais ça ne sera pas le cas avec moi, je vous l'assure. » sourit Emma

« Croyez-vous ? Pensez-vous que c'est ce que je cherche miss Swan ? Une relation stable et durable ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Vous êtes une belle femme, cultivée et riche. Quel homme, ou quelle femme, ne voudrait être avec vous ?! Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour que vous réagissiez ainsi … »

A ce moment, Regina perdit son sourire et s'approcha méchamment d'Emma « Si vous avez dans l'idée de me psychanalyser ma chère, passez votre chemin. Je n'ai besoin ni d'un psy, ni d'une conscience. »

« Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un plan cul. Si vous me voulez, il faudra vous en donner les moyens. »

« Pensez-vous être si unique pour que je daigne faire un effort ? Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir n'importe qui à mes pieds … Et dans mon lit. »

« Grand bien vous fasse ! Alors ne perdez pas de temps avec moi car je vous le dis : le chantage ou la force ne marcheront pas sur moi. Je compte réussir mon année, que vous soyez là ou pas. »

Regina plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer des lire en Emma, avant de se reculer et de prendre appui sur son bureau « Décidément, cette année sera très intéressante. »

Emma se leva alors et se colla à Regina « Comme vous dites. Veuillez m'excuser à présent, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Et avant de s'écarter d'elle, elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de partir vers la porte. Et avant de l'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête « Au fait, joli chemisier. » puis disparut laissant une Regina mi perplexe, mi en colère.

Elle retourna à son bureau et, bien loin de vouloir continuer son travail, son esprit vagabonda vers la jolie blonde. Peu d'étudiants, voire aucun de son acabit, avaient suscité autant son intérêt. Dans quoi se lançait-elle ? Il serait simple de passer à autre chose, de choisir une nouvelle proie comme le disait si bien Emma, mais pourtant, elle ne savait pourquoi, la jeune femme l'intriguait. Sa différence d'âge avec les autres peut-être, sa répartie et son assurance certainement, son physique aussi était un atout.

Oui, il était certain que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Emma Swan finirait dans son lit !

**OOO**

Octobre était entamé depuis quelques jours déjà et bientôt le seul thème de conversation qu'avaient les étudiants était les prochaines vacances et Halloween.

« Je le fête comme chaque année avec ma Grand-mère. »

« Ta grand-mère ? » s'étonna Emma sirotant son coca au _Rabbit Hole_ comme tous les midis

« Nan, sérieux, ma grand-mère elle déboite ça n'a rien à voir avec les vieilles mamies qui tricotent en charentaises avec 10 chats autour. »

« Je confirme, sa grand-mère déchire. » confirma Graham

« Ok et donc, vous faites quoi pour Halloween ? »

« Ma grand-mère tient un Diner's là où j'habite quand je suis pas sur le campus. »

« Et où tu habites ? »

« Storybrooke. »

« T'es sérieuse ? Storybrooke ? »

« Dans le Maine yep. Petite ville sympa qui casse pas des briques mais tranquilou. Elle décore son resto, on se déguise, on va taper aux portes et on fait la fête. Si t'as rien de prévu, tu n'as qu'à venir ! »

« Oh j'en sais rien … Faut que je prenne mes dispositions. »

« Tes dispositions ? Pourquoi, t'es une célébrité ? Tu nous cache quelque chose peut-être ? »

« Non, non c'est juste que … »

« Tu ne comptais pas faire quelque chose avoue ! »

« Non, j'y ais pas pensé … »

« Alors c'est dit ! On ira chez moi pour se marrer ! »

Emma sourit péniblement … Il allait falloir qu'elle règle la question et vite.

« Et sinon, comment ça se passe entre toi et Miss je-les-mets-tous-dans-mon-lit ? »

« Miss Mills ?! »

« Yep. T'en pince toujours pour elle non ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais allée déjà une paire de fois dans son bureau … »

« C'est … Compliqué. »

« Ouais j'imagine bien … Puis avec une femme comme ça, moi j'aurais jamais réellement confiance. Je veux dire … Enfin tu vois quoi. »

« Je vois, mais je te rassure, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, et ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver d'ailleurs. »

« Amen ! »

Tous 3 trinquèrent alors avant de reprendre les cours. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans son cours de science, elle reçut un message de Regina « _rdv sur le parking._ », ce à quoi Emma répondit _« J'ai cours._ ». Quelques secondes plus tard elle reçut une réponse « _Je vous ferais un mot. _»

Emma soupira alors : si elle commençait l'année en manquant les cours au bon vouloir de Regina, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais en imaginant poser un lapin à la belle brune, elle frissonna : les répercussions pourraient être fâcheuses.

Elle décida de s'y rendre et trouva Regina adossée contre sa voiture « Cette chose roule ? » lança-t-elle, amusée

« Pourquoi, vous voulez que je vous emmène quelque part ? »

« Si d'aventure nous devions aller quelque part ensemble miss Swan d'une part ça ne sera certainement pas dans ce tas de ferraille, et d'autre part … je préfère conduire. »

« Comme c'est étonnant … » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « Pourquoi vouloir me voir ici alors ? »

« Je n'ai que faire de vos sarcasmes … Cessez de vouloir trouver une explication à tout. Le sexe n'est parfois que du sexe. »

« Parfois oui, mais pour vous, je sais qu'il y a autre chose, et je le découvrirais. Quand ça sera le cas, vous pourrez me mordre autant que vous le souhaitez et où vous le souhaitez. »

« Est-ce du chantage ? »

« Du chantage ? Moi ? Nannn absolument pas. J'ai simplement le désir de connaitre mieux la personne qui me drague. »

« Je vous drague ? Croyez-vous ? »

« Pour sur ! Vous êtes là à m'envoyer des messages, à m'embrasser … Je le sens, vous craquez parce que je vous résiste alors que vous n'avez jamais eu l'habitude d'attendre entre le moment où vous trouvez votre proie et le moment où vous couchez avec. Mais moi … Je suis là devant vous, sans vous toucher, sans vous supplier pour que vous me fassiez l'amour … Et ça vous gonfle. Moi je jubile parce que je sais que je peux passer au dessus. Mais vous … Vous ne pensez qu'à ça. Et j'aime à croire que j'envahie vos pensées jour et nuit. »

Et c'est après un sourire fier qu'elle prit congé laissant Regina ruminer sa frustration car, elle le savait, tout ce qu'avait énoncé Emma était vrai : n'apercevoir Emma qu'en cours ou dans les couloirs suscitait sa curiosité mais aussi et surtout sa frustration.

Pourtant, cette Emma avait clairement annoncé qu'elle souhaitait la connaitre plus, mais si c'était le cas, si elle venait à en apprendre plus sur elle, sur ce qu'elle avait fait, elle la perdrait. Elle aurait du alors s'en éloigner mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, Emma Swan l'attirait. Et si cela sous-entendait de prendre le risque de se dévoiler, le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle.

**TBC**


	4. Premier Baiser

**Ok, waouh ... Je suis de plus en plus surprise par le nombre de reviews ! Vous êtes motivé(e)s et votre accueil plus que favorable me rassure. Les AU plaisent pas forcément à tout le monde ... **

**En tout cas, je peux vous dire que j'en suis au chapitre 15 mes agneaux et qu'il semblerait qu'elle soit plus grande que je ne l'aurais prévu ... Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en aurez pour votre attente ^^**

**OoO  
**

**Ok donc voici un long chapitre où il se passe pleins de choses ... ENJOY !**

* * *

**Premier baiser**

Tout commença par un simple message. Et si Emma avait su ce que ça réponse impliquerait, elle y aurait réfléchi à 2 fois.

« _Rendez-vous chez moi ce soir …_ »

« _Ce soir je ne peux pas_. » répondit-elle rapidement

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Je suis prise. Mais je peux passer après les cours, pas longtemps_. »

Regina n'avait vraiment pas pour habitude de se laisser dicter les choses de la sorte. C'était quasiment improbable qu'elle se fasse mener par le bout du nez de la sorte. Mais pourtant, elle ne disait rien … Parce que quelque chose en Emma l'attirait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait croire.

« _Très bien._ »

« _Votre adresse ?_ »

« _Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre._ »

Emma sourit alors : il fallait bien que Regina garde un tantinet le contrôle de la situation, elle qui le lui en laissait guère l'occasion. Elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre en allant chez elle, mais peut-être pourrait-elle percer un voile du mystère qui entourait cette belle brune. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Mais que lui avait-elle pris de l'inviter chez elle ? Cette Miss Swan semblait être une fouineuse professionnelle … L'amener dans son univers était risqué mais c'était le seul moyen pour l'apprivoiser et lui montrer qu'elle faisait elle aussi des efforts.

**OOO**

Emma n'avait en tête que son rendez-vous avec Regina le soir venu. Bien évidemment, elle savait que même avec quelques minutes de retard, Regina l'attendrait, parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

Mais Emma avait d'autres questions bien plus éthiques en tête : elle qui ne voulait pas faire de vague en cette dernière année cruciale pour elle, la voila au milieu d'une relation naissante et compliquée. Tout allait un peu vite pour elle : elle ne connaissait Regina que depuis un mois à peine et envisageait déjà quelque chose avec elle.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entretenir une quelconque relation plus ou moins approfondie cette année, encore moins avec un de ses profs ! Mais voilà, inexplicablement, elle se sentait attirée par cette femme qui avait tout pour la repousser pourtant.

Et quand elle se retrouva sur le parking, elle fut heureuse de voir que Regina était là, adossée à sa propre voiture, bras croisés.

« Vous m'avez attendu. »

« J'étais sur le point de partir. »

« Bien sur. » sourit-elle avant de monter dans sa voiture « Je vous suis. »

Elle n'eut pas à faire beaucoup de kilomètres avant d'arriver devant un large immeuble. Elle se gara juste à coté de Regina.

« Wow, sympa. »

« Venez. »

Emma suivit silencieusement la jolie brune dans le hall avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et d'y rester tout aussi silencieuse. La tension était palpable entre les 2 jeunes femmes et aucune n'osait regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Au bout d'interminables secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent et Regina conduisit Emma jusqu'au numéro 46. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaitre un appartement des plus classiques, voire froid cela n'étonna pas Emma qui ne voyait aucune personnalisation du lieu : pas de photos, pas de couleurs chaudes, pas de décorations. On se serait cru dans un appartement témoin, comme ceux que l'on voyait dans les magasines de décorations d'intérieur.

« Sympa. » dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé devant le regard perplexe de Regina.

« Un verre ? »

« Pas d'alcool merci. »

« Du cidre peut-être, je n'ai rien d'autre qui soit moins alcoolisé. »

« Va pour un cidre. »

Regina s'absenta quelques secondes, le temps à Emma de faire le tour de la pièce du regard : elle était déçue, mais n'aurait pas du s'attendre à autre chose de la part de Regina Mills.

« Tenez. » dit-elle lui tendant le verre tandis qu'elle s'assit à ses cotés.

« Merci. Alors dites-moi, miss Mills … »

« … Dire quoi ? »

« Comment une femme si attirante et qui a tout pour elle, en vient à faire ce genre de choses avec ses étudiants ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit et répété : pour mon bon plaisir. »

« Ah oui ? Vous vous êtes levée un matin en vous disant « _tiens, et si j'usais de mon job pour me faire de la viande fraiche ?_ », vraiment ? »

« Parfois, il n'y a pas d'explication à chercher. »

« Moi je crois que si. »

Regina soupira avant de poser son verre sur la table basse elle prit des mains celui d'Emma « Je ne vous ais pas amené ici pour bavarder. » dit-elle alors qu'elle poussa Emma pour que cette dernière s'allonge sur le canapé.

« Hey, hey, minute papillon ! » mais elle n'eut rien à dire quand le poids du corps de Regina sur elle l'empêcha de bouger « Je suis pas venue ici pour ça. »

« Ne soyez pas idiote. Acceptez de venir chez moi ne signifie qu'une chose pour moi. »

Elle n'avait pas tort mais Emma était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Par un habile coup de hanche, elle bascula Regina sur le coté, manquant de la faire tomber du canapé, avant de prendre le dessus, au prix de lourdes courbatures. A présent au dessus, elle fixait, incrédule, Regina « J'ai pour habitude d'être au dessus. »

« Il va falloir perdre vos habitudes avec moi miss Mills. »

Tenant fermement ses poignets, Regina était incapable de bouger. A ce moment précis, Emma pensait qu'il aurait été simple de se laisser aller et de l'embrasser, de faire l'amour sur ce canapé … Mais elle savait ce qui suivrait et ne voulait pas de ça. Alors elle se releva péniblement, laissant Regina sur sa faim.

« Mais … »

« Désolée, c'était une erreur. »

« Miss Swan ! »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris … »

Elle attrapa son sac et sa veste avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais en quelques secondes Regina bondit hors du canapé et l'attrapa par les hanches afin qu'elle se retourne. Dos contre la porte, elles étaient nez contre nez. « Ne partez pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je … Parce que … »

Emma sourit alors et lui caressa la joue « Vous êtes tellement mignonne quand vous êtes gênée. »

Et sans pouvoir le contrôler, Regina sentit ses joues s'empourprées. Elle mit un peu de distance entre elles avant que ce ne soit Emma qui comble les derniers centimètres d'un chaste mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Machinalement, chacune posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre, et le baiser s'approfondit subrepticement.

Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres avant qu'Emma ne s'éloigne. Elle sourit en voyant les yeux fermés de Regina, semblant se délecter de son gloss aux saveurs fruitées. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Regina ne pu s'empêcher d'y goûter de nouveau en un baiser plus intense. Bientôt ses mains prirent le relai et vagabondèrent d'une courbe à l'autre, frôlant la décence à chaque fois. Mais comme un signal, Emma se détacha de la belle brune et lui murmura « A Lundi miss Mills. » avant de disparaitre et de laisser une Regina plus que frustrée derrière la porte. Cette dernière se laissa glisser contre la porte, frôlant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce goût de pomme …

**OOO**

Jamais elle n'oublierait ses lèvres, jamais. Elle n'avait pas pu résister longtemps, malgré ses prérogatives. Mais ses lèvres l'appelaient et elle n'était pas déçue. Cela présageait de belles choses pour la suite si le reste était à l'image de ses baisers : doux, tendres et délicieux.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, au volant de sa voiture. La tentation était forte d'y retourner et de se laisser aller, mais elle devait résister car ce qu'elle entrevoyait chez cette femme était bien plus qu'une mante religieuse mais une femme désireuse de faire aussi ses preuves et de relever ce challenge.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut un message qu'elle s'empressa de lire, un sourire sur les lèvres « _Miss Swan vous jouez avec le feu_. » Elle ne répondit rien, souriant de plus belle.

Puis un autre message « _Demain soir, 18h chez moi. _»

Mais Emma fronça les sourcils et lui répondit par la négative. Puis, plus de message. Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure : aurait-elle du accepter ? Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'absenter le soir, aucun regret donc. Mais bientôt, si les choses devenaient plus sérieuses entre elles, elle devrait lui dire pourquoi.

**OOO**

Nous étions le Samedi. Et bien que Ruby avait insisté lourdement pour qu'Emma passe son vendredi soir avec eux, elle avait poliment refusé avant d'accepter un compromis : un verre entre potes le samedi après-midi.

Après avoir pris quelques dispositions, elle accepta et c'est toute confiante qu'elle se rendit au Rabbit Hole. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette décision ferait découler de telles conséquences.

« Hey beauté ! »

« Salut. »

« Viens t'asseoir. » Autour de la table : MM et David, Graham et Ruby, mais aussi une jeune fille qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu. « Em', je te présente Belle. Belle voici celle dont je te parlais. »

« Salut. »

« Salut, comment ça _celle dont tu parlais_ ? »

« T'inquiètes, que des choses bien promis. Je disais juste que c'était toi la chanceuse qui avait tapé dans l'œil de miss Mills cette année. »

« N'importe quoi. « s'insurgea Emma qui tenait à ce que cela ne s'ébruite pas

« Peu importe, tu as son attention, chanceuse. »

Emma coupa court à la conversation en s'offrant un Mojito. L'après-midi se passa et bientôt, aidés par l'alcool, tous partirent sur la piste de danse. Bien vite MM et David entamèrent une danse plutôt lascive et intime alors qu'Emma comprit que Belle et Ruby étaient bien plus de simples amies quand elle vit la jolie brunette enlacer tendrement Belle avant de plonger son visage dans son cou.

« Il reste plus que toi et moi …. » amorça Graham en s'approchant d'Emma sur la piste

« Il faut croire … »

« Tu danses ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Et au fil de la musique, les corps se rapprochèrent, les mouvements devinrent plus voluptueux, plus collés. Aidés par l'alcool, ils se laissèrent aller, Graham se collant au dos d'Emma avant de laisser ses mains arpenter ses courbes, se posant plus franchement sur ses hanches et sa poitrine.

Emma avait la tête qui tournait : l'alcool lui jouait des tours cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu que le moindre verre en trop était fatal. Elle sentait les mains de Graham graviter autour de son corps mais sans rien pouvoir faire.

**OOO**

Regina détestait les week-ends. Les passer seule était plus déprimant qu'autre chose. Elle devait passer outre le refus d'Emma et sortir pour se changer les idées. Elle enfila un pantalon en cuir noir, une paire de talons à faire frémir la Tour de Pise et ajusta un petit top bordeaux.

Quand elle arriva au Rabbit Hole, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir tant de monde à cette heure aussi avancée de l'après-midi. Elle reconnut quelques uns de ses étudiants, voire même des professeurs, puis se fraya un chemin vers le bar.

« Hey, voilà la plus sexy des profs ! »

« Bonjour August. »

« Je te sers quoi ? »

« Une margarita. »

« Tout de suite. »

Et après avoir été servie, elle vagabonda son regard dans la salle ne cherchant rien d'autres que la curiosité de voir qui investissait les lieux si tôt. Elle crut s'étouffer en voyant une chevelure blonde se tortiller sur la piste. Elle fronça les sourcils, peut-être avait-elle mal vu : le monde, le bruit, ce n'était probablement pas elle.

Verre à la main, elle s'approcha de la piste pour mieux voir et fut subitement envahie par un sentiment de colère : devant elle à quelques mètres, Emma se dandinait suavement contre un homme qui semblait bien profiter de cette proximité.

Elle esquissa une grimace de dégout, se rappelant le refus qu'elle avait subi la veille quand elle lui avait proposé de venir chez elle. Si elle avait su que c'était pour aller pavaner avec ses amis sur la piste, se faisant peloter gracieusement par un homme, elle n'aurait jamais commencé à croire que …

Mais la vision d'Emma, chaque centimètre de son corps collé à celui de Graham ne laissait pas de place au doute. Sa colère était à l'image de sa respiration : anarchique et incontrôlable. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se pavaner ainsi au cou de cet homme qui avait à présent ses mains sous son débardeur et bientôt dans son pantalon. Malgré cela, elle ne pu détourner le regard, veillant à ce que cet intrus n'aille pas plus loin. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il était dur pour Regina de soutenir le regard face à cette situation.

Furieuse de s'être fait éconduire au profit de cet homme qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, elle décida de sortir du bar sans se retourner, juste quand leurs lèvres alcoolisées se frôlèrent.

« Wow, wow … Doucement … » retint Emma

« Désolé … T'en as pas envie ? »

« C'est pas ça c'est juste que … Que j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue. »

« Oh ok … »

« Désolée. »

« Nan, pas de soucis … En tout cas, c'était bien sympa … »

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu, je vais aller m'asseoir. »

« Ouais, je vais rentrer je crois, l'alcool me réussit pas là. »

Ils s'assirent alors toujours à admirer l'endurance de Ruby et sa copine, ainsi que MM et David.

« Ils carburent dis donc. » lança Emma qui s'était à présent contentée d'un verre d'eau

« Ouais… Dis Emma, je voulais pas … »

« Hey, pas de soucis, t'étais pas seul sur ce coup. Mais je préfère qu'on reste pote. »

« Ok… Je voudrais pas que tu penses que … Enfin tu vois. »

« T'inquiètes. »

« Bon, tu diras à Ruby que je suis rentré. On se voit Lundi ? »

« Pas de problème, à lundi. »

Graham partit alors tandis qu'Emma végéta un moment sur le canapé.

**OOO**

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle attendait sur ce parking, mais elle était incapable de le quitter en sachant qu'Emma était à l'intérieur, se faisant allègrement tripoter par ce garçon. Elle était furieuse … Furieuse d'être, justement, aussi furieuse ! Elle ne devrait pas l'être, elle devrait être complètement indifférente à ça, alors pourquoi était-elle si en colère …

Ses interrogations furent interrompues quand elle vit sortir du Rabbit Hole, une silhouette qui ne lui était pas étrangère : c'était cet homme … C'était lui qui dansait avec Emma, c'était ses mains qui avaient été sur elle …

En le voyant en plein jour il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : assez grand et mince, il semblait ne pas s'être coiffé depuis des jours. Regina esquissa une grimace en se demandant pourquoi Emma s'intéressait à cet homme … A moins que ça ne soit pour des raisons bien plus intimes. A cette idée, une vague de colère l'envahie de nouveau et, guidée par la jalousie, elle démarra sa voiture pour arriver à la hauteur du jeune homme.

« Hey. »

Graham se tourna alors et écarquilla ses yeux en voyant qui lui adressait la parole.

« Hey »

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Je … je rentre chez moi. »

« Tu habites loin ? Je te ramène ? »

« Euh … Non ça va aller, merci. »

Graham n'avait jamais parlé à Regina Mills il n'en avait entendu que les rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

« Monte. » lança sur un ton quasi autoritaire Regina.

D'un coté il aurait bien dit non, mais d'un autre … C'était Regina Mills. Depuis sa première année de fac, il l'avait vu et rêvait d'être parmi les chanceux qui fouleraient son corps. C'était peut-être sa chance aujourd'hui, même légèrement alcoolisé, il pouvait tenir la route, il serait à la hauteur.

Il fit alors le tour de la voiture et monta, sous le regard de Regina et un léger rictus de victoire sur le visage.

**TBC**


	5. Erreur

**Wow ... La barre des 100 reviews a été dépassée ... Au bout de 4 chapitres Oo'**

**ca m'était jamais arrivé, vous êtes des fous, je vous adore XD !**

**Merci donc à Calzona-Swanqueen d'avoir mis la 100ième review *\o/* **

**Voilà encore un long chapitre ou il se passe bien des choses : que va-t-il se passer pour ce pauvre Graham ? La relation entre Regina et Emma est-elle menacée ? **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Erreur**

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé lors du trajet. Graham sentait l'alcool lui monter à la tête tout en gardant un minimum de contrôle tout de même. Regina conduisait, le regard fixé à la route.

Le silence plana, y comprit dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement où Regina entra et conduisit sans cérémonie le jeune Graham, avide de faire ses preuves.

Elle n'eut pas grand mal à le faire allonger sur le lit, et encore moins pour le déshabiller … Quand elle se débarrassa de sa robe à son tour, et s'allongea sur le lit, bien décidée à prendre les choses en main.

Et lorsqu'enfin Graham réussit à coller ses lèvres sur la peau de Regina pour la couvrir de baisers, cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel : dieu que ces petits jeunes avaient des préjugés sur ce qui plaisait aux femmes. Elle le poussa sur le lit et, alors qu'il était à demi nu, elle s'approcha de lui et le surplomba à califourchon elle approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura alors « Montre moi … Montre moi comment tu fais avec elle … »

« Qu... Quoi ? »

Et alors qu'il tenta de se relever, elle le poussa plus violemment sur le lit il lui attrapa les hanches et plaqua une de ses mains dans son dos pour l'amener à lui. Et alors qu'il tenta de l'embrasser, elle détourna le visage. Agacé d'être repoussé, il prit les choses en main et la bascula sur le lit dans un hoquet de surprise de la jeune femme. Il sourit de ce sourire avide de sexe … Les choses allaient être intéressantes.

**OOO**

Quand il s'éveilla, le jour pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Seul dans le lit, enroulé dans les draps, il reprit peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait : la chambre de Regina Mills. Il se leva et s'aperçut qu'il était en caleçon et chaussettes. Il ébouriffa sa tignasse avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la chambre pour voir Regina s'affairer en cuisine.

Il ne savait quoi dire ou faire … Il se massa la nuque de gêne avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il n'eut pas à prononcer le moindre mot, elle le fit pour lui.

« Tu habites loin ? »

« N… Non, 20 minutes à pied. »

« Bien. Café ? »

« Je veux bien merci. »

Il se détendit un peu et s'assit à la table de la cuisine acceptant avec plaisir la tasse qu'elle lui tendit. « Tu partiras après avoir fini ton café. »

Il n'eut pas le choix, d'ailleurs l'avait-il eu de la soirée ? Tout était flou et il ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle. Seule preuve de leurs ébats de la veille, un suçon qu'arborait fièrement Graham à la base de son cou.

Et comme convenu, après avoir bu son café, il partit, sans cérémonie, sans caresses ni gestes de tendre. Juste un rapide au revoir. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle lui aurait demandé de ne jamais parler de leur soirée, mais elle n'en fit rien peut-être pensait-elle qu'il était assez intelligent pour garder le silence … De toute manière qui croirait Graham Humbert, jeune étudiant ? Qui pourrait croire qu'il venait de passer la nuit avec la prof la plus sexy et la plus énigmatique de cette faculté ?

**OOO**

Le week-end passa et la semaine recommença sans qu'Emma n'ait de nouvelles de Regina. Elle n'était pas partisane de courir après les personnes qui lui plaisaient, car oui, Regina lui plaisait énormément, même si la complexité de leur relation était renforcée par le fait qu'elle était élève et Regina professeur.

« Heyyyyyy Em' ! »

Ruby sauta littéralement sur Emma, manquant de la faire tomber « Hey, hey, doucement là. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Tu m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse pour Halloween ! »

« Ah oui ça … Rub', faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. »

« Ok quoi ? »

« Non, euh … Quand on sera plus au calme. »

« Oh … Ok. Tu aurais pas vu Graham par hasard ? »

« Non. Je croyais que vous ne vous quittiez jamais … » lança-t-elle ironiquement

« Si si, parfois on prend notre douche séparément même … » répondit sur le même ton la belle brune

« En parlant de douche commune … Ca marche entre toi et cette Belle nan ? »

« Tu l'as dis ! Elle est canon hein ? »

« Je te la laisse bien volontiers. »

« Et toi personne en vue ? Samedi tu dansais collé serré avec Graham hm … »

« Pas de soucis de ce coté là … » affirma-t-elle « Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup. »

Au loin, Graham arriva, sac sur le dos « Hey beau gosse, c'est quoi cette tête. Tu aurais pas fais des folies de ton corps toi ce week-end ?! »

« Tu as pas idée … »

« Bah raconte ! »

« Ca y est je l'ai fais. »

Ruby et Emma échangèrent un regard amusé « Quoi t'es plus puceau ? » rigola Ruby

« Quoi ? noooon pas ça ! J'ai couché avec elle ! »

« Qui _elle_ ? »

« Miss Mills. »

Ruby s'arrêta, Emma l'imita. « Attends, t'es sérieux là ? »

« Ouaip. Samedi, je pense qu'elle attendait une proie sur le parking du Rabbit Hole. J'étais là au bon moment. »

Emma resta interdite devant cette nouvelle « Tu … Tu mens. »

« T'en veux la preuve ? » fièrement, il déboutonna sa chemise avant de montrer la marque sur son cou.

« Ouais, n'importe qui aurait pu te faire ça idiot. » lâcha, amusée Ruby

Mais Emma, elle, savait. Elle savait que mordiller ses amants était la marque de fabrique de Regina, parce qu'elle-même avait été la victime de ses dents. Elle ne comprenait plus : la veille elle l'embrassait, sentant que quelque chose se passait entre elles, et le lendemain, elle s'envoyait en l'air avec le premier venu. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et était furieuse.

« Excusez-moi … »

« Hey Emma, mais où tu vas ? »

« Je reviens ! » dit-elle courant vers les bâtiments.

La colère était encore peu pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Regina reverrait ses priorités pour elle ? On ne pouvait changer fondamentalement Elle avait toujours l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en un claquement de doigts et à présent qu'un nouveau challenge se présentait à elle, elle préférait la solution de facilité plutôt que de se battre …

Machinalement, et alors qu'elle ruminait sa colère, elle se trouva bientôt devant la porte du bureau de Regina. La secrétaire étant absente, elle pu y entrer dans éveiller les soupçons. Elle se calma instantanément en voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du bureau et attendit patiemment.

Elle n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'entendre les claquements caractéristiques des talons de Regina sur le sol. Cette dernière ouvrit violemment la porte avant de se figer en voyant la chevelure blonde sortir du haut du fauteuil.

Sans un mot, Regina posa sa veste sur le porte manteau avant de faire le tour du fauteuil et, comme si de rien n'était, elle s'installa à son bureau sans un regard vers la jeune femme.

« Bon week-end miss Mills ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de relever la tête « Excusez-moi ? »

« Je disais : avez-vous passé un bon week-end ? »

« En quoi cela vous regarde ? »

« … »

« Miss Swan avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Et vous ? »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment votre ton … »

« Dommage, c'est le seul que vous entendrez de ma part à partir de maintenant. »

« Excusez-moi ?! »

« Je suis déçue. Je croyais sincèrement qu'on pourrait partir sur quelque chose nous deux. »

« Nous deux ? Depuis quand y a-t-il un _nous deux_ miss Swan ? »

« Bah plus maintenant que vous avez sauté sur Graham. »

Un léger moment de silence plana avant que Regina ne sourit « Graham ? »

« Si vous pensiez qu'il n'allait pas s'en vanter, c'est foutu. A moins que ça n'ait été votre intention de me faire savoir que vous n'étiez pas exclusive. »

« Je vous l'ai dis miss Swan, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire éconduire et encore moins de me faire mener par le bout du nez. Je suis libre miss Swan, il n'a jamais été question d'une relation exclusive entre nous. Je vous avais prévenu que je n'attendais pas après vous. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. Mais je me demande pourquoi Graham … Je veux dire, il y a pleins d'étudiants sur ce campus qui n'attendent que ça … Pourquoi le choisir lui et spécifiquement ce samedi quand, bizarrement, je m'y trouvais … »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Emma sourit alors et comprit « Graham a dit que vous étiez sur le parking, comme attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous êtes entrée au Rabbit Hole, vous nous avez vu danser, ça vous a rendu folle et vous avez voulu me punir … »

« Vous dites n'importe quoi. »

« Je dis la vérité … Vous étiez jalouse Regina. Jalouse parce que je dansais avec lui et pas avec vous. Parce que j'ai décliné votre diner et pas leur verre. »

« C'est insensé. »

« C'est sensé au contraire. Vous l'avez eu mauvaise que je me refuse à vous de suite, mais quand vous m'avez vu avec Graham, vous avez pensé que j'étais avec lui et que c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas coucher avec vous. C'est logique mais terriblement stupide. »

« … »

« Je vous rassure donc : je ne sors pas avec Graham, je n'ai jamais voulu même quand il me l'a demandé et que j'ai refusé et vous savez pourquoi ? »

« ? »

« Parce que j'ai dis que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en vue. C'est tellement dommage que vous ayez réagi de la sorte. Parce qu'à présent, il est hors de question qu'il se passe quoique se soit entre nous. Parce qu'il n'est pas question que je me laisse avoir comme Graham a pu l'être, parce que j'ai envie d'avoir confiance et que pour l'instant, je n'ai rien de vous qui m'attire. Bien joué miss Mills, vous aviez raison : nous n'avons rien à voir ensemble. Bonne journée.»

Sur ce, Emma prit son sac et ne laissa pas une seule seconde la possibilité à Regina de pouvoir répliquer. Et quand la porte claqua, la première chose que pensa Regina fut « bon débarras » : elle n'avait pas besoin qu'une de ses étudiantes en pince pour elle et envisage une relation stable et durable.

**OOO**

Et Emma s'était tenue à sa promesse : plus d'une semaine à éviter Regina, à ne pas répondre à ses messages de rendez-vous, à éviter son bureau ou tout autre endroit où elle serait susceptible de la croiser.

En cours, elle ne la regardait plus, ne lui adressait plus de subtils sourires et clins d'œil. Elle se contentait d'écrire le cours, de faire les exams, d'agir comme n'importe quel étudiant.

Elle sentait que Regina, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur l'aspect frivole de son comportement et sa volonté d'être fière et libre, voulait renouer le contact, peut-être même repartir là où elles en étaient restées avant l'histoire avec Graham.

Mais à trop chercher le regard et l'attention d'Emma, Regina se perdait elle-même dans quelque chose qui la dépassait : elle qui ne voulait pas avouer attacher à quelqu'un, avait ses pensées tournées vers la jolie blonde et l'erreur qu'elle avait commise à son encontre.

**OOO**

2 semaines passèrent et les vacances pointaient le bout de son nez en ce vendredi, rendant fébrile chaque étudiant.

« Hey, j'peux te piquer une frite ? »

« Vas-y. »

Ruby et Emma déjeunaient ensemble à la cafétéria quand plusieurs fois au cours du repas le téléphone d'Emma sonna.

« Dis donc, tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire toi ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ton téléphone, depuis qu'on est là, il a reçu au moins 4 messages ... T'as un prétendant ? »

« … »

« Bah vas-y, tu sais tu peux me confiance, tu le sais ça, je t'ai promis de ne rien dire. »

« Je sais … En fait … J'aimerais juste que tu n'en parles pas à Graham. »

« Graham, qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir là dedans ? »

« Tu te souviens quand il s'est pointé tout fier, y'a 15 jours, en disant qu'il avait enfin conclu avec Regina. »

« Ouais … D'ailleurs, il déprime depuis que sa morsure ne se voit plus. » s'amusa-t-elle

« En fait … C'est pas un hasard si elle lui ait tombé dessus sur le parking du Rabbit Hole. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La veille je … Je suis allée chez elle et … On s'est embrassé. »

« Quoi ? Sérieux ?! T'es allée chez elle ? Vous vous êtes embrassées ? »

« Ouais … Il s'est rien passé de plus. Je suis partie juste après en pensant que … Enfin qu'on allait commencer quelque chose ensemble. Mais le lendemain, elle a du nous voir Graham et moi danser sur la piste … »

« … Ouais, presque à vous monter dessus. »

« … C'est ça. Et je pense qu'elle a été jalouse. Elle a attendu je-ne-sais quoi et quand elle l'a vu sortir, elle lui a sauté dessus. Depuis, on se parle plus, je l'évite même. »

« Bah merde …. Je pensais pas qu'entre toi et elle s'était si sérieux. »

« Non, ça l'est plus en tout cas. »

« Faut croire que si pour elle, vu comment elle te harcèle. »

« Elle a juste pas l'habitude qu'on la lourde. C'est une maniaque du contrôle et du pouvoir. Elle est vexée, elle veut juste reprendre les rênes. »

« Je crois surtout que ça te touche plus que ce que tu veux le faire croire. Elle te plait, et c'est pourquoi tu veux prendre autant de recul avec elle, parce que tu penses que si tu la laisses se rapprocher de nouveau, tu pourrais perdre ton assurance. »

« Je te savais pas aussi fin psychologue. »

« Je sais mais je commence à te connaitre, et je la connais depuis un moment maintenant. T'es sympa, je t'aime beaucoup, et ça me ferait chier de te voir déprimer pour ça. Tu as le choix : soit tu règles les choses et tu coupes tout espoir, soit tu lui laisses une dernière chance et tu vois comment ça se passe. »

« Sauf que j'ai pas envie de me bruler les ailes encore une fois, j'ai pas envie de souffrir. Cette relation … C'est une prise de tête supplémentaire et inutile. J'ai pas besoin de ça cette année. Elle se lassera et trouvera une nouvelle proie avec qui faire joujou. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« C'est pas de l'amour. C'est de la curiosité je voulais comprendre cette femme, savoir pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Mais je me rends compte qu'elle a simplement un problème d'égo. Elle supporte pas l'échec et le refus, elle veut tout contrôler. Si j'envisage quelque chose avec elle, je serais jamais tranquille : comment lui faire confiance quand coucher avec le premier étudiant venu ne lui pose aucun problème ? Comment ne pas croire qu'après une dispute, elle se jette pas dans le lit de quelqu'un … J'ai pas confiance, et pour moi la confiance est primordiale dans un couple. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de la bonne personne pour la canaliser. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être cette personne je n'ai pas envie de me rajouter des charges supplémentaires. J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire cette année. »

« C'est toi qui vois … Moi je dis que vous formeriez un super couple. »

« Rub' … Tu pensais que Britney Spears et Justin Timberlake faisaient un super couple … »

« Ok, ok. Mais quoique tu décides, je te couvrirais. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil « De toute manière, tu vas avoir du répit avec les vacances. »

« Ca ne me fera pas de mal … Et à elle non plus. »

**OOO**

Et finalement la journée passa et les vacances commencèrent dès le dernier cours fini. Emma avait promis de passer Halloween chez Ruby à Storybrooke et allait s'était promis à elle-même de réviser ses cours pour les prochains exams.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Graham et Ruby, la journée aurait pu se terminer d'une belle façon avant qu'Emma ne perde son sourire en voyant une silhouette bien connue adossée à sa voiture.

Elle hésita avant d'approcher que pouvait-elle faire sinon ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser sa voiture ici et rentrer à pied. Elle s'avança alors, essayant de garder un minimum de self-control.

« Miss Mills … »

« Miss Swan. »

« Vous pouvez … Que je puisse monter dans ma voiture. » dit-elle en sortant ses clés

Mais Regina ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Emma se posta devant elle, haussant un sourcil « Miss Mills ? »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à un seul de mes messages. »

« C'est exact. Je vous l'ai dis : je ne désire plus aucun contact avec vous sauf ceux que peuvent avoir un élève et son professeur, parce que vous n'êtes que ça miss Mills, mon professeur. Maintenant veuillez vous poussez que je puisse commencer mes vacances. » Son ton n'était en rien autoritaire, mais il ne laissait guère de place à une autre possibilité.

« Miss Swan…. »

« Non, ça suffit j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire, vous de même, on en reste là. »

Regina soupira alors et se poussa, non sans faire une moue boudeuse, qu'esquiva Emma en montant dans sa voiture. Mais à peine eut-elle mis le contact que la portière s'ouvrit et Regina se pencha « Je suis désolée ! »

Emma se crispa alors et tourna doucement sa tête vers la jolie brune, un sourcil levé « Pardon ? »

« Je … Vous m'avez entendu ! »

« Pas vraiment non. Veuillez répéter. » prenant un malin plaisir a se délecter de la situation

« … Je … Je suis désolée … Pour ce que je vous ais fais. »

Emma coupa le contact et descendit de la voiture tout en fixant Regina d'un sourire mi amusé, mi vainqueur, ce qui agaça la jolie brunette.

« Vous êtes désolée ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je … J'ai eu tort. »

« De quoi ? »

« De … D'avoir utilisé ce Graham … En sachant que … »

« En sachant que quoi ? » Emma fit un pas en avant, Regina ne bougea pas mais baissa le regard. Elle sentit un index sous son menton qui la força à relever son visage et planter son regard dans celui émeraude d'Emma « En sachant quoi ? »

« En sachant ce qu'il s'était déjà passé entre nous. »

" Ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Notre ... Baiser ..."

« Et … Ce qu'il s'est déjà passé entre nous, vous voulez que ça continu ? »

« … Je … Je n'en sais rien. »

« Regina … »

« Miss Swan ceci est inhabituel pour moi … Envisager quoique se soit de plus … Sérieux avec un de mes élèves … »

« Alors, envisagez-le, parce que je ne vais pas vous attendre éternellement. Vous n'attendez pas après moi ? Et bien moi non plus. Malgré mon attirance pour vous, si je dois passer outre afin de surmonter cette année, alors je vivrais avec cette absence. »

« … »

« Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Regina l'arrêta en attrapant sa main « Miss … Swan … Je … »

C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait au pied du mur avec quelqu'un, qu'une personne lui tienne tête quitte à remettre en question ses propres attitudes … Elle semblait régresser à l'état d'ado se noyant dans un tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir une nouvelle fois.

« Regina ? »

« Un diner. » lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un souffle

« Pardon ? »

« Acceptez … Un diner. »

Emma, surprise, haussa un sourcil avant de laisser entrevoir un sourire « Ok. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je n'ai pas dis que je vous laissais une chance, je … J'ai simplement accepté un diner pour vous laisser une chance de vous laisser une chance. »

Regina ne pu que sourire « Très bien, j'en prends note. Que faites-vous demain soir ? »

« Demain soir ? Rien … »

« Très bien alors, demain soir à mon appartement, 19h. » Elle prit la main d'Emma et y écrivit son adresse « Soyez à l'heure, je déteste le retard. »

« Bien m'dame ! » dit-elle sur un ton amusé « A demain soir. » Puis elle monta dans sa voiture et disparut, laissant une Regina plus sereine et rassurée.

A présent, elle devait faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude : elle devait conquérir et séduire.

**TBC**


	6. Le Diner

**Encore une fois, vous m'épatez ! **

**Je suis super heureuse de l'accueil que vous réservez à chaque chapitre, vraiment 3**

**Voici le fameux diner ainsi qu'une réponse à une question que beaucoup se posent **

**et dont certains ont deviné la réponse ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Le Diner **

« Je te remercie, vraiment ! »

« Pas de soucis. Mais à la seule condition que tu me racontes ta soirée … _Toute_ ta soirée ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Ruby … »

« Hey, je vis par procuration moi je te rappelle ! J'ai toujours rêvé de Regina Mills et maintenant, mon meilleur ami se l'est tapé et toi, tu m'annonces que tu dines chez elle ce soir ! »

« Mais toi tu as Belle : une relation stable, saine et probablement durable. Moi je ne sais pas où pourrait me mener une relation avec Regina … »

« Ca, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Mais ça ira. Tu imagines pas l'énorme pas que tu as fais avec elle. Non mais sérieux, elle s'est excusée ! C'est un truc dont j'imaginais pas Regina Mills capable. Elle n'a donc pas simplement une pierre à la place du cœur. »

« Elle n'est pas comme les gens pensent. Ok, elle aime le sexe sans problème, sans concession, sans prise de tête, mais je crois sincèrement qu'il y a plus derrière ça. C'est une femme intelligente, belle, charismatique … Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle agit de la sorte. »

« C'est ton rat de labo en quelque sorte ? » s'amusa Ruby « Car bien sur, tu n'envisages absolument pas de devenir sa petite amie dans les jours à venir ?! »

« J'en sais rien … »

« Tu l'as embrassé. » constata Ruby

« Je sais, et c'était plutôt plaisant … »

« Tu m'étonnes … Tu sais que Graham se remet toujours pas de sa partie de jambes en l'air … Et ça fait plus de 2 semaines ! »

« Rub', c'est déjà assez pénible de savoir qu'elle ma quasi trompée … Si en plus tu enfonces le clou parce que c'est Graham … »

« Désolée, désolée. Mais t'es pas plus curieuse que ça de savoir ce qu'elle vaut au lit ? »

« Même si c'était le cas, c'est quelque chose que je ne te confierais pas. »

« Roh merde, t'es pas drôle ! C'était ça l'avantage d'avoir une amie qui aurait pu enfin me raconter tous les penchants pervers de la fameuse Regina Mills. »

« Et si d'aventure on concrétisait quelque chose toutes les 2, je te serais gré de ne plus en parler en ces termes ! C'est déjà assez dur d'occulter sa sulfureuse réputation sans que tu en rajoutes une couche avec ta curiosité malsaine. »

« C'est pas malsain c'est … Enfin c'est … Oh merde Emma, s'il teplaiiiiiittt ! Juste … Tu me diras ou vous en êtes, promis ? »

« Promis. » sourit Emma « Allez j'y vais. »

« Au fait, sympa la robe … Et tu prétends qu'il va rien se passer ce soir. »

« Quoi, c'est trop ? »

« Non, c'est juste un appel au viol, mais ça te va comme un gant ! »

Emma attrapa un coussin et le balança vers une Ruby morte de rire sur le canapé. « A ce soir ! »

« C'est ça, à ce soir Don Juan ! »

**OOO**

Elle devait être complètement folle d'avoir proposé ce diner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle n'avait jamais invité quelqu'un chez elle, sauf si ce n'était pour coucher avec et le renvoyer chez lui, ou chez elle, après s'être envoyé en l'air avec !

Et maintenant, la voilà préparant fébrilement un repas pour 2, dressant une table classe et romantique avec bougies et vaisselles raffinées.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait autant d'effort pour séduire quelqu'un.

Mais conquérir, séduire, plaire … Voilà 3 choses dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude. Un tout autre jeu avec d'autres règles avec lesquelles elle n'avait pas jonglé depuis des années. Mais en même temps, cette fébrilité, cette attente, ce tract bien spécifique à ce genre de rendez-vous et de conquête, était quelque chose qui suscitait son intérêt et son envie.

Devoir tourner autour d'Emma Swan était un jeu risqué tant pour elle que pour la jolie blonde : l'une pouvait s'ennuyer tandis que l'autre pouvait s'en désintéresser.

Mais pourtant, elle ne se reconnaissait pas : faire tant d'efforts, de compromis … Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas, du moins plus. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi, cette Emma Swan en valait peut-être le coup. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti autant d'intérêt et d'envie pour quelqu'un, homme ou femme.

Peu importe où cette relation la mènerait, elle sentait que quelque chose allait changer et qu'il y aurait définitivement un _avant_ et un_ après_ Miss Swan.

Pour l'occasion donc, elle s'habilla de sa robe la plus sexy : noir en simili cuir et aux coutures proéminentes, des talons aiguilles galbant ses jambes, et ses cheveux relevés en un chignon approximatif.

Elle avait préparé un diner digne d'un chef avec une salade mixte en entrée, un rôti de porc au caramel avec ses légumes. En dessert, elle se réservait le droit d'imaginer quelque chose de plus sexuel, mais au cas où Emma ferait encore de la résistance, elle avait prévu de la glace.

Tout était enfin prêt, elle servit 2 verres de vins rouge sur sa table basse, baissa les lumières et mis en fond sonore de la musique douce avant de se raviser : Emma ne devait pas avoir l'impression qu'elle essayait de la conquérir !

Elle devait reprendre les rennes et ne pas se laisser faire : elle ralluma alors et banni la musique pour mettre les infos avant qu'Emma n'arrive.

18h57 … Elle n'était encore là … Lui ferait-elle l'affront d'arriver en retard ?!

Et alors qu'elle s'inquiétait déjà, on frappa à la porte. Après avoir jeté un œil dans son œilleton, elle inspira et ouvrit la porte sur une Emma tout sourire.

« Hey, salut ! »

« Bonsoir. » Regina ne pu s'empêcher de toiser la belle blonde vêtue d'une robe moulante et courte rouge écarlate. « Très jolie. »

« Merci … Vous êtes … Y'a pas de mot ! »

« Je prends cela pour un compliment, entrez. »

« Oh euh … Je savais pas quoi amener alors … Des fleurs ? » dit-elle, légèrement timide en lui présentant un bouquet de roses aussi rouge que sa robe

« Elles sont magnifiques, merci. Donnez-moi votre veste. Un verre de vin ? »

« Volontiers. »

Regina la conduisit vers le canapé, où Emma ne manqua pas de remarquer la jolie table dressée pour elles. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé et chaque prit un verre « A cette soirée. »

« A nous. » lança habilement Emma en un clin d'œil

« Oh, parce qu'il y a un _nous_ maintenant ?! » s'amusa Regina

« Ca se pourrait … »

Regina sourit avant de boire une gorgée de vin, imitée par Emma quelques secondes après « Alors … »

« Alors ? »

« Je supporte que c'est inhabituel pour vous d'inviter à diner vos élèves … »

« Il est vrai qu'ils n'ont guère le temps de manger quand ils passent ma porte. »

Emma haussa un sourcil surprise.

« Intéressant. Je suppose donc que vous n'avez plus l'habitude de préparer un diner pour 2. »

« Soyez rassurée miss Swan, être derrière un fourneau est l'un de mes talents. »

« Quels sont les autres ? »

« Ca, vous le découvrirez bientôt … »

« Prétentieuse en plus, j'aime ça. » s'amusa Emma

« Demandez votre ami Graham si je suis prétentieuse. »

Emma se crispa un peu : elle voulait jouer à ça ? Ok.

« Hm oui, il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vos prouesses sexuelles … Ca en devient même gênant pour nous autres qui nous contentons des bases et de sortir avec nos semblables. Au fait, sortir avec des plus jeunes fait de vous … Une couguar ou une pédophile ? »

« Un peu des deux je crois … Bien que mes partenaires, homme ou femme, n'ont jamais été mineurs. »

« Et votre attirance pour les 2 sexes a toujours été ou c'est avec vos activités extrascolaires que cet intérêt fut développé ? »

« A vrai dire … Non, jamais. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Vous êtes la première … C'est étrange d'ailleurs. »

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé puis quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elles se fixèrent Emma ne pouvait le nier, une certaine tension sexuelle planait sur elles … Leur contemplation fut bientôt interrompue par le « ding » du four.

« Je reviens. »

Emma sentait ses joues en feu. Elle secoua sa tête avant de se resservir un verre de vin n'ayant pas dans l'idée de dormir sur place, et donc de reprendre la route, elle devrait lever le pied sur l'alcool pour le reste de la soirée.

« C'est prêt. On passe à table ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

**OOO**

Le diner était bien entamé et la discussion vaquait autour de sujets larges et variés. Jamais les 2 femmes n'entrèrent réellement dans le vif du sujet, à savoir leur possible relation.

« Vous aviez raison ! »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Vous êtes très talentueuse derrière un fourneau ! »

« Je vous l'avais dis. C'est à mon tour de découvrir un de vos secrets non ? »

« Un de mes secrets ? Je ne savais pas qu'être bonne cuisinière était le secret du siècle de Regina Mills. »

« A vrai dire, personne n'était au courant … Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de cuisiner pour qui que ce soit ici. »

« J'en suis honorée alors. » dit-elle en levant son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Vous avez esquivé la question du secret miss Swan. » lâcha dans un sourire taquin Regina

« Hm pas vraiment … Je n'ai pas de secret. »

« Vraiment ? Avoir passé une enfance de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, ne pas avoir d'attache, quitter l'école à 18 ans … Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à dire. »

« Mais si je vous dis tout maintenant, que partagerons-nous au prochain diner ?! » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

« Pensez-vous qu'il y aura un second diner ? Vraiment ? » taquina la belle brune

« Je l'espère en tout cas. Regina ? »

« Miss Mills. »

« Sérieux ? Je veux dire, on a un rencard, on s'est embrassé, et je dois vous appeler miss Mills ? »

« Je suis vieux jeu. »

« J'imagine donc que passer au tutoiement … »

« … Est proscrit. »

« Et du coup, envisager de vous embrasser ce soir … »

« Totalement déplacé. »

« Ouf, j'ai au moins le droit de vous regarder … » souffla Emma, ironiquement

« Miss Swan, c'est vous qui avez tenu à ce que les choses se fassent en douceur. Et même si je ne suis pas coutumière du fait, je suis pour essayer cette solution. »

« Vous … Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous envisagez vraiment de faire les choses correctement avec moi ? D'entamer quelque chose qui pourrait être stable et durable ? »

« Miss Swan je n'ai guère l'habitude de me répéter. »

Emma se retint de sauter de joie, mais restait quand même sur sa réserve : comme elle venait de le lui dire, Regina n'était pas habituée à de tels agissements, il se pouvait qu'elle retombe encore dans ses travers et ça, Emma ne le voulait pas. Lui accorder sa confiance serait un chemin long et pénible mais nécessaire si, effectivement, elles envisageaient quelque chose ensemble.

« Voulez-vous passer au dessert ? » Devant l'ambiguïté de la question, elle se permit de rajouter « Je veux dire : j'ai fais une glace meringue citron. Si ça vous dis ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Je crois que je m'habituerais bien à être servie de la sorte. Je prendrais certainement 10 kilos mais je serais comblée. »

« La pratique d'un sport vous aiderait certainement à garder votre ligne. »

« Tout dépend quel sport … » lança mutinement Emma

« Le sport en chambre naturellement. » affirma Regina dans un sourire

Emma ne devait même plus être surprise que le sexe soit un sujet usuel pour la jolie brune. A vrai dire, avec ses antécédents, elle n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

« Intéressant … Vous seriez partante pour être mon coach ? »

« Vous n'êtes certainement pas à la hauteur malheureusement. »

« Oh ! Un challenge ! J'adore ça ! On paris ? »

« Vous êtes immature miss Swan. »

« Allez, vous avez peur de perdre, je le sens ! »

« Sachez qu'il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je doute, mais pas en mes prouesses sexuelles. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un partenaire à votre taille … Ce Graham ferait très bien l'affaire. »

« Graham ? Vous plaisantez ?! »

« Pourtant, sur la piste de danse, vous sembliez vous entendre … » lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie

« J'étais pleine d'alcool et lui pas mieux … Et puis il n'est définitivement pas mon genre … »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que cela doit être quand c'est le cas. »

« Vous le saurez bientôt. » affirma Emma d'un clin d'œil « Vous savez quand je vous ais remarqué ? »

« Non. »

« Le premier jour de mon inscription. Je vous ais vu dans ce bureau, avec ce tailleur gris foncé. Vous étiez tellement belle que j'en ais perdu mon prénom en cours de route. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle, amusée

« Vraiment. »

Regina sourit alors, amusée d'avoir tant suscité d'attention « Je dois bien avouer que je vous avais aussi remarqué. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant … La proie idéale. »

« Vous comptiez vraiment faire de moi l'une de vos proies de l'année ?! »

« Et j'y suis arrivée finalement : vous êtes ici. »

« Mais je ne suis pas encore dans vos draps. »

« La soirée n'est pas finie. » lança mutinement Regina en se servant de nouveau du vin

« Je suis navrée de vous décevoir mais je vais devoir partir. »

« Déjà ? Il est à peine minuit. »

« Mais je serais ravie de revenir une prochaine fois miss Mills. »

Emma se leva alors devant le regard hébété de Regina qui la suivit alors « Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Certaine. Reg… Miss Mills, c'était une charmante soirée. »

« Peut-être est-ce vous qui pourrez m'accueillir la prochaine fois. »

« J'y penserais. » Elle enfila sa veste et fut raccompagnée par Regina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Bonne nuit miss Mills. »

« Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

Et sans attendre, Emma se pencha sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, Regina fermant brièvement les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester ? »

Emma lui sourit alors, caressant son visage de sa main libre « La prochaine fois. »

Puis elle disparut, laissant une Regina heureuse mais frustrée. Oui, décidément, cette Emma Swan était bien différente.

**OOO**

« Déjà de retour ? » Ruby était affalée sur le canapé, à moitié comateuse devant une émission musicale quand Emma revint. « Ca s'est bien passé au moins ? »

« C'était bien oui. On a longuement parlé, on a appris à se connaitre mieux. »

« Roh c'est chiant, moi je veux savoir si vous vous êtes montées dessus ! »

« Désolée de te décevoir mais …. Non. »

« Sérieux ? Elle a rien tenté ? »

« Elle a essayé … Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse les choses de manière … Conventionnelle. »

« Tu vas te bruler les ailes Em'. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que Regina Mills n'est pas du genre à attendre. A trop la faire poireauter, elle va se lasser. »

« Alors ça sera à moi de susciter son intérêt. »

« Et sans le sexe, tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

« Ca, ça ne te regarde pas. Au fait, ça s'est bien passé toi aussi ? »

« C'est un amour. Il a été sage toute la soirée, il dort sans problème. »

Emma lui sourit alors « Merci encore. J'aurais peut-être encore besoin de tes talents de nounou plus tard. »

« Pas de soucis, je saurais te le faire rappeler à bon escient. Allez, je rentre, à plus ! »

Et une fois que Ruby pfut partie, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de se rendre dans la chambre juste à coté de la sienne. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et, tout aussi discrètement, elle s'avança avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle bougea la couette pour laisser apparaitre une petite chevelure brune, celle d'un garçonnet paisiblement endormi.

Elle lui caressa le front en souriant avant d'y déposer un doux baiser « Bonne nuit mon cœur. » Et comme s'il n'attendait que son retour, le petit garçon ouvrit péniblement les yeux « Tu es là … »

« Shh, rendors-toi. »

« Je t'aime … »

« Moi aussi. »

Et tout aussi vite, il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour se plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle partit alors dans sa propre chambre et après une rapide douche, elle s'engouffra sous ses draps, repensant à sa soirée : bientôt, elle devrait révéler à Regina l'un de ses plus gros secrets …

**TBC**


	7. Halloween

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuurr comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi bien bien, je vois le bout de mes exams today ! Il était temps !**

**Merci encore de votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme pour cette fic. **

**Pour fêter cela un chapitre où il se passe beaucoup de choses et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Halloween**

Le deuxième diner ne tarda pas, 2 jours après leur premier rencard, Emma reçut un message plus qu'explicite de Regina « _Faut-il que je vous supplie pour diner avec vous ?_ »

Emma était amusée : Regina n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser les rênes à ses partenaires, du coup, le peu d'autorité qu'elle pouvait grappiller auprès de la jolie blonde était bon à prendre. Emma lui répondit tout naturellement qu'à défaut de supplier elle pouvait au moins demander poliment.

Evidemment, Regina ne répondit pas et c'est en laissant passer toute une journée qu'Emma donna de ses nouvelles finalement « _Je passe vous prendre demain soir, 19h._ »

Emma avait dans l'intention de présenter son fils à Regina, elle n'avait jamais voulu lui cacher d'ailleurs. Mais elle sentait bien que c'était le genre de détail qui pourrait faire fuir n'importe quel prétendant.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un enfant pourrait induire dans sa relation avec Regina, bien qu'il n'y ait pas encore réellement de relation entre elles. Peut-être que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Regina détestait les enfants …

Ca n'avait pas effleuré Emma une seule seconde que Regina ait une attaque en voyant qu'elle avait un fils. Mais pour elle, c'était clair et simple : elle ne choisirait jamais entre son fils et une possible amante. Son fils passerait en premier, toujours Y compris si ce dernier n'aimait pas celui ou celle choisi. C'était arrivé par le passé et Emma n'avait jamais regretté.

Ce soir encore, elle dinait avec Regina et se tâtait encore de savoir si oui ou non elle aborderait ce sujet. Leur relation était encore fébrile et lui annoncer ça maintenant pourrait tout faire capoter … Et en même temps, cela mettrait Regina au diapason et Emma saurait à quoi s'en tenir avant de faire des plans sur la comète.

C'est donc avec une certaine fébrilité qu'elle toqua à la porte de la jolie brune qui lui ouvrit presque aussitôt.

« A l'heure. »

« Toujours pour vous. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

« Pourquoi avoir tenu à venir me prendre. Me donner votre adresse aurait été plus simple. »

« Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire diner chez moi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Mon appart' est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un … Nid d'amour. De plus, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage. »

« Etes-vous si débordée durant ces vacances ? » lança sarcastiquement Regina

« On peut dire ça … On y va ? »

« Ou m'emmenez-vous ? »

« Vous verrez. » Elle lui tendit son bras qu'accepta volontiers Regina. Et quand elles arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble, Regina eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la newBeetle jaune de la jolie blonde.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous comptez sincèrement me faire monter dans cette chose ? »

« Vos avez des standards bien précis miss Mills. Mais je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de louer une limousine, alors il faudra vous contenter de ma voiture qui, soit dit en passant, tient la route et ne m'a jamais fais défaut. »

« Si c'est une manœuvre pour me faire le coup de la panne en cours de route, c'est démodé. »

« Pas besoin de la panne pour ça. Vous montez oui ou non ? »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Bah vous avez le choix : vous courez derrière ou vous restez ici. »

« Et si nous prenions ma voiture ? »

« C'est _moi _qui vous emmène diner ce soir, c'est donc à moi de conduire. Car, j'en suis sûre, vous tenez à votre voiture comme à la prunelle de vos yeux et vous ne donnez pas le volant à n'importe qui. »

« Je ne donne le volant à personne ! »

Emma réprima un petit rire avant de lui ouvrir la porte en lui faisant signe d'y entrer « _Madame_. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, soupira avant d'accepter la main d'Emma qui la conduisit à sa voiture où elle monta précautionneusement. Emma fit le tour de sa voiture et monta à son tour avec empressement, joyeuse à l'idée de conduire la jeune femme au restaurant.

« Cessez de trépigner miss Swan, on dirait une enfant. »

« Roh vous êtes agacée parce que j'ai encore eu le dernier mot. »

« Vous êtes infernale. »

« Mais vous appréciez ça chez moi non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Emma n'insista pas, bien que l'air boudeur de Regina soit l'une des choses les plus mignonnes qu'elle n'ait vue.

La route ne fut pas longue et en une dizaine de minutes Emma la conduisit dans l'un des restos les plus chics et les plus chers de Boston.

Regina haussa un sourcil, n'osant pas demander comment Emma avait pu avoir une table et encore moins comment elle pourrait payer ne serait-ce qu'une assiette …

« Vous venez ? »

Emma avait ouvert la porte et attendait le bon vouloir de Regina pour descendre et la suivre.

Sans un mot, Regina sortit aussi élégamment qu'on pouvait avec cette jupe et la bassesse de la voiture avant de suivre la jolie blonde.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Regina fut éblouie par la prestance et l'élégance du lieu. Le maitre d'hôtel s'approcha « Une table pour 2, au nom d'Emma Swan. »

« Bien sur, suivez-moi. »

Regina esquissa un timide sourire, impressionnée tandis qu'Emma suivit l'homme jusqu'à une table à l'écart. « Voilà. »

« Merci. »

L'homme dégagea la chaise de Regina pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et, avant de pouvoir faire la même chose à Emma, cette dernière était déjà assise. « Je vous apporte la carte des vins ? »

« Parfait ! » Il disparut alors et Regina fixa, incrédule, Emma « Quoi ? »

« Vous m'impressionnez. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne pensiez pas que j'étais du style à aller dans ce genre de resto ? »

« Non, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça dès notre 2ième diner. »

« Je suis pleine de surprises. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Avez-vous déjà mis les pieds ici ? »

« Jamais. Il parait que c'est pas mauvais. » Regina réprima un rire « Quoi ? »

« Non rien … Il faut généralement plus d'une semaine pour obtenir une bonne table ici. Et vous, vous êtes là, comme si de rien n'était. »

« Pour être franche, j'ai aucun mérite. Mon beau-père est chef cuistot ici. »

« Oh je comprends mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous me pensez pas assez classe pour choisir un resto pareil en temps normal ? »

« Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça. »

« Ouais … »

« Désolée, si je vous ais vexée. »

« Bah je sais pas ce qui est le plus vexant : de croire que j'ai pas le standing pour être ici, ou de penser que j'ai du braquer 2 ou 3 banques pour vous offrir ce diner. »

« … »

« Hey, pas de soucis, j'ai pas braqué de banque. » dit-elle en souriant

« Comment … »

« Comment j'ai fais pour pouvoir prétendre à vous payer du champagne ce soir ? C'est pas parce que j'ai quitté la fac y'a des années, que je me suis tournée les pouces jusqu'ici. J'ai travaillé dur pour pouvoir m'offrir quelques plaisirs, dont celui d'inviter une charmante jeune femme dans un resto chic. »

« J'en suis flattée. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, puis un sourire et le diner commença. Une fois encore, la discussion tourna principalement sur des sujets bateaux, voir insignifiants avant que Regina n'en vienne au sujet qu'elle maitrise le mieux : le sexe.

« Vous pensez qu'en m'offrant un tel restaurant, je ne finisse pas dans votre lit ce soir ? »

« C'est pas mon intention en tout cas. »

« De quoi avez-vous peur miss Swan ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous reculez l'échéance. »

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'être une parmi d'autres. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec vous maintenant, si c'est pour ne plus rien avoir plus tard … Coucher pour coucher sans rien en retour ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai envie de plus avec vous et je sais que vous aussi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, sinon pourquoi continuer à me voir alors que vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne se passera rien tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. »

« Parce que j'ai, grâce à ma patience, droit à un diner à l'œil dans l'un des restos les plus chics de Boston. »

« Vous êtes vénale. » lâcha dans un rire Emma

« Seulement pour les choses que j'estime avoir droit. »

« Oh donc … Je suis à votre gout et, de ce fait, j'ai la _chance_ de pouvoir diner avec vous ce soir. En gros, c'est simplement grâce à votre bon vouloir que nous sommes ici. »

« Miss Swan si je n'avais pas voulu venir ce soir, je ne serais pas venue. Rien ne m'oblige à vous tenir compagnie. »

« Quel honneur ! Donc : je dois être honorée que vous preniez le temps de venir ici avec moi ? »

« … »

« Vous êtes pas croyable ! Vous tenez à garder le contrôle hein ? Quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est moi qui vous invite dans un resto qui coute la peau des fesses et pourtant c'est moi qui dois être reconnaissante que vous ayez accepté ?! Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous êtes une maniaque du contrôle, et comme il vous échappe avec moi, vous essayez de le trouver ou vous pouvez, y compris dans des trucs aussi insignifiants que mon égo flattée de votre présence. »

« … »

« Si vous ne m'intéressiez pas autant, je crois que je vous aurais planté là. » dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, levant les yeux au ciel.

Regina se rendit compte alors qu'Emma n'avait pas tort … D'ailleurs, elle avait raison sur tous les points : son manque de contrôle dans cette relation était si inhabituel qu'elle devait le palier par autre chose, autrement, quitte à blesser Emma au passage.

« Je suis désolée. »

« … »

« J'ai décidément tout faux avec vous, il faut bien le reconnaitre. »

« Vous avez pas l'habitude c'est tout. »

« Non, non. Je n'ais peut-être pas l'habitude, mais ça ne m'oblige pas à être malpolie et désagréable envers vous. »

« … »

Regina se tortilla sur sa chaise « Miss Swan … Oublions ça et passons une bonne soirée. »

« Avec plaisir. » la rassura Emma

Et effectivement le diner se passa jusqu'à ce que les choses prennent une tournure plus intime au dessert.

« Miss Swan vous semblez mal à l'aise. »

« Non, non c'est juste que … J'ai pas l'habitude des endroits aussi classes. »

« Pourquoi avoir choisi ce restaurant alors ? »

« Bah parce que je me suis dis que vous, vous étiez une femme qui aimait ce genre de truc. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise « Vous avez pris sur vous pour me faire plaisir, c'est gentil. »

« De rien, je voulais le meilleur pour vous. » dit-elle avant de sentir quelque chose buter sur sa cheville. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de soulever la nappe qui cachait une paire de jambes curieuses qui s'étendaient jusqu'à frôler ses pieds « Qu'est … Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Shh … Concentrez-vous sur votre dessert. » lâcha malicieusement Regina alors qu'Emma avait bien du mal à se _concentrer_ sur sa glace alors qu'elle sentait un pied aller et venir sur son mollet. Elle laissa échapper quelques hoquets de surprise mais, bien évidemment, personne ne le remarqua, le tout sous la discrétion de la nappe, assez longue pour cacher ce qui se passait en dessous.

« Arrêtez ! » souffla-t-elle, gênée

« Ou sinon quoi ? »

« … »

Emma se cramponna aux bords de la table quand elle sentit le bout d'un des pieds chatouiller son genou puis venir doucement caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle se demandait comment Regina pouvait faire cela sans quasiment ne pas bouger de sa chaise, le tout avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, jubilant totalement de la situation.

« Reg … Miss Mills ! » lâcha Emma énergiquement en reculant sa chaise

« Oui ? » dit-elle avec un large sourire satisfait

« Je … Non rien. »

La gêne d'Emma grandissait à me mesure que le sourire de Regina était plus prononcé : elle sentait le pied nu de Regina aller et venir sur sa jambe de sa cheville à son genou. Elle tremblait littéralement, cramponnant la table. Subrepticement, Regina s'avança encore afin de gagner du terrain et frôler l'intérieur des cuisses de la jolie blonde avant de se redresser vivement.

« Vous avez fini ? »

Emma sursauta, sortie de sa ferveur par l'arrivée du serveur.

« Euh … Ou… Oui, oui. »

Il desservit alors sous les yeux honteux et les joues rosies d'Emma.

« Vous … Vous êtes contente ! » Emma prit sur elle de ne pas crier

« Très. » répondit simplement la jolie brune « Charmant dessert. »

Emma ne savait quoi répondre, sa gêne apparente parlant pour elle. Le diner prit fin et Emma raccompagna Regina chez elle, dans un silence pesant. Une fois garée devant chez elle, Regina se tourna vers Emma « Ais-je été trop loin ? »

Emma se tourna alors, haussant un sourcil « Pardon ? »

« Au restaurant … Je … Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

« Oh, mais je n'ai pas eu peur … C'était … Intéressant. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous n'osez plus me regarder en face ? » dit-elle légèrement amusée

« J'en sais rien … »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Regina sourit et ouvrit la porte de la voiture « Bonne soirée miss Swan. »

Et alors que Regina atteignait bientôt sa porte d'entrée, Emma bondit de la voiture « REGINA ! » Cette dernière se retourna, amusée « Enfin je … Miss Mills. Attendez. »

Emma arriva alors à sa hauteur « Vous …. Vous avez raison. Depuis notre départ du restaurant, je … J'ai pas osé vous regarder en face. »

« … »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que dès que je le fais j'ai … J'ai envie de vous embrasser. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Je … Je ne suis pas prude. Ok, j'ai été un peu déstabilisée par ce truc au resto mais pas de quoi me rebuter ou me faire peur. Au contraire, en y repensant, j'ai trouvé ça marrant. Et si vous êtes adepte de ce genre de truc, bah … Pourquoi pas. Ca épice un peu nos rendez-vous … Tant que ça reste dans la limite du raisonnable. »

« J'en suis ravie. »

« Dites … Ca fait trop cliché si je vous embrasse sous votre porche ? » Regina lâcha un petit rire rauque qui fit frissonner Emma « Alors ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina s'approcha et se colla à Emma « J'aime les clichés. » avant de coller ses lèvres doucement sur celles d'Emma. Leur second baiser, bien plus tendre, bien plus intense.

Les mains de Regina se faufilèrent sous la veste d'Emma, se posant sur ses hanches, tandis que celles d'Emma s'enfouirent dans la chevelure ébène de la jolie jeune femme, approfondissant l'échange où des langues plus curieuses entamèrent une langoureuse chorégraphie.

Ce n'est qu'à court d'air qu'elles se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front.

« Waouh … »

« Vous voulez entrer ? » murmura Regina au creux de l'oreille d'Emma

« Non, désolée, je vais rentrer. »

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha-t-elle un tantinet déçue

« Parce que je sais ce qui se arrivera si je passe cette porte maintenant. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. On échangera quelques verres, puis quelques baisers … Et finalement, vous allez me conduire à votre chambre, me faire l'amour comme personne, peut-être même me laisser dormir auprès de vous avant de me jeter dehors demain matin et ne plus entendre parler de vous par la suite. »

« Vous pensez réellement ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais j'ai pas envie que ça arrive comme ça alors … Je préfère rester sur cette belle fin de soirée et ce baiser superbe. » Elle s'éloigna un peu, tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes, lui offrant son plus beau sourire « Bonne nuit miss Mills. »

Regina comprit et accepta alors. Elle soupira un « Bonne nuit Miss Swan. » avant que la jolie blonde ne rejoigne sa voiture.

« Oh Miss Swan ! »

« Oui ? »

« Que faites-vous pour Halloween ? »

« Oh euh … Je … Je ne suis pas là, désolée. Une de mes amies m'a invité, désolée. »

« Ce … Ce n'est pas grave. Nous nous reverrons donc à la rentrée. »

« Oui avec plaisir. »

Et c'est avec le sourire d'Emma en tête que Regina referma sa porte.

**OOO**

Comme promis le lendemain, Ruby retrouva Emma devant chez elle.

« Hey Blondie ! »

« Hey Rub' ! »

« Ou est ton fils ? »

« Il se prépare. Autant te dire qu'il est excité comme une puce. »

« Il va pas être déçu, crois-moi, et toi non plus ! Ma grand-mère nous attend avec impatience ! On devrait pas tarder, on a plus de 4h de route ! »

« Ouaip. »

« Au fait, tu m'as pas raconté ton second diner avec miss «_ j'ai envie de te faire des choses pas catholiques_ » Mills. Ca c'est bien passé ? »

« C'était … Intéressant. Je te raconterais tout ça quand les petites oreilles indiscrètes de mon fils ne seront plus dans les parages. »

« Oh, tant que ça ? »

« T'as pas idée. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'un petit garçonnet brun n'arrive, sac sur le dos, tout sourire « Je suis prêt ! »

« Alors c'est parti ! »

**OOO**

Et au bout de 4h de route, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke »

« Storybrooke ? C'est marrant comme nom. » s'amusa le petite garçon qui, assis à l'arrière, venait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste

« Ouais, on peut dire ça … C'est marrant parce qu'à l'intérieur, rien n'a l'air d'un conte de fée, crois-moi. »

« Si c'est si terrible que ça, pourquoi y aller ? » s'étonna Emma

« Bah parce que c'est chez moi ! » lança le plus naturellement du monde la jolie brune « A cette heure-ci, devrait y avoir personne au Granny's. »

Elle se gara juste devant et Emma sortit de la voiture, vagabondant son regard partout : Storybrooke n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : petite ville portuaire sentant la mer, son air iodé, ses petits commerces typiques. Et son restaurant, le Granny's Diner. Le tout harmonieusement décoré aux couleurs d'Halloween avec ses citrouilles, ses couronnes aux couleurs automnales, ses sorcières au bout de leur balai, les araignées pendouillant aux réverbères, les chats noirs et autres chaudrons …

« Allez venez, vous allez gouter les meilleurs _Fish and Chips_ du coin ! »

Emma et le petit échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, quasi désert.

« Hey Grand-mère ?! »

« Ruby ! » De derrière le comptoir, une femme d'un certain âgé, coiffée d'un chignon approximatif, et de vêtements aussi vieillots que pouvait le susciter son âge « J'attends encore ton appel pour me dire quand tu arrives ! »

« Ah ? Bah ME VOILA ! »

« Très drôle … Dis donc, c'est encore plus court que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu non ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt la jupe ultra courte de la jeune fille

« Si on veut. »

« Il fait si chaud à Boston pour que tu t'habilles si légèrement ? Ou est-ce les mœurs de la grande ville que tu travestisses en catin ? »

« Charmant. Emma je te présente donc ma grand-mère qui, comme tu peux le remarquer, a un sens de l'humour qui lui est propre. »

« Enchantée madame. »

« Madame ? Oh par pitié, appelle-moi Granny. Et qui est ce charmant garçon ? »

« Mon fils, Henry. »

« Je suppose qu'après une aussi longue route vous avez faim. »

« On te le fait pas dire. On va apporter les bagages à l'auberge et on revient. »

Sans un mot de plus, Ruby les conduisit à l'auberge, du même nom que le restaurant.

« Dis donc, la ville elle appartient à ta grand-mère ? Un resto, une auberge … »

« Non, Héritage familial. Y'a personne en ce moment, vous aurez même le droit d'avoir 1 chambre chacun. »

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de rajouter des tâches à ta grand-mère, on partagera une même chambre avec Henry. »

« Mais non allez ! »

Ruby les conduisit à leur chambre, l'une à coté de l'autre. Emma posa son sac, imité par Henry.

« Bon allez, un ti tour de la ville après le déjeuner ? Ensuite on préparera Halloween. »

« Au fait, quand est-ce que Graham arrive ? »

« Dans l'après-midi. Merde, ça va être dément cette soirée ! »

« Rub', ton langage ! » lâcha Emma en cachant les oreilles de son fils

« Désolée. »

« Alors, raconte-moi comment ça va se passer ? »

« On va avoir la charge d'un groupe d'enfants. On ira de maison en maison et voilà, rien de plus simple. »

« Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite les parents viennent les chercher et la fête peut commencer pour nous au Granny's ! »

« Ca parait être un bon programme. »

« Tu l'as dis ! »

« Moi aussi j'aurais le droit de ramasser des bonbons ? »

« Evidemment gamin, c'est tout l'intérêt d'Halloween ! Vraiment Emma, on demande ce que tu lui apprends à ce petit. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel : ces quelques jours au vert lui feront du bien, ainsi qu'à son fils. Et après le déjeuner, Granny accepta de garder un moment Henry alors que les 2 jeunes femmes partirent faire une balade en ville.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et miss Regina ? »

« C'était … Intéressant. »

« Sérieux ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Même pas. On a seulement diné ensemble et je l'ai raccompagné chez elle … On s'est embrassée. »

« Wow … Et bah faut croire que votre relation a fait un pas en avant. »

« Ouais … » dit-elle l'air gêné

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça te réjouit pas des masses ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne sait pas encore pour Henry. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais lui en parler durant ce diner justement ? »

« Mais j'ai pas pu … Tu comprends, c'est compliqué. »

« Bah tu m'étonnes : si j'apprenais que le mec que je convoite à un gamin, ça me refroidirait c'est sur. »

« J'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne … »

« Si elle s'éloigne pour ça, c'est qu'elle a rien compris. »

« C'est pas comme si je lui avouais que j'étais végétarienne Ruby, là on parle d'un enfant, c'est une responsabilité que certains ne veulent pas assumer. J'en ais connu aussi des mecs qui semblaient sincère avant d'apprendre que j'avais un fils et disparaissaient le soir venu. »

« Regina c'est une femme qui aime sa liberté … »

« Je sais … Mais je ne choisirais jamais entre elle ou mon fils. Quitte à ce que je reste seule toute ma vie. »

« Tu ne seras pas seule, je serais là pour combler tes nuits d'ivresse ma grande ! »

Elles se sourient alors « Alors … Quel déguisement pour ce soir ? »

« Alors là, tu vas A-DO-RER ! »

**OOO**

Le soir venu, la ville s'était transformée : aux lueurs des lanternes, des réverbères et des commerces, des groupes d'enfants arpentaient les rues, tenant dans leurs mains, des sacs et des paniers remplis de bonbons et autres joyeusetés culinaires.

Ruby avait revêtu pour l'occasion un déguisement de petit chaperon rouge bien plus sexy que le conte le suggérait, tandis que Graham s'était paré de peau de bête et d'une arbalète tel le chasseur de Blanche Neige. Emma, elle, avait opté pour quelques chose de plus classique, aidée par Ruby : habillée d'une robe blanche et pailletée, les cheveux ornés d'une tiare, elle tenait dans sa main une baguette et dans son dos, une paire d'ailes scintillantes.

Henry, lui, était déguisé en Peter Pan moderne, résolument contre le fait de porter des collants verts.

Il était près de 22H et le panier d'Henry et des enfants les accompagnant étaient bien remplis.

« On devrait y aller. »

« Oh aller, juste une dernière rue. Le quartier chic de Storybrooke. Ici, on va récolter un max de bonbons ! »

Evidemment, les enfants hurlèrent de joie et Emma ne pu reculer « Ok, ok, une dernière rue. »

« Allez les gamins, direction Miflin Street ! »

Et au bout de 10 minutes de marche, devant Emma et le groupe, une large route accueillant d'immenses demeures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres.

« Ok, c'est parti, on commence à droite ! »

Et la chasse commença alors … Les enfants ouvrant le cortège de « _Des bonbons ou un sort ! _» Emma et Ruby légèrement en retrait.

« Alors, des nouvelles de Regina ? »

« Non … »

« Ca sent le sapin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est pas du genre à s'appeler toutes les 5 minutes non plus. »

« Ok, ok … Sois pas si hargneuse … T'es en manque, c'est affligeant. » dit-elle en rigolant

« Je ne suis pas en manque ! » dit-elle sans hausser le ton « La vache, qui peut se payer des baraques comme ça … » dit-elle en entrant dans un jardin où une large demeure aux murs blancs s'offrait à leur vue. Henry prit les devants et toqua à la porte estampillée d'un « 108 » doré.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Henry lança avec ferveur un « Des bonbons ou un sort ! » à la jolie brune venant d'ouvrir. Emma et Ruby retinrent leur souffle.

Emma s'approcha « Mi… Miss Mills ? »

« Miss Swan ? »

Devant elle, Regina, toute de noir vêtue, avec pantalon en cuir et corset à lacets noir, les cheveux relevés en un chignon strict. Elle ressemblait à une sorcière moderne. Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre avant que la voix d'Henry ne résonne :

« Tu la connais maman ? »

Regina tiqua alors et son regard fit d'innombrables allers retours entre le garçon et Emma « Ma… Maman ? »

Pour toute réponse, Emma esquissa un sourire coincé.

**TBC**


	8. Révélations

**Bon bon bon bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ^^ Comment allez-vous ?**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi impecc' ! Exams finis, maintenant plus qu'a attendre les résultats !**

**Je vois que vous êtes toujours au taquet et j'en suis ravie. J'espère que vous aimerez la direction que je prends pour les persos et sachez qu'il y a toujours une raison à tout ^^ **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Révélations **

Sentant la tension entre les 2 jeunes femmes, Ruby fit diversion et emmena les enfants vers une autre maison tandis qu'Emma et Henry restèrent devant la maison qui semblait donc être celle de Regina.

« Entrez. » invita la jolie brune

« Wow » lâcha Henry envoyant l'immense hall décoré aux couleurs d'Halloween.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Regina en se penchant vers l'enfant

« Henry madame. »

« Henry, si tu allais un instant dans cette pièce, il y a de quoi boire et tu pourras déguster tes bonbons. »

« Je peux ? » dit-il avec ferveur sa mère

« Vas-y, j'arrive. »

Le petit disparut alors, laissant les 2 femmes dans le hall, une gêne palpable planant au dessus d'elles.

« Alors … »

« … »

« … Vous avez un fils. »

Emma était mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Regina l'apprenne et surement pas comme ça. « Ouais … Ecoutez, je voulais vous le dire, vraiment. »

« C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut évidemment pas cacher éternellement. »

« Je suis désolée. » finit par lâcher Emma

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Bah … Pour ne pas vous l'avoir dis avant. »

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais établi de règles spécifiques. Nous n'avions encore rien … entamé. Je ne vous dois rien. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. » dit-elle en grimaçant

« Il est mignon. » lança Regina, un sourire aux lèvres

« Henry, il s'appelle Henry. Il a 9 ans. Enfin si vous l'interrogez, il vous répondra qu'il aura bientôt 10 ans dans 8 mois. »

« Oh je vois, un grand garçon en somme. »

« Vous ne semblez pas fâchée … »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien … Si j'apprenais que la personne que je fréquente a un enfant sans me l'avoir dis … »

« Je vous l'ai dis, vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre miss Swan. »

« … »

« Venez, allons le rejoindre, j'ai soudainement peur pour mon canapé en cuir. » dit-elle dans un sourire

Emma ne savait pas trop quoi en penser : que Regina le prenne aussi bien ou alors que cette dernière mette si peu d'enthousiasme dans leur relation au point de se foutre qu'elle est un enfant.

Quand les 2 femmes rejoignirent Henry, ce dernier était paisiblement installé sur le canapé, piochant de temps à autre dans son sac à bonbons, feuilletant un livre.

« Henry ? »

Ce dernier referma le livre avec précipitation et le fit tomber à terre. Regina s'approcha alors et le ramassa « Désolé, je voulais pas toucher mais … »

« Il adore les livres. » conclut Emma, bras croisés, adossée au pas de la porte

« Vraiment ? » Regina jeta un œil sur le livre feuilleté « _Les contes de Grimm_. Tu aimes les contes de fées ? »

« Parfois oui. »

« Tiens prends-le. »

Henry jeta un œil sur le livre, puis derrière lui vers sa mère. Emma haussa les épaules puis Henry se tourna de nouveau vers Regina avant de poser ses mains sur le livre.

« C'est un prêt. Quand tu l'auras fini, tu viendras me le rendre et en prendre un autre en retour, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Au fait, je m'appelle Regina. »

« Henry. »

« Enchantée Henry. »

« Vous connaissez ma maman ? »

« Et bien … Je travaille à la faculté où elle étudie. »

« Oh vous êtes un professeur. »

« C'est ça. » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Bien, Henry on va y aller. »

Le petit garçon rejoignit Emma avant que Regina ne les raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Bien … J'espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacan… »

« Vous habitez ici ? » coupa Emma

Prise au dépourvue, Regina écarquilla les yeux « Oui. En fait, j'habite ici depuis quelques semaines seulement. »

« Il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça … »

« Je crois, effectivement, que nous avons beaucoup de choses à aborder. »

« Vous faites quoi demain ? »

« Je … Rien. »

« Je peux passer ? »

« Euh … Oui sans doute. »

« Vers 10h, ça marche ? »

« Ca mar… Oui. »

« Bonne nuit miss Mills. »

Puis ils s'éloignèrent et avant que Regina ne referme la porte

« Oh, Miss Mills ! »

« Oui ? »

« Joli déguisement. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil ce qui décrocha un petit sourire de Regina

Finalement, ces vacances seraient très prolifiques.

Et quand Emma et Henry furent assez loin, le petit garçon prit la main de sa mère « Elle est gentille. »

« Oui très. »

« Elle est prof de quoi ? »

« De Droit. »

« Tu savais qu'elle vivait ici ? »

« Non, et visiblement … Y'a pleins de choses que je ne sais pas encore … »

**OOO**

« Oh merde, ça c'était …. EPIQUE ! »

Ruby venait de débouler dans la chambre d'Emma, sautant littéralement sur le lit.

« Chut ! Henry dort à coté ! »

« Pardon … Alors alors ! Raconte ! On s'est pas revu, j'ai du raccompagné les gamins ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise … » dit-elle en se brossant ses cheveux mouillés

« Bah, es-ce qu'elle a fait une attaque ? Est-ce qu'elle a fait une crise ! »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. En fait, c'est même tout le contraire. Elle semblait … Indifférente. Comme si tout ce qui se rattachait à moi l'indifférait. »

« Bah merde … Pas de cris ? Pas de vaisselles brisées ? »

« Rien de tout ça. Elle a été très calme. Elle a même eut un bon contact avec Henry. »

« Bah si tout va bien, pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? »

« Parce qu'elle m'a dit que je lui devais rien. »

« Et ? »

« Et c'est comme si elle s'investissait pas dans cette relation, comme si elle y croyait pas ou un truc du genre … Lui annoncer que j'ai un fils c'est comme si je lui annonçais que je partais au bout du monde dans une semaine … Ni chaud, ni froid. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fout en fait. Qu'elle patiente jusqu'au moment où on couchera ensemble et ensuite basta. »

« Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Pas encore, y'avait Henry. Je vais la voir demain matin. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais garder Henry avec toi … »

« Pas de soucis, j'adore ce petit. »

Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'allongeant auprès de Ruby et c'est ensemble et en silence qu'elles commencèrent la contemplation du plafond, jusqu'à ce que Ruby le rompe :

« Dis … Je savais pas hein … »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'elle vivait ici j'en avais aucune idée. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait cette maison depuis quelques semaines. Et vu qu'on était en cours, tu pouvais pas savoir. »

« Merde, tu parles d'un destin toi … Il y avait combien de chance que vous vous retrouveriez ici au même moment ?! »

« Ouais, le destin est parfois ironique … A ton avis, où ça pourrait me mener une relation pareille ? »

« J'en sais rien .. Peut-être nulle part, peut-être à la formation de la famille la plus improbable qui soit. »

« Sincèrement ? Tu crois que j'aurais ma fin heureuse avec Henry et Regina, comme une famille ? »

« Ca sonne bien … Maintenant, je crois que Regina est pas le genre de nana qui veuille vraiment s'empêtrer avec un gosse … »

« Merde … Moi qui me disais que c'était déjà pas gagné si j'incluais pas le sexe … Et maintenant je lui colle un môme dans les pattes, y'a de quoi refroidir. »

« Bah si elle reste en contact après ça, tu sauras qu'elle tient à toi, c'est un mal pour un bien en fait. »

« Ouais … »

Pouvait-elle vraiment compter là-dessus ? Pouvait-elle croire que Regina accepterait Henry ?

**OOO**

« Salut. »

« Bonjour miss Swan. Entrez. Henry n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est resté à l'auberge. »

« Un verre ? »

« Pas d'alcool. »

Regina conduisit Emma dans la cuisine où elle lui servit un jus de pomme. Elles s'assirent autour du comptoir et Emma fit le tour de la cuisine des yeux.

« Très joli ici. »

« Merci. »

« Alors vous avez aménagé y'a quelques semaines. »

« Oui. »

« Vous comptez quitter la fac ? »

« Absolument pas. Cette demeure est sensé être une maison de vacances. »

« A Storybrooke ? »

« Pas par hasard. Mes parents vivaient ici avant de déménager à Boston quand j'ai eu 5 ans. »

« Oh vous êtes née ici. »

« Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'accompagne une amie qui m'a proposé de passer Halloween avec elle. »

« Oh… Avec votre … Fils donc. »

« Ouais. Je comptais vous le dire … Enfin avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux entre nous. »

« Vous voulez dire : avant que l'on couche ensemble ? » dit-elle dans un sourire coquin

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça … »

« Il est mignon. »

« … »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez abandonné la fac n'est-ce pas ? Ce trou de 9 ans dans votre vie … »

« … C'était pour élevé Henry oui. »

« Racontez-moi. »

« Oh, une histoire banale en fait : j'étais au lycée, en dernière année. Je sortais avec un_ bad boy _que je trouvais évidemment craquant. Il s'appelait Neal. A l'époque, il n'avait pas dans l'idée de faire de longues études … Il voulait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche … Il m'a entrainé dans ses rêves. Durant l'été qui a suivit on a fait un road trip en Floride … Mais je voulais autre chose, j'avais envie d'autre chose. Alors, quand on a trouvé un coin sympa, Tallahassee, on s'est posé et je me suis inscrite en fac. On avait notre petit appart, lui avait un job de mécanicien, et moi, en parallèle de mes cours, je bossais comme serveuse. »

« Tout semblait pour le mieux … »

« Jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte … On avait pas prévu ça. Et Neal encore moins. Quand il l'a appris, il a pété un câble. Il m'a demandé d'avorter, j'ai refusé. Il m'a alors demandé de faire un choix : lui ou le bébé. »

« Charmant … »

« Finalement, il m'a quitté. Un soir, alors que je revenais de mon boulot, il était parti : plus d'affaire, plus de voiture … J'avais plus rien si ce n'était un appart dont je ne pouvais payer seule le loyer. Durant quelques semaines j'ai pu faire face, mais quand mes économies y sont passées, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence : il était impossible de concilier ma vie et les cours, j'ai du faire un choix. J'ai quitté la fac, j'ai quitté l'appart et je suis partie vers le Nord. »

« Pas de famille ? »

« Je suis issue du système d'accueil, j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'attache, entre une famille où le père avait les main baladeuse, une autre où la mère était assez jalouse pour me faire vivre un enfer … Et ma dernière famille en date, et bien elle a voulu me faire faire adopter le bébé. J'ai refusé, ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne paieraient pas pour un bâtard … »

« Mais pourtant, vous m'avez dit que votre beau-père travaillait dans ce restaurant … »

« …. J'ai menti … En fait, c'est juste un copain serveur qui m'a eu une table. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec aucune de mes familles …. »

« Désolée. »

« Oh ne le soyez pas …. Ces expériences m'ont beaucoup apporté en indépendance notamment. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait alors enceinte ? »

« J'ai débarqué à New-York où j'ai intégré une maison pour filles enceintes. J'y ais tout appris pour bien élever mon bébé j'y ais aussi repris mes cours de Droits … Et quand Henry a eu 3 ans, j'ai quitté cette maison et je suis partie vers Boston où j'ai vécu un peu en collocation avant de trouver des petits jobs alimentaires. J'ai mis de coté, mon premier vrai achat fut ma voiture … »

« Et vous avez décidé de reprendre la fac donc ? »

« J'ai commencé par prendre des cours à domicile, pour rester auprès d'Henry, ensuite j'ai eu un plus de temps quand il a commencé l'école. Et quand je l'ai estimé assez grand, nous en avons parlé et il a été d'accord pour que je reprenne les cours en fac, afin d'obtenir mon diplôme. »

« Que souhaitez-vous devenir ? »

« Vous allez vous foutre de moi … »

« Essayez toujours. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de bosser dans la loi, shérif ou un truc du genre … »

« En quoi est-ce drôle ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien … Je croyais que … Que c'était pas assez classe. »

« Vous me jugez énormément miss Swan : un restau assez classe, un métier qui ne l'est pas. »

« Bah quand on vous voit … On pense que vous avez un certain standing. Et quand on voit cette maison, on se dit que vous aimez bien les belles choses. »

Regina se redressa alors et sourit « C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes là. »

Les joues d'Emma rosirent alors : il était rare que Regina lui fasse des compliments.

« Vous n'êtes pas fâchée … Pour Henry. »

« Que puis-je y faire ? C'est votre fils … »

« Et vous, racontez-moi un peu votre vie ? »

« Et bien … Je suis fille unique de parents aisés, choyée par mon père mais tyrannisée par ma mère qui imposait une rudesse dans mon éducation ne laissant place ni au hasard ni aux tendres attentions maternelles. De même qu'il n'y avait, dans ses plans, aucune place pour des relations amoureuses. »

« Wow … »

« Elle m'imposa une brillante carrière d'avocate que je réussis. Puis elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque il y a quelques années, comme une libération, j'ai décidé de quitter le barreau pour un job plus tranquille : professeur de droits à Boston. »

« Je vois … Pas vraiment une vocation d'être prof. »

« J'y trouvais mon compte : bon salaire, des avantages tant matériel qu'en … nature »

« Comment ça se fait qu'avec les rumeurs et tout ce qui se dit sur vous, vous n'ayez jamais eu de problèmes ? »

« En ayant un père doyen de la fac de Droit, c'est plus simple. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Votre père est le doyen ? Mais je croyais qu'il s'appelait Miller ? »

Regina se raidit alors et son visage blémit

"Miss Mills ?"

« C'est … C'est mon nom de jeune fille. »

Emma resta sans voix alors « Vous … Vous êtes mariée ? »

« Oui. »

**TBC**


	9. Fais-moi confiance

**Hellooooooooo ! Alors allez-vous ? Moi bien bien, ca glande depuis que je suis en vacs ! **

**Que vois-je ? 200 Reviews ?! Oo' Je sais pas quoi dire, merci encore pour cet accueil, franchement, je me disais que je pouvais pas réver mieux que "Nouveau Départ" et franchement, vous m'épatez de chapitre en chapitre.  
**

**Merci encore à **Calzona-Swanqueen** pour avoir mis la200ième review \o/**

****** Bref, passons et parlons suite : Je me doutais que le "je suis mariée" titillerait votre curiosité. La réaction de Regina face à Henry aura aussi une explication ... Et plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ! A présent place à la suite, riches encore en rebondissements !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Fais-moi confiance **

Emma tomba des nues … Regina venait-elle de lui annoncer le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle était mariée ?! Elle en perdit la voix … Et pourtant, Regina ne semblait ni peinée, ni gênée …

« Vous … Etes mariée … »

« … »

« Vous comptiez me le dire un jour ou pas ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dis … »

« C'est ça … La raison pour laquelle vous ne vous êtes pas énervée en apprenant l'existence d'Henry, c'est parce que vous cachiez vous aussi un secret miss Mills ! »

« … »

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai besoin d'air. »

« Miss Swan… »

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

« Qu'avez-vous compris ? »

« Que vous ne vouliez pas vous engager. Que vous ne vouliez que des plans culs pour passer le temps… Votre mari est un si mauvais coup pour que vous vous tapiez tout le campus ? »

Le visage de Regina changea alors, son regard se noircit d'un coup et elle s'avança vers Emma avant de lui décocher une gifle dont la claque résonna dans toute la cuisine.

Emma resta hébétée, sa joue la lançant comme si elle venait de se bruler. Regina avait tapé si fort que sa paume la faisait souffrir. Larmes aux yeux, elle hurla de rage « DEHORS ! »

Emma sursauta avant de partir, sans attendre et sans se retourner. Quand elle fut dehors, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquée violemment.

Elle resta complètement perdue : que venait-il de se passer ? Elle avait au moins le droit d'être en colère après Regina non ? Comment se faisait-il alors que ce soit elle qui se retrouve avec la joue en feu ?

**OOO**

Elle rejoignit alors son fils et Ruby au Granny's. Et bien évidemment, Ruby remarque de suite la couleur écarlate de la joue.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Cette question attira l'attention du petit garçon qui mangeait des pancakes « Maman ? »

« Oh c'est rien, je suis … Je me suis cognée. »

Ruby caressa sa joue « On me l'a fait pas à moi. »

« C'est rien Rub' ! » dit-elle en jetant un regard vers Henry, que comprit Ruby et qui n'insista pas

« Alors vous … Vous allez restés jusqu'à la fin des vacances. »

« J'en sais rien. »

« En fait, c'était pas une question. »

« Rub', je peux pas payer 4 jours supplémentaires d'auberge. »

« Ils te sont offerts, vraiment, j'ai envie que tu restes, toi et ton fils. »

« Ok, merci … » sourit-elle

« Hey Henry, on revient ok ? Pas de blague hein ! »

« Ok. »

« Toi, suis-moi ! » Elle attrapa Emma par le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur du restau « Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Elle t'a giflé ? »

« … »

« Merde Emma, je savais pas qu'elle était SM. »

« Rien à voir … Elle … Tu savais qu'elle était mariée ? »

« Mariée ? T'es sérieuse ? Merde … Et ça à pas l'air de la déranger de faire son mari cocu avec la moitié de l'université de Boston ? »

« Je lui ais demandé … »

« Et ? »

« C'est ce qui m'a valu cette belle marque. » dit-elle en pointant sa joue du doigt

« Elle est gonflée quand même de t'avoir giflée alors que c'est elle qui agit en parfaite salope ! »

« J'en sais rien … Je m'attendais pas à cette réaction … Elle qui semble totalement se foutre du jugement des autres … Elle en a surement entendu des choses plus crues sur elle et ses agissements alors pourquoi le prendre de manière si virulente cette fois ? »

« Parce que ça vient d'une personne à qui elle tient. »

« … »

« Je crois qu'elle ressent pour toi bien plus que de l'amusement … Emma, tu devrais te défaire de cette relation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle est mariée bon sang ! Et si son mari l'apprend, s'il débarque alors que vous êtes en train de vous _amuser _ensemble … »

« C'est pas possible qu'il soit pas au courant … »

« Bah en dehors de la fac, elle fait pas parler d'elle, maintenant on sait pourquoi elle trouve ses proies sur le campus : pas de peur que son mari l'apprenne. »

« Tu savais que le doyen de la fac de Droit était son père ? »

« Ca expliquerait ça aussi : le fait qu'elle est jamais eu d'embrouilles à faire ce qu'elle fait. »

« Elle est devenue hystérique quand j'ai parlé de son mari … » souffla-t-elle

« Tu sais, y'a pas de mystère, si elle fait ce qu'elle fait à la fac, c'est que son mariage n'est pas heureux. Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle le quitte pas pour batifoler comme bon lui semble ?! »

« Peut-être que … »

« Peut-être que quoi ? »

« Qu'il est violent. Qu'il a une emprise sur elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour s'évader … »

« C'est débile, elle a qu'à partir. »

« Crois-moi pour avoir vu plusieurs formes de mariages avec mes différentes familles … Parfois on ne peut partir comme ça, c'est pas aussi simple. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu as dans l'idée de la sauver ?! » dit-elle ironiquement

« Si elle avait dans l'idée de garder son mariage secret, pourquoi me l'avoir dit aussi franchement ? Et si c'était un appel à l'aide ! »

« Tu délires … »

« Peut-être pas ! Je dois aller lui parler ! »

« Et tu vas faire quoi contre un mari violent hein ? Pas de preuves, pas de témoignages … Tu vas te pointer toi et ta belle chevelure blonde et tu vas te poser en Sauveur ? Laisse-moi rire. »

« Je dois faire quelque chose, si elle m'a appelé à l'aide implicitement, j'ai pas le droit de la laisser tomber ! Rub', occupe-toi d'Henry. »

« Attends ! Tu vas pas y retourner maintenant ? Elle vient de te foutre une gifle magistrale, j'en vois encore ses doigts de la main sur ta joue. Tu vas attendre un peu. »

« Mais … »

« Y'a pas de _mais_ qui tienne. Ecoute … Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était aussi un moyen pour elle de … Casser avec toi. »

« … »

« Tu disais que vous arriviez à sortir ensemble sans coucher, mais peut-être qu'à elle … Ca lui suffit plus. Peut-être qu'elle en a marre de poireauter. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Emma, ça me gonfle de voir que tu risques ta vie et ta réputation avec cette femme qui n'en vaut certainement pas la peine. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Rub' … Elle en vaut la peine. Elle en vaut largement la peine. »

Sur ce, Emma repartit, s'engouffra dans sa voiture et repartit en direction de la demeure de Regina. A peine garée, elle sortit de sa voiture, tel un pantin de sa boite, et se rua sur la porte d'entrée et la frappa énergiquement.

« Regina …. REGINA ! Ouvrez-moi, je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Elle tapa encore et encore, quitte à s'en faire mal à la main. Elle tenta d'ouvrir mais évidemment, c'était fermé … Elle se colla à la porte, espérant qu'attirée par le bruit, Regina était derrière la porte.

« Regina … Je … Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du vous parler ainsi … Je sais pas quoi faire … J'aimerais tellement vous comprendre, vous aider. Regina, laissez-moi vous aider. Faites-moi confiance, j'ai envie que vous ayez assez confiance en moi pour me parler. J'ai envie … Merde Regina, je suis nulle pour ce genre de chose. S'il vous plait, donnez-moi une chance. »

Elle colla son front contre la porte mais rien … Pas un bruit, personne. Elle souffla alors, désespérée, et décida de quitter les lieux sans se retourner.

Ce qu'elle ne su jamais, c'est que Regina était juste derrière la porte, assise par terre, adossée contre, écoutant chaque parole, chaque mot de la jolie blonde, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue … Si les choses avaient été plus simples …

**OOO**

Durant les 3 jours suivants, Emma n'eut aucune nouvelle de Regina, pas de message, pas d'appel, rien. Emma avait beau la harceler de message, aucune réponse ne vint en retour. Ruby essayait pourtant de lui changer les idées.

« Hey Em' …. Graham va venir aujourd'hui, ça te dit qu'on sorte ? »

« Non pas vraiment … »

« Roh merde Emma ! Bouge un peu ! On dirait une larve sur ton lit ! Même Henry est plus actif. »

« Je sais … »

« Broyer du noir ne servira à rien. Elle veut pas te parler, c'est pas un drame il reste plus que ce week-end avant de repartir à la fac … On devrait en profiter. Et dis toi qu'en repartant à Boston, tu auras des occasions de lui parler. »

« … »

« Bon … Je sors, j'emmène Henry à la plage, si tu veux nous rejoindre, libre à toi. »

Sur ce Ruby sortit de la pièce, laissant Emma seule. Cette dernière se tourna et retourna dans son lit : et si finalement Ruby avait raison ? Et si Regina ne cherchait qu'à rompre avec elle, lasse de devoir l'attendre éternellement.

Ruby avait raison, il ne restait que 2 jours avant la rentrée, elle devait en profiter. Dans cette optique, elle s'habilla et fit un crochet par le Granny's pour prendre un café avant de rejoindre son fils et Ruby à la plage.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, à peine la porte du restau ouverte, elle aperçut Regina assise à une table, feuilletant un journal. Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine et l'envie d'aller la voir fut si grande qu'elle fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se raviser. Si vraiment Regina voulait mettre de la distance entre elles, il faudrait bien qu'Emma s'y fasse.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Hey Emma, Ruby et Henry sont partis déjà. »

« Je sais, je viens prendre un café avant de les rejoindre. »

« Je te sers ça tout de suite ma belle. »

Emma la remercia d'un sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle … Juste pour voir que Regina la fixait aussi. Elle se tourna vivement alors, esquivant son regard.

« Voilà. »

« Merci. » Emma paya puis attrapa son mug « A tout à l'heure. »

Puis elle sortit. Alors qu'elle allait passer le petit portique en bois, elle entendit la clochette de la porte tinter.

« Miss Swan ! »

Emme n'eut pas à se retourner : cette voix et cette manière caractéristique de la présenter. Elle se retourna et vit Regina presser le pas en sa direction.

« Miss Mills. » répondit-elle sur un ton faussement neutre

« Je … Je … J'aimerais … »

« Désolée mais … Mon fils m'attend. » dit-elle en repartant

« Non attendez ! Je … Je voulais m'excuser. »

« Pour quoi ? La gifle ou l'indifférence qui en a suivi ? »

« Les … Les deux à vrai dire. Je n'aurais jamais du lever la main sur vous. »

« Je l'ai probablement mérité, même si j'ai pas encore compris pourquoi. »

« Et vous ne pouviez pas savoir mais … Evoquer mon mari … est quelque chose de délicat. »

« Je peux comprendre. J'ai jamais vraiment rêvé être l'amante … »

« … »

« Bon écoutez, vous auriez du me le dire avant … Avant que je me fasse des idées sur nous. »

« C'est assez difficile. »

« J'imagine. Ecoutez … Finalement, c'est mieux qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre nous, enfin rien d'irréparable. »

« … »

« Je … Je vais vous laisser. Bonne fin de vacances miss Mills. »

Et alors qu'elle s'éloigna, Regina se précipita sur elle et lui empoigna la nuque avant de coller maladroitement et sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emma, prise de court, ne bougea pas avant de fermer ses yeux et d'approfondir le baiser. Elle sentit un petit gout salé entre ses lèvres et comprit alors qu'une larme de la jolie brune venait de s'immiscer entre elles.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et s'écarta doucement de Regina :

« Pourquoi vous pleurez ? »

« Vous aviez raison … Je … Je n'ai pas l'habitude de … D'avoir ce genre de sentiments … »

« On peut comprendre si vous êtes mariée … »

Regina ancra alors son regard dans celui d'Emma avant de lui prendre la main. « Miss Swan … Suivez-moi. »

Sans un mot, elles marchèrent un long moment en silence avant qu'Emma ne comprenne où Regina voulait l'amener. Elles entrèrent dans le cimetière de la ville où elles s'arrêtèrent devant un immense mausolée.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Le mausolée familial. Ma mère y est enterrée. »

« Oh … »

« Mais ce n'est pas cela que je voulais vous montrer. Venez. » Tout en marchant Regina lui prit la main « Vous m'avez demandé de vous faire confiance … »

« Mais com… » Elle comprit alors que Regina n'avait pas été loin quand elle s'était rendue chez elle.

« Après toutes ces années, je me suis refermée. J'ai été hermétique à tout ce qui pouvait me toucher de près ou de loin … C'est faux vous savez … Ce que l'on dit sur moi … »

Emma se figea alors et lâcha sa main « Vous … Vous n'avez jamais couché avec vos élèves ? »

« Non. »

« Vous avez couché avec August. »

« August ? Du Rabbit Hole ? »

« On … Il parait qu'on vous a surpris en train de vous envoyer en l'air avec lui dans les vestiaires. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise « Et bien … Il faut croire que je n'avais pas encore tout entendu sur moi. »

« C'est faux ? »

« Je connais August depuis très longtemps, avant même que je ne devienne professeur dans cette fac. Nous nous sommes retrouvés alors qu'il y était élève. Je n'aurais jamais pu coucher avec lui, je le considère comme mon frère. »

« Mais … Et Graham ? »

« … Graham ?! » Elle laissa échapper un rire qui surprit Emma « Graham … Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. »

« C'est pas ce qu'il dit … »

« Il était tellement saoule qu'il ne se souvient même pas qu'il s'est endormi comme une masse. »

« … »

« Je l'ai effectivement amené chez moi, nous avons flirté, je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre, sur mon lit … Mais il était hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. De toute manière, il n'était absolument pas dans son état normal. Je l'ai laissé en caleçon chaussettes et il s'est endormi … Pathétique. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je voulais juste …. Je voulais juste vous rendre jalouse. J'espérais qu'il pense qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre lui et moi pour aller s'en vanter même si j'ai pu comprendre qu'il avait enjolivé les choses, la vérité est bien moins glorieuse pour lui … »

« Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Pourquoi vouloir me rendre jalouse ? »

« Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un. J'ai perdu pied en vous voyant avec lui … Vous aviez raison, j'étais jalouse. Et c'est pour cela que cette relation me faisait peur : parce qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais eu de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un, autre que mon mari. J'ai cherché à le nier, à l'éviter en vous faisant peur, en niant mon attirance pour vous. J'ai prétexté mon indifférence pour que vous vous éloigniez de moi, mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Vous êtes restée. »

« Si vous m'aviez dis que vous étiez mariée, je n'aurais jamais insisté. »

Regina esquissa un timide sourire « Suivez-moi. »

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une tombe où la pierre était surplombée d'un cœur.

« Je vous présente mon mari. »

Emma fixa, incrédule, la pierre où le nom de « _Daniel Mills_ » était gravée.

« Vous … »

« Je suis veuve. »

Le sang d'Emma se glaça alors. Regina s'accroupit et changea les fleurs séchées pour des plus fraiches. Quand Emma vit le regard plein d'amour que donnait la jolie brune vers la tombe, elle fut soudainement prise d'un sentiment de jalousie … Jamais encore Regina ne l'avait regardé ainsi.

« Que … Comment … »

« Accident de voiture. Nous rentrions d'une soirée, un chauffard n'a pas respecté la priorité. Un accident qui m'a valu cette cicatrice à la lèvre. »

« Je suis désolée … »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir … Les … Les médecins m'ont dit à l'époque qu'il était mort sur le coup, qu'il n'avait pas souffert. »

« Ca a du être dur pour vous. »

« Nous étions mariés depuis un an à peine … Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas perdu que mon mari lors de cet accident. J'ai aussi perdu ma confiance en moi, ma vie … »

« … »

Regina se redressa alors et prit la main d'Emma pour la poser sur son ventre « J'ai perdu mon enfant aussi, dans l'accident. »

Emma retint son souffle et fixa, complètement perdue, Regina qui esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Regina … »

« J'étais enceinte de 6 mois et demi. J'ai tout perdu lors de cet accident : mon mari, ma fille, la possibilité d'enfanter de nouveau. Dès lors, je me suis perdue … Je me suis engagée dans une carrière, me plongeant dans le travail … Mon plus grand regret fut de ne pas avoir pu protéger mon enfant, le seul être qui aurait été le souvenir de mon amour pour mon mari. »

Emma la prit alors dans ses bras « Regina … »

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir de pitié pour moi. »

« Je n'ai pas pitié pour vous, je … Je tiens à vous. Et ce qui vous touche me touche aussi. »

Soudain tout pris forme et explication pour Emma : sa gifle à l'évocation des mœurs légères de Regina sous le nez de son mari, mais aussi la réaction douce et compréhensive de cette dernière en apprenant l'existence d'Henry. « A vrai dire, ça me rassure un peu de me dire que vous êtes finalement aussi humaine que moi. »

Regina s'écarta un peu, fronçant les sourcils « Vraiment ? »

« Vous m'avez toujours intrigué. Vous étiez un mystère pour moi, maintenant je commence à y voir plus clair. Je commence à vous comprendre, et ce que j'entrevois me plait … Ca me plait beaucoup même. »

Elle caressa son visage et le dégagea d'une mèche de cheveux vagabonde. « Miss Swan … »

« Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Emma … Bien que je trouve ce _miss Swan_ assez excitant. »

Regina sourit alors « Il va falloir être patiente … »

« Je le serais. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour. Mais je vous en prie, cessez de me repousser au lieu de parler. »

« Promis. »

Emma regarda une nouvelle fois la tombe « Vous l'aimez ? »

« Oui. Et je crois que je l'aimerais toujours. Cela fait 3 ans mais sa présence est toujours là. Parfois j'imagine la vie que nous aurions eue : lui, moi et notre fille. Nous avions déjà un prénom … Charlotte. »

« C'est joli. »

« Ma fausse couche m'a privé à jamais d'avoir d'autre enfant … Et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous punir pour ça. »

« J'ai été incapable de la protéger. »

« Vous êtes en vie Regina … Vous pouvez, par votre présence, faire en sorte qu'on oublie ni Daniel, ni Charlotte. Vous êtes celle qui fera en sorte qu'on puisse perpétuer leur mémoire. »

Regina sourit alors et prit la main d'Emma « Je vous dois des excuses, de sincères excuses pour la gifle. »

« Faut dire que j'ai pas mis les formes dans mes paroles. »

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir … Parce que j'ai refusé jusque là de me confier à qui que ce soit, parce que j'estimais que personne ne pouvait comprendre, ne pouvait palier à ma peine. J'ai préféré qu'on pense que je sois une mante religieuse. Ce rôle me permettait de bâtir une muraille autour de moi, de faire croire aux autres que j'étais cette femme froide, distante. Avec ces fausses rumeurs, j'étais protégée d'une quelconque relation sérieuse, d'un quelconque prétendant. Et vous êtes arrivée … Et ce que je pensais ne jamais arrivé … Avec une femme en plus … »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Emma l'encercla de son bras et posa son menton sur son épaule. Regina soupira alors « J'avais peur de le trahir … »

« Je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas vous savoir seule … »

« … »

« Je dois rejoindre Henry et Ruby à la plage, vous voulez venir ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger … »

« Au contraire. Vous savez que vous plaisez à Henry ?! » dit-elle dans un rire

« Vraiment ? »

« Telle mère, tel fils. Vous savez … Je suis pas prête à vous lâcher alors … Si on doit passer un long moment ensemble, autant qu'on le passe en majorité avec mon fils, pour qu'il s'habitue. »

« Sait-il que … Enfin que vous … »

« Que j'aime les femmes ? Oui. Enfin, du moins, il comprend avec son cerveau d'enfant de 9 ans. Il sait que : _maman fait parfois des bisous à des femmes_. Ca se résume à ça. »

« Je vois. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Il vous adore déjà, le travail est à moitié fait déjà. »

Et c'est main dans la main qu'elles repartirent vers la plage où elles retrouvèrent Ruby et Henry.

« Hey vous deux ! »

« Maman ! » Le petit sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère, ce qui décrocha un petit sourire de la part de Regina, attendrie par cette vision

« Hey gamin, tu te souviens de Regina ? »

« Oui, et sa belle maison et tous ses livres ! »

Regina rit alors et se pencha de nouveau « Bonjour Henry. »

« Bonjour madame. »

« Appelle-moi Regina. »

« Hey Emma … » Ruby prit le bras de la jolie blonde et l'emmena à quelques pas de là « Graham va pas tarder à se pointer … Pas sûre que tu veuilles une confrontation Regina-Graham maintenant … »

« Pas vraiment … »

« Vous devriez partir, j'expliquerais à Graham qu'Henry se sentait pas bien et que tu as voulu rester avec lui, ok ? »

« Il faudra bien que ça arrive de toute manière … »

« Ouais, mais donne-toi une chance avec Regina. Ca vous donnera l'occasion de passer un peu de temps tous les 3. »

Emma jeta alors un œil vers Regina et Henry, en grande conversation « Ok, ok. Je t'appelle. A plus tard. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes revinrent alors près du petit garçon et de la belle brune « Henry … Tu te souviens la belle maison de Regina, ça te dit d'y retourner. »

« Ouais ! Je peux ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Regina, surprise de ce revirement de situation

« Euh, et bien … Si miss Swa… Ta mère le souhaite. »

« Chouette ! J'ai presque fini votre livre ! »

« Déjà ?! » dit-elle avec surprise

« Ouais, mon fils est un drogué aux livres. J'ai pondu un génie ! » lança Emma fièrement

« Bon et bien … Miss Lucas, vous vous joignez à nous ? » »

« Ah euh non, désolée, j'ai des trucs à faire ! On se voit plus tard Blondie. Miss Mills. »

« Miss Lucas. »

Une fois la pétillante brune partie, Regina se tourna vers Emma, un sourcil levé

« Quoi ? »

« Venir chez moi ? Vraiment ? »

« Je vous expliquerais quand on y sera. »

« Miss Swan… »

« Je vous en prie. » dit-elle en jetant un œil vers Henry, son sac sur le dos, près à partir.

« Très bien. » consentit Regina

Elles repartirent alors avec Henry chez Regina. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte qu'Henry demanda à investir la bibliothèque, ce qu'accepta avec plaisir, alors qu'elle et Emma se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

« Vous m'expliquez ? »

Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, arborant un air gênée « Ouais … En fait, on devait retrouver quelqu'un et … »

« Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. » conclut Regina

« Non … Enfin, dans un sens si. Graham devait nous rejoindre. »

« Graham ? …. Oh … »

« Ouais … Après ce que vous m'avez dis, y'a pas de malaise de mon coté mais que lui pense qu'il y ait eu quelque chose … »

« Je comprends. »

« J'ai pas envie qu'il continue a se faire des films …»

« Nous en reparlerons. »

« Regina ? »

Henry venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux lire ce livre ? »

Regina jeta un œil, ferma brièvement les yeux et sourit doucement « Bien sur. » Puis elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour arriver à sa hauteur « Tu sais, ce livre est très spécial pour moi, tu devras en prendre soin. »

« Promis. » dit-il en serrant l'ouvrage contre lui

« Alors … Je te le donne. Tu peux le garder avec toi. »

Henry sourit « Merci. » lui offrant une rapide étreinte

Il retourna alors vers la bibliothèque et Emma pu sentir un certain malaise « Regina ? » La jeune femme se retourna alors, les larmes aux yeux. Inquiète, Emma fit le tour du comptoir et se posta devant elle « Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien … » souffla la jeune femme, détournant son regard

« Dites-moi. » Emma leva le visage de la jeune femme de son index sous son menton. Une fois ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Regina, cette dernière esquissa un timide sourire :

« Ce livre … Celui qu'à choisi Henry … »

« Oui et bien ? »

« Je l'avais acheté pour Charlotte. C'était la seule chose que je m'étais autorisée à acheter. »

« Oh … Je peux lui dire de … »

« … Non ! surtout pas. C'est mieux ainsi … »

« … »

Regina se dégagea de l'emprise d'Emma et alla s'asseoir autour du comptoir, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par Emma qui resta silencieuse, respectant celui de Regina. Au bout de quelques secondes, Regina sortit de sa contemplation de sa tasse de café « Nous étions … J'étais … Superstitieuse … J'avais promis de ne rien acheter avant la naissance du bébé. Nous avions donc décidé d'attendre pour faire la chambre, acheter les meubles ou même les vêtements. Mais quand j'ai vu ce livre, je n'ais pas pu résister. Je m'imaginais déjà le lui lire le soir avant de dormir … » la voix de Regina s'étrangla dans un sanglot refoulé, ce qui creva le cœur d'Emma.

« Il … Regina, il ne fallait pas le lui donner, il représente beaucoup pour vous. »

« Oui, il représente beaucoup trop. Il représente l'enfant que je n'aurais jamais plus, la chance qui m'a été offerte et que j'ai perdu, une vie qui est derrière moi … Si je veux aller de l'avant, je dois tourner la page … Même si c'est douloureux. »

« … »

« Et puis, Henry semble être un enfant éveillé, soigneux et gentil … Si ce livre doit revenir à quelqu'un, je suis heureuse que ce soit lui. »

« Regina … »

« Ca va aller miss Swan. » Emma réprima un sourire « Quoi ? »

« Vous continuez à m'appeler Miss Swan … »

« Vous êtes toujours mon élève. »

« Je ne suis que ça miss Mills ? » dit-elle en approchant tel un félin sur sa proie, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et un regard rempli d'envie. Elle se faufila près de la jolie brune, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, se collant subrepticement à elle. Et alors qu'elle allait enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, cette dernière posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la freiner « Quoi ? »

« Henry … Il est à coté. »

« Je vous pensais bien plus délurée … » ajouta ironiquement Emma avant de s'éloigner

« Miss Swan, vous pensez sincèrement pouvoir avoir le contrôle là-dessus ? Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir la jolie blonde

« Je ne demande qu'à voir. »

« Vous jouez avec le feu … Vous ne devriez même pas essayer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'être avec moi est une gageure. Vous vous brulerez les ailes. »

« Je prends le risque. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas … »

« … Si, je comprends Regina. Je comprends que vous avez souffert et que vous vous infligez cette vie de solitude et de légèreté de façade comme punition d'être en vie quand Daniel et votre fille ne le sont plus. Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et je suis certaine que votre mari n'aimerait pas vous voir gâcher le reste de votre vie à vous fustiger pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable. Vous avez le droit de vivre, pas de survivre. »

Regina la fixa alors d'un regard noir … Elle resta silencieuse, Emma pensant avoir été trop loin, mais finalement, Regina baissa les bras et soupira.

Elle se massa les tempes « Je suis fatiguée. »

« On va vous laisser. Est-ce … Est-ce qu'on se reverra avant Lundi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … »

« Henry aura certainement fini de lire votre livre d'ici la fin du week-end. » s'amusa-t-elle

Regina sourit alors mais Emma comprit que c'était trop … Trop pour elle qui avait vécu ces 3 dernières années seule en érigeant un mur si haut et si épais que personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Aujourd'hui, Emma avait percé ce mur et entrevoyait une autre Regina, plus fragile, plus faible, plus humaine et cette Regina là lui plaisait et il était illusoire de croire qu'elle laisserait Regina tomber.

Mais elle devait être patiente et accepter que ce changement prenne du temps et se fasse, peut-être, avec une certaine distance.

Emma sourit alors et posa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce et de retrouver Henry, allongé sur le canapé. Il s'était endormi, le livre sur le torse.

« Henry … Chéri, on va rentrer. »

Le petit garçon s'éveilla difficilement avant de se redresser et de prendre le livre contre lui.

Ils s'habillèrent dans l'entrée et furent rejoints par Regina quelques secondes plus tard, un sachet en main « Quelques pancakes à la myrtille. »

« Oh wow … Merci ! Allez Henry, on y va.

Et contre toute attente, avant de quitter la maison, Henry se rua dans les bras de Regina et l'étreignit, étreinte à laquelle elle répondit avec surprise.

« Merci Regina. » dit-il la tête enfoui contre son abdomen. Puis il s'écarta, lui offrit son plus beau sourire « J'en prendrais soin, je le promets ! » Puis il sortit alors, attendant sa mère près de la voiture.

« Bon … » Emma s'approcha à distance raisonnable de Regina « On se voit Lundi en cours alors. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Je … Encore désolée … »

« Non, pas de soucis, je comprends. » Elle jeta un œil derrière elle et vit qu'Henry les fixait toutes les 2 « Je vous aurais bien embrassé mais … »

« N'ayez crainte. » Regina posa simplement sa main sur son épaule, puis la fit descendre le long de son bras pour finalement lui prendre la main « Bonne fin de semaine miss Swan. A lundi. »

Elles se sourient avant qu'Emma ne rompe le contact, difficilement, et ne s'éloigne, un pincement au cœur.

Regina resta sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse de sa vision, alors seulement, elle consentit à quitter son porche et à rentrer chez elle. Adossée à sa porte, elle ne pu réprimer un sourire … Cette femme avait bien des cordes à son arc les choses seraient certainement intéressantes.

**TBC**


	10. Professeur Mills

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je ne me suis aps trompée : nous sommes bien vendredi et je poste aujourd'hui !**

**La raison est que je ne suis pas là ce WE (j'avais zappé) et que, donc, je serais dans l'impossibilité de poster demain.**

**J'avais pas l'intention de poster hein, puis j'ai eu pitié pour mes petits lecteurs qui vont me harceler si je poste pas ! **

**Donc voilà, je suis ravie que la précédente suite vous ait plu ! Voici une petite suite de "transition" : c'est a dire qu'il s'y passe pas grand chose mais qu'elle est nécessaire en un sens pour la suite des événements ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Professeur Mills **

Le week-end passa assez vite, du moins c'est ce qu'aimait à croire Emma qui se languissait de ces 2 jours sans Regina. Elle lui envoya plusieurs messages auxquels répondit Regina.

Et quand, le dimanche soir, Emma et son fils retournèrent chez eux à Boston, et une fois que le petit fut endormi, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de téléphoner à Regina :

« _Allo ?_ »

« Regina c'est moi, Emma. »

« Je _sais miss Swan, j'ai pu le comprendre en lisant l'identifiant sur mon écran._ »

« Ah ouais … »

« _Que voulez-vous ?_ »

« Vous parler … » dit-elle en se blottissant dans son canapé, lovée dans une large couverture, les genoux rabattus sur son torse

« _Miss Swan, nous nous voyons demain._ »

« Je sais mais … J'avais envie d'entendre votre voix avant d'aller me coucher. » dit-elle mutinement. Elle pouvait imaginer la tête que Regina faisait de l'autre coté de la ligne, levant ses yeux au ciel

« _Vous êtes puérile_. »

« Vous êtes habillée comment ? »

« … »

« Roh alors, me dites pas que vous avez jamais fais ça ! »

« _Fais quoi ?_ »

« Des appels téléphoniques de ce genre, vous savez … Assez _hot_. »

« _Miss Swan …_ »

« Alleeeez, vous portez quoi ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Je _suis en nuisette en satin gris foncé, contente ?_ »

« Et vos dessous ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« _Je n'en porte pas._ »

Emma se redressa alors, plus accaparée que jamais par la conversation « Sérieux ?! »

« _Il est tard miss Swan, si vous insistez, vous serez en retard demain._ »

« Vous voulez pas savoir ce que je porte ? » dit-elle dans un sourire

« _Vous portez un débardeur, certainement clair, et vous êtes en petite culotte._ »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de reprendre pied « Co… Comment vous savez ça ?! »

« _Vous êtes prévisible ma chère. Et vous êtes du genre à porter cela_. »

Emma se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le canapé « Et … Vous … Vous êtes dans votre lit là ? »

« _Bonsoir miss Swan_. »

« Oh s'il vous plait ! Juste ça, dites-moi … » supplia-t-elle

Et après quelques secondes de silence « _Oui. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, sur mes 2 mains l'une est occupée à vous écouter … et l'autre tient le téléphone._ »

« Qu… Quoi sérieux mais … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Regina raccrocha, laissant Emma sur sa faim. Elle grogna de frustration avant de composer de nouveau le numéro mais, au dernier moment, elle renonça : Regina avait clôt le jeu.

**OOO**

Jamais Emma n'avait été aussi enjouée à l'idée d'aller en cours. Sac sur le dos, elle avait d'abord déposé Henry à l'école avant de se rendre à la fac où Ruby et Graham l'attendait.

« Hey Blondie ! »

« Salut. »

« Salut Emma. Alors Henry va mieux ? »

Emma l'interrogea du regard avant que Ruby ne lui donne un coup de coude « Bah oui tu sais, j'ai dis qu'Henry n'allait pas bien vendredi … »

« Ohhh ouiii bah il va mieux, juste un peu de fièvre. »

Graham haussa un sourcil mais ne creusa pas.

« Ce soir on va au Rabbit Hole, on y rejoint MM et David, tu viens ? »

« J'en sais rien, je suis pas fan de laisser Henry seul … »

« Comme tu veux. Quel cours ce matin ? »

« Droit. »

« Oh je vois … » lâcha Ruby dans un large sourire. Evidemment, Graham n'était pas au courant et se sentit perdu quand il décela chez les 2 jeunes femmes une certaine complicité « J'ai loupé un truc ? »

« Mais non Graham, t'es dans les choux, comme d'hab' ! »

**OOO**

Assise au premier rang, la tête coincée entre ses mains, elle fixait le bureau encore vide. Dans quelques minutes apparaitrait Regina et Emma ne pouvait nier l'énorme pas qu'avait fait leur relation. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur cette femme, leurs baisers échangés, Emma ne pouvait chasser la jolie brune de sa tête. Jusqu'à ce que les portes de la classe claque et que Regina ne fasse son apparition.

Emma était subjuguée par sa classe et sa prestance : habillée d'un tailleur bleu marine dont les coutures du blazer étaient en blanc, Regina arborait un chignon et une paire de lunettes qui firent définitivement perdre pied à Emma.

A peine fut-elle à son bureau, qu'elle enleva ses lunettes « Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances réparatrices mais aussi studieuses. Je vous rappelle qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne vous reste qu'un peu plus d'un mois avant les examens de fin de semestre. Et c'est pourquoi … »

Et Emma n'entendit pas la suite du monologue de Regina, totalement accaparée par son physique, détaillant chaque centimètre de son corps, de sa peau. Elle était parfaite et elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire que cette femme était sa petite amie … Enfin, officieusement parlant, elle n'était pas grand-chose, ayant simplement partagé quelques baisers plus ou moins approfondis …

Et alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation, son nom résonna au loin dans son crâne, comme un écho avant qu'elle ne sente sa voisine lui donner un coup de coude dans le bras, ce qui la sortie définitivement de sa torpeur.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Hein ?! Quoi ? »

Elle se rendit compte alors que des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers elle, y compris ceux de Regina qui la fixait d'un ton neutre et sévère.

« Ou étiez-vous ? »

« Pa… Pardon … »

« Je disais : puisque vous semblez tant concentrée sur le cours, pouvez-vous, je vous prie, nous rappeler les grandes lignes du dernier cours avant les vacances ? »

Emma écarquilla les yeux avant de perdre complètement pied. Elle ouvrit à la va-vite son classeur et feuilleta maladroitement ses cours … « Je euh … »

« Oui ? »

Le ton et le regard pressant qu'elle sentait sur elle, fit perdre totalement ses moyens à Emma. « Je … On parlait de … »

« Un problème miss Swan ? » Emma jeta un regard noir vers Regina qui semblait jubiler de la situation tout en gardant un masque d'impassibilité. Des ricanements retentirent « Bien, je vois que miss Swan n'a pas ouvert ses cours de toutes les vacances. Tellement sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Miss Rivers, s'il vous plait, pouvez-nous nous éclairer ? »

Derrière elle, une petite étudiante d'à peine 23 ans ouvrit alors ses cours et, d'un air de dédain et de supériorité, annonça fièrement l'intitulé du dernier cours ainsi qu'un résumé succinct mais efficace. Le tout sous le regard belliqueux d'Emma et celui, plus mesquin, de Regina.

La suite du cours se passa dans un relatif calme, Emma évitant le regard de Regina. Et quand la sonnerie retentit et que les élèves se levèrent tous d'un bond, ainsi qu'Emma, Regina l'alpagua « Miss Swan, pourriez-vous rester s'il vous plait ? »

Sans un mot, Emma se rassit devant le regard amusé et dédaigneux de cette Rivers et sa clique. Une fois seules, Regina se leva et alla fermer la porte de sa classe. Emma resta assise, triturant nerveusement un fil dépassant de son sac.

« Vous devriez revoir vos priorités miss Swan. »

La jolie blonde leva son nez alors et vit Regina, assise sur le bord de son bureau, les jambes croisés, relevant sa jupe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Emma déglutit alors et ne pu s'empêcher de poser son regard un moment sur ses cuisses.

« Miss Swan ? Miss Swan ! »

Emma sursauta avant de fixer Regina, passablement énervée « Quoi ? »

« Rester concentrée une heure est si difficile que ça ? »

« Non, enfin en temps normal non pourquoi ? »

« J'espère sincèrement que vos notes s'amélioreront. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ca veut dire … » dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers elle « … Que j'espère vous serez assez mature et intelligente pour faire la part des choses : nous sommes ici à la faculté vous êtes ici pour apprendre, je suis ici pour enseigner. »

« Je sais, je sais … »

« Il ne s'agit pas de tout mélanger. » la coupa-t-elle sèchement

« Si vous insinuer que je pourrais mélanger travail et plaisir … Je suis assez intelligente pour … »

« Il ne m'a pas semblé pourtant. »

« … »

« Miss Swan, s'il s'avère que … Ce qu'il se passe entre nous est une gêne ou encore un frein à vos études, il serait sage de rompre tout contact. »

« Non ! » le mot avait jailli de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. « Je veux dire … Je vais me reprendre, promis. »

Regina esquissa un sourire « Miss Swan, n'oubliez pas que je suis avant tout votre professeur. Ici, je ne dois être rien d'autre que cela. Maintenant, allez à votre prochain cours et que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

« J'aurais le droit à des cours du soir ? » lâcha Emma coquinement

« Miss Sw… »

« Encore un _miss Swan_, et je vous fais taire en vous embrassant ! »

« … »

« Ca sera tout ? Je peux y aller miss Mills ? »

« Oui à demain ... »

Elles se sourient alors et Emma prit congé. Oui, les semaines et mois à venir allaient être compliqués à gérer pour les 2 jeunes femmes.

**OOO**

En fin de journée, Ruby vint cueillir Emma au sortir de son dernier cours, français.

« Hey Blondie. Alors la reprise, pas trop dur ? »

« Un calvaire, j'ai pas la tête à ça … »

« Ah ? Tu l'aurais pas entre les cuisses d'une belle brune par hasard ?! »

« La ferme ! Et pour ton infirmation, on a pas encore couché ensemble. »

« Sérieux ? bah vous attendez quoi ? C'est pas comme si elle était prude. »

« Détrompe-toi, elle a jamais couché avec ses élèves, jamais. »

« Bien suuuur … Jamais. »

« Ecoute … Viens. » Emma conduisit Ruby à sa voiture, là où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pouvait trainer. « Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous ok ? »

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? Tu vas me révéler les codes du Pentagone ou quoi ? »

« Ruby ! Concentre-toi. Promets-moi que ce que je vais te dire devrait rester entre nous : pas d'August, pas de Graham .. Personne ! »

« Ok, promis. »

Emma soupira alors « Regina est mariée … »

« Tu parles d'une nouvelle, je le savais ça, c'est toi qui me l'a dis. »

« Non attends. Elle … _était_ mariée. Il est décédé y'a 3 ans dans un accident de voiture. »

« Oh je vois … »

« Et, elle se s'est jamais tapé aucun de ses élèves. C'était des rumeurs … »

« Ecoute, je comprends qu'elle te plaise et que tu veuilles voir en elle un modèle de vertu mais … Emma, elle n'est pas aussi pure que ce que tu aimerais. »

« Non, écoute, elle a rien fais. C'est parti d'une rumeur stupide et depuis, comme une sorte de protection, elle en joue. »

« Je l'ai vu avec August dans les douches ! »

« Elle m'assure qu'August est comme son frère et qu'elle aurait jamais fais ça. Ruby, es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ? Tu es sûre que c'était Regina ? »

« Oui évidemment ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je … Oui … Elle … Elle était habillée d'un tailleur et était brune … »

« Tu n'as pas vu son visage ? »

« Si, enfin pas vraiment … »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, rassurée « Ruby … »

« Ouais bon ok, j'ai chié dans la colle ! Mais ça aurait très bien pu être vrai ! »

« Et tu n'as jamais pensé à demander à August avant de te faire des films ? »

« … »

« Ruubyyyyy ! » lança-t-elle en reproche

« Ok, ok, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Dis donc t'en pince pour elle. »

« C'est rien de le dire … Je pensais pas que ça serait si compliqué de jongler entre ce qu'on fait en privé et être en cours. »

« Je croyais que vous aviez pas couché ensemble ? »

« Non, on a encore rien fais mais … Chez elle, elle est si différente : elle semble plus accessible, plus calme, moins sévère … »

« C'est normal, c'est une prof ici. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre votre relation … »

« On est majeures et vaccinées ! »

« Oui mais sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Et celle de l'université aussi … Et imagine si tu obtiens ton diplôme, tout le monde pensera que c'est parce que tu es avec elle. »

« … »

« Tu sais, t'as pas choisi la facilité avec elle … »

« Je sais, mais il faut croire qu'on commande pas ces choses-là. »

« Je t'envie tu sais : j'ai fantasmé 3 ans sur elle … A rêver de lui faire des choses pas très catholiques … Et toi, tu te pointes comme une fleur ici, et en à peine un mois, elle est déjà à tes pieds. »

« C'est plutôt moi qui suis à ses pieds. Et je t'interdis de parler ou de penser à elle comme ça ok ? »

« Ouh , t'es jalouse ?! »

« La ferme Rub' ! »

« Oh fait en parlant des amants qu'elle a pas eu … Et si on parlait de celui qu'elle a eu ? »

« ? »

« Graham …Faudra bien le lui dire. »

« Ah oui ça aussi. Ils ont pas couché ensemble, Graham était trop saoul. Elle l'a laissé végéter sur son lit toute la nuit. Il s'est juste fait des films. »

« C'est elle qui te l'a dis bien sur … »

« Hey ! J'ai … Confiance en elle.

« Et évidemment, si on va le demander à Graham, il voudra pas perdre la face en disant qu'il a tiré à blanc … »

« Je sais c'est tordu comme plan … »

« Tu l'as vois ce soir ? »

« Je pense pas … »

« Bizarre quand même comme relation : avoue, c'est elle qui tient les rênes hein … »

« Ruby, tu vivras pas tes fantasmes à travers moi. »

« Promets-moi juste de me dire quand vous passerez à l'acte ok ? »

« Dégage ! » dit-elle en rigolant

**OOO**

Et quand elle rentra chez elle, Emma trouva Henry sagement allongé sur le canapé, zappant nonchalamment, télécommande en main.

« Hey gamin, bonne journée ? L'école ? »

« Ca a été … J'ai eu un A en maths. »

« Chanceux, je suis nulle en maths moi … » dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé aux cotés de son fils. « Alors, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? »

« Regina a appelé. » dit-il comme un cheveux sur la soupe

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Elle pensait que tu étais rentrée. Tu répondais pas sur ton portable. »

« Oh ? » Emma sortit son téléphone « Merde, plus de batterie ! » Elle sauta du canapé pour le charger « Elle voulait quoi ? »

« Elle voulait savoir si on voulait diner avec elle ce soir. »

Emma se figea alors avant de regarder sa montre « Elle a appelé y'a longtemps ? »

« Nope … 30 minutes. Je lui ais dis que tu la rappellerais dès que tu rentrerais. »

Emma bondit sur le canapé de nouveau et attrapa le téléphone avant d'appeler Regina devant le regard amusé d'Henry.

« Regina ? C'est moi. Henry vient de me passer le message. Oui, oui on aimerait bien. » dit-elle en jetant un œil vers son fils qui avait de nouveau son regard vissé sur la télé « Ok, on y sera. A tout à l'heure. »

Une fois le téléphone reposé, Henry se tourna vers elle « Alors on va manger chez elle ? »

« Ouaip, ça te va ? »

« Il serait temps de me demander … » dit-il ironiquement

« Désolée, j'me suis un peu emballée je crois hein ?! »

« C'est rien, je l'aime bien, elle est jolie. »

« Dis donc toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Plus jolie que ta mère huh ? » dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude

« Naaaaann, t'es la plus belle ! »

S'en suivit une bataille de chatouilles sur le canapé qui se solda par la victoire d'Henry.

« Allez va prendre ta douche morveux ! »

Et alors qu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, Emma se rendit dans la chambre de son fils pour en sortir des vêtements propres. Et quand elle ouvrit la penderie, elle y trouva le livre que Regina avait donné à Henry. Il était enveloppé dans un papier de soie. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de le prendre et de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Quand Henry revint, serviette autour de la taille et cheveux mouillé, il s'arrêta net « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Emma releva le visage vers lui « Tu m'expliques ? »

Le petit garçon se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un tic qu'il avait, on-ne-sait-comment, pris à son père. Il s'approcha doucement et fixa le livre qu'elle tenait en main.

« C'est … »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu rangé dans ton armoire et dans ce papier ? Tu ne veux pas le lire ? »

« Si mais … J'y arrive pas. » Il vint s'asseoir près de sa mère « J'ai entendu tu sais … Je sais pour qui était ce livre au départ … »

« … »

« C'est triste pour son bébé … Et j'me dis que … Que je devrais pas le lire … »

« Tu sais je crois que Regina sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle te l'a donné parce qu'elle pense que tu en es digne. C'est une grande preuve de confiance et de respect envers son bébé et envers toi. Je crois que tu lui ferais beaucoup de peine si tu ne le gardais pas. »

« Dis … Tu crois qu'elle accepterait qu'on le lise ensemble, elle et moi ? »

« Oh bah … Pourquoi pas, si tu le lui demandes. »

« Elle et toi … Vous … Vous vous faites des bisous hein ? »

Emma sourit et serra son fils contre elle « Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

« J'en pense qu'elle est gentille que ça serait bien. »

**OOO**

C'était leur premier rencart finalement, sauf que la présence d'Henry n'assurait pas une fin de soirée charnelle.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Regina. J'ai … J'ai apporté du vin. »

« Entrez. Comment vas-tu Henry ? »

« Bien merci. »

« Venez mettez vos vestes ici. »

« Hm c'est quoi cette bonne odeur ? »

« Simple poulet rôti et légumes vapeurs. »

« Bah c'est déjà plus que ce que je ne fais. »

« Vous ne cuisinez pas pour votre fils ?! »

« Oh, elle fait très bien le numéro pour commander une pizza, la plus rapide de l'ouest ! » lança Henry dans un rire

« Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! » Henry la fusilla du regard comme s'il disait « _Tu plaisantes ?_ » « Ouais bon ok … Je plaide coupable. »

« Je sais pas encore comment je suis pas devenu obèse ou cancéreux. » conclut Henry

« Hey ! Tu te plains pas d'habitude ! »

« Heureusement, Henry, ce soir tu auras le droit de bien manger. »

« Ah ah drôle Regina, très drôle ! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, c'est pas juste. »

Et, effectivement, à table, Regina confirma son don pour la cuisine, mettant d'accord toute la tablée.

« Hm je pourrais avoir un orgasme culinaire là, maintenant, tout de suite ! »

Regina crut s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles, juste devant Henry qui, lui, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

« Miss Swan ?! »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! » Quand elle comprit, en suivant le regard de la jolie brune, que cette dernière parlait d'Henry, elle sourit « Oh, il a l'habitude de mon langage châtié. »

« Je vois … »

« Hey mais je suis pas grossière tout le temps. »

« Nope, parfois elle jure que quand elle se fait mal. » lança Henry

Regina aurait bien rit si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée. Et quand le repas se termina, Regina proposa se passer au salon et Henry vit alors une montagne de DVD.

« Oh, je peux regarder ? »

« Oh, il y a très peu de films pour enfants … »

Henry s'agenouilla pourtant et jeta un œil aux DVD avant d'en sortir un

« Charlie et la Chocolaterie ! » dit-il en le brandissant, tout content

Emma jeta un œil, amusée, à Regina qui cru bon de se justifier « J'ai toujours aimé ce film. » se confessa

« Et si on regardait ça ? »

« Il est déjà tard, demain il y a cours … Pour tous les 3. »

« S'il vous plait, juste le début … » supplia Emma, et finalement, c'est le regard de cocker d'Henry qui finit de la convaincre. Elle attrapa le DVD et le mit dans le lecteur avant de trouver place auprès d'Emma. Henry s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Le film commença et quelques minutes plus tard, Emma se recroquevilla sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sur elle, avant qu'elle ne jette un coup d'œil vers Regina et ne touche sa cuisse du bout de ses pieds. En sentant le contact, Regina haussa un sourcil avant de fixer Emma, le regard suppliant.

Regina comprit alors et leva ses bras, libérant ses cuisses. Emma sourit alors et déplia ses jambes qui se posèrent doucement sur ses cuisses. Lentement, Regina reposa ses bras sur les mollets d'Emma, cette dernière ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Au bout de 30 minutes, Regina remarqua qu'Henry s'était endormi. Elle se redressa alors et fit retomber les jambes d'Emma à terre cette dernière la fixa, incrédule avant de voir Regina se hisser sur ses bras et surplomber la jolie blonde. Sans un mot, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, qui ne se fit pas prier et approfondit l'échange en enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de sa providentielle amante.

Mais Emma coupa l'échange alors « Y'a Henry … »

Regina sourit alors et se remit dans sa position initiale. Emma se redressa un peu et fixa Regina, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous l'avez fait exprès hein … En sachant qu'Henry était là … »

« Chaque chose en son temps. »

« On va y aller. » dit-elle en se levant et en secouant un peu son fils

Il grommela avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux « On y va chéri. »

Sa mère lui apporta sa veste et il s'habilla mollement avant de suivre sa mère jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Regina se fut une … superbe soirée, merci. »

« De rien. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

Elle échangea un sourire et un regard avec Emma qui rougit instantanément. Henry s'endormant debout, Emma écourta les aux revoir même si elle aurait aimé partager un dernier baiser.

A peine dans la voiture, Henry dormit de nouveau tandis qu'Emma repensa aux derniers instants avec Regina, et ce baiser qui promettait tant de choses.

Et une fois arrivée chez elle, elle borda Henry qui s'endormit instantanément, avant de se ruer dans sa chambre et d'attraper son téléphone. Aussitôt, elle composa un numéro et entendit quelques tonalités.

« _Oui ?_ »

« Vous êtes habillée comment ? » dit-elle coquinement

« _Je suis nue._ »

« Vous plaisantez ?! »

« _Non, je sors de ma douche._ »

« Intéressant ça … »

« Miss _Swan, il est tard et j'ose espérer que demain vous serez à même de suivre mon cours._ »

« Je suivrais n'importe quoi venant de vous. » répondit coquinement Emma

« _J'en prends note. Bonne nuit miss Swan._ »

« Bonne nuit Regina, à demain. Oh oh Regina ? »

« _Oui miss Swan ?_ »

« Ca vous dis qu'on déjeune ensemble demain midi ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« _Très bien, à quelle heure ?_ »

« Juste après votre cours. On peut se retrouver au Rabbit Hole ? »

« _Non, pas là. Trop d'étudiants …_ »

« Ok, alors où ? »

« _Je vous convoquerais dans mon bureau, nous aviserons ensuite._ »

« Ok. Bonne nuit miss Regina. »

La jolie brune raccrocha tandis qu'Emma se blottit dans ses draps : malgré leurs bonnes résolutions de ne pas mêler fac et plaisir, il semblait impossible pour elles de se détacher l'une de l'autre … De plus, le petit jeu installé lui plaisait assez.

**TBC**


	11. Fantasme

**Bonjour a tous ! Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews et votre enthousiasme ! **

**Sachez que malgré tous vos compliments, je retiens aussi vos avis, je ne suis pas infaillible. Ainsi :**

** Enid : je suis bien consciente d'avoir des lacunes dans les cours de Droits (n'en ayant jamais pris moi-même), même si je pense que le système scolaire US n'est pas comparable au système FR, je te remercie pour m'avoir éclairé sur le sujet, je vais pouvoir ajuster quelques changements donc ;) **

** Marie : je peux comprendre que ce revirement/changement de comportement de Regina peut rendre perplexe. Là est tout la difficulté de garder un tant soi peu de tempéremment chez elle, tout en se glissant doucement et docilement aux cotés d'Emma. La balance est difficile, et j'avoue avoir parfois eu un parti-pris de me dire que même dominatrice, elle était quand même une femme qui ne demandait qu'à aimer de coup, je saute bien souvent "trop vite" d'un extrême à l'autre, ce qui peut perdre un peu de la qualité de "dominatrice" de Regina.**

**/!\ Attention chapitre NC-17 ... Rated M /!\**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Fantasme **

_« Miss Swan, fermez la porte derrière vous je vous prie. »_

_Emma s'exécuta avant de venir s'asseoir en face du bureau. Regina lui sourit avant de se lever et de s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel Emma avait pris place. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Emma se retenait de ne pas faire de ses lèvres, les siennes. _

_« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas mélanger … »_

_« … Taisez-vous. » lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de faire glisser une de ses mains de son visage à son cou en passant par son épaule et finalement finir sa course sur un des seins de la jeune femme. Emma lâcha un hoquet de surprise avant de fermer les yeux brièvement._

_« Nouvelle leçon miss Swan : Après le silence, voyons ce que vous pouvez faire … Sans vos mains. »_

_« Sans mes … »_

_Regina sortit alors de son décolleté, 2 rubans en soie noir qu'elle enroula sur chacun des poignets d'Emma, l'attachant aux accoudoirs._

_« Vous êtes du genre sado-maso ? »_

_« Shh … »_

_Regina se releva alors et retourna à son bureau, balançant les hanches plus que de rigueur. Elle s'assit au bord de son bureau et, lentement, elle remonta sa robe jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, suscitant chez Emma un désir naissant. Elle se crispa sur le fauteuil, serrant ses poings, contractés par les rubans. Elle se mordilla les lèvres d'envie en voyant e mains de Regina errer sur son propre corps, allant et devant, frôlant les courbes de ses seins, de ses hanches, relevant encore et encore sa robe …_

_« Ok, ok Regina, j'ai compris, détachez-moi … »_

_Pour toute réponse Regina sourit de plus belle avant de se redresser et de prendre sur son bureau, un coupe papier tranchant. Elle s'approcha d'Emma et pointa le coup papier contre sa gorge, Emma pouvant sentir la pointe lui frôler la peau. Elle n'osa même pas déglutir de peur que la lame ne la coupe… Pendant un quart de seconde, elle eut peur …_

_Puis Regina fit descendre le couteau jusqu'à buter contre le débardeur. D'un geste sec, elle empoigna le tissu et le découpa sur toute sa longueur._

_« Hey, mais ça va pas ! »_

_Elle gigota sur le fauteuil mais, incapable de bouger, elle ne pu que soupirer._

_« Soyez sage miss Swan … »_

_Une fois le débardeur ouvert en 2, offrant à la vue gourmande de Regina, un soutien gorge bleu ciel, Emma se résigna alors et souffla de frustration quand elle entendit le coup papier tomber au sol. Regina s'agenouilla alors et écarta les jambes d'Emma pour se caler et s'approcher un peu plus du buste à moitié nu de la jolie blonde._

_« Intéressant … »_

_« C'est … C'est comme ça que vous prenez votre pied, sérieux ? »_

_Regina sourit, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, et frôla de ses doigts le décolleté, suivant la ligne du soutien gorge._

_« Regina si vous ne me détacher pas maintenant … »_

_« Vous quoi ? » dit-elle alors qu'elle commença à lécher sa poitrine, puis la mordilla au travers du tissu, sous les gémissements à peine audibles d'Emma. Elle serrait si fort ses poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. _

_« Merde Regina … Stop … »_

_« Silence. » Elle posa ses mains sur le ventre d'Emma, contractant ainsi les abdominaux de la jeune femme, avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa poitrine, mais cette fois-ci, en faisant tomber les bretelles, dévoilant un peu plus de ses seins._

_« J'ai … J'ai pas fermé la porte … A clés… »_

_Regina posa alors délicatement ses mains sur chacun des seins avant d'insinuer doucement ses doigts sous le tissu pour le faire descendre lentement, très lentement comme un cadeau que l'on veut découvrir et savourer malgré l'excitation qu'il suscite._

_Et quelques secondes plus tard, le soutien gorge ne soutenait plus rien, mettant à nu la poitrine parfaite de la jolie blonde. Sans attendre Regina colla ses lèvres dessus, taquinant de sa langue la pointe rosée, sous le souffle court d'Emma …_

_« Regi… Stop, stop … » Elle se cambra malgré elle en sentant les lèvres et la langue de Regina sur sa peau « Non je … Oh merde … » Regina s'appliqua, s'affairant à recouvrir chaque parcelle de sa poitrine de sa salive sauve et tiède. « Reg … Regina … Encore … »_

_A ce moment-là, Regina coupa court à l'échange et se releva soudainement. _

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et en sueur. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil : 4h du matin … Elle regarda alors ses poignets et pouvait presque encore sentir les liens l'attachant au fauteuil. Ce rêve avait été si réel …

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de se boire la moitié d'un litre de jus d'orange. Il lui était arrivé de faire des rêves osés, voire érotiques mais là … Cela paraissait tellement vrai, elle pouvait encore sentir le souffle de Regina sur sa joue, sa langue tiède sur sa peau …

Elle se prit alors à rêver que le temps était peut-être venu ... Les paroles de Ruby lui revinrent en tête : à trop attendre ...

Elle se maudit alors d'avoir de telles pensées en mettant sa tête dans le frigo pour en sortir du poulet froid. Elle ne trouva plus le sommeil …

**OOO**

Les jours passèrent et le train-train quotidien s'installa entre Regina et Emma. Elles avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne rien montrer à l'université. En privé, les choses étaient plus simples mais tout aussi compliqué techniquement : Emma devait absolument se tenir à ses cours et ses révisions, et ne devait se laisser distraire par Regina, même si, le soir, elles échangeaient bien intimement des messages, geste qui était devenu une coquine habitude.

« Bonsoir belle brune … »

« _Bonsoir miss Swan_. »

« Alors, vous êtes où et habillez comment ? »

« _Plus ça va, et moins vous prenez de détour …_ »

« Allez ! Si vous laissez mon imagination faire le travail, je vais pas encore dormir cette nuit. »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« Euh non rien. Alors ? »

« _Pyjama 2 pièces en satin bleu ciel, je suis allongée dans mon lit, finissant de corriger vos essais._ »

« Ah super … »

« _D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça … Votre essai n'est pas très concluant_. »

« Ah … »

« _Vous avez eu du mal avec le dernier cours ?_ »

« Est-ce la prof qui me parle ou Regina ? »

« _Les 2. Miss Swan, nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour que quoiqu'il se passe entre nous, cela n'interfère pas avec vos cours, vos notes et vos examens._ »

« … Je sais … Disons que j'ai été un peu … Ailleurs ces derniers temps. »

« _Peut-être devrions-nous faire une pause …_ »

« Non ! » lâcha-t-elle plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu « Je vais me ressaisir, promis. Regina … »

Il y eu un moment de silence, Emma pouvait discerner quelques froissements de papiers

« _Très bien. Mais si les notes ne remontent pas d'ici les vacances de Noel, je prendrais des dispositions._ »

« Ok, ok. »

« _Nous pourrions en parler demain soir autour d'un diner peut-être ?_ »

Emma sourit alors et lui donna une réponse affirmative avant de raccrocher.

**OOO**

« Chéri, ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec Regina. Je dine chez elle. »

« Oh ok. »

« Ruby va venir te garder. »

« Je peux me garder tout seul. » s'insurgea l'enfant

« Oui bien sur, et moi je sais cuisiner. »

« Elle te plait hein ? »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, regardant un film d'animation. « Ouais … Et toi t'en pense quoi ? »

« Tu lui plais aussi ! »

Emma sourit alors et partit dans une bataille de chatouilles avec son fils qui se termina juste avant que Ruby n'arrive. Emma donna ses derniers conseils à Ruby mais aussi Henry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais pas bruler ta maison, promis ! »

« J'y compte bien. »

« Allez, éclate-toi. Et fais pas trop de folies ! »

« Je ferais ce que je peux. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil avant d'attraper son sac et de se rendre à l'appartement de Regina. Déjà à l'extérieur, elle pouvait sentir un doux fumet s'échapper de la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps de taper une fois à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une Regina, habillée d'un tablier.

« Bonsoir, entrez. »

« Oh je suis un peu en avance peut-être ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, je viens de finir le dessert. »

« Oh, je peux aider ? »

« Non, non. Tout va bien. Venez. »

Encore une fois, Regina avait préparé une très jolie table et un repas digne d'un grand chef que dégusta Emma. La conversation tourna essentiellement autour des cours et des prochains examens.

« Etes-vous prêtes ? »

« Oh je pense oui. Je donnerais un dernier coup de fouet durant les vacances de Noel. »

« Vos facilités ne doivent pas vous empêcher d'être assidue. »

« Oh je le serais. Au fait, en parlant de Noel … Vous faites quoi ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites pour Noel ? Famille ? amis ? »

« Non, je compte certainement finir de restaurer la demeure à Storybrooke. »

« Oh, cool. »

« Et vous, avec Henry que faites-vous ? »

« Oh bah comme dab', on se regardera des films sur Noel en mangeant des cochonneries. On ouvrira les cadeaux à Minuit. »

« Il ne croit plus au père Noel ? »

« Non, par ma faute je le confesse … Je l'ai emmené dans un grand centre commercial pour le rencontrer… Et on a vu le père Noel dans le parking remettre sa barbe en place après qu'il se soit envoyé son litron de vin … »

« Oh je vois … »

« Ouais, autant vous dire que l'image enfantine et idyllique du père Noel en a pris un coup. »

« Henry … Henry ne verra pas son père à Noel ? »

Le sujet avait toujours taraudé la jeune femme, peut-être plus par curisioté malsaine qu'autre chose. Elle avait juste eu peur de la réaction d'Emma en évoquant ce sujet. La jolie blonde ferma son visage avant d'expirer.

« Grand Dieu non. Il ne sait même pas qu'il existe. Enfin si, mais il ne connait même pas son nom … »

« Et Henry ? Sait-il à propos de son père ? »

« Non. Il a commencé à se poser des questions à l'école. Quand les autres enfants apprenaient à écrire « papa » et « maman » »

« Vous ne lui avez jamais dis ? »

« Je … Je lui ais dis que son père était mort. Qu'il était pompier et qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauver une famille. J'en ais fais un héros alors qu'il n'est qu'un lâche. »

« N'avez-vous pas peur qu'Henry découvre la vérité un jour ? »

« Je me voyais mal lui dire la vérité : que son père ne l'a jamais aimé, ne l'a jamais voulu. »

« Effectivement. Et si un jour cet homme revient dans sa vie ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment il pourrait. J'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, j'ai changé de vie, de ville … Personne ne sait que je suis là. Il ne me retrouvera pas et, franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait envie. Alors non, pour vous répondre, Henry restera avec moi pour Noel. »

« Vous … Vous pourriez peut-être venir chez moi, je veux dire, à Storybrooke. »

« … » Emma écarquilla ses grands yeux émeraudes et dessina un large sourire sur son visage « Sérieux ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je pense avoir un bon contact avec Henry de plus ma maison est assez grande vous vous accueillir tous les 3. J'ai 3 chambres d'amis. »

« Nous ne partagerions la même chambre ? » lança-t-elle timidement

« Henry … »

« … Est au courant pour nous deux. A vrai dire, il est loin d'être contre, voire même ravi de la situation. Il vous apprécie beaucoup. »

« C'est … C'est bien. » lança une Regina un peu surprise

« Dites … Je me fais des idées où … Vous voulez qu'on passe au dessert ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Non parce que … Moi j'en ais envie. » Emma se leva alors et se mit à genoux devant Regina, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses « Vous me fascinez miss Mills … »

Elle se tendit alors jusqu'à arriver aux lèvres de la jolie brune qui se laissa gracieusement faire.

« Vous croyez que je vais vous donner accès à mon lit comme ça ?! »

« Pas besoin de lit, le canapé fera l'affaire. » sourit Emma entre 2 baisers.

« Miss Swan, vous êtes d'une prétention sans nom. »

« J'ai envie de vous, ça fais 3 mois que j'ai envie de vous … »

« Est-ce raisonnable … »

« Y'a pas de retour en arrière possible c'est sur mais … J'en ais franchement pas envie. Depuis le temps qu'on attend. »

« C'est votre faute … C'est vous qui vouliez attendre. »

« Et à juste titre … Maintenant, on se connait mieux … Je vous apprécie beaucoup miss Mills, je tiens vraiment à vous … »

« … »

Et sans un mot de plus, Regina se leva, entrainant Emma à sa suite, direction la chambre de la belle brune. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, les vêtements volèrent et jonchèrent le sol et les 2 femmes furent bientôt nues entre les draps.

Allongées l'une contre l'autre, Emma caressait doucement la chevelure de la jeune femme.

« Je … Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme … » confessa timidement Regina

« Pour une fois, c'est moi qui tiendrais les rênes alors. » sourit Emma

« Et ça sera la première fois … Depuis mon mari. »

Emma lui offrit son regard le plus rassurant possible, accompagné d'un large sourire « Ca va aller. Et si jamais c'est pas le cas … J'aurais au moins eu la satisfaction de vous voir nue. »

Sur ce, Emma se redressa et surplomba la jolie brune et se postant à califourchon sur elle.

Elle demanda implicitement le droit de pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser et la caresser et Regina le lui accorda en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts, avant de les poser sur ses seins dans un soupir.

Emma se pencha alors et l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant doucement la peau tannée de Regina, taquinant du bout de ses doigts la douce poitrine de cette dernière, décrochant ça et là quelques frissons et gémissements.

« Hm … Vous êtes une silencieuse ? Voyons voir jusqu'ou vous pouvez restée muette. »

Sur ce, Emma cascada ses lèvres de sa poitrine à son nombril avant de s'attarder sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Regina, pour, finalement, s'appesantir sur le sexe tiède de sa partenaire, cette dernière lâchant un gémissement sourd au contact de la langue sur son intimité. Par réflexe, Regina posa vivement ses mains sur son sexe pour freiner la course d'Emma.

« Oh mon … »

Regina enfonça ses mains dans la chevelure de Emma, cette dernière caressant doucement son ventre afin qu'elle ne s'arque pas brutalement, mais c'était peine perdue : Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger son bassin en cadence, sentant la langue danser sur chaque aspérité de son sexe.

Regina coupa alors court à l'échange et se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

« Stop miss Swan … »

« C'est dingue ça, même en plein ébat, vous continuez à m'appeler miss Swan … »

« Arrêter de … De faire ça … »

« D'accord. » dit-elle mutinement

Emma se redressa alors et repoussa Regina sur le lit et dans un sourire carnassier, elle la pénétra de 2 doigts, décrochant un cri rauque de plaisir de la jeune femme.

« Shh … Patience … »

Les vas et viens furent plus crus, plus vifs, Regina fronça les sourcils de plaisir, mais aussi de douleur tant l'échange était violent. Elle enferma la main d'Emma entre ses cuisses, cette dernière ne ralentit pas pour autant la cadence.

Elle se délecta du moindre gémissement, du moindre petit cri … Appuyant sans cesse son geste jusqu'à ce que Regina, les doigts cramponnés aux draps, vienne dans un son rauque. Son corps fit pris de légères convulsions avant que son dos ne retombe sur le lit.

Elle reprit son souffle et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, juste pour voir Emma, se délectant sensuellement du nectar recueilli sur ses doigts.

« Délicieuse … » sourit-elle, faisant rougir Regina. Se redressant sur ses coudes, Emma contempla le corps nu de Regina, avide de gouter à son tour à son corps.

« Repue ? » s'amusa Regina

Pour toute réponse, Emma esquissa un sourire avant d'avancer à 4 pattes vers sa compagne et de l'embrasser fougueusement, sa langue flirtant sensuellement avec la sienne.

Regina la poussa sur le dos « A mon tour. »

Elle écarta les jambes d'Emma avant de s'y glisser et de couvrir le corps de sa partenaire de tendres baisers.

« Vous êtes plutôt douée … » lâcha entre deux baisers, Emma

Sur ce, Regina s'ingénia à faire autant plaisir à sa partenaire qu'elle en avait ressenti elle-même, l'embrassant, la caressant, la pénétrant … Le tout dans la fraicheur de la nuit automnale. Et c'est dans un concert de gémissements qu'elles se couchèrent l'une près de l'autre, enlacées.

« Je vais devoir rentrer … » soupira doucement Emma contre le cou de Regina après une dizaine de minutes

« Vraiment ? »

« Henry … La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite à la maison. »

« Vous êtes bien familière miss Swan… »

« Miss Swan ? T'es sérieuse là ? » dit-elle en se redressant

« Absolument. Garder une certaine distance nous évitera de commettre des impairs à la fac. »

« Fallait y penser avant de coucher avec moi … Pour la distance, on repassera là …. »

« … »

Elles échangèrent un sourire convenu.

« Dis … Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu as aimé ? »

« C'était … Différent. »

« Différent d'avec un homme tu veux dire ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle, enroulant son doigt dans l'une des mèches blonde de la jeune femme, son autre main faisant d'innombrables allers et retour sur son avant bras, posé sur son ventre.

« Ce sont des sensations différentes, une sensibilité différente. »

« Comment il était … Comme mari ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?! »

« Je suis … Curieuse. J'aimerais savoir. »

Regina gigota un peu pour se retrouver dos à Emma qui, pour le coup se colla à elle et entoura son buste de ses bras, reposant son menton au creux de son cou. « Alors ? »

« Il était doux et tendre … Gentil, très gentil. Il … Il donnait une chance à tout le monde. C'était le roi des secondes chances. Il donnait le bénéfice du doute à tout le monde. »

« Et comme mari ? »

« Il … Il était attentif et aimant. Nous faisions souvent des ballades équestres, activité que nous avions en commun. »

« Oh ? Sérieux ? Vous faites du cheval ? »

« Faisais. Je n'ais pas remonté depuis sa mort. »

« Ca vous plairait pas ? »

« Non, pas maintenant … » Elle se cala un peu plus dans les bras d'Emma qui resserra son étreinte.

« Je vais vraiment devoir y aller. » dit-elle en regardant l'heure tardive

Elle crut percevoir un soupir de Regina mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se redressa alors et Regina sentit soudain le froid l'envelopper. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant dure plus longtemps … Mais les choses étaient ainsi faites.

Emma se releva et s'habilla lentement tandis que Regina ne fit que s'enrouler dans ses draps pour raccompagner la jolie blonde jusqu'à la porte. Emma l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

« J'ai adoré cette soirée, j'espère en avoir une autre bientôt. » dit-elle en papillonnant quelques baisers ça et là sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Nous réitérerons la chose mais j'aimerais que jusqu'aux vacances, nous respections une certaine rigueur, notamment pour les cours. »

« Le professeur n'est jamais loin hein … » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Miss Swan, je suis sérieuse. »

« Ok, promis : plus de soirée, plus de rendez-vous … Jusqu'aux vacances, ca fait guère que 3 semaines. J'ai encore le droit de vous appeler le soir ?! » minauda-t-elle

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout en levant les yeux au ciel « Certes. »

« Allez, il faut que je file. On reparle de nos vacances de Noel hein … »

Elle clôtura le dialogue par un baiser avant de partir, laissant une Regina heureuse, mais un peu déboussolée.

Et avant de se coucher, chacune envoya un simple dernier message « Bonne nuit » mais qui, pourtant, gonfla le cœur de chacune.

**TBC**


	12. Vacances

**Helllo hello mes agneaux, voici venu le temps des rires et des ch... euh non pardon, le temps de la suite !**

**Aprèsa voir fait monter la température avec la dernière suite, en voici une beaucoup plus fluffy en tant de Noel !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Vacances **

Les jours passèrent et Emma respecta son accord avec Regina : elles se cantonnèrent aux cours et à leur appel le soir, juste avant de se coucher.

Les vacances approchèrent et Emma décida de parler à Henry. Après son retour de l'école, Emma le conduisit dans un resto rapide, comme toujours le vendredi soir.

« Alors, alors … Bientôt les vacances … »

« Ouaip. »

« Dis … Ca te dirait qu'on fasse quelque chose de différent cette année ? »

« Tu veux dire : pas de soirée canapé-DVD de « _A Christmas Carol_ » ? »

« Bah … J'ai mieux à te proposer ! » dit-elle enjouée

« Vas-y, propose toujours. » lâcha-t-il d'un air suspicieux

« En fait … Regina nous a invités à passer les fêtes chez elle, à Storybrooke. Tu te souviens de Storybrooke : patelin sympa qui sent le poisson, belles maisons et super bibliothèque chez elle… »

« Ouais, j'me souviens. »

Il plongea le nez dans ses frites avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de coca, Emma attendant fébrilement l'avis de son fils. « Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

Le petit garçon posa son soda avant de le fixer quelques secondes, puis il tourna le visage vers sa mère et lui offrit un large sourire « J'adorerais ! »

Emma poussa un « ouf » de soulagement. « Super, alors je le dirais à Regina, elle sera ravie ! »

« Dis … C'est ta petite amie pas vrai ? »

« On … Je … Ouais, en quelque sorte. T'es ok avec ça ? Je veux dire, tu sais, si ça te posait un problème … On pourrait en parler et si vraiment ça te convenait pas … »

« Je suis ok avec ça. » la coupa-t-il « Elle est gentille et jolie. Et je m'entends bien avec elle. »

« C'est cool ! »

« Dis … Comment tu as su que tu l'aimais ? »

« Euh bah j'en sais rien … Elle me plaisait : elle était jolie, et … Je sais pas, c'est pas quelque chose qui peut s'expliquer comme ça. On ressent quelque chose. »

« Et elle, comment tu as su que tu lui plaisais ? »

« Bah … Elle ma l'a fait comprendre. » dit-elle amusée en repensant aux divers clins d'œil qu'avait pu lui faire la jolie brune pour capter son attention « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Non, pour rien … »

« Henry … » dit-elle sur un ton suspicieux

Le petit garçon souffla alors « Bah … Y'a une fille que j'aime bien à l'école. Elle est jolie et elle est joue du piano tout ça … Et en plus elle est super intelligente. » dit-il enjoué

« Oh oh … Y aurait-il un petit garçon qui aurait un crush pour une fille hein … »

« Hey ! » il la tapa sur l'épaule « Te moque pas ! »

« Roh c'est mignon, au contraire. »

« De toute manière, elle me remarque même pas. Elle sait surement pas que j'existe. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Faut pas sous-estimer ton potentiel de séduction mon fils ! Tu tiens de ta mère, crois-moi, elle va craquer ! » dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie qui ne manqua pas au jeune garçon

« Ok, j't dirais plus rien si c'est ça ! »

« Ok, ok, désolée ! Je m'excuse … Alors, dis-moi, elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Grace. »

« Elle est comment physiquement ? Yeux ? Cheveux ? »

« Elle est blonde et yeux marron … Elle a un très joli sourire … »

« Ohlala, mais t'es accro ma parole ! »

« Arrête ! » dit-il en lui balançant une frite « De toute manière … Elle est trop bien pour moi. »

« Ah non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu es mon fils, tu es parfait tu m'entends : tu es intelligent, beau, vif … Tu n'as rien à envier aux autres, tu es parfait juste comme tu es. Et si elle n'est pas assez bien pour el voir, alors laisse tomber, tu en trouveras une mieux plus tard. »

Henry ne pu que sourire, que lui rendit Emma « Alors … Toi et Regina vous vous faites des bisous, genre comme entre un garçon et une fille ? »

« Genre ouais … » dit-elle en mâchouillant une frite

« Mais … J'aurais pas de petit frère ou sœur alors … » dit-il un peu déçu « Parce que vous pouvez pas hein ? »

« Non … Mais, y'a d'autres possibilités pour avoir un bébé. Et puis, Regina et moi on en est pas encore là. »

« … »

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Nan rien je … Pourquoi tu aimes les filles maintenant ? Parce que … Enfin, y'a eu mon père avant … »

Emma sentit le malaise de son fils et le rassura en posant sa main sur la sienne « Hey … Tu sais, avec ton père c'était … quelque chose. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Et … Ces choses là, ça se commande pas. J'apprécie énormément Regina, sa compagnie et … Et le reste. Je m'entends bien avec elle, et je suis bien. Ca fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivée. »

« Tu étais heureuse avec papa ? »

Emma se crispa mais, en y repensant, en repensant à tous ces mois ensemble, ce fabuleux été en Floride, les semaines qui ont précédé l'annonce de sa grossesse, tout était parfait et oui, elle était heureuse. Jusqu'à ce que son petit ami devienne un idiot égoïste.

« Oui, je l'étais. Mais c'est du passé et je dois aller de l'avant pour moi, et aussi pour toi. »

Henry lui sourit alors « Bon, alors on va passer Noel avec Regina … Elle est au courant de nos petites traditions ? »

« Non, mais on se chargera de les lui apprendre. Elle en a aussi surement à nous faire partager. Je lui dirais qu'on est ok pour y aller. »

« J'apporterais le livre, ça sera l'occasion ! » dit-il avec un large sourire communicatif.

Oui, Emma le pensait sincèrement, ces vacances seraient le début de belles choses pour tous les 3.

**OOO**

« Bonsoir belle brune ! »

« _Miss Swan, il est plus de 22h !_ »

« Je sais, comme ça j'étais sûre de vous trouver dans votre lit. Alors ? »

« … »

« Ah ah je le savais ! »

« _Miss Swa…_ »

« … J'ai parlé à Henry pour les vacances, il est d'accord pour venir. »

« _C'est bien, je suis contente._ »

« Moi aussi. Ca sera les premières vacances d'hiver qu'on ne passe pas seuls. »

« … »

« Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu … Je veux dire, en dehors des cours … »

« _Et vos notes s'en ressentent. Félicitations pour votre dernier devoir. »_

« Merci, j'aurais le droit à une douce récompense pour mes efforts ? » Elle imaginait très bien les yeux au ciel que devait lever Regina

« _Nous verrons cela. Encore une semaine à attendre._ »

« A propos de ça, je pense qu'on vous rejoindra sur place … Avoir un gosse ça demande de l'organisation et avec les cours et le reste, j'ai pas trop de temps … »

_« Peu importe, tant que vous prévenez avant d'arriver. Je déteste l'impromptu._ »

« Ok, c'est noté… Vous me manquez … »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« _Il est tard miss Swan._ »

« Ok … »

« … »

« … »

« _Comment êtes-vous habillée ? »_

Emma jubila alors et se pinça la lèvre inférieure « Débardeur mauve et petite culotte noir, et vous ? »

« _Nuisette blanche…_ »

« Hm, pas de dessous encore ? »

« _Non._ »

« J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir constater ça dans une semaine ! »

« _Miss Swan, il serait sage … De faire chambre à part._ »

« Bah pourquoi ? Oh vous pensez à la sensibilité d'Henry ?! Vous inquiétez pas, il sait déjà. Et puis ça serait le comble qu'on fasse chambre à part durant ces vacances … Franchement ! »

« _Nous en reparlerons à une heure plus décente. Bonne nuit miss Swan. _»

« Ouais, bonne nuit. »

**OOO**

« Pouahhhhhhh vive les vacances ! » lança Ruby en se jetant dans la neige fraiche.

« Tu vas dégueulasser ma voiture, bouge de là ! » s'amusa Emma

« Rabat-joie. Ca y est madame à une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, elle se permet de donner des ordres huh ? »

« La ferme ! Espèce de jalouse ! »

« N'empêche … T'as de la chance de passer ses vacances avec elle … Ca sera la première fois que vous aller être ensemble plus de 2 jours d'affilé. »

« Ouais, j'espère que ça se passera bien. »

« Pourquoi ça se passerait pas bien hein … »

« J'en sais rien … Comme tu dis, ça sera la première fois qu'on sera ensemble aussi longtemps. Peut-être qu'on se supportera pas … »

« Ou … Peut-être que ça confirmera ce que tu penses depuis un moment : que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois si fleur bleue toi ? »

« C'est l'approche de Noel … Ca me rend molle. »

« Tu le passes avec ta grand-mère ? »

« Yep, on pourrait d'ailleurs se voir nan ? Henry me manque ! »

« Pas de soucis. En parlant de ça, je vais aller le chercher en cours, c'est le dernier jour, on fait toujours ça ! »

« Bonnes vacances Blondie … Et je suppose qu'elles seront plus que bonnes hein … » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

**OOO**

« Henryyyyyyyyy, dépêche-toi ! » trépigna Emma, valises en main.

« J'arrive j'arrive ! »

Henry sortit de sa chambre, sac sur son dos

« Y'a quoi là dedans ? Des briques ? »

« Nan … Mes cadeaux ! »

« Tes cad…. Attends, tu les as achetés ? »

« Non, fait maison. J'espère que ça plaira à Regina ! »

« Tu as fais le mien aussi ?! »

« Yep ! »

« Euh, tu sais … Avec tout ça, j'ai pas eu le temps encore … »

« C'est pas grave, on a le temps encore. »

« En parlant de temps … On va finir par être à la bourre et Regina déteste qu'on soit en retard ! »

« Elle te mate hein … » dit-il d'un petit air moqueur

Emma se retint de lui envoyer son sac en pleine tête et se contenta d'une petite claquette derrière la tête quand il passa devant elle, accompagné d'un « ah ah ah très drôle ! »

**OOO**

« Hey, tu me fais pas honte chez Regina hein ? T'es poli, sage et soigné ! »

La route fut assez longue pour qu'Emma puisse faire un laïus à son fils. Il avait pourtant mis ses écouteurs et sa musique mais Emma avait réussi à accaparer son attention.

« Hey, je sais me tenir ! »

« Je sais, je sais … Mais c'est juste … Enfin tu vois quoi … »

« Ouais je sais, t'as pas envie qu'elle pense que je sors d'un zoo … »

« Henry, c'est important pour moi, tu le sais. Mère célibataire, c'est pas toujours le pied. Les gens pensent que parce qu'elles sont seules, les mères peuvent pas éduquer correctement leurs enfants. Moi j'ai du batailler dur pour prouver aux autres que je pouvais m'occuper de toi, te donner le meilleur. Et me voilà revenue sur les bancs de la fac pour faire quelque chose de ma vie mais aussi pour te donner une vie moins pénible que la mienne. J'ai juste … J'ai simplement pas envie qu'on pense que je suis une mauvaise mère et que tu es le pire des fils. »

« Maman, t'inquiète. Je comprends tu sais, je suis grand maintenant. »

Emma esquissa un sourire avant de tourner à l'angle de la rue Miflin pour apercevoir au loin la belle demeure à la façade immaculée de Regina. Elle se gara juste derrière la Mercedes de la jolie brune.

Henry descendit, suivi d'une Emma un peu stressée. Ces vacances étaient aussi un moment pour se prouver qu'elles pouvaient vivre ensemble au-delà des cours et des diners …

« Tu viens ? »

« Yep. »

Elle se planta devant la porte d'entrée et, à peine eut-elle levé la main, que la porte s'ouvrit, surprenant Emma, poing levé. « Ah euh … Salut. »

« Bonjour miss Swan, Henry. »

« Bonjour Regina. » s'enjoua le petit garçon

« Entrez. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, vous pourrez y déposer vos affaires avant de vous rafraichir. »

Emma ne releva pas quand Regina fit la distinction entre les chambres et suivit la jeune femme à l'étage.

« Vous décorez pas votre maison pour Noel ? » demanda Henry

« Oh je n'ai pas vraiment eu ni le temps d'acheter, ni même de poser les quelques décorations que j'avais déjà. »

« Oh ? Et à Storybrooke, y'a pas un magasin qui offrirait ce genre de déco ? » se surprit Emma

« Surement … »

« On pourrait aller faire un tour en ville après ? » demanda avec ferveur le petit garçon

« Pourquoi pas. Nous avons tout notre temps après tout. Henry, voilà ta chambre. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et le petit garçon pu apercevoir une chambre aux couleurs bleus pastel.

« On dirait une chambre de garçon … »

« C'est le cas. Je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai repris la maison en l'état et cette chambre appartenait à l'enfant du couple précédent.

« Elle me plait. » dit-il en posant son sac sur le lit. Il parcourut la chambre du regard

« On revient. » lança sa mère

« Ok … »

Regina fit quelques pas dans le couloir « Voici votre chambre. » Mais Emma l'arrêta en posant une main sur son avant bras « Quoi ? »

« Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va faire chambre à part ? Si … Si vous pensez à Henry, c'est ok vous savez … Il est au courant. »

« Miss Swan, il serait préf… »

« Hey, si j'ai accepté de passer ces vacances avec vous c'est pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre, mais aussi qu'on voit comment ça pourrait marcher entre nous, et avec Henry. Vous pensez vraiment que j'envisage d'être sous le même toit que vous durant 15 jours sans partager votre lit ? »

« … »

« Je vous force pas mais … J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on reconsidère ce point. En attendant … » Elle lâcha son bras « Je prendrais cette chambre. » dit-elle en y entrant « Je vais prendre une douche, on se rejoint en bas ? »

« Ou… Oui. »

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Regina la laissa se détendre un peu. Quand elle repassa devant la chambre d'Henry, elle vit ce dernier sortir de son sac à dos le livre qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle fronça les sourcils alors « Je peux entrer ? »

« Vous êtes chez vous. » dit-il dans un sourire

« Tu l'as amené. » dit-elle en montrant le livre du doigt

« Oui, je … Je me disais que … Enfin … »

« Oui ? »

« Non, enfin, j'ai pas fini de le lire. »

« Oh … » Et après quelques secondes de silence « As-tu faim ? Je peux rapidement faire quelques pancakes avant de sortir. »

« Oui ! »

« Viens suis-moi. »

**OOO**

Emma n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle scène pourrait lui faire si chaud au cœur : à peine descendue de sa douche, elle surprit Henry et Regina dans la cuisine, complices dans la fabrication de pancakes. Henry arborait un nez fariné tandis que Regina cassait habilement les oeufs. Le petit garçon, spatule en main, n'attendait que l'ordre de la jolie brune pour mélanger.

Emma resta un instant à les regarder avant qu'Henry ne remarque sa présence « Maman ! T'as vu, j'ai fais des pancakes ! »

« Bravo mon fils, tu as dépassé le niveau culinaire de ta mère. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« C'était pas difficile ça. » répondit-il moqueur

« Hey ! Je vais finir par me vexer. » Elle s'approcha de Regina et, côte à côte, elle lui jeta quelques regards « Merci » finit-elle par lui murmurer

« De rien. »

« On sort alors ? »

« Volontiers. Je dois sortir quoiqu'il arrive pour faire quelques courses. Henry, prend quelques pancakes pour la route, mais on ne mange pas dans ma voiture. »

« D'accord ! »

Ils embarquèrent alors et se rendirent au centre ville, qui n'était pas étranger à Emma puisqu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'y faire un tour à Halloween. Regina leur fit le tour de la ville pour finir par la plage où un portique en bois trônait.

« Je peux y aller maman ?! »

« Vas-y, mais fais attention. »

Le petit garçon se rua vers le portique tandis que les 2 jeunes femmes s'assirent sur un banc non loin, leurs yeux fixés sur le moindre des mouvements d'Henry.

« Merci encore de nous avoir permis de venir ici pour Noel, c'est important pour Henry. »

« C'est un gentil petit. »

« Vous savez, j'ai … J'ai pas réussi à … » Elle fit une pause, Regina se tourna alors vers elle

« Miss Swan ? »

« Noel … J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit parfait chaque année : avec le sapin, les chants de Noel, les cadeaux … Même la symbolique du père Noel, je l'ai foiré … J'ai jamais réussi à lui offrir un beau Noel. »

« En tant que mère célibataire, vous avez fais un travail superbe avec votre fils : il est intelligent, dégourdi, poli et en pleine forme. Mais vous ne pouvez pas être parfaite, vous pouvez avoir des failles. »

« … »

Regina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens « Vous êtes une bonne mère miss Swan. »

« Merci. »

Elles restèrent un moment, main dans la main, à regarder Henry faire des pirouettes et des glissades avant que Regina ne lève le nez « Il va bientôt neiger. »

« Sérieux, vous êtes du genre à prédire la météo rien qu'en regardant le ciel ? Je pensais qu'on voyait ça que dans les films … » dit-elle, amusée

« Miss Swan, nous sommes en Décembre, dans le Maine. »

« On va avoir de la neige ?! » s'enjoua Emma, telle une petite fille « J'adore la neige : la luge, les batailles, les bonhommes de neige ! Ca va être génial. »

Regina ne pu que sourire à cette excitation « Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fêté Noel. La dernière fois fut avec Daniel à New York. »

« … Et depuis … Plus rien ? Vous n'avez pas fêté de nouveau Noel, ni aucune autre fête ? »

« Je n'en ais jamais trouvé l'intérêt. Quand on est seule, il n'y a que 2 solutions : soit on sort et on se refait une vie, soit on décide de rester seule … »

« Je suis d'autant plus honorée alors de le passer avec vous. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant de resserrer l'étreinte de leurs doigts.

« Maman ! Regarde ! »

Elles regardèrent alors en direction d'Henry qui montra son habileté à faire des cabrioles.

« Doucement Henry … Manquerait plus qu'il se casse une jambe. » dit-elle vers Regina « Au fait, on devrait faire quelques courses pour décorer votre maison non ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Elles se levèrent alors, et Regina les entraina dans divers magasins où Ella se laissa aller à quelques décorations et envies passagères et bientôt, ils rentrèrent tous les 3, les bras chargés paquets.

« Pioufff … Bonne journée, mais je suis rincée. » lança Emma en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, tandis qu'Henry et Regina déposaient les paquets près de la cheminée.

« La journée fut rude. Nous débarrasserons les paquets demain. »

« Ok. » répondit avec un brin de déception Henry avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa mère sur le canapé.

« Vous avez faim ? »

« Oh, je vais faire le repas ! » lança Emma avec enthousiasme avant de calmer ses ardeurs en voyant son fils et Regina la fixer avec surprise « Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on est invité que je vais me laisser servir pendant 15 jours ! »

« Miss Swan, ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. »

« Hey, je vais finir par me vexer hein ! Je suis pas une si mauvaise cuisinière ! »

**OOO**

Bien évidemment, le repas fut finalement préparé par Regina, mais avec l'aide, tout de même, d'Emma. La soirée fut assez courte tant la fatigue avait gagné Henry et Emma, et il fut décidé d'aller se coucher assez vite finalement.

Regina laissa Emma border son fils, un œil curieux et attendri vers cette scène : Emma assise au bord du lit cajolant un Henry déjà endormi. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Puis elle se leva et rejoignit Regina dans le couloir.

« Il s'est vite endormi. » constata Regina

« Ce fut une rude journée pour lui : les vacances, Noel, le voyage, la découverte de la maison, de la ville, les courses … Ca fait beaucoup pour un petit garçon. Demain, ça ira mieux. »

« Bien. Bonne nuit miss Swan. » dit-elle en s'éloignant, mais avant de pouvoir faire un pas de plus, Emma la retint par la main

« Hey … On a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se parler … »

« On l'aura. Nous avons 15 jours pour ça. » la rassura-t-elle d'un sourire

Emma s'approcha alors et l'enlaça par la taille, déposant un furtif baiser sur sa joue. Elle garda ses bras autour d'elle « Bonne nuit Regina. »

Regina prit alors le visage de la belle blonde dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement « Bonne nuit. »

« Y'a vraiment pas moyen que je dorme avec vous hein ? »

« Comme vous venez de le dire, la journée rude. Reposez-vous. Demain est un autre jour. »

Puis elle la relâcha avant de partir vers sa chambre. Emma sourit alors : oui, demain serait un autre jour.

**TBC**


	13. Une journée en hiver

**Hello hello, comment allez-vous ? Moi bien. L'été commence et il n'a jamais été aussi chargé pour moi !**

**Pour l'hure, je vous remercie encore de votre intêret pour ma fic. **

**Voici une suite totalement fluffy/guimauve que j'assume. J'adore la période de Noel, c'est génial à écrire. Du coup, pour ce SQ, je me suis légèrement lâchée sur les stéréotypes hivernaux XD ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Une journée en hiver **

Comme l'avait prédit Regina, la neige tomba en abondance ce soir-là, recouvrant, au matin, le paysage de Storybrooke. Et quand Henry s'en rendit compte en se levant le matin, il bondit hors de sa chambre pour se précipiter vers celle de sa mère, bondissant sur son lit.

« Maman, MAMAN ! Il neige ! »

« Hm … Quoi ? »

« Y'a de la neige partout ! Viens voir ! »

Il tira sur la couette, découvrit le corps de la jeune femme. Assaillie par un violent courant d'air frais, elle tressaillit avant de finalement se lever et d'apercevoir le paysage blanc immaculé dans le jardin.

« Wow. Elle avait raison. »

« On va pouvoir jouer dans la neige hein ?! »

« On … Ouais on fera ça. »

De voir son fils si heureux, gonflait le cœur d'Emma « Allez, va t'habiller on va s'amuser un peu. »

« Yes ! »

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était venue et Emma eut à peine le temps d'enfiler un jeans et un pull que son fils était de retour dans sa chambre « Et pour Regina ? »

Emma jeta un œil à sa montre « Il est encore tôt, on va la laisser dormir. Allez viens. »

Discrètement, ils descendirent les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de se rendre dans le jardin se situant derrière la maison.

Sans attendre, Henry se rua derrière un immense pommier et commença ses réserves de boules de neige, sa mère faisant la même chose de son coté, derrière un banc en pierre non loin.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rendre gamin, parce que si tu crois que je vais te laisser une chance simplement parce que tu es petit et que tu es mon fils, tu rêves. »

« Pas de pitié ! » lança-t-il, caché derrière son arbre

« Tu l'auras voulu. »

Emma commença les hostilités en balançant des boules telle une mitrailleuse. Henry attendit sagement qu'elle épuise ses munitions avant de la bombarder à son tour en sautant sur le coté, se roulant par terre, tel un militaire au combat. Il rampa jusqu'à un buisson plus ou moins fournis, ramassant au passage, un monticule de neige pour lui permettre de refaire un bon nombre de boules.

« Rends-toi, t'es pas de taille ! »

« Tu rêves ! » lança Henry « Grenade ! » dit-il en lança 2 boules au dessus de son buisson, ces dernières atterrissant aux pieds d'Emma

« Sale petit … morveux ! » marmonna-t-elle avant de s'élancer derrière le pommier. La bataille serait âpre et rude, mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

**OOO**

Regina avait étonnamment bien dormie. Elle aurait pu rester dans son lit un moment encore si seulement ces bruits de fond cessaient. Des cris ? Non … Des rires … Comme un écho au loin, quand on est au bord de l'éveil et que les choses et les bruits nous entourant deviennent plus précis. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre un rire plus fort, plus prononcé.

Elle s'éveilla alors et se redressa. S'ébouriffant les cheveux, elle s'extirpa de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre : au dehors dans son jardin, elle vit Emma et Henry jouer dans la neige. Ils semblaient se courir après en se lançant des boules de neige. Regina ne pouvait que sourire devant le visage éclairé de bonheur d'Emma.

Elle jeta un œil à son réveil et s'habilla avec hâte avant de descendre.

Dehors Emma et Henry avaient finalement abandonné leur bataille pour se consacrer à la fabrication d'un bonhomme de neige, quand Regina sortit, emmitouflée dans un large manteau.

« Hey Regina ! » lança Henry, les joues rougies par le froid

Emma se retourna alors et lui fit un signe de main auquel répondit la jeune femme, avant de retourner à son bonhomme.

« J'ai fais du chocolat chaud et des toasts si vous voulez. »

« Oh … C'est gentil. Henry on fait une pause ? »

« Ok. »

Ils arrivèrent, les pantalons trempés tout autant que les cheveux « J'ai gagné la bataille ! » lança fièrement Henry

« Tu rigoles ! J'AI gagné ! »

« Non c'est moi. »

Regina était plus qu'amusée de voir que, finalement, elle n'avait pas sous son toit un mais 2 enfants. « Venez-vous mettre au chaud. »

« C'était génial, ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas amusé dans la neige comme ça. »

« T'as raison gamin. »

« On refera après le petit déjeuner ? Vous viendrez Regina ? »

« Quoi euh … Je … Je ne suis pas très neige. »

« Roh allez quoi, c'est fun. » lui lança Emma

« Je … Je verrais. »

Chacun bu alors en silence son breuvage, se délectant de la chaleur du foyer et du chocolat. Et lorsque le petit déjeuner fut fini et qu'Henry s'habillait de nouveau pour sortir, Emma et Regina, dans la cuisine, lavaient et essuyaient la vaisselle.

« Merci pour ce ti' déj' … »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Venez avec nous. » supplia la jolie blonde « Ca va être fun. »

« La neige est humide, froide, collante … En quoi est-ce agréable … »

« Ca le sera parce que je serais là. » dit-elle mutinement d'un coup d'épaule. Mais devant l'air peu convaincu de Regina, Emma laissa tomber « Bon, à tout à l'heure alors. »

Emma disparut alors en mettant son manteau et rejoignit son fils dehors qui avait repris l'élaboration de son bonhomme.

« Regina vient pas ? »

« Pas pour l'instant … Elle est pas super neige. »

« Oh … »

« Bon allez … On fait les bras ? Trouve-moi des branches ! »

« Ah non, on va faire les bras en neige ! »

« Quoi ? Non, on va se prendre la tête à faire tenir la neige ! Les branches c'est plus simple ! »

« Maman … » gémit le petit garçon

« Hey, tu vas m'écouter, je suis ta mère ! »

Un moment de silence s'installa quand le petite garçon fixa sa mère d'un regard incrédule mi amusé, mi consterné par cette autorité mal placée et sonnant terriblement faux, au point que même Emma s'en rendit compte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et balança les bras « ok, ok, va pour la neige ! »

Henry sourit, victorieux, avant de faire un tas de neige près de lui. Au bout de 10 minutes, il releva le nez et esquissa un large sourire « Hey … »

Emma se redressa alors et fixa son fils « Quoi ? » Pour toute réponse, il fit un signe de tête et Emma se retourna pour voir Regina dehors, dans un grand manteau, s'approchant d'eux.

Sans un mot, la jolie brune se mit à coté d'Emma et cette dernière, tout sourire, lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Regina lui sourit alors :

« Alors, que faites-vous ? »

« On fait les bras du bonhomme de neige ! » s'esclaffa Henry

« Ouais, et autant dire que c'est pas probant … Je t'avais dis qu'on aurait mieux fais d'utiliser des branches. On galère avec la neige. » rajouta-t-elle devant l'air perplexe de Regina qui tentait de comprendre la situation.

« Et si … Et si vous utilisez des branches et qu'ensuite vous les recouvrez de neige pour la maintenir ? »

Henry et Emma échangèrent un regard en se disant _Pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant ?!_ avant qu'Emma ne lui sourit « Mais … Après vous miss Mills. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, comme si le défi que lui imposait Emma était insurmontable elle scruta alors son jardin et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec 2 branches conséquentes et en donna une à Henry tandis qu'elle planta la deuxième sur le flanc gauche du bonhomme de neige. « Ah toi Henry. » Le petit garçon imita Regina et planta à son tour la branche dans la neige « Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à les couvrir de neige. »

« En avant ! » lança Emma

Et tous 3 entreprirent alors de faire les bras du bonhomme. Et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, leur Jack Frost avait 2 beaux bras dont Henry était assez fier « Il est beau ! »

« Ouais on peut être assez fiers de nous. » lança Emma en attrapant Regina par les épaules « Et maintenant … Si on intronisait notre nouvelle arrivante, hein Henry ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Regina « Qu'est-ce que … »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit, Emma l'attrapa par la taille et la bascula dans la neige et se mettant à califourchon sur elle « Vas-y Henry, je la tiens ! »

« Quoi mais … Miss Swan ! Je vous interdis de … »

Et quand Henry se pointa, 1 boule de neige dans chaque main, Regina se débattit pour ne pas voir la sentence lui tomber dessus comme le couperet d'une guillotine.

Et alors qu'Henry allait abattre ses munitions sur la belle brune, cette dernière se faufila, telle une anguille, de l'étreinte d'Emma, si rapidement et habilement que lorsque les boules de neige tombèrent, c'est Emma qui les reçut en pleine face « HEY ! »

Regina rampa dans la neige pour s'échapper mais Emma la rattrapa bien vite « Ou vous allez comme ça ?! » dit-elle mutinement

« Miss Swan, vous êtes puérile. »

« Non, je suis combative et vous, miss Mills, vous allez perdre cette bataille. »

« Ah oui ? Qui a dit que j'allais me rendre ? »

Sans un mot de plus Emma se releva et se planqua derrière le pommier alors qu'Henry se cacha derrière son bonhomme. Regina était à découvert et en quelques secondes, Henry et Emma sortirent en même temps : ils bombardèrent avec plus ou moins de succès la jolie brune et, à un moment d'inattention, Regina se prit une boule de neige assez massive en pleine face, suspendant alors les actions : Henry resta pétrifié devant ce spectacle, tandis qu'Emma, instigatrice de cette majestueuse droite, resta sans voix, se sentant déjà fautive. Le visage de Regina était trempé, luisant de neige fondue, tandis que quelques mèches de ses cheveux avaient retenu quelques flocons. Le visage figé dans une stupéfaction sans nom, Emma semblait déjà regretter son geste.

« Re… Regina … » balbutia-t-elle, imaginant les retombées qui allaient suivre. Regina la fusilla du regard et Emma la vit serrer les poings … Henry même était resté caché derrière son bonhomme de neige n'osant pas proposer un mot.

Regina fit un pas dans la direction d'Emma, cette dernière détourna un peu le visage, fermant les yeux, imaginant les foudres de la jolie brunette s'abattre sur elle et finalement … elle sentit un choc froid sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Regina un léger sourire narquois sur le visage, une boule de neige dans sa main gauche.

Emma comprit alors qu'elle venait de se recevoir un boulet de canon de la main droite de la jolie brune.

« Je vous l'avais dis Miss Swan, ne jouez pas avec moi … J'ai horreur de perdre. »

« Ah ouais ?! J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. »

Sur ce, elle se précipita derrière le pommier, tandis que Regina ne prit même pas la peine de se cacher. Elle se rua vers l'arbre et, prise de court, Emma ne pu rien faire quand Regina la cloua contre le tronc et approcha son visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

« Vous … Vous êtes mauvaise perdante. » Regina sourit alors et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le coté « Très … mauvaise … perdante. » Regina s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôle, puis leurs lèvres. Emma aurait aimé combler les derniers millimètres mais elle voulait laisser l'initiative à Regina. Elle ferma les yeux alors, attendant le doux contact mais finalement c'est de la neige qu'elle sentit, dégoulinante de sa tête.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et, Regina toujours postée contre elle, se rendit compte que la jeune femme venait de lui coller un monticule de neige sur le crâne.

« Hey ! Ca va pas non ! » Sans attendre, Emma la mit à terre et la surplomba « Vous allez me le payer ! »

« Et là, qui est mauvaise perdante miss Swan ?! » dit-elle dans un sourire

Emma se pencha alors et l'embrassa sans attendre « Vous avez les lèvres glacées … »

« Maman ? »

Henry venait de sortir de sa cachette et vit sa mère au dessus de Regina. A ce moment-là, les 2 femmes se relevèrent « Je crois qu'on a gagné ex aequo, non ? »

« Certainement. » répondit Regina, le feu aux joues « Nous devrions rentrer, il commence à faire froid. Et nous avons encore la maison à décorer, n'est-ce pas Henry ? »

« Yeah ! »

Henry marcha devant tandis qu'Emma glissa sa main dans celle de Regina qui lui jeta un léger regard amusé.

**OOO**

De retour dans la maison, chacun prit une douche bien chaude avant de se changer et que les choses sérieuses ne commencent : Emma se chargea des extérieurs tandis que Regina s'occupa des bibelots et autres vaisselles de Noel. Henry, lui, était préposé aux décorations intérieures.

« Votre maison est plus jolie come ça. » dit-il en constatant le changement dans le salon.

Regina avait fini de dresser une table aux couleurs de Noel, nappe rouge et verte, bougies rouge, vaisselles blanche, quand elle vint constater les efforts d'Henry pour rendre sa maison plus chaleureuse pour cette période de fêtes.

« Effectivement. Merci encore Henry."

" Pas de problème. On pourrait aller voir comment ma mère se débrouille dehors ? »

« Enfile ton manteau. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent constater qu'Emma avait mis des guirlandes sur les gouttières, une couronne de gui sur la porte d'entrée et Regina eut même la surprise de voir un père noel et ses rennes dans le jardin.

« Beau travail miss Swan. »

« Merci Regina. Tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit ! »

« Le repas est prêt. »

« C'est super beau maman. Maintenant, il manque plus que le sapin ! »

« Si Regina est d'accord, on ira le chercher cet après-midi, ok ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Regina

« D'accord. »

Et à table, Henry ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la décoration de la maison et se posait en véritable expert du futur sapin « Il devra toucher le plafond ! Il faut qu'il soit fourni aussi ! »

« Henry, du calme … »

Regina était amusée de voir ce petit couple « Tu sembles être un professionnel de la chose Henry. »

« Ouais, à la maison, on avait pas l'occasion d'avoir de gros sapins, mais ici, la maison est super grande ! »

« Je suis ravie que ma maison te convienne. »

« Ouais … Ca serait cool une maison comme ça pour vivre. » dit-il en engloutissant le reste de son poulet tandis que les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent un rapide regard empli de sous-entendus que pouvaient susciter les propos du petit garçon, dont il n'avait lui-même pas conscience.

Après un bref instant de solitude, le repas se termina et Emma ordonna à son fils d'aller se préparer pour sortir de nouveau.

« Alors, y'a un coin où on peut trouver des sapins sympas ? »

« Je n'en vois qu'un. »

« Super ! »

Et alors que les 2 jeunes femmes débarrassèrent la table et se rendirent dan la cuisine, Emma l'étreignit en se collant dans son dos « Miss Swan, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Bah ça se voit non ? On a pas eu beaucoup de contact … »

« Vous n'êtes là que depuis une journée. »

« Ca sous-entend que durant les vacances … Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose ? »

« … »

« Hey … » elle relâcha sa prise et la fit se tourner vers elle « C'est pour rire ok ? Je sais pas ce qui vous met mal à l'aise comme ça … C'est Henry c'est ça ? Mais je vous ais dis qu'il était au courant et ok avec ça. »

« Je sais mais … C'est la première fois que je fête de nouveau Noel … Et que je ne suis pas seule pour cette période. »

Emma lui sourit alors et l'embrassa sur la joue « On est là maintenant. » Elle glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à celles, pulpeuses, de la belle brune et entama un fougueux baiser. Mais bien vite Regina stoppa tout en entendant Henry descendre.

« Je suis prêt. »

« Ok gamin, c'est parti pour l'opération « Sapin de Noel » ! »

« L'opération «_ Sapin de Noel_ » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda Regina

« Henry adore donner des noms de commandos à tout ce qu'il fait. »

« On y va ? »

« Oui, oui c'est bon, allez hop ! »

**OOO**

Le magasin n'était pas si loin que ça et Regina avait pris le partie de faire le chemin à pied. Epaule contre épaule, les jeunes femmes regardèrent Henry, à quelques pas devant elles, sautillant. Emma tenta plusieurs fois de prendre la main de la jolie brune mais, à chaque fois, soit elle n'osait pas, soit elle se faisait refouler.

« Voilà le magasin. »

Regina entra, suivit d'Henry puis Emma.

« Bonjo… Oh, Regina ! »

« Marco. »

Le vieil homme à la mine amical l'embrassa affectueusement. Et devant le regard mi surpris, mi perplexe d'Emma, Regina se cru de préciser « Emma, je vous présente Marco, un ami de la famille. »

« Enchanté madame. »

« Enchantée. Vous connaissez Regina depuis longtemps ? »

« Oh, elle était une petite fille encore, une belle petite fille. »

« Ah ouais, dites m'en plus. »

« Miss Swan ! Ce n'est pas le moment. Bref, Marco, nous cherchons un sapin. »

« Un sapin ? »

« Oui, ce charmant petit garçon ici présent, aimerait un … »

« … Grand sapin fourni ! » lança Henry avec ferveur

« Et comment s'appelle ce charmant petit ? » demanda Marco en s'accroupissant devant lui

« Je m'appelle Henry, je suis son fils. » dit-il en pointant du doigt Emma

Marco se redressa alors et emmena la petite équipe à l'arrière du magasin où trônaient une trentaine de sapins de divers tailles et plus ou moins fournis.

« Wow » s'esclaffa le petit garçon qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'engouffrer dans les allées.

« Je vous laisse regarder. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez trouvé votre bonheur. »

« Merci Marco. »

Le vieil homme disparut, laissant les femmes seules « Alors, un ami de la famille huh ? »

« Oui. Et vous connaissez d'ailleurs son fils. »

« … ?... »

« August. »

« August ? Du Rabbit Hole ? »

« Je vous l'ai dis non ? August et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. »

« … »

« Maman, viens voir celui-là ! » Emma coupa court à cette discussion épineuse et se dirigea vers son fils, suivi de près par Regina « Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? »

« Il … Il est bien. Mais c'est plutôt à Regina que tu devrais demander. Après tout c'est son salon que va envahir ce sapin. »

« Regina ? »

Le petit garçon fit son plus beau sourire, accompagné de ses yeux de cocker qui marchaient tant sur sa mère et, forcé de constater qu'ils marchaient aussi sur la belle brune.

« Il est bien. »

« Super ! »

« Je vais demander à Marco qu'il nous le livre. »

Et une heure plus tard, et après quelques déménagements de meubles, le sapin trouva sa place près de la cheminée et Henry ne tarda pas à le décorer avec l'aide d'Emma et de Regina.

« Il est beau non ? » contempla le petit devant son œuvre dont, visiblement, il était très fier.

« Il est magnifique. » concéda Regina qui n'avait pas revu de décorations de Noel chez elle depuis quelques années.

**OOO**

« Tu crois qu'il lui plait vraiment à Regina ? Je veux dire le sapin. »

« Il est sublime et elle est très contente, crois-moi. Allez, dors bien. »

« Maman … »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis bien ici, ça va être un Noel cool. »

Emma l'embrassa sur le front avant de le laisser, un sourire aux lèvres. Et tandis qu'elle était décidée à partir vers sa chambre, elle fut attirée par la lumière venant de celle de Regina. Curieuse, elle avança à pas de souris avant d'essayer de voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

La pièce semblait vide Emma poussa un peu plus et vit soudain Regina, de dos, le buste nu, déboutonnant son jeans.

La jolie blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se délectant du spectacle et quand Regina fit tomber son jeans à terre pour laisser apparaitre un string en dentelles noires, Emma retint sa respiration. Elle détailla avec envie les courbes de la jolie brune jusqu'à oublier qu'elle épiait la belle brune.

« Ca vous plait miss Swan ? »

Prise sur le vif, elle sursauta et l'osa même plus entrer. Après avoir repris son souffle et s'être recomposée, Emma entra dans la chambre pour voir Regina habillée d'une nuisette bordeaux. « Euh … Quoi ? »

« Je disais : est-ce que ça vous plait ce que vous voyez miss Swan ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre voyeurisme … »

« Non, en fait … Non, non c'est pas ça … Mais enfin … »

« Il est inutile de se justifier, cela serait futile. »

« … »

« Et bien approchez, maintenant que vous êtes là. »

Emma esquissa un sourire et, alors qu'elle allait prendre Regina dans ses bras, cette dernière la freina en posant sa main sur son torse « Ais-je dis de faire plus qu'entrer ? »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« Je suis éreintée ce soir … »

« Et moi en pleine forme. Je pourrais endurer pour 2. »

« Ce n'est pas humainement possible de concevoir que je reste inactive ma chère. »

« Ah ouais ? Dominatrice ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

« Y compris avec les femmes, avec lesquelles vous êtes novice ? »

« Surtout avec les femmes avec lesquelles je suis novice. »

« Intéressant. »

Emma glissa alors ses mains sur les hanches de Regina et se colla à elle

« Vous jouez avec le feu miss Swan, vous allez vous bruler. »

« Vous me soignerez alors … » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, décrochant un léger gémissement de Regina. Et quand cette dernière s'en rendit compte, elle la repoussa. Emma s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. La belle brune l'empoigna par la col de sa chemise avant de la pousser sur le lit violemment. Emma sourit … Cette nuit, elle pourrait pleinement profiter de son professeur.

**TBC**


	14. Un choix

** Hello, comment ça va bien ? Moi nickel, derniers jours de liberté avant d'entamer mon job d'été pour 2 mois ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que mes postes seront certainement moins périodiques. Je posterais toujours le samedi mais pour le mercredi, ça sera compliqué. J'essaierais de poster le soir venu, promis ! **

**Bon pi, bonne nouvelle pour moi, j'ai eu mon CAP today \o/ I'M HAPPY !**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, vos reviews m'ont fait mourir de rire : c'est une idée ou je n'ai de pes pervers(es) comme lecteurs ? Non parce que je compte + le nombre de personnes qui avaient hâte de lire le chapitre suivant rien que pour avoir des détails sur la nuit de Regina et Emma Oo'**

**Et bien désolée mes agneaux mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois XD ! **

**Nannn bah nan, vous commencez à me connaitre hein, que serait une bonne relation sans de bonnes engueulades et rebondissements hein ?! Car, comme chacun le sait, le meilleur dans les disputes ... C'est les réconciliation \o/**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Un choix**

Emma n'eut pas le loisir de se réveiller dans les draps de Regina. Après leur folle nuit, Regina lui avait ordonné de quitter sa chambre, ne pouvant la laisser dormir avec elle alors qu'Henry pouvait les surprendre. Bien loin de vouloir batailler contre la belle brune, Emma obtempéra, sachant qu'un jour, elle finirait par rester auprès de Regina pour la nuit jusqu'au matin.

Alors, elle s'éveilla, seule, mais paisible et heureuse. Cette nuit encore, elle avait pu être témoin de l'ingéniosité et de la ténacité de son professeur, tant et si bien qu'elle en avait encore des courbatures.

Ce fut la bonne odeur du pain grillé lui chatouillant les narines qui l'extirpa de son lit finalement. Habillée d'un mini short gris et d'un débardeur blanc, elle descendit et découvrit Regina, enroulée dans un peignoir de bain, préparer assidument le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour belle brune. »

Regina ne tourna même pas la tête et daigna à peine lui répondre « Miss Swan, bonjour. »

« Vous daignez toujours pas m'appeler par mon prénom hein ? Toujours cette envie de supériorité et de contrôle ? »

« Miss Swan, j'ai certainement montré quelques signes de faiblesses en votre présence, mais cela ne vous dispense pas d'une certaine distance et égard envers moi. »

« Si vous étiez pas aussi excitante, je vous dirais bien d'aller vous faire voir … Gémir ou pleurer dans mes bras n'est pas un signe de faiblesse … »

« … »

« J'aimerais bien que vous vous détendiez un peu … Vous êtes bien gentille avec Henry, mais avec moi, vous continuez à être cette belle saloperie. »

« Langage miss Swan ! »

« Désolée. Mais vous pouvez reconnaitre que vous êtes vache avec moi ? Le soir on s'envoie en l'air et le matin, vous jouez les indifférentes jusqu'à être désagréable. C'est frustrant pour moi. »

« Je vous l'ai dis, nos rapports … »

« Regina, nos rapports, comme vous dites, n'ont rien de conventionnels : vous êtes mon prof, je couche avec vous, les faits sont là. On devrait apprendre à faire avec au lieu de vouloir s'éviter. »

« … »

« Franchement, j'aime bien ce petit jeu du prof et de son élève, mais vous et moi savons très bien qu'on peut dépasser cela. »

« Pas tant que vous serez élève à la fac. »

« Alors quoi : on décide de tout arrêter maintenant jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon diplôme ?

« Miss Swan… »

« Sérieusement, ça rime à quoi ? On couche ensemble, vous nous invitez à Noel chez vous, on recouche ensemble, mais à part ça, faut pas tout mélanger ?! Je comprends que cette relation vous dépasse, que vous n'ayez pas l'habitude … Je comprends qu'il vous faut du temps, tout ça mais … Si vous me repoussez sans cesse, comment vous pensez qu'on avancera ? »

« Je crois qu'on devrait cesser de … faire ça. Pour un temps du moins. »

« Alors autant que je rentre. »

« Mais … »

« Regina, soyez réaliste : on peut pas tout avoir : des vacances ensemble tout en gardant une certaine distance. Autant que je parte pendant qu'il en est encore temps, et garder de « bons rapports ». Henry sera déçu c'est sur … Mais vaut mieux ça qu'une ambiance pourrie. A moins que vous ayez une solution … Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je parte, dès aujourd'hui. »

« … »

Emma fit demi-tour alors avant que Regina ne l'alpague « Miss Swan ! »

« Oui. » dit-elle en se retournant, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres

« Vous avez raison. »

« Ah ? »

« Vous devriez partir, c'est mieux. »

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur Emma. Finalement, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi … Ruby l'avait prévenu, Regina même : elle jouait avec le feu et finalement, avant même de pouvoir se bruler, la flamme lui avait été retirée.

« Je … Je vais le dire à Henry. »

Sans attendre, elle monta les marche et se rendit dans la chambre où dormait Henry. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et hésita : avait-elle encore le temps et la prétention de faire changer d'avis Regina ? De changer les choses ? Son fils détesterait Regina pour ça, cela n'en serait alors que plus simple pour Emma d'oublier la jeune femme. Bien que l'oubli était purement illusoire : Regina était son professeur, elle était amenée à la voir toutes les semaines et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire …

« Henry … Henry chéri, réveille-toi. »

Le petit grommela et s'entortilla dans ses draps. Emma sourit alors : s'il y avait bien quelque chose que son fils tenait d'elle c'était bien sa fainéantise.

« Henry, s'il te plait … »

Le petit ouvrit péniblement les yeux « Hm … Quoiiii ? »

« Henry, lève-toi, on s'en va. »

Et comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de jus, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa « Mais … Partir ? Pourquoi ? »

Devait-elle lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Finalement …

« Regina et moi … On s'est disputé. »

« Oh … A cause de moi ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non, jamais de la vie. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que … Tu vois, c'est compliqué entre nous. »

« Parce que c'est ton prof ? »

« Entre autre oui. Et puis, on a chacune un passé qui influence pas mal ce qu'on ressent maintenant elle a peur je crois. »

« Peur ? Peur de quoi, d'aimer ? »

« Peut-être oui. »

« Et partir c'est mieux ? »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la brusquer et faire ce qu'elle demande. On va partir. »

« Mais demain c'est la veille de Noel ! C'est le jour des miracles ! »

« Peut-être dans les films chéri mais en réalité, c'est plus compliqué. »

« … »

« Allez, habille-toi. »

« Mais … Moi je voulais … J'avais des cadeaux. Et tu m'as dis qu'avec Regina on pourrait lire le livre … »

« C'est pas le bon moment. »

« Mais … »

« Henry ! »

Le petit garçon sursauta, Emma elle-même se surprit. Elle n'avait que très rarement crié sur son fils avant … Et là, un mélange de colère, de fatigue et de résignation avait eu raison d'elle.

« Désolée je … Désolée Henry. »

Sans un mot, il se leva et s'habilla avant de faire rapidement son sac sous les yeux dépités de sa mère. Une fois fait elle lui caressa les cheveux. « C'est bien. Je reviens. »

Emma retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla promptement avant de quitter la pièce, sac sous le bras. « Allez, on y va. »

Sans un mot, ils se rendirent dans l'entrée, en passant devant la cuisine où Regina officiait un petit déjeuner qu'elle seule mangerait finalement.

« On y va. » lança seulement Emma. Regina daigna quitter son plan de travail et se rendre dans l'entrée.

« Bon … Retour. Henry, j'ai été très co… »

Mais avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase, il sortit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui. Les 2 femmes échangèrent un regard et Emma lui signifia d'un mouvement de tête « _qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ?_ » avant d'esquisser un sourire poli.

« Bien, au revoir. Joyeux Noel miss Mills. »

Et, là encore, sans laisser la possibilité à la jolie brune de répliquer, Emma avait disparu. Regina ferma brièvement les yeux : oui, c'était mieux ainsi. Pas de complication, pas de prise de tête … Les choses allaient reprendre leur place. Et son cœur rata un battement quand elle entendit le moteur de la voiture d'Emma vrombir. Elle regarda par la lucarne près de sa porte la petite coccinelle jaune s'éloigner de son allée.

Elle soupira alors … Si vraiment c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ?

**OOO**

Dans la voiture, le silence régna. Emma aurait voulu pleurer mais ne voulait rien laisser paraitre devant son fils. Alors voilà … Cela s'était terminé comme ça ? Si vite ? Sans vraiment de cris ni heurts … Juste une discussion unilatérale …

« On peut s'arrêter pour déjeuner ? J'ai faim. » lança Henry, la sortant de ses pensées

« Hein ? »

« Le Granny's. » dit-il en donnant un coup de tête en direction du restaurant que s'apprêtait à passer la jeune femme avec sa voiture.

« Ok. Mais pas longtemps. »

Elle se gara devant, et sortit en compagnie de son fils. Et à peine eut-elle mis le pied dans le resto qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus « Blondiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee ! »

Ruby l'embrassa et la serra si fort qu'Emma en eut le souffle coupé « Hey Rub' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'avais dis que je passais les fêtes chez ma grand-mère. Et toi alors ? Comment ça va avec miss Mills ? »

« Euh … » Elle jeta un regard vers son fils « On pourrait en parler un peu plus tard … »

« Petit déjeuner ? »proposa alors Ruby en sentant un certain malaise.

Et alors qu'ils étaient assis tous les 3 à table, Emma buvant un chocolat chaud tandis qu'Henry pinaillait quelques bouts de pancakes, Ruby se lança « Alors ? Vous partez ? »

« Ouais. Finalement … C'est mieux. »

« Oh … Hey dis Henry comment tu les trouves les pancakes hein ? »

« Bon … Mais ceux de Regina sont meilleurs … »

Les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma ne lui intime l'ordre d'aller se nettoyer la bouche dans les toilettes, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Une fois seules, Ruby assaillit la jolie blonde de questions « Alors ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? Vous vous êtes engueulées ? »

« Ouais … Disons qu'elle n'assume pas. »

« Regina Mills ? Ne pas assumer ? Bizarre … »

« Là, ça n'a rien à voir … On était bien tous les 3 : on a décoré la maison, elle nous a fait visiter la ville, on a même fais une bataille de neige … C'était vraiment cool. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On a couché ensemble, mais elle a pas voulu que je reste dans son lit. Le lendemain, je lui ais demandé des explications et elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas tout mélanger : que j'étais encore son élève et elle mon prof. »

« Fallait peut-être y penser avant de coucher avec toi … »

« Ouais … En fait, je crois qu'elle assume pas ses nouveaux sentiments. Je pense qu'elle s'est enfermée si longtemps dans sa solitude et ses mensonges. »

« Et t'as pas essayé de la convaincre ? »

« Oh si, mais c'est comme parler à un mur. J'en ais eu marre et … Quitte à ne rien mélanger, je trouvais donc que passer ses vacances avec son prof était trop … personnel. »

« Ouais je comprends. Et elle, elle a dit quoi ? »

« Elle semblait d'accord. De toute manière, je lui ais pas donné le choix. »

« Je suis prêt. » Henry venait de revenir, propre comme un sous neuf.

« Ok, Bon Ruby … On se revoit à la rentrée. »

« Pourquoi tu restes pas ici ? Avec moi et ma grand-mère. Y'a assez de place à l'auberge pour vous 2. »

« Je … C'est très gentil mais … Rester dans cette ville, avec le risque de la croiser sans cesse, merci mais … non merci. Allez, on y va Henry. »

« Au revoir Ruby. »

« Bye Henry, salut Emma. »

**OOO**

A mesure que la ville s'éloignait, Emma sentait son cœur se compresser encore et encore. Et alors qu'elle franchir le panneau « _Vous quittez Storybrooke_ », Henry posa sa main sur sa cuisse « Maman … »

« Quoi ? »

Quand elle vit le regard de son fils fixer sur l'horizon, elle fit de même et vit au loin une voiture foncée et quelqu'un à coté. Plus elle approchait et plus elle distinguait la voiture et la personne … Elle retint son souffle quand sa voiture s'arrêta à 2m de la Mercedes de Regina, la jeune femme à demi assise sur le capot.

« Attends-moi là. » ordonna la jeune femme à son fils, avant de sortir de la voiture « Regina ? »

« … »

Elle se pointa devant elle « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je … Je voulais vous parler. »

« De quoi ? »

« De … De nous. »

« Oh … Ca fait longtemps que vous attendez là ? Vous avez eu du bol, vous auriez pu nous louper et attendre pour rien. On était au … »

« … Granny's, oui je sais. Je sortais faire des courses quand j'ai vu votre voiture devant. »

« Oh … »

« Je … je voulais m'excuser pour mes propos tenus ce matin. »

« … »

« Il est assez complexe pour moi de jongler entre ma profession et … Ce que je ressens. »

« Ce que vous ressentez ? »

« Pour vous. J'ai compris que j'avais fais une erreur à la minute où vous avez quitté le seuil de ma maison. »

Emma sourit alors et fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant de la jolie brune. « Vraiment ? »

« Comme vous l'avez justement remarqué, vous faire venir ici et vous demandez de ne pas mélanger les choses était totalement utopique. »

« Et maintenant, vous voulez quoi ? »

« Je … Je veux … »

« Vous voulez ? »

« Vous. Vous et Henry. Je vous veux chez moi pour Noel, pour les fêtes. »

« Et en ce qui concerne … Nous deux ? Vous voulez quoi finalement ? »

« … »

« Pas facile de mettre des mots là-dessus sans prendre le risque de se dévoiler un peu hein ? »

« Je n'ai guère l'habitude de ce genre de chose c'est vrai. Je n'ai, depuis mon défunt mari, eu aucune relation, ni de près ni de loin, qui pourrait s'apparenter à quelque chose de concret. Et vous êtes entrée dans ma faculté, dans ma vie. Je n'étais pas prête à ressentir de nouveau quelque chose, et encore moins avec une femme. »

« Je peux comprendre que ça déstabilise un peu. J'ai pas la prétention de vouloir remplacer votre mari. Alors … Finalement, on fait quoi ? »

« Revenez chez moi. Passons de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. »

« Aurais-je le droit de dormir avec vous ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Oui. Mais à 2 conditions. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Je veux qu'Henry soit au courant, je veux dire, qu'il sache vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir ni de le prendre en traitre. »

« Ok, et la seconde ? »

« Réussissez vos examens et ayez votre diplôme. Si vous êtes assidue, si vous êtes sérieuse, alors … à la fin de l'année je ne serais plus votre professeur. Et nous serons libres de faire ce que bon nous semble. »

« Mais en attendant, j'aurais le droit de vous traiter comme … ma petite amie en privé et comme mon prof à la fac, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Ok deal. » Regina haussa un sourcil en regardant la main que lui tendit Emma. Amusée, elle la serra avant qu'Emma ne la tire vers elle et ne la prenne dans ses bras, l'embrassant doucement.

« Yes ! » Les 2 jeunes femmes se séparèrent, amusées, en jetant un œil vers la voiture d'Emma où Henry ne cachait pas sa joie. Il passa la tête par la fenêtre « On rentre chez Regina ? »

« On rentre. » confirma Emma. Puis elle se tourna vers la jolie brune, caressant son visage de son pouce « Je te suis. »

**OOO**

Emma était aux anges : ce soir, elle ne dormirait pas seule. Regina était toujours un peu hésitante mais Emma savait la mettre à l'aise, notamment quand la discussion promise concernant Henry arriva à peine eurent-elles franchi le pas de la maison.

Tous assis dans le salon, Emma et Regina faisant face à Henry « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Voilà chéri … On voulait te parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin … Et de ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Regina. »

« Ok. »

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dis que j'aimais beaucoup Regina hein ? »

« Ouais. Et que vous vous faisiez des bisous aussi. »

« Ouais aussi. Voilà … En fait, Regina et moi … Bon, tu te souviens de cette discussion qu'on a eu sur les bébés, tu te demandais comment on les faisait et je t'ai dis qu'il fallait un papa et une maman qui s'aimaient très fort et qui … dormaient ensemble. Tu vois ? »

« Ouais … »

« Et bah Regina et moi … On dort ensemble aussi … En plus de se faire des bisous. »

Un moment de silence s'installa, les 2 femmes n'osant pas parler et Henry les scrutant avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche « Vous … Dormez ensemble ? »

« Hm hm. »

« Mais vous pouvez pas faire de bébé … » dit-il pour essayer de comprendre

« Euh non, on peut pas. En tout cas, pas biologiquement. »

« Alors, pourquoi vous dormez ensemble si c'est pas pour faire des bébés ? »

« Euh … » Emma jeta un œil vers Regina comme un appel au secours, mais la jolie brune se dédouana bien vite « C'est votre fils, pas le mien. »

« Maman ? »

« En fait … La plupart du temps quand les gens dorment ensemble, ce n'est pas pour … Faire seulement des enfants. »

« C'est pourquoi alors ? »

« Pour … Le plaisir. Parce que les personnes s'aiment et leur se le montrer par des bisous et des gestes … Et dormir ensemble. »

Henry était dubitatif, fronçant les sourcils « Alors … Toi et Regina vous vous aimez si fort que vous voulez le montrer ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Et … Pourquoi vous m'en parlez ? »

« Parce que … Parce que tu es mon fils, et que, comme je te l'ai dis, tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais, si ça te posait problème ou pas … »

« C'est bizarre 2 femmes ensemble non ? »

« C'est … Pas banal mais tu le sais que j'aime les femmes oui ? »

« Oui, oui je sais. »

« Et ça te pose pas de problème qu'on voit Regina souvent ? Qu'on aille chez elle et qu'elle, elle vienne chez nous parfois ? »

« Vous pouvez vous marier ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes, surprises, écarquillèrent les yeux, se regardèrent avant qu'Emma ne prenne de nouveau la parole « Bah … Oui on pourrait. Enfin, on en est pas encore là hein … Pour l'instant, on est … On est juste bien ensemble, tu vois ? »

« Ouais je vois. Et je suis d'accord, je veux dire, pour vous deux. »

Emma, rassurée, lui tendit les bras qu'il accepta gracieusement et Regina se permit un geste tendre : elle caressa les cheveux du garçonnet qui lui rendit un large sourire.

« Alors on passe vraiment Noel ici et ensemble ? »

« Oui gamin ici et ensemble. »

Et lorsqu'Henry fut conduit au lit, Emma gagna la chambre de Regina, tout naturellement. Chambre où elle avait posé son sac de voyage, au pied du lit.

« Je peux ? »

« Entrez. » Regina était assise au bord de son lit se déshabillant lorsqu'Emma ouvrit son sac tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards curieux vers la jolie brune.

« Cessez de me reluquer ainsi. »

« Comment vous savez ? » dit-elle amusée

« Je sens votre regard sur moi. Je prends le coté gauche au fait. »

« Oh ok, pas de soucis. Dites … Demain faudrait que j'aille faire quelques courses. »

« Des courses ? »

« Pour Noel … J'ai rien acheté pour Henry encore, et je sais absolument pas ce qui vous serez plaisir. »

« Pour Noel ? »

« Bah oui pour Noel. Henry a déjà nos cadeaux … Je suis dans la merde. »

« _Nos_ cadeaux ? Henry en a un pour moi aussi ? »

« Bah évidemment ! Ca faisait pas 2 jours que je lui avais parlé de notre arrivée ici, qu'il l'avait déjà. »

« Je vois … J'ai donc, moi aussi, un coup de retard. »

« Ouais, sauf que j'aimerais que mon cadeau soit une surprise … On peut pas s'absenter toutes les 2, et le laisser seule. On aura qu'a alterner. »

Regina s'engouffra sous les draps, suivie par Emma … L'une à coté de l'autre, les choses prirent une tournure quelques peu bizarre : aucune n'osait bouger, parler ou même respirer.

Et quand Regina se tourna pour offrit son dos à Emma, cette dernière osa enfin faire un geste et se colla dans son dos.

« Ca … C'est étrange hein … »

« Quelque peu oui. » Regina se raidit en sentant la main d'Emma sur sa hanche, et encore plus en sentant son souffle dans sa nuque « Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas partagé mon lit et mes nuits … »

« On est pas obligé de faire l'amour tous les soirs hein. Moi, rester contre vous, ça me va aussi. Et en plus, j'ai encore mal au dos … »

Regina se tourna alors pour faire face à Emma « Tant que ça ? »

« Vous y avez pas été de main morte hier. » concéda Emma

« Désolée. »

Emma s'approcha encore jusqu'à embrasser le bout du nez de Regina. « La prochaine fois donnez-moi un peu de mou ok … Avoir le contrôle c'est sympa, mais si c'est au prix de mes lombaires … »

« Promis. »

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

« Oh oui et ce truc là _miss Swan_, j'aimerais bien que ça cesse. C'est pas que ça m'excite pas mais … Vous pourriez faire un effort non ? Il est si moche que ça mon prénom pour que vous refusiez de le prononcer ? En plus, maintenant que tout est clair entre nous et avec Henry, vous n'avez plus aucune excuse. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » lâcha, agacée, Regina « Bonne nuit Emma ! »

Puis elle se retourna vivement tandis qu'Emma ne pu dissimuler son sourire satisfait. Elle ferma les yeux, sereine.

**TBC**


	15. Joyeux Noel

**HELLO MES ZAMI(E)SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! What's up ?!**

**Ayé, moi j'ai commencé mon centre aéré lundi et ça pour 2 mois *courage***

**Et vous comment passez-vous votre été ?!**

**En attendant, voici encore un fluffy moment ... Mais ... Comme dab', n'en prenez pas habitude, les choses pourraient se corser sous peu; j'aime vous faire souffrir :p **

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

**Joyeux Noel **

La journée suivante passa à une vitesse folle tant et si bien que Regina ne su où donner de la tête : entre les cadeaux, la préparation du repas et de la soirée, les courses en tout genre … Quand vint l'heure du diner, elle se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas avancé l'heure pour elle.

« Je peux entrer ? » Emma toqua à la porte de la chambre avant que Regina ne lui accorde le droit d'entrer, pour voir Regina se parer d'une belle robe courte noire « Wow. »

« Si c'est un compliment, alors je l'accepte. »

« Vous êtes superbe. »

« Comptez-vous vous habiller pour ce soir ? »

« Bah oui, je pensais pas manger en sous-vêtements. »

« Non, je voulais dire : comptez-vous mettre quelque chose de plus classe que vos sempiternels jeans trop serrés et vos débardeurs ? »

« C'est un reproche ? Non parce que j'avais cru comprendre que vous appréciez la vue qu'offrait mes jeans huh … »

« Stop. Habillez-vous. »

« Bien chef ! »

« Je vais voir ou en est Henry. »

Regina sortit de la chambre et toqua à celle d'Henry n'ayant aucune réponse, elle entra et vit le petit garçon debout en face du miroir.

« Tu es très beau dis-moi. »

Il se retourna alors et lui offrit un timide sourire « Vous aussi, vous êtes très belle. Dites pas que je vous l'ais dis, elle serait jalouse. »

Regina sourit alors « Promis. Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment … » dit-il en bataillant avec son col de chemise

Regina s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant le petit et l'aida à fermer les derniers boutons de sa chemise. « C'est parfait. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire avant de descendre et de finir de dresser la table pour 3 : belle vaisselle, chandelles, couverts en argent … Tout était parfait et digne d'un magazine sur Noel.

Et quand Emma descendit, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, cintrée, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, tous les 2 l'attendirent avec impatience afin de commencer le repas.

« Très jolie. » concéda Regina

« Merci. »

« A table. »

**OOO**

Le repas se passa de la plus belle manière qui soit : Regina était, à n'en pas douter, la meilleure cuisinière qu'Emma pouvait connaitre : les plats étaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, avant que Regina ne tienne a ce que tous les 3 se rendent à la messe de Noel donnée en la petite église de la ville.

Bien évidemment, Emma avait tenu sa promesse et aucun geste affectif ne fut visible aux yeux des autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pourtant, Regina consentit à glisser sa main dans la sienne, à la discrètion de leur manteau, lors de la messe.

Puis tous revinrent à la maison, minuit approchant. Mais c'était bien mal connaitre Henry qui n'avait pas l'intention de dormir maintenant. Il proposa alors une de leur petite tradition de Noel : le visionnage d'un film de Noel.

Evidemment, son choix s'était porté sur « _A Christmas Carol _» l'un des plus grands classiques où les esprits des Noel passé, présent et futur, fascinaient toujours le petit garçon.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Oh non, au contraire. »

Le petit garçon installa alors le DVD et il prit place entre les 2 femmes sur le canapé. Le film commença et à un peu plus de la moitié du film, il s'endormit la tête sur les genoux de Regina et les pieds sur les cuisses de sa mère.

A la fin du film, Emma prit son fils dans ses bras et le conduisit à son lit où elle le coucha, habillée, pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis elle redescendit, rejoindre Regina dans le petit salon.

« C'était une belle soirée. »

« Oui très. Un verre ? »

« Oh non, je suis tellement fatiguée qu'un seul verre me retournerait comme une crêpe. »

« Certes. » Regina leva les yeux à sa pendule et sourit « Joyeux Noel Emma. »

La jeune femme regarda sa montre : en effet, il est 00h03. Elle s'approcha de la jolie brune et l'enlaça tendrement « Très joyeux Noel Regina … » avant de l'embrasser langoureusement « Un seul regret pourtant … »

« Lequel ? »

« Que vous ne portiez pas la tenue de mère Noel ce soir … »

« Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas ?! »

« Oh ? Oooh … »

Main dans la main alors elles montèrent à l'étage, en ayant, au préalable, déposés tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Arrivées dans la chambre, bien vite Emma et Regina laissèrent tomber leurs vêtements ça et là, jonchant le sol, avant qu'elles ne se collent l'une à l'autre sous les draps « Pas le temps pour la tenue de mère Noel alors ? » s'amusa Regina

« Au diable la tenue, de toute manière, elle serait pas restée longtemps sur vous ! »

« Charmant … »

Sans attendre Emma sauta littéralement sur Regina, lui offrant son plus beau et ardent Noel depuis bien des années.

**OOO**

Elle en était certaine, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait vivre pour le reste de ses jours : s'éveiller dans les bras de cette femme brune au caractère bien trempé mais au sourire si magique qu'il pouvait la transporter n'importe où tant qu'elle était avec elle.

Blottie dans les bras de Regina, Emma ouvrit les yeux en ayant la douce odeur fruitée des cheveux de sa belle sous le nez. Elle s'étira doucement et se colla un peu plus au corps nu de sa compagne. Regina s'éveilla doucement en sentant les doigts de la jolie blonde courir sur son avant bras.

« Bonjour … » murmura Emma

« Bonjour … »

« Bien dormie ? »

« Très bien. »

« Joyeux Noel … » dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres

« A toi aussi … »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et se redressa, un air amusé sur son visage. Regina fronça alors les sourcils du courant d'air frais que provoquait l'absence du corps chaud de la jolie blonde.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous ... Tu … Tu viens de me tutoyer ?! »

« Effectivement. Ne pas en prendre l'habitude. » s'amusa-t-elle devant la réaction de surprise de la jolie blonde

« Je sais, je sais : ne pas mélanger privé et public. C'est assez plaisant, on est passé à une nouvelle étape de notre relation. »

« Si tu continues à me taquiner de la sorte, tu n'auras plus rien … Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. »

« Hey ! » Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit, bousculant quelque peu Regina, puis se colla à elle de nouveau. Regina l'encercla de ses bras « Je suis bien là … »

« Moi aussi. »

« MAMANNNNNNN ! »

« On était si bien là … » marmonna Emma en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de la belle brune quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et le petit garçon sauter sur le lit. Regina, totalement surprise, resta sans voix. Elle remercia alors Emma d'avoir eu la fameuse conversation avec son fils la veille tant et si bien qu'il trouvait normal de voir sa mère dans le lit de Regina.

« Hola, hola … Du calme. » bougonna Emma

« C'est Noel ! Tu devrais voir, ya pleins de cadeaux au pied du sapin ! Viens, viens vite voir ! »

« On arrive, on arrive ! Tu nous laisses le temps de nous mettre quelque chose sur le dos. »

« Errkkk vous êtes toutes nues ? C'est dégoutant ! » dit-il un rictus de dégout sur le visage

« Hey ! Je suis bien foutue, et t'as pas idée pour Regina ! Alors tu files maintenant où sinon tu es bon pour 10 ans de thérapie ! »

« Ok, ok, mais dépêchez-vous ! » dit-il en quittant la pièce, sans oublier de claquer la porte, réveillant définitivement les 2 jeunes femmes.

« Bien … Je crois qu'on a pas le choix … » lança Emma en s'extirpant difficilement du lit, suivi quelques instants plus tard par Regina qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « Hey, j'ai le droit de … »

« Non ! » lâcha sèchement Regina en claquant la porte de la salle de bain, clôturant définitivement l'essai d'Emma

**OOO**

« Maman regarde ! »

Henry était accroupi au pied du sapin, ses yeux pétillants à la vue des nombreux cadeaux. Emma, elle-même, fut surprise : Regina avait du se relever durant la nuit pour déposer encore d'autres cadeaux.

« Eh bah … Le père Noel a été généreux cette année … »

« Ouais, s'il existait il aurait été généreux. » lança le petit garçon, blasé

« Ouais … C'est sur … Attend un peu, Regina n'est pas là ! »

Henry trépigna sur place avant de voir descendre Regina et d'acclamer presque son arrivée « Elle est là, elle est là ! On peut ouvrir ? »

Regina rejoignit Emma « Dis donc … Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais dévalisé les magasins … »

« Hey, ce n'est pas un concours. Je voulais simplement vous faire plaisir. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais je n'ai qu'un seul cadeau pour toi moi … »

« Peu importe le nombre, c'est l'intention qui compte non ? »

« Ouais … »

« Crois-moi, je saurais te remercier ce soir. »

D'une moue boudeuse, Emma passa à un large sourire quand Henry se pointa devant elles et leur tendit à chacune un cadeau qui était visiblement le sien, tant le paquet cadeau était approximatif.

« C'est pour vous. C'est moi qui l'ais fait ! » Et quand chacune prit le sien, Henry prit un troisième paquet « Et celui-là c'est le mien. »

« Quoi …. Tu t'es fait toi-même un cadeau ? T'avais peur que je t'oublis ou quoi ?! »

« Tu vas comprendre ouvre. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes obtempérèrent et ouvrirent leur cadeau pour découvrir une chaussette de Noel sur laquelle était cousu le prénom de chacune.

« Henry … C'est magnifique. »

Sur ce, Henry ouvrit aussi son paquet pour montrer une troisième chaussette à son nom « Comme ça, on va pouvoir les mettre sur la cheminée. »

« Mais elles ne seront pas remplies cette année, c'est trop tard. »

« Pas grave, ça sera pour l'année prochaine. » lança-t-il le plus naturellement du monde alors que les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard entendu : l'année prochaine ? Cela sous-entendait que tout se passerait bien entre elles … Serait-ce possible ?

« Hey, vous me donnez les vôtres qu'on les accroche ? »

Elles sortirent de leurs pensées pour lui donner les chaussettes. Puis, il se rua de nouveau sous le sapin pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

« Dis … Tu crois que je devrais m'inquiéter pour Henry ?»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il aime les contes de fées et il aime coudre … »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Le fait que tu aimes les filles ne le rend pas plus efféminé. Il est seulement lui-même. »

« Mouais … Je crois que mon cadeau va enfoncer le clou. »

Et à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'Henry déballa un énorme lapin blanc en peluche « Wow ! Il est … Enorme ! » s'écria le petit « Je l'adore, merci maman ! »

« Je vais nous chercher un plateau de chocolat chaud. »

« Tu veux pas rester pour le voir ouvrir ses cadeaux ? »

« J'en ais pour 2 minutes. »

Quand elle revint, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Emma et Henry l'avaient sagement attendu, assis sur le canapé.

« Mais … »

« On voulait t'attendre pour ouvrir le reste. »

Regina, touchée, leur sourit avant de poser le plateau sur lequel se rua Henry pour boire son chocolat « Hm trop bon ! » lança-t-il, une moustache de lait chocolaté sur le bord de la lèvre supérieure « On ouvre le reste ?! »

Les 2 jeunes femmes le laissèrent alors déballer des dizaines de cadeaux : château fort, dragon, chevaliers en armure … Un véritable royaume qu'il s'empressa de construire au pied de la cheminée.

« Oh mon cœur, pas ici … Tu vas gêner le passage. On le construira à la maison. »

« Mais … Maman … » gémit-il

« Henry … »

« Et pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? Nous transférerons le château en haut. »

« Dans ma chambre ?! » se réjouit le petit garçon qui, là encore, n'avait pas retenu l'allusion flagrante à une future cohabitation prolongée des Swan chez Regina.

Regina remarqua alors le malaise d'Emma et s'en amusa « Bien sur. » Sur ce, elle se leva et prit un paquet doré entouré d'un ruban rouge ocre « Tiens … »

« Regina … »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment été inspirée … En tout cas, pas autant qu'avec Henry. » constata-t-elle en voyant la montagne de cadeaux entourant Henry

« Je … J'en ais un aussi, attends. »

Elle se leva du canapé prit un petit paquet dissimulé dans les branches du sapin, avant de venir s'asseoir de nouveau. Elle le tendit à Regina qui l'accepta « Ok, a 3 on l'ouvre ? 1 …2 … 3 …. »

Emma ouvrit alors le cadeau et découvrit un bracelet fin en or serti de petites billes en or rose et blanc. Elle écarquilla les yeux et posa vivement les mains sur le paquet que s'apprêtait à ouvrir la jolie brune « NON ! »

Regina sursauta et la fixa, incrédule « Pardon ? »

« Ne … Ne l'ouvre pas … Ce bracelet, il … Il est magnifique. »

« Merci. »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Enfin si, merci … Il est sublime … Mais … Le mien … Il craint, vraiment. » dit-elle en léger voile de tristesse sur le visage.

Mais Regina dégagea ses mains, libérant le paquet « Emma … Peu importe ce que tu m'as offert. Ce n'est pas un concours, loin de là. »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit le paquet, sous le regard inquiet d'Emma, tandis qu'Henry était plongé dans une histoire incluant des chevaliers au grand cœur combattant vaillamment de féroces dragons.

Regina découvrit alors un pendentif circulaire surmonté d'un cygne. Elle le sortit précautionneusement de sa boite : il était attaché à une longue chaine « Emma … »

« C'est … Un cygne … Tu vois Swan … Cygne quoi … »

« Il est superbe. »

« En fait, c'est un porte clé à la base mais … Enfin, je trouvais plus beau en collier … C'est stupide … » marmonna-t-elle, se trouvant idiote avec son porte clé alors que Regina venait de lui offrir un bijou en or.

Regina n'attendit pas une seconde et le mit autour de son cou. Emma sourit alors « Il vous va bien miss mills. »

« Je trouve aussi. » Puis Regina attrapa le bracelet et le mit au poignet de la jolie blonde « Il te va à ravir aussi. »

« Je sais pas quoi dire … »

« Ne dis rien … » Elle s'approcha d'Emma jusqu'à lui murmurer à l'oreille « … Tu me montreras ce soir. »

« Maman … Il neige ! »

Le petit garçon se rua vers la fenêtre et regarda les gros flocons cascader en petites boules de coton.

« Tu veux qu'on s'habille chaudement et qu'on aille se rouler dans la neige ? »

« Pas maintenant … Je … Je peux jouer encore ? »

« Evidemment. »

Emma et Regina ne se soucièrent pas des papiers cadeaux jonchant le sol ou encore du capharnaüm régnant dans le salon, elles étaient là, lovées dans le canapé, leur mug brulant entre les mains.

« C'est le meilleur Noel que j'ai passé depuis bien longtemps. » soupira Emma « Jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir offrir à Henry un jour aussi parfait. Merci. »

Regina sourit alors « Merci à toi. Pour la première fois en 3 ans, je ne passe pas les fêtes seule. Je m'étais tant enfermée dans ma solitude que j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être agréable de partager ce genre de petites joies du quotidien. »

« J'espère qu'on en partagera encore pas mal. Tu sais … Elle est cool cette petite ville, je m'y verrais bien élever Henry. » Regina haussa alors un sourcil « Bah quoi ? »

« Non rien … Je … Cette année devrait être ma dernière année en tant que professeur. »

« Sérieux ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais prendre un virage dans ma carrière. Les élections du maire de Storybrooke ont lieu l'année prochaine … »

« Oh ? Tu brigues un poste ? »

« Pourquoi pas : je connais bien la ville, ainsi que les habitants. J'ai les bases administratives et juridiques. »

« Dire qu'à un an près, on aurait pu se louper. »

Elles se sourirent alors et la journée se passa idéalement.

**TBC**


	16. Retour à la réalité

**Hello les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je survis : chaleur, mômes ...**

**Bref, je dois encore et toujours vous remercier car ... 300 reviews ! \o/**

**Je remercie donc TOUS mes lecteurs et particulièrement **_Cacahouete24_** qui a mis le 300ième coms.**

**A présent, voici une partie qui bouge un chouya plus, histoire de ne pas vous endormir, avant de finir ces vacances hivernales ... Encore quelques lignes pour profiter de ces vacances avant le retour à la fac ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Retour à la réalité**

Idéalement, c'était le mot. Tout comme les 2 jours suivants jusqu'à ce que la réalité rattrape Emma.

« Vous m'avez fais demander dans votre bureau miss Mills ? » s'amusa Emma en agitant son téléphone « Un sms, sérieusement ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle, assieds-toi. »

Emma prit place sur le fauteuil devant le bureau en bois massif. Quelques secondes de silence planèrent avant qu'Emma ne lâche un petit rire qui attira l'attention de Regina, qui leva donc le nez de sa paperasse. « Quoi ? »

« Oh rien, juste que … On se croirait de retour à la fac, c'est marrant. »

« Marrant en effet que tu abordes le sujet de la fac, parce que c'est de cela dont il s'agit. »

« Ah ? »

« Emma … Les cours reprennent dans une semaine et tu n'as pas ouvert un livre de cours depuis ton arrivée ici. Je te rappelle qu'il y a des examens à la rentrée et que tu es loin d'être prête. »

« Hey ! Je … J'ai des facilités. »

« Dois-je te rappeler les termes de notre accord ? »

« Accord ? »

« Qu'Henry soit au courant et que tu obtiennes ton diplôme. »

« Ah … Bah on a le temps … »

« Non Emma, les choses vont aller de plus en plus vite. Je suis peut-être ta … Enfin … »

« Oui ? » dit-elle mesquinement

« Bref ! Je suis aussi ton professeur et j'ai à cœur que mon élève réussisse. »

« Quelle bonté d'âme chère professeure. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas aussi assidue avec vos autres élèves hein … »

« Ne sois pas stupide et ne change pas de sujet. Aujourd'hui, tu vas travailler. »

« Mais Henry … »

« Henry joue tranquillement dans sa chambre, comme c'est le cas depuis 2 jours. S'il a besoin de quoique se soit, il n'a qu'à appeler. Alors tu vas chercher tes affaires et réviser. »

« T'es … Sérieuse là ?! »

« Complètement. Tu vas venir ici et réviser. Pas de télé, pas d'ordinateur, pas de téléphone et pas d'Henry. »

Emma fit une moue boudeuse mais Regina campa sur ses positions et après de vaines supplications, Emma monta à l'étage pour embrasser son fils. Ce dernier jouait assidument avec son château.

« Hey Sir Henry, je m'en viens quérir un tendre baiser de vous. »

« Approche damoiselle ! »

Emma s'agenouilla et Henry entoura son cou de ses petits bras « Me donnerez-vous de la force pour affronter le dragon que je m'apprête à conquérir ? »

« Tiens, prends ça ! » Henry lui tendit une petite épée en plastique d'un de ses chevaliers « Avec ça, tu crains rien. »

Emma lui sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle « Je t'aime mon petit prince. » Puis elle redescendit et vit sur le canapé, quelques ouvrages de droits et d'économie notamment.

Quand elle fixa Regina, elle resta figée, bouche dessinant un « o » parfait. Ne voyant pas la jeune femme bouger, Regina releva le nez « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu … Tu m'avais pas dis pour tes lunettes ! »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant d'enlever de son nez sa paire de lunettes « Oui, et ? »

« Bah c'est déloyal ça ! Comment tu veux que je révise si tu es là à coté de moi avec ça sur le nez ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'inspires là tout de suite ?! »

« Emma, concentre-toi un peu … S'il te plait. »

" Si tu me promets de les porter ce soir."

"Emma ..."

Emma bouda avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé « Par quoi je commence ? »

« Economie. »

« Oh noooonnnn, j'aime pas l'éco ! Tu le sais. »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu commenceras par ça. Allez. »

Regina clôtura le débat en se replongeant dans ses papiers, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Emma que de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé et d'ouvrir le livre d'éco. A peine eut-elle lu 2 lignes qu'elle bailla déjà … Au bout de 20min de silence et de révisions, elle peina à garder ses yeux ouverts.

« Regina … Ca va faire 2h … »

« Faux, ça ne fait que 20min. »

« Pfff ça me saoule … »

« Je sais, mais c'est essentiel pour toi. Emma … »

« Je sais … Je sais … Mais si j'avais une petite compensation … Tu vois, du genre … »

« Non. »

« Oh … Même pas … »

« … Non. »

« T'es vraiment pas drôle. »

« Exactement. »

« Tu sais, c'est vachement frustrant pour moi : un instant tu es l'amante la plus passionnée qu'il soit, et l'instant d'après, tu redeviens ce prof froid, autoritaire et limite frigide. »

« Tu le savais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ma devise pour toi. Je suis ton professeur. »

Emma soupira alors et se replongea alors dans son livre.

Une heure passa avant qu'Emma ne sente son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Lentement et discrètement, elle l'en sortit et vit un message de Ruby

« _Hey, comment va ? Ca te dis de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui ?_ »

Ce à quoi Emma répondit « _Désolée, Regina m'enferme chez elle pour réviser. »_

_« Réviser hein ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça vous ?! »_

_« Rêve pas. Je révise vraiment … L'éco T_T »_

_« Oh merde o_x Bon courage alors. Au fait, vous faites quoi pour le jour de l'an ? »_

_« J'en sais rien, pourquoi ? »_

_« Ca vous dis de venir le faire au Granny's ? Y'aura une petite soirée. »_

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réponde « Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jolie blonde se hâta de fermer la conversation et de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche, mais pas assez vite pour que Regina ne puisse voir ce qu'elle cachait.

« Donne-moi ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'avais dis pas de téléphone … »

« C'est rien, c'était Ruby. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers Emma « Donne le moi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

En guise de réponse, Regina haussa un sourcil voulant dire _Tu penses vraiment ? _

Emma sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et, dans un soupir, lui tendit. Regina le prit alors et passa son doigt sur l'écran tactile « Le code. »

« Pardon ? »

« Donne-moi le code. »

« Et pourquoi ? Je te donne mon téléphone, c'est bon non ? »

« Emma … »

« Attends, tu plaisantes ? Hey, je suis plus une gamine et tu n'es pas ma mère ! J'ai passé l'âge de me faire gronder et de me faire confisquer mon portable ! »

« Je le fais pour toi ! »

« Non, tu le fais pour toi ! Pour garder un tant soit peu de contrôle sur moi ! Parce que tu as perdu ce pouvoir sur moi, et que tu cherches un moyen de me dominer ! »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Oui ! Et autre chose aussi … Je crois que tu es … jalouse ! »

Regina sursauta de surprise « Pardon ? Jalouse ? »

« Oui, sinon pour quelle raison tu voudrais lire les messages que j'envoie à Ruby huh ? Tu as mon portable, ça devrait te suffire mais non, tu aimerais le code pour pouvoir fouiller dedans et voir si l'amitié qui me lie à Ruby n'est pas plus poussée, c'est ça ? »

« Tu es complètement à coté de la plaque. »

« Je pense pas non … Tu aimes tellement le contrôle et tu as tellement perdu ce droit avec moi, que ça te manque. Cette histoire de révisions c'est des conneries, tout ce que tu veux c'est garder le contrôle sur moi. »

Sur ce, Emma se leva du canapé, attrapa son portable des mains de Regina et sortit du bureau.

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« Je sors prendre l'air, ça fait près de 2h que je suis enfermée ici, que je percute rien sur ces foutus cours … J'avais envie de toi, mais maintenant j'ai envie de sortir. »

Elle se rendit dans l'entrée, attrapa sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet quand Regina la rejoignit « Emma ! »

« Je rentrerais pas tard. »

« Ou vas-tu ?! »

Et après être sortie et avant de claquer la porte elle lança « Je vais voir Ruby au Granny's ! » et laissa seule Regina dans l'entrée. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle entendit la petite voix d'Henry en haut des escaliers « Vous vous êtes fâchées ? »

Regina se tourna alors et monta rapidement les marches avant d'arriver à la hauteur du petit garçon « Non, nous … » mais en voyant le regard émeraude du petit fixer sur elle, elle n'eut pas cœur à lui mentir « Oui. On s'est disputé. »

« C'est pas grave hein ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Elle va revenir ? »

« Evidemment qu'elle va revenir. Elle a juste besoin … De prendre l'air. Elle sera là pour le diner. » Henry ne cacha pas son inquiétude et Regina essaya de le rassurer tant bien que mal « Allez, et si tu me montrais ton château. »

Henry nota les efforts de Regina et accepta de partager son royaume pour un moment.

**OOO**

« Hey Em' ! Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Houlà, t'as l'air en colère … »

« Ouais, je me suis engueulée avec Regina. »

« Ouch … Ca doit pas être commode d'avoir Regina contre soi. »

« J'te le fais pas dire … »

« Vous vous êtes fritées à quel sujet ? »

« Toi. »

« Euh … Hein ? Sérieux ? »

« Ouais en fait … Pas vraiment. C'est parti de nos sms et ça a fini en pugilat. Tu te rends compte qu'on est chez elle, qu'on passe Noel chez elle, qu'on s'envoie en l'air et … Elle me traite comme une gamine : elle me force à réviser, elle m'engueule comme si j'avais 5 ans, comme si j'étais … »

« … Une de ses élèves ? » s'amusa Ruby « Le fait est que, tu l'es. Ca doit pas être simple pour elle de faire la part des choses. »

« La défends pas ! Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ?! Je sors avec un de mes profs, on passe des moments géniaux ensemble et d'un seul coup, la prof en elle refait surface et me colle aux révisions. C'est frustrant ! »

« Bah, je pense qu'elle agit avant tout pour toi. Je veux dire … J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me motive à foutre le nez dans mes bouquins moi … Ma grand-mère est trop occupée avec le resto et Graham est parti à New-York pour les fêtes. Je pense que je suis tellement pas motivée que je vais foirer ces exams. Au fond, tu as de la chance qu'elle te remette sur le bon chemin et qu'elle fasse la part des choses. »

« … »

« Allez viens, on va boire un coup et on parlera du nouvel an ok ? »

"Ok."

**OOO**

Elle se retint de lui envoyer un quelconque message, ou encore même de l'appeler … Le diner approchant, Regina aurait aimé qu'Emma revienne, mais il fallait croire que la jolie blonde avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

Et quand l'heure fut tardive et que le sommeil gagna Henry, ce fut Regina qui, pour la première fois, accompagna le petit dans son lit. Une fois sa douche prise et son pyjama enfilé, Henry rejoignit son lit accompagné de Regina.

« Elle est pas encore revenue maman … » marmonna le petit

« Je sais. C'était une grosse dispute. Je suppose qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à pleins de choses. »

« … »

« Henry, ta maman n'a rien contre toi, ce n'est que contre moi. »

« Mais vous allez pas vous quitter ? On va pas partir d'ici ? »

« Non Henry, vous resterez, je le promets. »

« Dis … Est-ce que tu … Enfin, tu veux bien … »

Il sortit de sous son lit le livre que Regina lui avait donné 2 mois auparavant. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que le petit se cala convenablement et le posa sur ses genoux. Il lui offrit son plus beau regard larmoyant et attendrissant, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de refus de sa part.

« Henry ? »

« J'ai menti … En fait, je l'ai pas encore lu. »

« Il ne te plait pas ? »

« Oh si ! Mais … Je sais qu'il est spécial pour toi. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je sais … Pour l'accident, ton mari et ton bébé. » Le sang de Regina se glaça alors « Alors je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être le lire avec moi ce soir … »

« Henry … »

« Si tu veux pas alors … Je préfère te le rendre, parce qu'il est spécial pour toi. Sauf si on partage ça. »

Jamais Regina n'avait été aussi touchée. Elle lui sourit, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et se cala contre lui. Henry ouvrit le livre et Regina commença la lecture

« Il était une fois … »

**TBC**


	17. Bonne Année

**Hello mes agneaux, comment allez-vous ?!**

**Moi, je suis crevée, surchargée de taff et arassée par la chaleur ... Et ca va encore durer 1 mois et demi -'**

**Bref, passons ... Ah oui vous voyez qu'une tite engueulade y'a rien de telle pour raviver l'intéret hein :p et bientôt la fin des vacances qui marquera le retour à la fac ainsi qu'une surprise de taille ... **

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus, pour l'instant ... Bonne année !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Bonne année !**

Emma avait reculé l'échéance mais quand Ruby tomba de fatigue, elle s'était résolue à rentrer chez Regina. Arrivée devant la demeure, aucune lumière. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : plus de 23h. Henry devait être couché et Regina n'avait certainement pas du l'attendre non plus.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte d'entrée en remerciant le ciel que Regina, dans un accès de rage, n'ait pas fermé la porte à clé.

Elle entra prudemment, sans faire de bruit. Elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Regina en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, elle eut la surprise de découvrir un lit vide, les draps impeccablement en place, preuve que personne n'y avait été. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de faire marche arrière et de se diriger vers la chambre de son fils.

Elle poussa doucement la porte qui laissa apparaitre une scène plus qu'attendrissante : Henry à demi couché, le livre ouvert sur ses cuisses, tandis que Regina était assoupie contre lui, allongée au bord du lit, un de ses bras l'entourant.

Emma sourit alors, prit la couverture au pied du lit, et recouvrit doucement la jeune femme et son fils avec. Puis elle marcha doucement vers la sortie, jetant un dernier regard vers eux.

Finalement, elle s'endormit seule dans le lit qu'elle partageait habituellement avec une jolie brune, mais contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu suggérer une nuit seule, Emma s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres d'imaginer son fils et la femme qui partageait sa vie ensemble dans la pièce d'à coté.

**OOO**

Ce fut Regina qui s'éveilla en premier. Courbaturée d'avoir dormi à demi assise et sur le coté, elle nota la présence de la couverture. Bien vite, elle fit le lien et c'est avec douceur qu'elle s'extirpa des bras du petit garçon, tout en le délivrant du livre pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte bien plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu le faire et, quand elle aperçut la chevelure blonde dépasser des draps, elle soupira, rassurée.

Elle entra doucement, sans faire de bruit, attrapa de quoi se changer et alors qu'elle allait rejoindre la salle de bain, une voix passablement endormie la fit sursauter :

« Regina … »

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir Emma, assise dans le lit, la fixant.

« Emma, tu … »

« Pardonnes moi. » lâcha la jeune femme, les larmes au bord des yeux, la voix tremblotante. Regina s'approcha alors et s'assit au bord du lit, silencieuse « J'ai été nulle. Je … J'ai jamais été douée pour les excuses … »

« Ca t'aide si j'en fais d'abord ? »

« … »

« Tu avais raison … J'étais jalouse. Je … Oui je te voulais auprès de moi, mais pas pour t'empêcher que tu vois d'autres personne, ni encore pour te contrôler, je … Je voulais juste pouvoir t'aider tout en restant à ma place. Emma … Je tiens à toi et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à te le montrer convenablement. Tu n'es pas douée pour les excuses, je ne suis pas douée pour aimer. »

« Je crois que dans un sens on avait toutes les 2 tort et raison à la fois. Tu voulais me surprotéger, et je prenais ça pour de la domination mal placée. Je voulais simplement être avec toi, et toi tu as cru que c'était de la frivolité. »

« Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre : moi je dois apprendre à aimer correctement et toi … »

« … Moi je dois apprendre à faire la part des choses et … A grandir. J'ais toujours fais selon mes envies, comme une gamine. Même avec un enfant à charge. Aujourd'hui, je dois apprendre à me tempérer et à … vivre avec un autre adulte. »

Regina ne pu que sourire, ce qui rassura Emma qui osa un geste en posant sa main sur celle de la jolie brune, qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Ou étais-tu ? »

« Au Granny's, avec Ruby … Après on a été sur la plage. J'ai même pas réussi à me saouler. Tu remercieras Ruby. »

« Ah oui ? »

« C'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« … »

« Tu m'as manqué hier soir … Tu m'as trompé ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« Je t'ai vu, dans le lit de ce garçon ! » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Je lui ais lu une histoire … Et je dois bien t'avouer que je n'avais guère envie de rejoindre ce lit en sachant que tu n'y étais pas. »

Emma lui sourit alors « Se pourrait-il qu'on rattrape ça ce matin ? »

Et c'est avec surprise que Regina accepta en se déshabillant et en se glissant sous les draps, Emma l'accueillant dans ses bras dans lesquels se cala bien gentiment Regina. Elles restèrent un long moment sans bouger, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, juste à sentir la peau de l'une sur celle de l'autre, les battements de leur cœur à l'unisson.

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ca fait combien de temps toutes les 2 ? »

« Cela dépend d'où tu pars : de notre premier baiser, notre premier diner ou notre première nuit ? »

« Hm … Je dirais, le premier baiser, si on fait exception de l'épisode Graham. »

« Alors plus de 3 mois, pourquoi ? »

« 3 mois … Ca … Ca te ferait flipper si je te disais « _je t'aime_ » là maintenant tout de suite ? » Sans un mot Regina fronça les sourcils, Emma pouvait la sentir se raidir « Ok, je pensais pas que tu sauterais au plafond de joie mais … Une réaction peut-être ? »

« Emma … »

« Non, laisse tomber, c'est encore tôt c'est ça ? »

Regina se redressa alors, poussant Emma sur le coté « Je tiens à toi Emma, vraiment. Mais … Prononcer ces mots c'est … encore trop tôt pour moi. »

« Je comprends. »

« La dernière personne à qui je les ais dites était Daniel. » Emma se pinça les lèvres et soupira « Quoi ? »

« Je … Merde, je devrais pas penser ça, je … »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Emma sortit du lit précipitamment et se tourna vers la fenêtre « Emma ? »

« Je … J'en ais marre ! » Regina fut surprise mais resta muette; Emma se retourna, bras croisés « Je … J'ai l'impression de toujours être en compét' avec … Un mort. Merde, je m'en veux tellement d'être jalouse de lui ! J'ai l'impression que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais par souvenir pour lui : ne plus fêter Noel, ne plus entretenir de relation stable et sérieuse ne pas dire « Je t'aime » à la personne qui, visiblement, te touche bien plus que tu ne veux le laisser paraitre. »

« … »

« Ecoute, je ne te jette pas la pierre, tu as aimé cet homme, tu l'as même épousé, vous avez fais un enfant … Ce sont des choses que je ne pourrais te donner que si tu acceptes de le laisser derrière toi mais … En même temps, je ne me sens pas le droit de t'interdire quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de lui, moi qui traine le mensonge de la paternité de mon fils … »

« Emma … »

« Non écoute, avant qu'il y est une autre dispute entre nous, avant que tu ne claques la porte en hurlant que je ne comprends rien et que je suis égoïste … Je … Je veux te dire que … Je t'aime, et ce n'est pas un vain mot dit sous le coup de l'émotion ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste … Ce que je ressens : je tiens à toi et c'est arrivé si vite que moi-même j'en reviens pas. En plus d'être une femme parfaite belle, intelligente, tu es une femme d'intérieure idéale. Et cerise sur le gâteau, mon fils t'a déjà accepté. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleure compagne; je me sens grandir à cotés, être meilleure : une femme accomplie, une mère plus affirmée. Et tout ça parce que tu es à mes cotés. Les choses n'auraient pas pu être plus parfaites. Mais … Dans tout tableau idyllique, il y a parfois une part d'ombre … Daniel plane au dessus de toi, de nous, comme un fantôme hantant ta vie. Je peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce regard si amoureux que j'ai vu le jour où tu me l'as présenté au cimetière. Non pas que tu ne m'en as pas fait des similaires mais … Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si tu penses encore à lui, que s'il est encore si présent dans ta vie, ton esprit … Quelle place j'ai en définitif ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu es prête à faire ta vie avec moi et Henry ? Envisages-tu au moins de finir tes jours avec moi ? Et surtout … Le laisseras-tu partir pour de bon ? »

Non Regina n'était pas en colère … Elle avait attentivement écouté chaque mot d'Emma, chaque argument, chaque déclaration. Son cœur semblait absorbé chaque mot et gonflé jusqu'à rendre sa respiration difficile. Elle sentit les sanglots poindre et les larmes flouter sa vue.

Emma resta un moment là, attendant fébrilement une réponse, un geste de Regina qui était toujours assise dans le lit. Elle n'osait même pas bouger.

« Tu as raison. » souffla Regina « Je … C'est à mon tour de demander pardon. Oui c'est vrai que Daniel est encore une part importante de ma vie. Nous avons vécu des choses que je ne revivrais jamais mais pour autant, je suis prête à en vivre de nouvelles avec toi, toi et Henry. J'ai … J'ai déjà bousculé pas mal de mes prérogatives pour toi quitte à te faire rentrer dans ma vie, dans ma maison, de partager ces fêtes avec toi … Alors oui je crois que je tiens beaucoup plus à toi que pour une simple relation passagère. Mais tu as aussi raison : je pense toujours à Daniel, mais pas dans le sens que tu imagines. »

« Lequel alors ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas de lui pour regretter quoique se soit avec lui ou avec toi, au contraire, je me souviens de lui pour éclaircir enfin ce que je suis en train de vivre et … J'aime ça. Je ne veux pas oublier Daniel, d'ailleurs je n'y arriverais pas mais … Je pense que rien n'arrive par hasard et que ce que j'ai vécu avec lui me montre aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai fais le bon choix en acceptant de te laisser une chance, de te faire rentrer dans ma vie et mon cœur. Je sais aujourd'hui que ce que je veux ce n'est pas de revivre la même chose qu'avec Daniel, mais de vivre autre chose de différent, de passionné. En fait, j'ai compris tout ça hier soir quand tu es partie et que je me suis retrouvée à passer la soirée avec Henry : nous avons discuté, nous avons regardé un film, mangé ensemble, lu une histoire, nous sommes endormis ensemble. Et quand je me suis ruée ce matin dans la chambre pour voir si tu étais revenue … Mon cœur battait si fort, j'avais si peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Je me suis dis qu'il était impossible de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un aussi vite … Et pourtant c'est le cas. »

« Regina … »

« Non attends, laisse-moi finir. Oui, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'avais peur, fut un temps, de trahir Daniel… Mais à la minute où tu as posé tes lèvres sur ma peau, la minute où j'ai passé cette soirée avec toi, j'ai compris … J'ai compris que ma vie avec Daniel avait été une chose et que ma vie avec toi en serait une autre, tout aussi différente, exaltante et aimante. »

Elle se redressa alors, prenant une posture qui semblait plus officielle et ancra son regard dans le sien « Emma … Je t'aime. »

Emma retint sous souffle, totalement déboussolée par une telle déclaration qui se termina en apothéose. Elle n'en revenait pas que cette femme d'habitude distante, réservée et dominante se laisse aller de la sorte, jusqu'à ouvrir son cœur, comme si elle l'avait sorti elle-même de sa poitrine, pour se mettre à nu.

« Wow … Je … Du coup, je sais plus quoi dire … » souffla Emma

« Alors à défaut de dire quoique se soit … Montre le moi. »

Emma ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur le lit avant de serrer Regina dans ses bras et de la couvrir de baisers. C'est à ce moment là qu'Henry fit son apparition et s'écria « Tu es revenue ! »

« Oui. Viens là petit monstre ! » A l'image de sa mère, il sauta sur le lit et prit dans ses petits bras les 2 jeunes femmes « Et si on passait la journée au lit hein ? »

« Au lit Emma ? » lâcha, un peu anxieuse Regina

« Ouais enfin genre : pyjama, glandage toute la journée quoi. Ne rien faire que ce dont on a envie ! »

« Moi ça me plait ! » lança Henry, tout sourire

Et devant ces 2 bouilles éclairées de sourires, Regina capitula.

**OOO**

Et la journée passa idéalement : comme prévu, personne ne s'habilla et chacun fit exactement ce qu'il voulu : Henry s'amusa une large partie de la journée avec ses jouets récemment acquis avant d'entrainer sa mère et Regina dans une bataille de neige, remporté par le petit garçon haut la main.

Pour la première fois, Regina resta en tenue de nuit, mangea sur le canapé, se roula dans la neige. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver une seconde jeunesse et le soir venue, totalement épuisée, c'est bien gentiment qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras d'Emma, cette dernière ne cessant de la fixer amoureusement.

« Je t'aime … » lui murmura-t-elle

« Moi aussi … » répondit une voix endormie, camouflée dans le creux du cou de la jolie blonde, ce qui fit sourire Emma

« Mais je t'aime plus ! » minauda-t-elle, sortant Regina de sa torpeur pour la fixer, incrédule, un sourcil levé

« Voyez-vous ça … Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. C'était une journée fantastique hein ? »

« Oui. J'ai adoré. »

« Je pourrais faire ça le reste de mes jours. Je veux dire : passer du temps avec toi et Henry, s'amuser, s'aimer … »

« Henry et toi » la reprit Regina

« Oui, oui Henry et toi. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire huh ? »

« Oui je vois très bien et j'imagine aussi la même chose. »

« Tu … Tu crois que cette maison pourrait être notre nid d'amour au final ? Si tu brigues un mandat à la mairie de ce patelin, je serais prête à laisser tomber les faveurs de la grande ville pour me paumer ici avec toi. »

« C'est à discuter. »

« Cache ta joie ! »

« Je ne cache rien. Mais briguer la mairie n'était qu'une idée comme une autre … Cela prend un tournant bien plus officiel si tu envisages de venir vivre ici avec moi en fin de compte. »

« Et ça te plairait pas ? »

« Au contraire … Je suis, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sereine avec mon avenir, notamment mon avenir avec toi. Mais toi, que feras-tu ici ? Tu devras certainement te taper des kilomètres pour aller travailler. »

« Bah … Surement, et tant pis si c'est le prix à payer pour vivre avec toi dans cette somptueuse maison avec mon fils. »

Regina se cala un peu plus dans les bras d'Emma et cette dernière resserra son étreinte. C'est enlacées qu'elles s'endormirent, des rêves plein la tête.

**OOO**

« Tiens, comme promis. »

Regina leva les yeux de ses copies qu'elle s'était astreinte à corriger depuis le début de la journée, et vit Emma déposer sur son bureau des ouvrages de droits.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Mes révisions. Tu fais des efforts, je me dois d'en faire de même. J'ai la chance d'avoir un prof à domicile, autant en profiter. »

« Quelle assiduité dis-moi… »

« Ouais, j'ai une nouvelle lubie : être major de ma promo ! »

« Tant que ça … » s'amusa Regina

« Fous-toi de moi ! Je sais que je peux le faire ! »

« Oh mais je ne doute pas de tes capacités, au contraire. J'en serais très fière. »

Emma sourit glorieusement avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, de le poser sur le bureau et de s'allonger sur le canapé, livres en main. Regina était amusée mais fière aussi, puis elle retourna à ses corrections.

En fin de journée, Emma s'avoua vaincue et fatiguée « J'ai faim … Ca te dirait qu'on aille manger au Granny's ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Tu as passé assez de temps sur tes cours pour que je t'accorde au moins de la nourriture grasse pour ce soir. »

« Yes ! Je vais avertir Henry. Oh au fait … J'y pense parce qu'on va voir surement Ruby là-bas … »

« Oui et ? »

« Elle voulait nous inviter demain soir pour le réveillon. »

« Au Granny's ? »

« Ouais … Y'aura des gens, de la musique et le plus important …. De la bouffe ! »

« … »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es pas enthousiaste ? »

« Emma … Il y aura certainement des gens que je connais depuis mon enfance. »

« Tu parles de Marco ? »

« Entre autre oui … Ils m'ont toujours connu … hétéro. »

« Ah … »

« Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec une femme, je suis heureuse avec toi. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais … Tous savent que je suis professeur à Boston. »

« Et alors ? »

« S'ils apprennent que tu es mon élève … »

« Ca pourrait porter préjudice à ta candidature … Savoir que le futur maire est un prof qui se tape ses élèves, ça fait mauvaise genre … » concéda Emma

« Emma … Je te jure que mon intention n'est pas de me cacher de toi … »

« Je sais, je sais et je comprends, t'inquiète. Mais on peut toujours s'y rendre et ne rien montrer qu'une certaine amitié ?! Je brieferais Henry. »

« Tu penses que personne ne saura ? »

« Ruby est au courant, et si certains ont des soupçons, elle noiera le poisson. »

« … »

« Allez, s'il te plait ! »

« Très bien, très bien ! » s'agaça Regina qui se rendait compte qu'elle baissait de plus en plus les bras quand il s'agissait d'Emma. Elle s'avança lascivement vers Regina et assit au bord du bureau « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je drague mon prof ! Un de mes plus gros fantasmes. »

Regina lâcha un petit rire rauque, amusée par l'espièglerie de la jeune femme. Elle joua alors le jeu et posa ses mains sur chacune des cuisses de la jolie blonde « Vais-je devoir … Vous punir miss Swan ? »

« Oh … Intéressant. » Elle se pencha alors et captura les lèvres de sa compagne dans un gémissement discret « J'ai envie de toi … » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille

« Vraiment ?! »

« Ici, sur ce bureau. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu es assise sur la copie de …. Sarah Denys ? » dit-elle, amusée

Emma haussa un sourcil, regarda la dite copie et sourit « Elle a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. » dit-elle amusée

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Henry pourrait descendre d'un moment à l'autre et, comme tu as pu le faire remarquer, il arrive toujours au _bon moment_. »

« Et si je l'enfermais dans sa chambre ? »

« Emma ! »

" Je plaisante, je plaisante. Mais … Tu me dois une partie de jambes en l'air ce soir ! » dit-elle donnant une pichenette sur le bout du nez de Regina avant de descendre du bureau. C'est dans un clin d'œil suggestif qu'elle quitta la pièce, sous le regard conquis de Regina.

**OOO**

Elle lui avait promis, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. De plus, Emma n'avait pas tardé pour informer Ruby de leur venue. Henry même était heureux de sortir ce soir.

Devant son miroir, elle regardait de quoi elle avait l'air : elle ne vouait surtout pas paraitre trop guindée, trop « professeur », elle voulait apparaitre plus cool, plus femme naturelle, ce qu'aimait Emma en définitive.

« Tu es prête ? Henry n'en peut plus d'attendre. »

« J'arrive. »

« Tu es magnifique. » concéda Emma en dévorant du regard la belle brune. Et parce qu'il lui serait interdit ce soir d'avoir le moindre geste tendre envers sa compagne, Emma s'approcha, l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et si on était pas attendu en ville, je t'aurais bien enlevé cette robe qui te va parfaitement … Allez viens. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina au rez-de-chaussée où attendait patiemment Henry. Quand tous furent prêt, ils rejoignirent le Granny's à bord de la Mercedes de Regina.

Garée juste devant, Regina hésita quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne lui ouvre la porte et ne lui tende la main « Madame ? »

Regina sortit alors, un léger sourire amusé des manières très gentleman de la jolie blonde. Henry les rejoignit et c'est tous les 3 qu'ils entrèrent dans le brouhaha et l'indifférence de la salle. « Tu vois ? Pas de problème. »

A partir de ce moment, les 2 jeunes femmes cessèrent tout geste tendre l'une envers l'autre bien que les regards de temps à autre vagabondaient pour savoir à qui l'une parlait ou ce que l'autre buvait. Henry se trouva un groupe d'enfants de son âge et s'amusa de son coté. Regina retrouva quelques amis de ses parents alors qu'Emma eut surprise de voir Ruby débarquer avec Graham.

« Heyy ! T'es venue ! »

« Oui évidemment. Salut Graham, de retour de New-York ? »

« Ouais, elle m'a convaincu de venir, je me suis décidé à la dernière minute. »

Ruby remarqua alors la gêne d'Emma et se tourna vers son ami « Dis, tu veux nous prendre 2 bières s'il te plait ? »

« Pas de soucis. » Graham s'éloigna et Ruby prit Emma à l'écart « Ca va pas ? »

« Tu m'avais pas dis que Graham viendrait. »

« Parce que c'était pas prévu, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que moi j'ai emmené Regina. »

Ruby écarquilla les yeux et se remémora alors les derniers événements entre Regina et Graham, ce dernier pensant encore et toujours qu'il avait passé une nuit torride avec la brune incendiaire.

« Oh …. Et merde ….. »

« Tu l'as dis. »

« Bon … De toute manière, fallait bien crever l'abcès un jour ou l'autre hein ! »

« J'aurais préféré ne pas le faire le jour de l'an. C'est sensé être une fête, pas un stress. J'ai peur que Regina pense que j'étais au courant et que je ne lui ais rien dis. »

« Elle pensera pas ça. »

« Oh non parce qu'à la minute où elle verra Graham, je m'empresserais de dire que c'est ton idée … Et elle t'arrachera le cœur à main nue. »

« Que t'es con ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle

« Au fait, Graham sait que Regina est ici ? »

« Euh … Ah bah non … »

« Surprise, surprise. » ironisa Emma « Tu te démerdes, c'est toi qui lui dit. Ah bah quand on parle du loup … »

Graham revint, bières en main tandis qu'Emma s'excusa pour aller retrouver Regina.

« Hey Gram' … Faut que je te parle. J'ai omis de te dire un truc, viens par là. »

Ruby entraina Graham dans un coin alors qu'Emma retrouva Regina en grande conversation avec Marco

« Je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances. »

« Vous pensez ? »

« Mon Dieu Regina : vous êtes une femme intelligente, sérieuse, native d'ici. Vous avez eu une belle carrière … »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » s'invita Emma

« De la possibilité pour Regina d'être le nouveau maire de cette ville. »

« Oh ok. Dites … Je peux vous emprunter Regina quelques minutes ? »

« Mais bien sur. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise, et se laissa entrainer par Emma vers les toilettes.

« Les toilettes Emma ? »

« Peu importe, écoute … Je dois te dire quelque chose mais avant tout, j'aimerais que tu ne paniques pas ok ? Et sache que je n'étais ab-so-lu-ment pas au courant. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ?! »

« Graham est ici. »

« Gra… Oh … ooohh … »

« Ouais … Ruby est en train de lui dire que tu es là alors … Je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir. »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Nous n'avons rien fait. »

« Oui ça je sais … Mais pas lui. »

« Alors, il serait peut-être temps de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à faire ça ce soir ? Je veux dire, on est là pour passer un bon moment nan ? Minuit approche et cette soirée a été parfaite jusque là. »

« … Comme tu veux. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes sortirent des toilettes et tombèrent sur Graham « Miss Mills. »

« Graham … » Une tension et une gêne palpable planait sur les 3 avant qu'Henry ne déboule

« Maman, je peux avoir encore de la glace ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Regina et Emma.

« Maman ?! » lâcha, surpris Graham

Et au vue de la tête décomposée d'Emma, Regina comprit que Graham n'était pas au courant pour son fils. Regina sourit alors et prit Henry par les épaules « Ah chéri, une glace hein ? Viens on va en discuter plus loin. » elle s'éloigna alors avec le petit garçon qui n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique se soit tandis qu'Emma percuta à peine du sauvetage de Regina. Ruby même ne comprit rien avant que Graham ne brise le silence « Bah dis donc, sacrées surprises ce soir : j'apprends de Mills est ici et qu'elle a un gamin … »

« Euh hein quoi ? Ah oui oui bah … On … On la découvert ici hein Ruby ? »

« Ouais c'est ça. » assura Ruby « Bon … Bah … Maintenant que c'est fait, si on retournait boire un coup hein ?! »

Les 3 compères retournèrent dans la salle et Emma jeta un œil vers Regina et Henry au comptoir, ce dernier engloutissant un banana split sous les yeux amusés de la jolie brune. Regina releva le nez, comme si elle avait senti le regard d'Emma sur elle et croisa son regard, elle lui sourit alors, Emma lui répondit de même, comme pour la remercier aussi de lui avoir sauvé les miches quelques secondes plus tôt.

**OOO**

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin de l'année et Emma n'avait pas recroisé Regina, cette dernière préférant rester avec quelques connaissances et Henry, tandis que la belle blonde restait avec Ruby et Graham.

La fête battait son plein mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que la présence de Regina manquait terriblement à la belle blonde : de temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil curieux pour savoir où elle était et avec qui elle parlait.

Puis le compte à rebours commença et Emma voulait fendre la foule pour au moins tenir la main de la jeune femme. Elle la chercha et la trouva juste au moment où un « bonne année » retentit dans le restaurant.

Elle sourit alors en voyant Regina serrer Henry dans ses bras. Peu importe les « on dit » ou les yeux indiscrets, elle se rua vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras « bonne année mon chéri ! »

« Bonne année maman ! »

Puis elle se redressa et fixa Regina : elle voulait tant l'embrasser là maintenant, la prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter une nouvelle année, une année en sa compagnie pleines de promesses et d'amour.

Regina n'en pensait pas moins mais s'abstint de tout mouvement subjectif. Elle lui préféra un neutre « Bonne année Emma » et un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace. Elle se permit simplement de lui prendre la main et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

« Hey Emma ! » la jeune femme se retourna et fut bientôt de nouveau accaparée par ses 2 amis. Regina perdit son sourire et s'agenouilla devant Henry « Regina je suis fatigué. »

« On va rentrer, va chercher tes affaires et dis au revoir à tes amis. » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Emma qui semblait de nouveau bien s'amuser. Elle soupira, prit son sac et sa veste et sortit du Granny's après avoir salué quelques personnes.

Emma vit alors la jeune femme quitter les lieux après quelques excuses, elle sortit avec précipitation « REGINA ! » La jeune femme fit volte face vers Emma « Attends, ou tu vas ? »

« Je … Je voulais prendre l'air. »

« Avec ton sac et ta veste ? »

« Je suis fatiguée … J'attendais minuit et … » Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire la suite qu'Emma avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes à sa plus grande surprise. Ella la repoussa gentiment « Emma, les gens … »

« Je me fous des gens. Je me suis retenue toute la soirée pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras, j'en peux plus. Et j'aimerais que cette année commence aussi bien qu'elle s'est terminée. » Regina sourit et Emma ne résista pas à l'embrasser de nouveau tendrement, quand la clochette du Granny's retentit et qu'elles entendirent une voix masculine

« Emma j'ai trouv… » Graham se stoppa net en voyant les 2 jeunes femmes, les lèvres jointes.

**TBC**


	18. Promesses

**Bien le bonjour mes agneaux ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi je suis en mode écrevisse : une journée à la plage et me voilà vanille/fraise !**

**Bref, trêve de blabla, je suppose que vous souhaitez connaitre la suite de cette arrivée impromptue de Graham.**

**/!\ Attention certains passages rated M /!\**

* * *

**Promesses**

« Emma j'ai trouv… » il se stoppa net en voyant les 2 jeunes femmes, les lèvres jointes.

D'un seul coup, elles rompirent le contact et Regina, horrifiée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, et par un de ses élèves qui plus est, s'enfuit en courant, laissant son sac tomber à terre.

« REGINA ATTENDS ! » cria Emma, impuissante, elle se tourna alors vers Graham et vit alors Henry à ses cotés « Henry, dans la voiture s'il te plait. »

« Tu connais son fils ?»

« C'est mon fils. »

« Attends, c'est votre fils ? »

« Non Henry c'est mon fils à moi. »

« Mais … Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? »

« Peu importe. »

« Il se passe quoi là entre ce môme et la Mills ? »

Elle n'y tenait plus, elle en avait marre de se cacher, marre de faire semblant. Elle aimait Regina, Regina l'aimait, elles ne faisaient rien de mal, tout cela devait cesser.

« Ecoute Graham … »

« T'étais en train de l'embrasser là ou je rêve ? »

« … »

« Alors quoi … Toi aussi elle t'as eu ? » dit-il en rigolant

Emma perdit son sang-froid alors « T'es à coté de la plaque. Regina et moi on sort ensemble. »

« Quoi … Comment ça « _sortir ensemble_ » ? Tu veux dire avec rencards et tout ? »

« Je veux dire qu'on sort ensemble depuis des mois. »

« Bah … J'peux pas dire le contraire : ça vaut le coup. » lâcha-t-il, visiblement rancunier

« Non tu sais pas ! T'as jamais su. » argua-t-elle

« J'te rappelle que j'ai couché avec elle … » ironisa-t-il

« Bah justement, parlons-en. T'as couché avec personne. »

« Je sais encore mieux que toi ce que j'ai fais cette nuit là. »

« Ah ouais ? Et t'endormir comme une masse parce que trop alcoolisé, tu appelles ça une nuit d'amour toi ? Laisse-moi rire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein ? T'y étais pas ! »

« Regina m'a dit. Tu t'es endormi en calbute chaussettes avant même de faire quoique se soit, t'étais trop saoul pour t'en rendre compte … »

« Parce que tu crois tout ce qu'elle dit hein ? J'te rappelle qu'elle s'est envoyé la moitié du campus. »

Emma s'approcha plus que menaçante vers lui et l'empoigna par le col « Tu sais rien sur elle, tu sais rien alors ferme-la ! C'est une femme géniale, intelligente, belle et douce. Tu sais pas qui elle est ! »

« Emma je … »

Elle le repoussa alors avant que Ruby ne sorte à son tour en entendant les cris de la jeune femme. Sans un mot, Emma se dirigea vers la voiture, ramassa le sac que Regina avait fait tombé dans sa fuite, en sortit les clés de la voiture et s'en alla dans un vrombissement qui fit sursauter Ruby et Graham Ce dernier se tourna alors, hébété, vers Ruby « J'ai pas compris là … Tu … Tu savais pour elles deux ? »

« Viens, je vais t'expliquer. » dit-elle en le faisant rentrer

**OOO**

« Maman ça va ? »

Emma jeta quelques regards dans le rétroviseur pour voir son fils, le visage inquiet.

« Henry … Désolée de m'être fâchée. »

« J'ai compris tu sais, Regina m'a expliqué. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, elle m'a dit que c'était un secret vous deux et que personne devait savoir avant que tu ais fini l'école. J'ai promis que je dirais rien tu sais, je sais tenir les promesses. »

« Oui je sais chéri, t'es un grand. »

« T'es fâchée avec Regina ? »

« Oh non mon cœur, je l'aime tu sais. »

« Ouais je sais. Vous allez vous marier un jour ! »

Emma s'étouffa presque avant de regarder son fils dans le rétro pour le voir, tout sourire. « Ouais ça … C'est une autre histoire. »

Puis elle vit Regina, au loin, marcher sur le trottoir, pieds nus, talons en main. Elle se gara à cotés et ouvrit la fenêtre « Regina monte ! Regina ! » La jeune femme, le visage buriné par les larmes, se stoppa net et fusilla Emma du regard « Hey, écoute, tu m'en voudras une fois chez toi, mais par pitié monte dans cette voiture. »

Fatiguée, Regina baissa les bras et monta en voiture. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison et qu'Emma ne borde Henry qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Puis elle rejoignit Regina dans la chambre, cette dernière se déshabillant.

« Hey … Tu veux qu'on parle ? »

« Pas vraiment … Je suis fatiguée. »

« Regina. J'ai dis que je voulais qu'on commence cette année comme on l'avait terminé … Pas qu'on la commence en se faisant la gueule. »

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein … » finit-elle par lâcher hargneusement

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« M'embrasser ! En public en plus ! Il te suffisait juste d'attendre qu'on soit ici, voir même dans la voiture ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu m'embrasses devant le Granny's, alors que n'importe qui pouvait nous surprendre, ce qui est finalement arrivé d'ailleurs. Alors que je t'avais expressément demandé de ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! »

« Ok, excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te montrer à quel point je t'aime en cette soirée spéciale ! »

« … »

« Ecoute … Ok, j'ai chié dans la colle … Mais … Il fallait que ce soit dit, maintenant c'est fait. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai craché le morceau. J'ai tout dit à Graham : à propos de toi, de nous, d'Henry … Ok, j'ai été égoïste mais … Regina, je t'aime … Et ça me crevait de pas pouvoir te le montrer, ou de pouvoir montrer aux autres que tu es ma compagne, et que je suis heureuse avec toi. »

« … »

« En fait, tu vas me laisser parler jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue ?! Dis quelque chose, même si tu m'engueules, au moins ça sera ça. »

« Emma … Je … Je t'en veux, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. »

« Je sais mais … »

« Laisse-moi finir. J'ai mis un temps infini pour en fin m'ouvrir à toi et ton fils, pour accepter de ressentir des choses que je pensais perdues à jamais. Et au moment où je te fais confiance, au moment où je me laisse enfin aller, toi tu … Emma … Et le pire dans tous ça c'est que je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir assez pour t'engueuler ou te détester. J'aimerais que tu dormes sur le canapé, que tu pleures, que tu regrettes et pourtant … Je me dis que … Qu'il fallait que ça soit fait et dit. »

Emma n'en crut pas ses oreilles « Sérieux ? »

« Attends. Je ne dis pas que je suis heureuse de la manière dont ça se soit passé. Je dis juste que, même si ça s'est fait de façon alambiquée, c'est fait maintenant et … Voilà. »

« Regina, si tu savais comme je suis désolée, enfin je veux dire, pour la manière dont ça s'est passé. J'ai l'art de mettre les 2 pieds dans le plat sans prendre de gant et parfois j'en fais souffrir mon entourage, même si c'est pas mon intention première. Tu aurais le droit de me gueuler dessus, je le mérite … Mais je t'incite pas à le faire hein … »

Regina ne pu que sourire avant de se glisser sous les draps, suivie par Emma « Comment l'a pris Graham ? »

« Comme un parfait crétin macho : il y a pas cru et ensuite, quand je l'ais mis devant le fait accompli, il a nié. »

« Le fait accompli ? »

« Lui dire qu'il avait pas couché avec toi. Non mais j'te jure quel blaireau … »

« Tu me défends bec et ongle, c'est … charmant. »

« Y'a intérêt ! Et qu'il s'avise pas une fois de retour à la fac de faire courir la moindre rumeur sur toi et lui ou toi et moi, sinon je m'émascule ! »

Regina, surprise, haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner, offrant son dos à Emma qui se colla contre elle « Dis … Tu m'en veux encore ? »

« Un peu … Ca passera … »

Et alors que le silence régna et qu'Emma pensait Regina endormie, cette dernière se fit entendre « Tu as conduis ma voiture … »

« Euh ouais alors, j'avais pas le choix hein : tu avais fui et j'avais Henry sous le bras. Heureusement que tu as laissé ton sac … »

« Personne n'a jamais conduis ma voiture. »

« Tu vas t'en remettre ou pas là ? »

« … »

« Au fait ? »

« Hm ? »

« Bonne année ma belle. » dit-elle en l'embrassant entre les omoplates. Regina se retourna alors et l'embrassa sur le front avant qu'elles ne finissent par s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Bien des questions se bousculèrent dans leur tête : qu'allait-il se passer à la rentrée si Graham décidait de parler ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Regina ? De son poste ? Et de son envie de briguer le poste de maire ? Elles étaient majeure et vaccinée mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'Emma était son élève et dans quelques jours, elles devraient briser cet agréable cocon qu'elles s'étaient construit avec Henry … Dans quelques jours, la réalité les rattraperait.

**OOO**

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et Emma pouvait sentir la tension envahir Regina. L'approche du retour à la fac mettait la jolie brune dans un état d'énervement quasi semblable à celui d'une femme enceinte dont les hormones lui jouaient des tours.

« Hey dis, les exams ça commence bien par l'Eco nan ? »

« Exact. Tu es prête ? »

« Ouais je pense … Un peu de mal avec les options mais ce ne sont que des options après tout … »

« Si tu penses ça avant même d'avoir commencé … »

« J'ai assez révisé les matières essentielles. Je suppose que j'aurais pas l'occasion de te voir beaucoup durant les exams ? »

« Exactement. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de te … Distraire. »

« Ok patronne ! »

« Emma… Il se pourrait que les choses se compliquent une fois à la fac … »

« A cause de Graham ? »

« Entre autre oui. Les choses … »

« Les choses seront difficiles, mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là. Peu importe ce que diront les autres… Après tout, Graham n'a pas la moindre preuve. S'il le faut je cesserais toutes communications avec toi jusqu'à la fin de l'année … Et le jour des diplômes, je lui mettrais le mien au fond de sa gorge ! »

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et malgré la situation qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la fin de cette année scolaire où l'université ne serait plus qu'un souvenir et où elles vivraient sereines avec Henry, peu importe le lieu et ce qu'elles feraient.

« Tu devrais finir tes bagages. » concéda Regina qui s'était mise d'accord avec Emma pour qu'elles ne rentrent pas en même temps « Je vais voir où en est Henry. »

La jolie brune monta à l'étage et rejoignit le petit garçon assis au bord de son lit, feuilletant le livre que lui avait donné Regina.

« Henry, tu es prêt ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« J'ai pas envie de partir. »

« Je sais mon grand, mais les vacances sont finies. »

« On reviendra jamais ? »

« Oh bien sur que si mon cœur, nous reviendrons. Vous êtes ici chez vous. »

« Mais on vit à Boston. »

« Et bien … Pour l'instant oui mais … Tu aimerais que ça change ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quitter Boston pour vivre ici avec ta mère et moi ? »

« Ca serait cool ! »

« Mais ça ne serait pas tout de suite … Il faut que ta mère étudie et que je travaille avant ça. »

« Mais ça pourrait se faire hein ?! Promis ? »

« Promis ! »

Elle vit un sourire éclairer le visage du petit garçon et, soudain, elle prit conscience que c'était la chose qu'elle désirait voir plus que tout … Ca et le visage d'Emma quand elle se réveillait.

**OOO**

Les au revoir furent difficiles même s'ils étaient de courte durée : dans 2 jours Emma retrouverait Regina à la fac, et pourtant, son cœur se pinçait rien qu'à la perspective de se réveiller loin d'elle et de ne pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras comme elle le voudrait.

« Bon … C'est l'heure. »

« Henry, va m'attendre dans la voiture. »

Le petit garçon s'accrocha alors à la taille de la jolie brune et la serra contre lui « A bientôt. »

« A bientôt Henry. »

Puis il partit vers la voiture, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes se dire au revoir « Bien … Pas la peine de te dire que j'ai passé les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie ! »

« Je dois bien avouer qu'il y a bien longtemps que Noel n'avait pas autant signifié pour moi aussi. »

Emma s'approcha et encercla la taille de sa compagne avant de la serrer contre elle tendrement « Tu vas me manquer … »

« Emma, nous nous voyons dans 2 jours. »

« Mais tu m'as comprise … »

« Oui … » murmura-t-elle avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse doucement, Emma répondant sans détour à son baiser « Tu dois y aller … »

« Laisse-moi encore quelques secondes dans tes bras … » minauda-t-elle

« Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez profité hier soir hein … »

Emma prit quelques distances en levant un sourcil « Hey ! Tu n'as pas semblé te plaindre … Enfin, hormis les _« s'il te plait encore_» … »

« Emma ! »

La jolie blonde se colla à elle et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'agrippant à la nuque pour approfondir l'échange auquel répondit bien volontiers Regina. Et au bout d'une interminable minute, elles se séparèrent, à contre gré, et Emma s'engouffra dans sa voiture, non sans un dernier regard vers Regina qui resta sous le porche jusqu'à ce que la coccinelle jaune disparaisse.

Une fois dans la voiture, Emma soupira, agrippa le volant et se tourna vers son fils « Prêt ? »

« Yep … Dis maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« T'as mis la langue ? »

« Espèce de …. » la le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule, remerciant implicitement son fils de la faire sourire même si elle regrettait déjà ces vacances.

**OOO**

Emma n'avait pas été aussi tendue pour une rentrée que celle-ci : déjà à cause des exams qui commençaient ce jour, le fait de quitter Regina pour un moment et de retrouver Graham qu'elle avait quitté plus qu'en mauvais terme.

Et les retrouvailles ne se firent pas attendre : à peine fut-elle sortie de sa voiture qu'elle croisa Ruby et Graham sortant de la voiture de ce dernier. Après un temps d'arrêt, c'est Ruby qui brisa l'étrange silence

« Hey salut … Alors … Comment va ? »

« Bien, bien et vous ? »

« Ca va, ça va … »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent en silence avant que Ruby ne tape Graham sur l'épaule

« Hey ! Ca va pas non ?! »

« Dégonflé ! Tu m'avais dis que tu lui parlerais ! Alors sois un homme et fais-le ! » dit-elle en le poussant vers Emma « Moi je vous attends devant la BU ! »

Puis elle s'éloigna, ne laissant pas d'autre choix aux 2 autres de se parler.

« Ecoute … Je … Je voulais m'excuser. »

« Pour ? »

« Pour ce que j'ai dis et fais au jour de l'an. Je … Je crois que mon ego de mâle en a pris un coup. »

« Tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Regina ? »

« Ouais … A vrai dire … Je … J'ai menti aussi. »

« Menti ? »

« En fait … »

« Graham, crache le morceau bon sang ! » s'énerva Emma

« J'ai jamais couché avec Regina … Et je le savais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. J'étais saoul … Et complètement paumé. Quand elle m'a invité chez elle et qu'elle m'a conduite dans sa chambre, j'ai eu le tournis, j'étais mal et … Je suis tombé littéralement dans les pommes. Elle a eu le tact de me laisser roupiller avant que je m'en aille le lendemain. »

« Et tu nous as menti ouvertement ? »

« Faut me comprendre … J'avais tellement honte d'avoir foiré mon coup. »

« Mais personne savait que tu étais parti avec elle … Personne l'aurait su. »

« Ouais mais … »

« Et comment tu t'es fait ta morsure au cou ? »

« Ah ca … Sally Smith. »

« Sall… Nan, la nana aux faux seins ? »

« Ouais, c'est dingue ce qu'une fille est prête à prouver quand on lui dit qu'il y a un bruit qui court sur le fait qu'elle ne sache pas faire de suçon … »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire « Tu sais, si tu nous avais dis dès le début, y'aurait pas eu de problème. »

« Je sais mais tu sais les mecs … »

« M'en parle pas. Et après on se demande pourquoi je me suis tournée vers les filles ! »

Ils échangèrent un rire complice « Au fait, félicitations pour vous deux, vraiment. »

« Merci. Ecoute … Je voulais … J'aurais voulu te le dire pour mon fils mais … »

« C'est rien, Ruby m'en a parlé et m'a dit combien c'était tendu de garder ça pour toi. »

« J'adore mon fils mais c'est vrai que … C'était lourd à porter seule. De savoir que Ruby était au courant, puis ensuite Regina … Ca m'a aidé. Et maintenant, il y a toi. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais garder tout ça pour toi : ma relation avec Regina et l'existence de mon fils … »

« Pas de soucis. Si tu gardes pour toi ma soirée laborieuse et mon faux suçon. »

« Deal ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main avant de rejoindre Ruby, café en main « Alors, problème résolu ? »

« Problème réglé oui. Maintenant, en avant pour les exams ! »

« Dis donc, t'as l'air motivée ! »

« J'ai promis à Regina que je serais major de ma promo. »

« Elle te donne des ailes miss Mills. » sourit Ruby

« La ferme Rub' ! » sourit-elle … Sourire qu'elle perdit de suite en voyant Regina, aux cotés de quelques collègues, venir dans le sens inverse.

Elles se croisèrent et Regina daigna à peine donner un regard vers Emma, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme, ce que remarquèrent Graham et surtout Ruby.

« Hey Blondie … Ca va ? »

« Ouais seulement … Le retour à la réalité est un peu rude. » lâcha-t-elle amèrement

« Hey, ça va passer … C'est un cap. Là on va aller se plonger dans 3 heures d'Eco et ensuite on ira se murger au Rabbit Hole, ok ? »

Emma sourit alors : certes, elle était prévenue, mais après ces magnifiques vacances, jamais croiser Regina avec tant d'indifférence dans les couloirs n'avait été aussi douloureux.

Mais quand elle passa les portes de l'amphithéâtre pour l'écrit d'Eco, elle oublia tout cela et se focalisa sur son examen.

Et quand elle sortit, 3heures plus tard, elle fut soulagée : tout s'était bien passé et elle n'aspirait à présent qu'à reposer son esprit … Mais cela était sans compter sur Regina qui, dès qu'elle sortit de l'amphi, lui envoya un message « _Passe dans mon bureau_. »

Emma ne pu que sourire et se précipita sans réfléchir jusqu'au bureau de cette dernière. Son assistante signifia à Miss Mills que l'étudiante qu'elle avait convoquée était là quelques instants plus tard, la jolie blonde se retrouva dans le bureau de Regina.

« Miss Mills ? » dit-elle avec un grand sourire

« Fermez la porte … » Emma s'exécuta « … A clé. » Emma tourna discrètement le loquet alors et à peine le cliquetis retentit que Regina se trouvait déjà derrière elle.

Sans attendre elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant que Regina ne rompe le contact et ne l'invite à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

« Alors, ta première épreuve ? »

« Comment as-tu su quand j'en sortirais ? »

« Je sais tout. » dit-elle dans un sourire presque sadique

« Si tu sais tout alors … Tu sais comment s'est passé mon épreuve non ? »

« Vraisemblablement bien, sinon tu ne serais aussi guillerette. »

« Ne serais-je pas si gaie simplement parce que ma copine m'a envoyé un message me disant de la retrouver de ce pas ?! »

« Certes. Alors ? »

« Ca s'est super bien passé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Assez bien passé pour envisager d'être Major ou … »

« Ca commence bien. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Regina « Et maintenant, professeur Mills, aurais-je le droit à une petite récompense ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Emma l'embrassa tendrement avant de faufiler une de ses mains sous la chemise en soie de la jolie brune. Et dans un gémissement sourd, Regina s'écarta doucement :

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure … »

« Tout à l'heure ? »

« Dans le couloir … Je n'ai pu faire autrement que … »

« … Je sais, t'inquiète. C'est clair que c'est la douche froide mais … On savait les risques, on connaissait les règles du jeu. Ca craint mais on a pas le choix. Et crois-moi, je me fais violence pour dire ça mais … Il faut faire avec encore quelques mois. »

« Je sais. »

Emma lui caressa le visage avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure « Dis … Ca te dit de venir chez moi vendredi soir pour passer le week-end ? Henry adorerait ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas. Je te confirmerais ça dans la semaine. »

« T'es pressée là ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Parce que … » Elle l'embrassa dans le cou « … J'ai toujours eu … » elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de nacres du chemisier « …envie de … » elle glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Regina « … Faire ça … » elle enleva la ceinture retenant la jupe bien trop serrée à son gout « … dans un bureau. »

Regina sourit alors mais arrêta bien vite les choses en la retenant par les épaules « Non, non. Pas maintenant. »

« Tu plaisantes là ?! Tu es à moitié nue devant moi et je devrais me tenir à carreau ? »

« Emma … La seule raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que l'on fasse ça ici c'est que … » elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura « j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas rester silencieuse. »

Emma lâcha un hoquet de surprise avant d'écarquiller ses grands yeux bleus « Ah oui vraiment ? C'est pas moi qui suis la plus bruyante des deux. »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

« Oh tu crois ça ? Je me souviens d'il y a quelques jours où j'ai pu récolter cette magnifique griffure sur l'omoplate ?! Je crois bien que tes cris y avaient été pour beaucoup dans la vigueur de nos ébats huh … »

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. »

« Alors … Tu vas me laisser te prendre sur ce bureau ou pas ? »

« Hors de question. J'ai des copies à corriger … »

« Des excuses, toujours des excuses hein miss Mills … En fait, t'as seulement peur de perdre tes moyens ici. » rigola Emma

« Oui très drôle Emma. »

« Prouve-moi que j'ai tort donc. »

Regina la colla à elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, coupant le souffle à la jolie blonde qui se laissa bien gracieusement pousser contre le bureau avant de sentir les lèvres de la jolie brune arpenter les courbes de son cou et sa langue caresser doucement sa jugulaire, faisant ainsi naitre un doux gémissement d'Emma.

"Hm ... t'arrête pas ..." lança Emma alors que Regina glissait déjà ses mains sous le débardeurs pour frôler son soutien-gorge.

"Tu es sûre que tu veux ça ?"

"T'as même pas idée ..."

Regina déboutonna son jeans et le fit tomber à ses cheville avant qu'Emma ne monte de nouveau sur le bureau, écartant ses jambes pour que Regina s'y cale. En un geste franc, elle enleva le débardeur de la jolie blonde, tandis qu'Emma finit de déboutonner son chemisier et qu'elle glisse une main pour attraper un des seins de la belle brune.

Les lèvres de Regina cascadèrent du cou à la poitrine, en s'attardant un moment sur un des seins avant de suivre le dessin de son sternum jusqu'à finir sa course au nombril. "Oh merde Gina ... Continues ..." dit-elle en enfouissant ses mains dans la cheveux brune, l'incitant à poursuivre sa course.

Regina sourit contre sa peau et se redressa alors, prenant sauvagement les lèvres d'Emma, tout en insinuant sa main dans la culotte d'Emma qui se crispa au bord du bureau, s'arcboutant afin de libérer le chemin. Regina pouvait largement sentir le résultat de l'excitation d'Emma et, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, elle mordilla l'épaule de sa compagne.

"Ouch!"

"shhhh ..."

"Tu triches ! ... Han ..." Emma lâcha sa prise pour se cramponner au bureau tandis que Regina continua avec application son travail sur l'entrejambe de la belle blonde. Et au bout de 10 interminables et charnelles minutes, elle comprima un cri de jouissance en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Satisfaite, Regina se redressa et lécha suavement ses doigts. Emma sourit alors et poussa Regina sur son fauteuil avant de tomber à genoux devant elle, de remonter la jupe de sa compagne sur ses hanches et se soulever ses jambes. De voir Regina à demi assise sur ce fauteuil, presque nue, les jambes écartés, émoustillait Emma au plus haut point "Merde Regina ... T'es magnifique." Et sans attendre elle plongea sa tête entre ses cuisses et Regina ferma doucement ses yeux, profitant de chaque seconde durant lesquelles Emma prit le temps, consciencieusement, de faire plaisir à son professeur préféré.

Regina plaqua une de ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre rejoignit celle d'Emma sur son ventre, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant. "Emma ... Em' je ... Je vais ..." Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma eut la satisfaction de sentir les cuisses de Regina se resserrer sur elle; elle le savait, elle avait réussi.

Elle se redressa alors et Regina l'amena à elle pour qu'elles partagent un baiser langoureux tandis que les longues jambes de la jolie brune entourèrent la taille d'Emma. "Hm ... Que c'était bon ..." lâcha Emma entre 2 baisers "Un cours particuliers comme je les aime ..."

Regina sourit alors et lui caressa le visage, le prenant entre ses mains "Je t'aime ..." lui murmura-t-elle

"Et moi donc ... Tu te rends compte : si ta secrétaire savait ce qu'on venait de faire là, elle ferait une crise cardiaque. Vu sa tête, ça doit faire un moment qu'elle a pas du voir le loup ..."

"Emma !"

"Bah quoi ?! Tu vas pas jouer les offusquées après ce que tu viens de me faire ... Tu sais que dans cette position je peux te sentir contre moi là ? Je veux dire ton entrejambe contre le mien ..."

"Je sais." dit-elle dans un sourire sadique avant de l'embrasser de nouveau

Tout à coup, le téléphone d'Emma sonna, faisant grogner de frustration Regina qui repoussa Emma. « C'est Ruby. » lâcha Emma un tantinet gênée avant que Regina lui signifie d'un mouvement de tête de répondre « Allo ? Ah oui … Euh oui, j'arrive … Non, non, tout va bien. Ok à tout de suite. » Quand elle raccrocha, Regina la fixait un air perplexe sur le visage « C'était Ruby … »

« J'avais cru comprendre. »

« Je devais la retrouver après l'exam' au Rabbit Hole. »

« Je vois … »

« Ouais … Je vais y aller » dit-elle en se relevant et en se rhabillant, Regina l'imitant quelques instants plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Regina l'attrapa par la taille et la fit se retourner « La prochaine fois, le cours portera sur un nouvel aspect de nos nuits ... Beaucoup plus ... Corsées."

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Regina ouvrit la porte et la poussa dehors, Emma manquant de tomber. L'assistante la fixa surprise et Emma lui lança un sourire crispé et un signe de main qui se voulait amical, avant de décamper sans attendre.

Derrière la porte, Regina sourit, satisfaite de son petit effet, tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

**OOO**

Les 2 semaines qui suivirent furent un calvaire pour les nerfs d'Emma : entre les différents examens, le stress l'accompagnant et le manque de Regina …

Malgré leur manque de contact « direct », Emma et Regina aimaient s'échanger des messages et cette nuit qui clôturait la dernière épreuve du semestre ne dérogeait pas à la règle et, une fois n'était pas coutume, c'était Regina qui initia leur petite tradition nocturne.

« _Bonsoir._ »

« Hey j'allais t'envoyer un message justement ! »

« _Alors cette journée ?_ »

« Géniale \o/ ! »

« _C'est quoi ça : \o/ ?_ »

« Bah c'est un bonhomme qui lève les bras ! Ca veut dire que je suis contente ! »

« _Tu ne peux pas marquer que tu es contente plutôt que de faire ce genre de chose incompréhensible ?!_ »

« Bah c'est tendance chez les jeunes de faire ça »

« _Insinues-tu que je suis vieille ?_ »

« Oh si peu XD »

« _Je n'ose pas te demander ce que signifie ca : XD …_ »

« Ca veut dire que je rigole … Je plaisante quoi. »

« _Emma, tu es pénible. J'espère que tu as mieux écris dans tes copies._ »

« Nan, nan … Même que j'ai fais pleins de cœurs sur ma copie concernant ta matière. »

« _Tu es une enfant …_ »

« Une enfant qui aimerait savoir ce que tu portes là »

« _Je porte le T-shirt que tu as oublié chez moi._ »

« Sérieux ? Lequel ? »

« _Le noir marqué_ « Sexy » _dessus._ »

« Ahhhh je me demandais où il était passé ! Faut-il que je vienne le chercher ? »

« _Je peux le garder en attendant … Il a ton odeur._ »

« Je te connaissais pas si fleur bleue. »

« _Il se fait tard, je vais te laisser._ »

« Tu n'as pas oublié, tu viens demain soir. »

« _Est-ce un ordre ?_ »

« En quelque sorte. Alors, à quelle heure ? »

« _Vers 19h ?_ »

« Ah non, viens plus tôt, qu'on passe au moins un peu de temps ensemble, 17h ? »

« _Ok. Bonne nuit Em._ »

« Bonne nuit Gina. »

Et alors qu'elle allait reposer son téléphone, elle rajouta un dernier message « Je t'aime. »

Elle s'endormit alors en imaginant O combien les retrouvailles avec Regina le lendemain seraient appréciables.

**TBC**


	19. St Valentin

**Hello mes angeaux, comment allez-vous? **

**Vous êtes-vous remis de la débacle SQ qui a pris naissance lors de la SDCC ?! **

**bon, je dois bien vous avouer que même en étant SQ, je n'avais guère d'espoir pour la série, préférant divertir mon esprit débridé dans mes fics ou mes créas hein ^^ Du coup, je suis décue certes, mais moins que certains SQ dont le comportement m'a tellement surpris que ça aurait pu me faire devenir anti-SQ.**

**Surtout que, je dois le confesser, je suis aussi HQ et je vais meêm prochainement poster uen fic HQ icic même XD**

**OoO**

**Bref, trêve de blabla ... Je vois que la dernière suite vous a plu (on se demande bien pourquoi XD) ! **

**Alors ... Je vous préviens ... La fin de ce chapitre risque d'être suicidaire pour moi. Et je vous expliquerais mes motivations la prochaine fois (si vous ne boudez pas ma fic d'ici là :s)**

**En attendant ... ENJOY !**

* * *

**St Valentin **

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent durant lesquels une agréable routine s'installa entre Swan et Mills : toute la semaine Emma jouait les étudiantes parfaites et Regina le professeur assidu et sérieux, mais dès que le week-end arrivait, les 2 jeunes femmes se retrouvaient chez l'une ou l'autre, avec Henry, et passait des moments agréables ensemble, comme une famille.

Et même si le rythme qu'imposait leur relation secrète était ardu, elles tenaient bon en comptant les jours qui les séparaient de la fin de l'année scolaire.

« Hey … »

« Hm ? »

« Tu sais quel jour on sera samedi prochain ? »

Emma était assise sur le canapé, un dessin animé à la télé pour Henry, Regina était allongée, la tête sur les genoux de sa compagne. Emma triturait amoureusement les cheveux de Regina tout en prenant un air tendu et songeur.

« Aucune idée pourquoi ? »

« On sera le 14 … »

« Et ? »

« On sera le 14 Février. »

Et comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de ce fait, Regina ouvrit subitement les yeux avant de tourner son regard vers Emma qui la surplombait « Oh … »

« Ca sera notre première st Valentin ensemble. »

« Le temps passe … »

« J'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose de spéciale. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Je pourrais demander à Ruby de garder Henry exceptionnellement on aura la soirée pour nous comme ça. »

« Emma, tu sais que je suis assez réfractaire à l'idée d'inclure Ruby dans nos histoires. »

« Oui seulement elle est au courant, et moi ça me fait du bien de pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un. Et puis, je lui fais confiance, elle a déjà gardé Henry sans lui refiler de la drogue ou le rendre saoul, et plus important encore : sans bruler la maison. »

Regina ne pu que sourire avant de se redresser et de caresser la joue de la belle blonde « Et qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas être prise aussi pour ce jour ? »

« On parle de Ruby là … »

« Très bien. »

« Super ! Alors, laisse-moi tout organiser : le programme de la soirée, le resto, et le reste. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« L'année prochaine, ça sera ton tour. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil complice

« C'est quoi la St Valentin ? » lança Henry qui détacha son regard de l'écran pour se tourner vers le couple

« Tiens, il semblerait que les oreilles d'un petit garçon de 9 ans ont trainé pas loin d'ici. » s'amusa Emma

« Alors c'est quoi ? » insista-t-il

« C'est ce qu'on appelle la fête des amoureux. C'est le jour où les gens qui s'aiment se le prouvent plus qu'à n'importe quelle période. »

« Mais pourquoi la st Valentin ? »

« Parce que Valentin » reprit Regina « était le saint patron des couples. »

« Oh … Et qu'est-ce qu'on y fait alors ? Faut faire quoi ? »

« Et bien, c'est l'occasion de s'offrir des cadeaux, de passer du temps ensemble, un moment romantique : un resto ou simplement une soirée en amoureux. »

« Cool … Et le cadeau soit doit être quoi ? »

« Bah … J'en sais rien : des fleurs, un bijou, un poème, une surprise. Pourquoi tu demandes ça toi ? »

« Pour rien … » dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la télé. Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors et pensèrent à la même chose au même moment

« Dis donc toi … Tu aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ? »

« Moi ? Non. »

« Ah ouais ? Ton intérêt soudain pour la St Valentin tendrait à prouver que … T'as une copine toi ! »

Henry fit volte face et fixa sa mère, les joues légèrement rosies « Non ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et elle s'appellerait pas Grace par hasard ?! »

« … »

« Rohhhhhhhhhh c'est trop chou ! Mon fils est amoureux ! »

« Arrête maman ! »

« Bah quoi, c'est mignon ! »

« Maman ! » Il se leva avant de vouloir quitter le salon mais Emma l'arrêta en plein vol pour le faire tomber sur le canapé, entre les 2 jeunes femmes. Coincé, il ne pu que se rendre « Ok, ok … Ouais j'ai une copine. » lâcha-t-il

« Ohhhhhhhh »

« Arrête maman ! » dit-il en dégageant les mains de sa mère qui ébouriffaient ses cheveux tendrement « Je suis un grand maintenant ! »

« Oh oui c'est sur ! Alors … Tu comptes faire quoi pour la St Valentin hein petit tombeur ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'aimerais bien lui offrir un cadeau mais c'est pas avec l'argent de poche que tu me donnes que je vais pouvoir le faire. »

« Sale petit … Monstre ! » dit-elle en partant dans une séance ardue de chatouilles avant que Regina ne calme le jeu

« Et donc, à quoi penses-tu ? »

« J'en sais rien … C'est bientôt les vacances et j'me disais que je pourrais l'inviter à la patinoire au grand centre commercial. Et puis après je lui achèterais une glace ou un truc du genre. »

« Oh c'est romantique. Mais c'est une bonne idée. » lança Emma

« Si tu as besoin d'un peu d'argent, nous contribuerons. »

« Regina ! » argua Emma

« Je veux juste qu'il passe sa première St Valentin sous les meilleurs hospices, tout comme nous. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil. A cet argument, Emma ne pu répondre et obtempéra alors pour contribuer au bonheur de son fils.

Et quand vint l'heure du coucher, Henry fut rassuré quand Emma confirma de nouveau son intention de l'aider dans sa conquête de sa petite amie.

« Il dort ? »

« Il dort. Le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant le week-end prochain. » dit-elle en se glissant sous les draps, rejoignant une Regina en pleine lecture. Elle lui attrapa l'ouvrage et le posa sur sa table de chevet avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit pressé ici … » sourit Regina

« Pas du tout, absolument pas … Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle tout en continuant de parcourir le buste de la jolie brune de baisers de plus en plus appuyés

« Au fait, savais-tu que la St Valentin, au Moyen-âge, était avant tout la célébration d'un amour physique avant d'être la célébration de l'amour romantique ? »

« J'adore quand tu sors ta science … » dit-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres « Et j'ai vraiment hâte de renouer avec les anciennes traditions donc. »

Puis elle éteignit la lumière de la chambre.

**OOO**

Emma avait une idée bien précise de cette St Valentin : Il était proscrit qu'elles se montrent en public toutes les 2, au cas où elles croiseraient des étudiants, donc Emma devait ruser afin de satisfaire son envie de rendre Regina heureuse.

Evidemment, elle pensa à une soirée plus que coquine et décida de s'acheter des dessous sexy, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fais. Evidemment, elle réserva une surprise à Regina qui, elle l'espérait, l'éblouirait.

Et les jours passèrent jusqu'à ce que le week-end arrive. Emma nota aussi l'énervement et la tension qui gagnait son fils. Ce dernier avait, avec succès, invité Grave à aller à la patinoire avec lui et Regina lui avait donné assez « d'argent de poche » pour la satisfaire et passer une bonne après-midi.

Emma avait promis à son fils qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la chandelle mais qu'elle serait tout de même là pour superviser le moindre problème. Regina lui avait fait promettre de ne pas mettre la honte à son fils, ce que respecterait Emma … Autant qu'elle le pourrait !

Et le jour J, Emma conduisit Henry et Grace à la patinoire. Dans la voiture, Emma essaya de faire la conversation tant Henry était tendu et n'osait parler à la petite fille qui ne semblait qu'attendre un pas d'Henry.

« Alors Grace … Comment va l'école ? »

« Ca va miss Swan. »

« Oh s'il te plait, appelle-moi Emma. »

La petite sourit alors tandis qu'Henry était toujours aussi tendu, et cela s'accentua encore plus en arrivant à la patinoire.

Emma paya la location des patins et alors qu'elle allait aider la petite à mettre ses patins, elle se retint en lançant un regard vers Henry, lui suggérant de l'aider lui-même, ce qu'il fit au final, pour le plus grand plaisir de Grace.

Puis Emma les laissa seuls, ne regardant que de loin ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils aider Grace, main dans la main, à faire ses premiers pas sur la glace.

Puis les minutes et enfin 2 heures passèrent avant qu'ils ne reviennent sur le bord de la patinoire, qu'ils n'enlèvent leurs patins et qu'Henry n'invite la petite fille à boire un chocolat à la cannelle, son préféré, près d'un stand non loin. Ils discutèrent tandis que Regina prenait régulièrement des nouvelles du rendez-vous en envoyant des messages à Emma.

« _Alors, comment se débrouille Henry ?_ »

« Comme sa mère : un vrai pro ! »

« _A quelle heure déposes-tu Henry chez Ruby ?_ »

« 18h, je passe te prendre juste après. »

« _A ce soir donc._ »

« A ce soir. »

Puis Emma laissa passer une nouvelle heure où elle accompagna les enfants jouer dans la neige du parc. Emma les attendit dans sa voiture et, par curiosité, jetait de temps à autre quelques regards vers son fils pour savoir comment il se débrouillait. Et ce qu'elle aperçut, lui tira un sourire : son fil attrapant maladroitement la main de la petite fille avant de lui faire, certainement, son premier bisou sur les lèvres. Baiser furtif et quelque peu gauche mais qui sembla satisfaire autant Henry que Grace.

« Yes ! » lâcha, avec fierté, Emma dans la voiture avant que les enfants ne la rejoigne et qu'elle ne raccompagne la petite chez elle. Henry l'accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte et ne tenta, cette fois-ci, qu'un timide baiser sur la joue. Mais le sourire éclatant de Grace parla pour elle et il retourna en voiture sur un petit nuage.

Emma aurait voulu le bombarder de questions pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle s'abstint, sachant qu'à un moment où à un autre, le petit garçon lui raconterait les faits et lui demanderait conseil sur la suite des événements.

Emma conduisit directement son fils chez Ruby et la remercia gracieusement de l'accueillir pour la nuit. Et après quelques recommandations plus ou moins coquines de la part de Ruby, Emma prit congé afin de préparer sa soirée.

Et 1h plus tard, elle alla chercher Regina chez elle, cette dernière s'étant parée pour la circonstance d'une belle robe bleue nuit.

« Wow ! »

« Tu es splendide aussi. »

« Ma reine, veuillez me suivre. » Emma lui tendit son bras et ensemble elles se rendirent vers la beetle jaune dans laquelle Regina ne rechigna pas, pour une fois, pour monter dedans.

Sans un mot sur ce qui les attendait, Emma conduisit la jeune femme en dehors de la ville pour se rendre plus au Sud, vers un port.

« Tu m'emmènes faire du bateau ? » s'étonna Regina.

« Exact. J'espère que tu as le pied marin. » Elle se gara juste devant une plage « Bienvenue à Pleasure Bay. Je trouvais le nom approprié pour cette soirée. Viens. »

Regina la suivit et, main dans la main, elle la conduisit jusqu'au dock « Alors, lequel est notre bateau ? »

« Celui-là. » dit-elle en pointant un yatch immense

« Tu … Tu plaisantes ?! » dit-elle, totalement ahurie devant cette surprise

« Absolument pas. Et ne me demande pas comment j'ai fais, je brulerais en enfer pour ça. » lança-t-elle avec humour.

Quand Regina arriva devant le bateau elle distingua son nom en lettres dorées « Once Upon A Time … » murmura-t-elle

« Ouais, je trouvais que ça tombait bien, vu que notre histoire s'apparente à un conte de fées ! Allez monte. »

Regina la suivit et Emma lui fit le tour du propriétaire s'attardant bien gentiment sur la chambre et la salle de bain offrant une immense baignoire que Regina ne pensait pas possible en un tel lieu.

Puis elle finit sur le pont arrière où une table était dressée avec chandelles et vaisselles fines.

« Tu mets la barre bien haute pour ce premier St Valentin. »

« Je voulais marquer le coup. » dit-elle en lui tirant la chaise.

« On ne s'en va pas ? »

« A vrai dire … J'ai eu la location du bateau moins chère si on restait au port. » dit-elle presque gênée.

« Ca me rassure. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, l'année prochaine je pourrais louer un voilier et prendre le large avec toi. »

Elles se sourient et la soirée se passa avec comme principal sujet de conversation le rendez-vous d'Henry avec Grace l'après-midi même.

« Tu aurais du les voir, tellement mignons tous les 2 à s'échanger leur premier baiser. »

« Tu te souviens du tien ? De premier baiser je veux dire. »

« Oh oui, il s'appelait Mark … On était en primaire. La galère, on avait tous nos potes autour de nous, c'était … Bizarre. Et toi ? »

« Il s'appelait Charles. J'étais au collège. »

« Quoi, sérieux pas avant ? »

« J'ai été dans une école privé pour filles avant. Avec impossibilité d'une quelconque liberté à l'extérieur. Quand je n'étais pas en cours, j'étais chez moi. C'est quand j'ai évoqué l'envie d'une scolarité plus normale que j'ai côtoyé des garçons. »

« Et là est arrivé le pêché de chair ! » s'amusa-t-elle

« On peut dire ça. » dit-elle dans un sourire nostalgique « Et ton premier baiser avec une femme ? »

« Oh y'a pas si longtemps que ça … Je dirais 5-6 ans. »

« Parle-moi d'elle. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je parle de ça durant notre St Valentin ? »

« Tu as bien tenu à ce que je te parle de Daniel juste après notre première fois. »

« Ok touché. Elle s'appelait Cathy. On avait à peu près le même âge. C'est bizarre en y repensant, notre rencontre est du au hasard : j'allais une fois par semaine à la laverie et elle était là. On a fait connaissance, et toutes les semaines, le même jour, à la même heure, on se voyait là, on parlait, on rigolait … Dans toute la merde qu'était ma vie à ce moment là, elle était mon rayon de soleil, avec Henry bien sur. »

« Comment … »

« J'ai toujours cru que j'étais attirée que par les hommes. Evidemment, j'ai eu des questionnements, des curiosités mais rien de probant … Et puis y'a eu Cathy. Elle était gentille, douce, souriante et totalement gay. Je l'ai compris lorsque je l'ai invité chez moi pour diner un soir … Et qu'avant de partir, elle m'a embrassé. J'ai été … Choquée. Le jour d'après, je n'ai pas été à la laverie, j'avais trop peur de la revoir si vite, si tôt. »

« Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite j'ai compris la raison pour laquelle j'avais peur de la revoir, c'était parce que j'avais apprécié ce baiser, bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser. »

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose … » lança Regina avec sourire

« Ouais … Finalement, le samedi d'après je l'ai retrouvé à la laverie et … voilà. On a pas vécu THE histoire d'amour, mais elle m'a fait découvrir mon vrai moi. Depuis ce jour et cette histoire, je me suis sentie mieux dans ma tête et dans ma vie. J'en ais vaguement parlé à Henry avec des mots qu'il pouvait comprendre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Belle histoire. »

« Et elle se termine magistralement avec toi. »

« Quel romantisme. »

« Sur un bateau avec un tel nom, c'est approprié non ? »

« Certes. En tout cas une chose est bien plus surprenante : le diner. Comment as-tu fait pour cuisiner tout ça ? »

« Oh euh … »

« Emma ? »

« En fait, je n'ai pas cuisiné. J'ai fais appel à un traiteur. » dit-elle, gênée. Mais Regina ne pu que sourire face à cette bouille d'enfant prit en faute qu'arborait la jolie blonde « C'est ça, moque-toi, mais il était hors de question que je t'empoisonne le jour de notre première St Valentin. »

« Oh mais je t'en suis grée. Et je trouve ça adorable : tu as fais pas mal d'efforts pour cette soirée. J'ai intérêt à tenir la route pour l'année prochaine. »

« Oh mais attends ! La soirée n'est pas terminée ! »

Emma se leva alors, posa sa serviette au bord de la table avant de tendre la main à Regina. Cette dernière accepta et la suivit dans la cabine où trônait un lit rond « Ce soir, tu es à moi. » murmura Emma en défaisant un à un les boutons de la chemise de sa compagne, suivit bien vite par de chauds baisers et tendres caresses.

Regina ne tarda pas avant de lâcher ses premiers soupirs d'extase sous les tendres attentions de la belle blonde « Regina … » Emma la poussa doucement pour que cette dernière se pose au bord du lit, tandis qu'elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds, ses 2 mains posées sur ses genoux « Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Je pense, non, je suis sûre que tu es la femme de ma vie dès les premières secondes où je t'ai aperçu dans ce couloir, en passant par le moment où Henry a croisé ton regard, jusqu'à maintenant où on est sur ce bateau toutes les deux … »

« Emma … »

« Non attends, je … Je vais peut-être me prendre une veste et tu vas certainement me dire que c'est trop tôt mais … Regina Mills … Voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Regina resta sans voix, complètement déboussolée par cette demande plus qu'improbable. Emma avait raison : elles n'étaient ensemble que depuis 4 mois et les choses allaient certainement trop vite entre elles au point de se marier mais pour autant …

« Emma ….Qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce que tu dis … »

« Je dis que je t'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un … Je te demande pas de te marier avec moi demain, on a le temps d'y penser, des mois, des années même si tu veux. Je … Je dis juste, enfin je tenais à ce que tu saches que … Que je suis à toi. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis prête à tout pour toi. »

Regina avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant la franchise et la ténacité qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Emma la troublait « Emma mon Dieu. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu … Même si cette demande n'est pas d'actualité … Cette déclaration est la chose la plus … »

« … La plus quoi ? Insensée ? Impossible ? »

« La plus merveilleuse qui soit. »

« Tu …. C'est vrai ? »

« Emma … Même si chaque jour qui passe j'ai pu avoir des doutes sur la fiabilité de notre relation, depuis quelques temps, j'ai pu entrevoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus sérieux. J'ai eu peur de me faire des idées, de penser que tout allait trop vite. Et puis, ce soir, je m'aperçois que tu penses pareil, que ce n'est pas que moi. Moi non plus je n'envisage pas le mariage pour l'instant, parce qu'il est encore trop tôt mais, sache, toi aussi, que je suis prête à aller plus loin, à faire avancer les choses. »

Emma ne répondit que par un baiser sur ses lèvres « Je t'aime … »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et je vais te faire passer la plus belle nuit de la St Valentin. » dit-elle en faisant courir ses mains sur le buste parfait de sa compagne

« J'attends de voir ça. »

Par un sourire espiègle, Regina l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraina avec elle sur le lit.

S'il y avait un moment que Regina et Emma retiendraient, ce serait peut-être ce moment où chacune se donna à l'autre sans concession, sans détour, sans peur ni regret, ce moment où chacune souffla le nom de l'autre en un plaisir ininterrompu, une jouissance douce et suave comme leurs baisers ; ce serait peut-être aussi ce moment où leur corps, soudés par la sueur et l'effort, répondirent à l'unisson, tremblant et frissonnant ou encore cet instant où, essoufflées par l'effort, elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses ; ou encore l'instant où leur « je t'aime » signifia bien plus que de simples mots lancés durant des ébats.

Mais ce qu'elles retiendront en premier serait certainement ce regard échangé, ce geste infime, cet instant où chacune décida de s'abandonner à l'autre dans une totale confiance et dans un amour sincère et pur. Cet instant où il semblait qu'elles quittaient leur corps pour s'envelopper dans un cocon voluptueux et doux dans lequel elles se verraient bien rester pour un temps indéterminé.

Etait-ce ce que les contes de fées appelaient le «_True Love_ » ? L'amour véritable, pur, magique celui qui remettait tout en cause, celui pour qui on se battrait jusqu'au bout, celui pour qui on mourait même ?

C'est ce que croyaient sincèrement Emma et Regina en cet instant. Quelque chose avait changé, elles ne sauraient dire quoi et pourquoi, mais au moment où elles fermèrent les yeux, elles sentirent un changement en elles, une nouvelle vision, un nouvel espoir.

Et la nuit passa, lovées l'une contre l'autre, et silencieusement, elles se firent une promesse d'engagement. Et lentement, la réalité les rattrapa : Emma, dont les doigts allaient et venaient sur le ventre de sa compagne, fixa le plafond « Gina … On peut pas rester ici ce soir, j'ai loué le bateau que jusqu'à minuit. »

« Oh … Tu me ramènes ? »

« Non, j'ai envie que tu viennes chez moi … Ca serait sympa si Ruby le ramenait et qu'il te voyait. »

« Si tu veux. » dit-elle en se redressant, offrant à la vue gourmande d'Emma, un dos nu parfaitement dessiné

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »

« Tu dis ça après qu'on ait fais l'amour, c'est romantique. » lança sarcastique Regina

« Non … » elle se redressa et déposa quelques baisers entre les omoplates de la jolie brune « Je dis ça parce que maintenant j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais plus me passer de toi. Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Bah … Je sais pas, c'était … Différent ce soir non ? »

Regina lui sourit tout en remettant son chemisier puis se pencha sur elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front « Oui. » lui murmura-t-elle « Allez viens on rentre. »

Dans un silence presque solennel, et presque sans jamais défaire leur main l'une de l'autre, elles reprirent la route jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emma. Tout aussi silencieuses, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Emma afin de finir leur magnifique soirée en beauté.

**OOO**

Au petit matin, et alors qu'Emma n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, la jeune femme fut réveiller par des vibrations. Elle fronça les sourcils, grommela, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner la tête vers sa table de nuit où reposait son téléphone. Avec bien du mal, elle le prit et plissa les yeux pour voir qu'à l'écran, rien n'apparaissait.

« C'est le mien … » entendit-elle derrière elle d'une voix encore endormie

Regina se redressa et parcourut son téléphone tactile. Emma se redressa aussi, non s'en s'étirer bruyamment, avant de se tourner vers la jolie brune et de déposer un tendre baiser sur son épaule nue.

« C'est mon père. »

« Oh … Et ? »

« Il voudrait qu'on déjeune ensemble. »

« Super. On l'invite ? »

« Emma … Je … Je ne lui ais pas parlé de toi. Du moins, pas en des termes qui suggéreraient que tu sois autre chose qu'une de mes élèves les plus douées. »

« Oh je vois … Et tu comptes évoquer le sujet … ? »

« Pas maintenant. Il … Je crois qu'il n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé le fait que je puisse tomber amoureuse d'une femme. »

« C'est sur, y'a de quoi dérouter. » s'amusa Emma tout en déposant ça et là d'autres petits baisers « Hm … Tu sens bon. »

« Je sens la sueur … »

« Faut dire qu'on a pas ménagé nos efforts cette nuit hein … Et, non, tu ne sens pas la sueur. C'est terriblement pas romantique ce que tu dis ! C'est quoi ton parfum ? »

« _Poison_. »

« Tiens, ça m'étonne pas ça … »

« Désolée mais il va falloir reculer notre déjeuner avec Henry. »

« Pas grave, on a tout le temps. »

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Je peux ven… »

« Non. Mon père m'attend dans une heure. »

« Et alors ? » s'amusa Emma

« Et alors : si je te laisse entrer dans cette salle de bain, il y a de fortes chances que je ne puisse en sortir avant une bonne heure. » dit-elle tout en se levant et en récupérant ses vêtements éparpillés au sol

« Oh comme tu y vas voyons … »

Lui lançant un regard plus que suggestif, Regina s'enferma dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Emma se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit, un air rêveur sur le visage.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Regina ressortit, de la vapeur s'échappant de la pièce, les cheveux encore humides « J'y vais. »

« Attends ! Café ? »

« Volontiers. »

Elles se rendirent dans la cuisine et Emma lui servit une tasse. Elles s'assirent chacune sur une chaise avant qu'Emma ne prenne de nouveau la parole « Dis, tu sais hier soir … »

« Hm ? »

« J'étais sincère et sérieuse hein … Pour la demande en mariage. »

« Je sais. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Bah déjà parce que tu n'as pas clairement répondu et qu'ensuite … J'ai zappé la bague, mais je t'en promets une ! »

« Emma … Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu et nous n'avons expérimenté la vie a 2 que durant 15 jours. Nous ne sommes pas pressées mais, si tu tiens à avoir une réponse, je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas contre … Seulement pas maintenant. »

« Regina Swan ça sonne bien. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Et pourquoi pas Emma Mills ? »

« Emma et Henry Mills …. Ou alors Emma et Henry Swan-Mills. »

« Ca sonne tout aussi bien. »

« Je t'aime. » lâcha-t-elle. Regina sourit avant de finir d'un trait son café et d'embrasser sa compagne d'un baiser caféiné « Moi aussi. »

Emma raccompagna la jolie brune jusqu'à la porte et après un long et langoureux baiser, Regina disparut dans les escaliers. Emma referma la porte et elle ne pu décrocher ce sourire béat de son visage.

Regina n'avait même pas encore eut l'idée de dire à son père qu'elle était dans une nouvelle relation, et encore moins avec une femme. Pourtant, son père était quelqu'un de doux et compréhensif et il serait certainement assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter ce fait tant que sa fille unique était heureuse.

De plus, cela ne faisait que 4 mois avec Emma et il lui semblait que les choses étaient encore trop jeunes pour impliquer son père dedans. Oui, même si elle ne mettait pas en doute la durabilité de son couple avec Emma, elle préférait encore attendre un peu avant de dire à son père que : non seulement elle entretenait une relation, mais qu'en plus qu'était avec une femme qui, pour couronner le tout, était maman d'un petit garçon de 9 ans !

Elle aimait son père et n'aimerait certainement pas lui causer une attaque !

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle percuta violemment un homme qui montait en sens inverse.

« Ouch ! »

« Oh pardon … Ca va ? »

« Ou… Oui merci, désolée. »

« Pas de mal. » Regina ramassa son sac, tombé dans la collision, ainsi qu'un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit quelque chose « Oh, c'est à moi merci. » L'homme s'empara du papier avant de lui sourire et de continuer sa marche. Regina resta quelques secondes interdite : il lui semblait que sur le papier était inscrite l'adresse de l'appartement d'Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'elle avait probablement mal lu, et continua sa course.

L'homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil au papier et s'arrêta devant le numéro 205. Il inspira un grand coup, leva le doigt jusqu'à la sonnette … Hésita un instant avant de finalement appuyer.

Emma était sur un petit nuage : elle venait de passer une St Valentin idyllique, une soirée merveilleuse pleine de promesses pour la suite. Après avoir fini son café, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, décidée a prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller chercher son fils. Mais coupée dans son élan, la sonnette retentit.

Elle sourit alors, pensant que Regina avait certainement oublié quelque chose ou, au pire, décidé d'envoyer au diable son père et de rester avec elle, même si cette idée était plus qu'improbable.

Elle alla au petit trot jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit un large sourire sur le visage « Tu as oubl… » Son sang se glaça, elle eut le souffle coupé.

Pétrifiée sur place, elle ne pu faire aucun geste devant l'homme posté sur son paillasson.

« Salut. » dit-il, un léger sourire embarrassé sur le visage « Ca fait longtemps hein … »

Emma déglutit à peine, sa main toujours cramponnée à sa porte d'entrée. Il lui aurait fallu juste une minute, même quelques secondes pour refermer la porte au nez de son visiteur … Mais au lieu de ça, elle laissa un souffle s'échapper de sa gorge, comme pour rendre le moment plus concret encore ….

« Neal … »

**TBC**


	20. Chagrin

**Helloooo comment allez-vous ? Vous aussi vous avez des orages à déchirer le ciel ?! Moi je suis trop fan :p **

**Bref, je vois que j'ai réussi mon 'ti effet de surprise ... plus ou moins négatif hein ... C'était voulu.**

**A vrai dire, en pensant à la trame principale de l'histoire, Neal n'entrait pas en compte, mais je me suis dis que si je n'en parlais pas, ça resterait une sorte d'ombre au tableau pour le couple, y compris Henry. **

**Maintenant, les choses vont s'éclaircir ... Et pas de manière la plus facile. Ce n'est que le début des ennuis et une longue traversée du désert pour notre SQ préféré. **

**S'il vous plait, ne me tapez pas ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chagrin**

Elle sembla que le sol sous ses pieds s'écroulait et l'entrainer dans un gouffre sans fond. Neal … Son ex, père de son fils, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de 9 ans, était là devant elle. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé, sauf une barbe de quelques jours et des cheveux légèrement plus longs. Ce qui la frappa d'emblé fut les traits communs qu'il partageait avec Henry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » arriva-t-elle enfin à prononcer

« Le monde est petit faut croire … Je peux entrer ? »

« Non. » lança-t-elle sèchement « Réponds, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tous tes voisins de palier assistent à nos retrouvailles ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Attends. »

Elle referma la porte à son nez avant de s'habiller promptement, d'attraper son sac, sa veste et de sortir pour rejoindre Neal dans le couloir. Sans un mot, ils sortirent de l'immeuble pour se rendre à un petit café au coin de la rue. Et après avoir commandé chacun un café, ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans rien se dire avant qu'Emma n'en puisse plus et ne perce l'abcès.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu es parti y'a plus de 9 ans, sans rien me dire, sans rien me laisser, pas même une lettre… Et là, tu te repointes comme une fleur devant chez moi ! Comment tu as su ou j'habitais ?! »

« Comme je t'ai dis, le monde est petit… »

« Développe. »

« Nous avons un ami en commun semble-t-il. »

« Voyez-vous ça. »

« Tu n'as pas changé. » dit-il en un sourire nostalgique

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« August. »

« August ? Du … DU Rabbit Hole ? »

« On se connait depuis quelques années, du temps où je créchais à New York. » Emma frissonna alors « On s'était perdu de vu puis, par hasard, je l'ai revu il y a quelques semaines, juste après le jour de l'an. On a parlé et on en est venu à parler de nos passés respectifs et de nos amours d'enfance … Et j'ai parlé de toi. Je lui ais montré une photo, tu sais, celle que nous avons fais dans ce bar à Tallahassee. »

« Ouais, je me souviens … » dit-elle amèrement

« Ouais, enfin bref, il t'a reconnu tout de suite en disant que tu étais élève à la fac de Droit de Boston. J'en revenais pas … »

« Et moi donc … Et tu as décidé de refaire parler de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Neal … J'ai plus rien a faire avec toi. Tu m'as laissé seule, tu m'as laissé me démerder. J'ai plus eu de nouvelles, plus de contact, tu avais disparu du jour au lendemain. Tas même pas essayé de savoir ce que j'étais devenue … Aujourd'hui je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel et te revoilà, comme une fleur. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches hein ?! » elle avait lancé ce laïus d'un seul trait, presque sans respirer, les joues surement rouge de colère

« J'ai un fils n'est-ce pas ? »

A ce moment-là, le monde s'effondra autour d'Emma : elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien … Seule, cette simple phrase résonna en elle comme un affreux bourdonnement désagréable.

« Qu… Quoi … Comment … »

« August me l'a dit. » Comment l'avait-il su ? Qui lui avait dis ? Seuls Regina, Ruby et Graham étaient au courant pour Henry. Seuls l'un d'eux avait pu le dire à August, mais qui ? « Il semblait pas savoir que j'étais pas au courant pour lui … »

« Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« En quoi ça me regarde ?! C'est mon fils non ? »

Emma lâcha un petit rire nerveux « _Ton_ fils ? Tu veux probablement parler de ce bébé que j'attendais de toi et que tu m'as expressément demandé d'abandonner ? Tu voulais que j'avorte ! Tu n'as jamais voulu de ce bébé, tu n'as jamais voulu être père. Tu es parti en me laissant enceinte, sans rien, sans vivres ni argents … Tu n'en avais rien à foutre de ce bébé ! Et aujourd'hui, t'es en train de me dire qu'après 9 ans, tu es revenu ici pour lui ?! »

« J'ai changé Emma … J'ai grandi et mûri. Je suis plus cette petite frappe, ce petit caïd … Et … Je pensais pas que … Je pensais pas que tu le garderais. »

Emma lâcha de nouveau un rire sarcastique avant de se retenir de lui coller une bonne droite « Ahhhh ouiii je comprends mieux. Si mon fils n'avait pas vu le jour, je ne t'aurais jamais revu hein ? Mais maintenant qu'il est là, tu te sens une paternité que tu n'as jamais voulu avant. »

« Quand August m'a dit que tu avais un fils de 9 ans, j'ai tout de suite fait le lien … Et, après tout, il est de mon sang aussi. J'ai des devoirs envers lui. »

« Oh non, tu n'as rien à lui devoir. Il ne sait même pas que tu existes, il s'en fiche. »

« … »

« Neal, tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, tu l'as abandonné, tu nous as abandonné ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir revenir ici au bout de 9 ans et avoir un quelconque droit sur lui ? »

« C'est ce que dit la loi en tout cas. »

« La lo… Neal … »

« Si le hasard ne s'en était pas mêlé, je n'aurais jamais su pour mon fils. »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait fui enceinte ! C'est toi qui est parti, et tu savais que j'attendais ton enfant, sauf que tu n'en as jamais voulu ! »

« Je te l'ai dis, j'étais jeune et stupide. Je … Je t'aimais mais j'avais la trouille. Aujourd'hui encore quand j'y repense, je regrette et je me dis que si … »

« Oh non, laisse tomber, y'a aucune chance pour que toi et moi on refasse quelque chose ensemble, ja-mais ! »

« Ca serait peut-être bien pour notre fils. »

« Ce qui serait bien pour mon fils c'est que tu dégages et que tu te fasses oublier. On vit très bien sans toi, comme ça l'a toujours été. Tu ne lui manques vraiment pas, et à moi non plus. C'est un temps passé, révolu, qui a été ce que ça a été certes, mais maintenant c'est fini. »

« Emma, j'aimerais pas en venir à ça mais … Je pourrais demander des droits de visite tu sais, et même sa garde partagée. »

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça .. Pourquoi maintenant … » Emma avait presque les larmes aux yeux « Tu as toujours vécu sans moi, sans nous, et maintenant, tu te repointes ici et tu cherches a rattraper tes conneries …. Mais c'est trop tard. »

« On a tous le droit à une seconde chance, toi-même en a eu … Liasse-moi le droit de me refaire. »

« Non. Jamais. C'est fini Neal, tu n'existes plus pour moi, et encore moins avec tes prétendues menaces légales. Mais vas-y, fais donc : envoies moi un avocat et un juge, je me ferais un plaisir de leur dire O combien tu étais un père exemplaire quand tu es parti me laissant seule, enceinte, sans rien mis à part des dettes. Je leur dirais à quel point ta seule motivation pour cet enfant était de le faire disparaitre en un avortement. Ils seraient surement intéressés de voir à quel point tu voulais être un père exemplaire à cette époque. »

« Emma … J'ai pas envie d'en venir là, je voudrais juste le voir, le rencontrer … Si tu veux, je pourrais ne pas lui dire qui je suis, je pourrais me faire passer pour un pote de fac, peu importe … Je veux juste l'apercevoir. »

« Je te connais Neal, tu me demandes ça et ensuite, tu voudras plus : tu voudras lui parler, tu pourras pas t'empêcher de lui dire qui tu es … Et tu arriveras les bras chargés de cadeaux pour l'amadouer et moi je passerais pour la méchante maman qui ne lui a jamais parlé de son père, ce lâche. »

« … Il n'a jamais évoqué sa paternité ? »

« Oh si bien sur, mais quand il a demandé, je lui ais menti. Je lui ais dis que tu étais un pompier mort en sauvant une famille. Je t'ai fais passer pour un héros à ses yeux alors que la vérité est tout autre. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu le faire me détester. »

« Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Est-ce que tu imagines ce que ça aurait été pour un petit garçon de s'entendre dire que son père n'a jamais voulu de lui ? Qu'il n'a jamais voulu être père ? Qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé ? Tu imagines l'impact psychologique sur lui ?! Non, tu ne l'imagines pas parce que tu n'as même pas idée de ce que c'est que d'élever un enfant seul. De devoir jongler entre l'élever correctement et subvenir à ses besoins. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça implique d'être parent. »

« … Je ne demande que ça. »

Emma lâcha de nouveau un petit rire avant de se lever « Cette conversation est finie. »

« On en a pas fini au contraire. Emma ! »

« Non, ça suffit. Si tu tiens vraiment à finir de me gâcher la vie, tu feras appel à la justice dans ces cas-là. Mais il est hors de question que tu reviennes dans ma vie alors que j'ai mis tant de temps à t'en sortir. »

« Emma ! »

Mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la laisser partir, cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, se ruant jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois dedans, elle cria de toutes ses forces pour évacuer la tension et la colère qui grondaient en elle depuis un moment. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, agrippant le volant. Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se reprit enfin et démarra la voiture.

Une multitude de questions se bouscula dans sa tête tandis que sa voiture la conduisit devant chez Ruby. Elle sortit de sa voiture, en ayant vérifié avant tout ses yeux et son visage. Mais quand elle toqua à la porte et que Ruby lui ouvrit, cette dernière ne fut pas dupe et se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait chez la jolie blonde.

« Emma ? Je devais pas te ramener Henry ? »

« Si si mais … Je voulais … Je voulais le voir. »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui t'inquiète. »

« C'est ça. Entre. »

Son vague à l'âme disparut quand elle vit Henry en train de dessiner sur la table de la salle à manger « Maman ! » dit-il en quittant la table pour tomber dans ses bras.

« Mon chéri. »

« Pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Je suis venue te chercher, chinois ce midi ? »

« Ok. »

« Fais ton sac. »

Et tandis que le petit garçon disparut dans la chambre, Ruby lui attrapa le bras afin qu'elle se tourne vers elle « Il se passe quoi là ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu mens très mal Emma. Je vois bien que tu as pleuré. Ca c'est mal passé avec Regina ? »

Emma sourit alors … Regina … Dans tout cela, elle l'avait presque oublié. Neal était-il au courant pour elles ? Non, sinon, il le lui aurait dis.

« Non, avec Gina c'était … Parfait. Je lui ais même fais une quasi demande en mariage qu'elle a accepté … »

« C'est super ça ! Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Je … J'arrive pas à croire que … Que tout se barre … Ruby … »

« Hey hey, ça va aller. »

« Maman ? »

Voyant qu'Emma avait les larmes aux yeux, Ruby prit ses clés de voiture « Hey junior, va dans al voiture, je dois parler avec ta mère 2 minutes. »

« Ok. » dit-il en attrapant les clés et en sortant de l'appartement

« Alors raconte-moi, il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? »

« Neal est revenu … »

« C'est qui Neal ? »

« Le père d'Henry. »

« Oh merde … Sérieux ? Mais comment ? »

« Tu le croiras jamais. Il connait August et … Il lui a parlé de moi … Ruby, dis-moi que tu n'as parlé à personne d'Henry ! »

« Je te l'ai promis. »

« Parce qu'August savait pour Henry et il en a parlé à Neal et il a fait tout de suite le lien. Et le voilà qui se pointe devant chez moi et qui réclame de le connaitre. »

« C'est pas vrai … Mais … Tu as pas dis à Henry que … »

« … Si, je lui ais menti, mais c'était pour son bien. C'était pour qu'il n'ait pas une image négative de son père … Et voilà que ça risque de se retourner contre moi. Ruby, si Henry l'apprend … Il voudra le connaitre c'est sur … Il … Il pourrait l'aimer et vouloir le voir souvent …. J'ai fais tellement d'effort pour le sortir de ma vie … Et Henry … »

« Hey, calme-toi. On va réfléchir, on va bien trouver un moyen … Je pense qu'il faut que tu parles à Henry avant tout. Si tu lui expliques pourquoi tu as fais ça, si tu lui dis qu'elle crétin était son père … Il est assez grand maintenant, il est temps qu'il sache. »

« Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il puisse revenir … Ca m'a ramené 9 ans en arrière … »

« T'es pas en train de me sortir que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui au moins ?! »

« Ca va pas non ! Pas de risque. J'ai définitivement fais une croix sur lui y'a bien longtemps. Et j'aime Regina de tout mon cœur … Mon Dieu Regina … »

« Elle est au courant pour Neal ? »

« Non et heureusement … Quand j'y repense … Elle est partie ce matin … A 5 minutes près, c'est elle qui lui aurait ouvert la porte. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire. »

« La vérité. Que ce Neal se repointe ici et réclame des droits sur Henry … Elle te soutiendra. »

« Comment je vais faire … J'ai tellement peur de perdre Henry. Qu'il préfère son père à moi, comme pour me punir de lui avoir menti. »

« C'est un gamin, il t'en voudra certainement de lui avoir menti mais … il est aussi très intelligent et quand il aura compris pourquoi tu as fais ça … »

« Je pourrais pas. Je pourrais pas lui dire que son père n'a jamais voulu de lui, qu'il n'a même jamais voulu qu'il vienne au monde. Ca le détruirait. »

« Tu vas pas continuer à protéger cet abruti ! Si tu dis la vérité à Henry, ton Neal sera mis au pied du mur et devrai faire face à ses choix passés. Hey, c'est pas toi qui est partie, c'est lui qui a fui comme un lâche, Henry a le droit de le savoir. »

Emma était perdue … Tiraillée entre l'envie de protéger et se défendre contre Neal, l'un ne pourrait pas se faire sans faire du mal à son fils et ça, c'est ce qu'elle redoutait de faire plus que tout au monde. Mais Ruby avait aussi raison : elle devait cesser de protéger Neal et elle devrait tout faire pour garder son fils.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Je vais te raccompagner. Viens. »

Toutes les 2 descendirent alors et quand Emma vit un homme adossé au dessus de la fenêtre passager où était Henry, son sang ne fit qu'un tour « HENRY ! »

L'homme, surprit, se tourna vers elles, Emma crut alors que son cœur allait exploser de rage : Neal était là, à quelques centimètres de son fils avec qui il parlait. Ruby ne l'avait jamais vu mais comprit de suite et suivit Emma dans sa course.

« Va-t-en ! »

« Emma écoute, je lui ais rien dis… Je … »

« Maman, il cherchait son chemin. » se défendit le petit en voyant la rage de sa mère

« Henry ferme ta fenêtre ! Et toi … De quel droit tu me suis ! »

« Je voulais voir à quoi il ressemblait. »

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Un salaud et un égoïste. Je t'interdis de l'approcher, de le voir ou lui parler ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage comme jamais elle n'avait hurler sur quelqu'un. Puis elle monta en voiture et démarra en trombe sans possibilité au jeune homme de répondre. Ruby le toisa de haut en bas et quand il se tourna vers elle, elle ne lui envoya qu'un regard noir suivi d'un « Vous devriez partir. » Avant de retourner chez elle.

**OOO**

Dans la voiture, Henry était choqué : jamais il n'avait vu sa mère si en colère et hurler après quelqu'un de la sorte « Maman … »

« Combien de fois ? Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne JAMAIS parler à un inconnu ! »

« Mais … Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Neal et … »

« Et quoi ? »

« Et qu'il cherchait son chemin … J'avais fermé la porte tu sais. »

« Henry, tu es inconscient ! Ta fenêtre était ouverte et tu ne savais rien de lui ! Il aurait pu te faire du mal. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Voyant l'embarras et la peur dans les yeux de son fils, Emma soupira et tenta de se calmer « Ecoute … Je … Je ne veux pas que tu parles a des inconnus. Et si tu revois cet homme près de chez nous, tu devras m'appeler tout de suite et ne jamais lui adresser la parole. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ? »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant de se garer devant leur immeuble, puis elle se tourna vers lui « Henry … On devra parler. J'ai des choses à te dire, mais j'ai besoin d'aller quelque part avant. Je te demande de rester à la maison, de t'enfermer et de ne répondre à personne, tu m'entends ? Personne. Tu restes à la maison, tu es sage, je ne serais pas longue, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Elle le raccompagna, s'assurant par al même occasion que Neal n'était pas dans les parages, puis, après les dernières recommandations, elle partir en direction du Rabbit Hole.

**OOO**

Emma était bien décidée à savoir comment Neal était arrivé jusqu'à elle. Comment avait-il su pour Henry et son adresse ? C'est avec toutes ces questions et la volonté d'avoir des réponses qu'elle entra dans le bar où ne séjournaient que quelques habitués dominicaux.

« Hey Emma ! »

« August. »

« Oh ça va pas ? »

« Ecoute, j'irais pas par 4 chemins. Neal. »

« Neal ? »

« Neal Cassidy. »

« Oh oui … Je l'ai revu y'a genre 3 semaines, après le jour de l'an. »

« Tu lui as dis où me trouver ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce matin, il s'est pointé devant chez moi. »

« Si tu me demandes si je lui ais filé ton adresse, la réponse est non. On a simplement parlé de nos passés respectifs et tu es arrivée sur le tapis. Le hasard est bizarre, qui aurait cru qu'on avait un ami commun. »

« August … Neal n'est pas un ami, c'est un ex … Un ex que j'aurais aimé ne pas revoir. »

« Oh … J'en savais rien. Faut dire qu'on s'était pas revu depuis au moins 2 ans. La dernière fois, il était avec une nana, Tamara. Il semblait heureux et puis, ya 4 semaines, on s'est recroisé à New York à une fête. On a parlé … Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fiancé avec elle. »

« Fiancé ? »

« Ouais, mais qu'ils avaient rompu parce que sa copine l'avait trompé avec un certain Greg quelque chose … Il était un peu paumé, faut dire que leur histoire était un peu compliquée. »

« Raconte. »

« T'y tiens vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Et sers-moi une bière. »

August s'exécuta et Emma s'assit au comptoir, prête à entendre ce qu'August avait à lui dire « Ils étaient ensemble depuis 2 ans environ … Elle était même enceinte. Ils avaient prévu de fonder une famille, d'acheter un appart sur New York, bref, tout roulait … Puis il a découvert qu'elle le faisait cocu … Et comble de tout, elle lui a balancé que le bébé qu'elle attendait était pas le sien mais celui de son amant. Il était dévasté … Lui qui avait déjà choisi le prénom et la déco de la chambre. »

Emma comprit alors : son besoin de reconnaitre son fils n'était lié qu'à la perte et la tromperie de sa fiancée. Déçu, quand il apprit que son fils était vivant et dans les environs de Boston, Neal avait du avoir envie de rattraper le retard et voyait en cette occasion, la possibilité d'être père.

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de mon fils ? »

« Bah … C'est venu dans la conversation, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Dis, j'aimerais savoir qui te l'a dis. »

« Je sais que je devais pas en parler, que c'était un secret mais en en parlant à Neal, j'imaginais absolument pas qu'il y avait un lien entre lui et toi. »

« Alors, qui te l'a dis ? »

« C'est Regina. »

« Regina ?! »

« Ouais, On se connait depuis un moment et … Elle m'a parlé de toi et elle. J'ai rien contre, au contraire, elle semblait heureuse. Puis elle m'a parlé de ton fils en disant que c'était une responsabilité mais qu'elle était prête à le faire parce qu'elle t'aimait … »

Emma ne pu que sourire avant de le perdre « Tu n'as pas parlé de ma relation avec elle à Neal hein ? »

« Non. Hey, Em', y'a un problème ? Je veux dire, j'ai fais une gaffe ou un truc du genre ? »

« Tu pouvais pas savoir … Mais en gros, si Neal revient te voir ne lui dit plus rien s'il te plait. »

« Ok pas de problème. Hey, ça va t'es sûre ? »

« On verra bien … »

Emma ressortit, plein de choses en tête, et notamment comment annoncer à Henry et Regina la vérité ?

**OOO**

Quand elle revint chez elle, elle fut soulagée de ne pas y voir Neal. Malgré tout, le fait qu'il puisse roder dans les parages ne lui plaisait guère.

« Maman, t'étais où ? »

« Je … Parti faire un tour, mais je suis là maintenant. »

Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de lui embrasser le haut du crane « Hey, regarde ce que j'ai dessiné, c'est ressemblant hein ? »

« Il lui montra fièrement un dessin d'elle, de son fils et d'une femme brune qui était visiblement Regina.

« Oui, tu as raison c'est très ressemblant … Mais dis donc, pourquoi Regina est plus fine que moi ? Et pourquoi elle a des seins plus gros ? Et pourquoi tu dessines des seins à ton âge hein ?! »

« Maiiiis n'importe quoi ! » dit-il en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son fils.

En revenant à son appartement, elle était décidée à lui parler, à lui dire toute la vérité, mais c'était plus simple quand son fils ne lui brandissait pas le portrait de sa famille parfaite … Devait-elle vraiment briser ce moment maintenant ? Ne pouvait-elle pas s'accorder un moment de répit durant lequel elle choisirait ses mots, et expliquerait la situation à son fils. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tôt, même si la présence de Neal dans les parages l'inquiétait un peu.

« Tu rêves maman ? »

« Un peu fatiguée. »

« Pourquoi Regina n'est pas là ? »

« Elle déjeune avec son père. »

Le petit garçon se fixa un moment sur son dessin avant de se tourner vers sa mère « Si tu te maries avec Regina, il deviendra mon grand-père ? »

« En quelque sorte oui. Allez, va te laver les mains, on mange bientôt. »

**OOO**

Bien étrangement, le dimanche se passa dans le plus grand calme Emma qui redoutait la venue impromptue de Neal chez elle, s'était littéralement calfeutrée chez elle, regardant DVD sur DVD avec son fils.

Et le soir venu, quand Henry fut endormi, dans son lit elle se laissa aller à quelques signes de quiétude : après un long bain, elle se faufila dans son lit et ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là que Regina lui avait laissé au moins 3 messages. Sans attendre, la jolie blonde l'appela :

« _Allo ?_ »

« Salut, c'est moi. »

« _Emma ! Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la journée. J'ia eu peur que tu m'en veuilles d'être partie ce midi._ »

« Non, non , t'inquiètes … »

« _Ca ne va pas ?_ »

« Si si … Regina, j'aimerais te parler demain. »

« _Demain soir ?_ »

« Non … Si c'est possible, demain matin, dans ton bureau. »

« _Ok. Emma, tu … tu vas bien ?_ »

« Ca pourrait aller mieux, je t'en parlerais demain. »

« _D'accord. Je t'aime._ »

« Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit. »

Quand elle raccrocha, elle prit une grande inspiration : elle avait tant envie de pleurer que ses yeux la brulaient.

Cette nuit-là, elle eu du mal à dormir.

**OOO**

Et le lendemain, le réveil fut douloureux. Avec peu de sommeil à son actif, Emma ne fut réveillée que par Henry qui la secoua doucement « Maman … Maman, c'est bientôt l'heure, j'ai faim. »

« Hm … N'arrive … »

« Dépêche-toi, je vais louper mon bus. »

D'un seul coup, Emma ouvrit les yeux et se redressa « Pas la peine, c'est moi qui t'emmène ce matin. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai envi. »

« Oh … Ok. »

Il sauta du lit et Emma en fit autant : il était hors de question avec la menace que représentait Neal, qu'elle laisse son fils attendre à un arrêt de bus. Elle s'habilla et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter l'appartement, on sonna à la porte. Emma se figea alors.

« Maman, tu veux que j'aille voir qui c… »

« Non ! Je … J'y vais. » Elle inspira un grand coup avant de regarder par l'œilleton de sa porte. Elle poussa un « ouf » de soulagement en voyant la personne derrière elle ouvrit alors un léger sourire soulagé « Rub' … »

« Salut ! Après ce qui s'est passé hier, j'me suis dis que ça serait pas mal que j'accompagne Henry, enfin tu vois. »

« C'est gentil et j'y ais pensé. Mais tu es la bienvenue. »

« Merci. Hey, salut champion ! »

« Salut Ruby, pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Euh bah … J'accompagne ta mère en cours ! »

Le petit garçon ne chercha pas plus loin et tous les 3 descendirent les escaliers « Henry chéri, tu peux regarder si y'a du courrier. » dit-elle en lui jetant les clés qu'il attrapa au vol « Ok » répondit-il alors que sa mère et Ruby sortirent.

Quelle ne fut pas sa mauvaise surprise de voir Neal attendre sur le trottoir.

« C'est pas vrai … » maugréa-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lança-t-elle, Ruby à ses cotés

« Emma, calme-toi … Je peux pas d'ennuis … »

« Fallait y penser avant de venir ici et tout chambouler ! »

Elle haussa le ton, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui Ruby resta en retrait tout en étant témoin impuissante de cette altercation.

« T'as pas le droit de venir ici, de me harceler ou d'harceler mon fils ! »

« Je demande simplement à le voir, le connaitre ! »

« Mais lui, il veut rien de toi ! Il a passé 9 ans de sa vie sans toi, il s'en passera encore ! »

« Tu lui as menti sur moi. Ca se trouve, il a toujours voulu avoir un père ! »

« Espèce de …. DEGAGE ! » hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, attirant le regard des quelques passants alentours.

« Emma, soit raisonnable, pense à ce qu'il serait bien pour lui ! »

« Comme si tu savais ce qui était bon pour un garçon de 9 ans, toi qui est toi-même un véritable gamin ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'écarter éternellement tu sais. »

« Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, peu importe quel stratagème tu trouves, peu importe le nombre d'avocats que tu invoques, il ne sera jamais ton fils ! »

Et alors qu'elle s'éloigna en le poussant, il la retint par le bras, la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour lui faire face « Emma … »

« LACHE-MOI ! »

« Emma ! Ecoute-moi ! »

« Non ! »

« C'est mon fils aussi ! » cria-t-il

« Maman ? »

D'un seul coup son sang se glaça, la voix de son fils résonna dans son crane comme un coup de marteau sur une enclume. Elle le vit là, à l'entrée de l'immeuble, avec des prospectus dans les mains … Il la regardait, hagard, fixant cet inconnu qu'il avait vu la veille …

Elle eut peur alors, en une fraction de seconde, que son fils se détourne d'elle et ne regarde cet homme qui se prétendait être son père mais qui n'était qu'un lâche.

« Non … Henry … »

Avait-il entendu ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et Neal, était-il satisfait à présent de ce petit effet ? D'un seul coup, tout tourna autour d'elle, les bruits de l'extérieur devinrent sourds comme un bourdonnement qui lui fendit le crane en 2.

Elle ne sentait plus rien, ni même ses membres, ni même ses jambes la porter, tant est si bien qu'elle s'écroula au sol n'entendant, au loin que la voit de Ruby hurler son prénom … Puis plus rien, le noir total.

**TBC**


	21. Papa

**Hello hello, comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi impeccable, mon centre de Juillet se termine avant que Aout ne commence ! **

**En attendant, j'aime votre ferveur pour Neal ... XD On sent que vous le portez dans votre coeur autant que moi. Et sachez que c'est pas près de s'arrêter ! **

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**Papa**

Regina n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite. Quand Ruby l'appela pour lui dire qu'Emma était à l'hôpital, elle ne réfléchit même pas et oublia ses élèves pour se rendre à son chevet.

« S'il vous plait, la chambre de Miss Emma Swan, elle a été admise, il y a une heure. »

« Chambre 304. »

« Merci. »

Dans l'ascenseur, des tas de scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête, mais aucun ne s'apparenteraient à ce qu'elle allait apprendre dans quelques instants. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle en bondit tel un pantin de sa boite et vit Ruby, tenir Henry dans ses bras, ainsi qu'un homme adossé sur le mur d'en face. Elle lui jeta seulement un furtif regard, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part … Peu importe, elle reporta son attention vers Ruby et Henry.

« Henry ! »

« Regina ! » le petit se précipita dans ses bras qu'elle referma tendrement avant que Ruby n'arrive

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ou est Emma ? »

« Elle est dans une chambre, un médecin s'occupe d'elle, il nous a prié de sortir. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Ruby baissa le regard avant de jeter un regard vers Neal, puis de reporter son attention vers Regina « Ruby ? »

« Cet homme est mon père … » souffla Henry, tout en restant dans ses bras

« Quoi ? » Regina frissonna alors : elle était au courant du mensonge d'Emma concernant la paternité d'Henry elle savait que la jeune femme avait menti à son fils lui faisant croire que son père était mort en exercice. Elle disait n'avoir plus de contact avec lui et que jamais il ne chercherait à les revoir … Alors que faisait-il ici ?

Soudain, elle se souvint du coup de fil d'Emma la veille : ce qu'elle tenait à lui dire avait-il un rapport à ça ? Certainement … Mais le plus important était qu'Emma était en vie.

« Henry chéri, tu veux bien aller me chercher un café. » dit-elle en lui donnant de l'argent

« Ok. Je suis content que tu sois là. »

« Je serais toujours là. » lui dit-elle en un sourire tout en lui caressant le visage

Henry disparut alors et Regina entraina Ruby un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de Neal qui regardait d'un air suspicieux la jeune femme.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Le père d'Henry, vraiment ? »

« Ouais, à ce que j'ai compris … Il semblerait que Neal soit un ami qu'August. »

« August ?! »

« Ouais, et ce dernier aurait parlé d'Emma et d'Henry dans une conversation, sans savoir qui était Neal pour eux. »

Regina comprit alors … Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise non loin, rejointe par Ruby « Il s'est pointé hier matin à l'appart' d'Emma et réclamait de pouvoir voir et connaitre son fils … Emma est devenue folle et l'a viré. Elle est venue chercher Henry chez moi et ce type nous a suivis. Il a tenté de parler à Henry dans la voiture … »

« Pourquoi est-il là ? »

« Ce matin, en quittant son appart' avec Henry et moi, il était là, réclamant encore et toujours un droit de visite. Emma est devenue hystérique … Et Henry s'est pointé et a tout entendu. Puis Emma s'est effondrée. J'ai appelé les urgences et ils l'ont emmené. Il a pas voulu partir, mais j'ai tout fait pour éviter qu'il parle à Henry. »

« Comment à réagi le petit en apprenant la chose ? »

« Bizarrement très calme … Il a pas cessé de le fixer mais il a jamais eu un mouvement pour aller vers lui. »

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à Neal avant qu'Henry ne revienne avec un café en main.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. Henry … Viens t'asseoir. »

« Des nouvelles de maman ? »

« Pas encore … Henry … A propos de … De cet homme. »

« Mon père. »

« Oui. Je … »

« J'ai envie de voir maman. » la coupa-t-il

Regina comprit que le sujet était clos. De plus, il lui semblait peu approprié que ce soit à elle d'évoquer le sujet avec lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et fut heureuse qu'il ne la repousse pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre d'Emma s'ouvrit et un médecin en sortit. Tous se levèrent et allèrent à sa rencontre, y compris Neal.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Docteur Whale. Vous êtes de la famille ? » dit-il en fixant Regina

« Non mais … Je suis une amie proche. »

« Désolée, je ne peux évoquer son cas qu'avec un membre de la famille. »

« Je suis son fils. » lança Henry « Et elle, c'est la petite amie de maman ! »

A ce moment-là, Neal fixa incrédule Regina, et fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant dire la moindre chose.

« Bien … Miss Swan à fait un malaise vagal. »

« Du à quoi ? »

« Une activité excessive de son système nerveux. En gros, son cerveau à fait une surchauffe. Certainement une accumulation de plusieurs choses dont un manque de sommeil, une tension élevée et un stress intense. Elle va bien, nous l'avons mis sous calmant. »

« Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? »

« Oh d'ici la fin de la matinée. Pour l'instant, elle se repose, et je lui préconise de faire la même chose chez elle pour les jours à venir. Voici son ordonnance, vous pourrez aller lui chercher sa médication à la pharmacie se situant au rez-de-chaussée. »

« Bien, merci docteur. » dit-elle en prenant l'ordonnance

Le docteur les laissa alors et les regards de Neal et de Regina se croisèrent, juste assez de temps pour que Regina puisse voir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé voir : du dégout.

« Viens, Henry on rentre. » dit-elle en le serrant contre lui

« Hey ! » l'alpagua Neal Regina se tourna alors, un air de dédain sur le visage « J'aimerais parler à Henry. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Neal Cassidy, je suis le père d'Henry. »

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher vers lui et, dans une voix rauque, faisant même frémir Ruby, elle lui murmura « Non, vous n'êtes rien. Pour ce que j'en sais, le père d'Henry est mort … Et vous avez tout intérêt à ne pas vous approcher de lui. »

Elle prit Henry sous son bras et c'est ensemble, avec Ruby, qu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital, non sans qu'Henry ne regarde furtivement Neal. Ce dernier resta un moment seul dans le couloir avant de partir à son tour.

**OOO**

Ruby laissa Regina et retourna à la fac tandis que Regina appela son bureau pour signifier son absence, puis elle emmena Henry chez elle et lui prépara des pancakes au sirop, ces préférés.

Accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, il était silencieux « Henry, tiens. »

« Merci. Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi elle m'a menti ? »

La jeune femme soupira alors : ce n'était pas à elle d'expliquer les agissements d'Emma, et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle lui dirait toute la vérité.

« Henry … Je ne pourrais pas parler pour Emma mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'elle t'aime; elle t'aime plus que tout, plus que moi, plus que sa vie. Elle te donnerait un rein sans hésiter s'il le fallait. Elle n'a jamais voulu te faire de mal et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'elle t'a menti. »

« … »

« Je sais que tu lui en veux, et tu aurais raison … Mais accorde lui le temps de t'expliquer au moins. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a eu tort ou raison, je dis juste qu'elle pensait avant tout à toi et que tu devras la laisser t'expliquer avant de la juger. Tu es en colère ? »

« Déçu … Elle m'avait jamais menti avant … Mais ça … »

« Je comprends, mais sache que si tu veux en parler, je suis là. »

« C'est mal si j'ai envie de le connaitre ? »

« Henry … Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et il est normal que tu veuilles maintenant en savoir plus de lui mais … Attends au moins de parler à ta mère, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Tu sais … Je me doutais qu'il y avait un truc bizarre … »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Maman m'avait dit que mon père était mort en sauvant une famille … Que c'était un héros. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que je l'évoquais, elle se débrouillait pour changer de sujet. »

« … »

« Y'avait dans ma classe Sally Ketis … Son père était policier et il est mort en empêchant des braqueurs de voler une banque. C'était un héros. Et Sally elle en parlait tout le temps de son père. Je lui avais demandé si elle en parlait avec sa mère et elle me disait qu'elles en parlaient tout le temps chez elles … Que c'était un moyen de lui rendre hommage aussi en oubliant pas ce qu'il avait fait. »

« Henry, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne peut expliquer, mais j'espère qu'en écoutant ta mère, tu comprendras mieux ses motivations. »

« Ouais … »

« Allez, finis tes pancakes. »

« On pourrait passer chez le fleuriste avant d'aller chercher maman ? »

« Très bien. » dit-elle en caressant doucement les cheveux du garçonnet

**OOO**

Les heures s'écoulèrent et lorsque Regina eut un coup de téléphone du Docteur Whale lui signifiant qu'Emma était prête à sortir de l'hôpital, ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle alla la chercher en compagnie d'Henry.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre le petit garçon freina, tenant son bouquet de roses fermement dans ses mains « Henry ? »

« Je … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je sais pas quoi lui dire. Et si elle retombait malade à cause de moi ? »

« A cause de toi ? »

« C'est quand elle m'a vu qu'elle est tombée par terre … »

« Henry, enlève-toi ça de la tête tu n'as rien à voir avec ça … Ta mère était stressée et apeurée. C'est à notre charge de la rassurer et de prendre soin d'elle, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Allez, entre avec ton plus beau sourire et offre-lui tes belles fleurs. »

Le petit garçon s'exécuta alors et entra, suivi de Regina. Dans son lit, Emma avait retrouvé un semblant de couleur et trifouillait sans grande conviction la gelée que venait de lui présenter une infirmière.

« Maman ? »

« Henry ! »

Elle se redressa et le petit garçon lui tendit maladroitement le bouquet de fleurs. Elle l'attrapa et le mit de coté afin de reporter son attention sur son fils qu'elle fit monter sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle vit Regina adossée contre le chambranle de la porte, tout sourire.

« Entre. »

« Le docteur nous a appelé pour que l'on vienne te chercher. »

« Tant mieux, j'en peux plus ! »

« Tu devais être une patiente idéale … » lança sarcastiquement Regina « Je vous laisse 2 minutes, je vais signer ton autorisation de sortie. »

Emma comprit que c'était un moyen détourné pour la jeune femme de la laisser seule avec son fils afin qu'ils aient une longue mais nécessaire conversation.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui. On m'a injecté de la vitamine pure dans les veines, je suis d'attaque pour le prochain marathon de New York. »

« Maman … On peut en parler ? »

« Oui je … Henry, avant que tu m'accuses de t'avoir menti, je dois t'expliquer les faits : on était jeune, on pensait qu'on vivrait d'amour et d'eau fraiche … Mais les choses étaient plus dures que ce que l'on pensait : vivre, travailler, avoir une maison et tout ce que ça impliquait … Ca demandait beaucoup de responsabilités … Des responsabilités que ton père n'a jamais assumé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je suis tombée enceinte. Nous nous aimions mais … Il n'était pas prêt à devenir père, ça lui a fait peur … Il est parti. »

« Parti ? »

« Il m'a laissé, enceinte. Il a fui ses responsabilités sans rien me laisser : ni argent, ni adresse ou le contacter. Il a disparu. J'étais terrifiée d'être seule. Sans argent, j'ai du penser au bébé que j'attendais : je devais avoir un toit, le nourrir … J'ai décidé de déménager et je suis montée sur New York où j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour être une bonne mère et préparer ton arrivée. »

« … Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dis la vérité ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu avais déjà assez mal de ne pas avoir de père, si en plus tu avais su qu'il t'avait abandonné avant même ta naissance … Henry, je n'ai jamais voulu t'éloigner de lui, il l'a fait tout seul. »

Henry comprenait mieux mais pour autant, son envie de le connaitre à présent commençait à murir en lui.

« Maman, tu serais fâchée si je voulais le voir ? »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra alors et elle afficha un sourire crispé et triste « Henry, je t'ai assez menti … Alors je te dirais que oui, ça m'embêterait. Mais tu es grand. Et maintenant que tu sais, c'est à toi de faire tes choix. Sache juste que j'ai fais tout ça pour toi, et rien que pour toi. »

« Je sais … Maman, si je lui parle, tu retomberas pas malade hein ? »

« Non. Et ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute. A vrai dire, la venue de ton père m'a stressé. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu le détestes ? »

« Oui. Pour nous avoir abandonné voilà 9 ans et ne jamais avoir donné de nouvelles. Et parce qu'aujourd'hui, il revient comme une fleur et demande à devenir ce père qu'il a fui il y a longtemps. »

« … Tu l'aimes plus ? »

« Non. Je l'ai aimé il y a longtemps et tu es le fruit de cet amour, mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. J'aime Regina, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. » dit-il dans un sourire « Je l'aime aussi. Ca veut dire qu'on va quand même aller vivre à Storybrooke plus tard ?! »

Emma sourit et colla son front au sien « Oh oui. Et je continuerais à te battre aux batailles de boules de neige. »

« Bah voyons ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que Regina ne revienne « Voilà, tu es libre. »

« Merci mon Dieu ! Allez, vite, on s'en va avant qu'ils changent d'avis ! »

Emma sauta du lit et enfila ses vêtements en vitesse puis quitta l'hôpital en compagnie de Regina et Henry.

**OOO**

Le retour se fit en silence. Et même si les choses avaient été mises à plat entre Emma et Henry, la jeune femme avait toujours la peur que Neal s'immisce entre elle et son fils. Henry n'avait pas caché son intérêt pour lui … Tout ce qu'elle redoutait.

« Emma, tu veux que je reste ? » lui demanda Regina sur le pas de la porte

« J'aimerais oui. Tu vas retourner à la fac ? »

« Non, j'ai prévenu les collègues que je serais absente quelques jours. »

« C'est gentil. »

« Il était hors de question que je sois loin de toi durant cette épreuve. »

« Merci encore. »

« Ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine, repose-toi. Tu as pu parler avec Henry ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Bah ça c'est bien passé mais … Il veut le connaitre. »

« Il fallait s'en douter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se détournera pas de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait il pourrait le combler de cadeaux … »

« Il est intelligent, il sait ce par quoi tu es passée, il sait ce qu'a fait ton ex … »

« Ouais, mais ça reste son père …. »

« Tu verras bien. Si Neal est intelligent, ce dont je doute, il ne retournera pas ton fils contre toi, il n'en a pas les moyens. »

« Alors, tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui et … Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir eu un tel mauvais gout en matière de garçon. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant qu'Henry ne revienne « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh rien, je décompresse je crois … Allez viens, ça te dit soirée télé avec petit plat made in Regina ? »

« Je dis pour ! » s'esclaffa le petit qui fondit dans les bras des 2 jeunes femmes. Neal pouvait bien essayer de lui reprendre son fils, il ne pourrait jamais effacer ces 9 dernières années durant lesquelles c'est elle qui s'occupa de lui.

**OOO**

La soirée se passa idéalement et Emma en oublia presque Neal.

Mais la réalité fut tout autre le lendemain et bien qu'Emma avait amoureusement dormi dans les bras de Regina, et qu'Henry et elles partagèrent un bon petit déjeuner, il fut entendu qu'Emma ne resterait pas enfermée dans son appartement. Ils décidèrent donc de faire un tour au parc juste à coté de son immeuble.

Assises l'une à coté de l'autre à regarder Henry se balancer au bout d'une corde, elles ne pipaient mot. Main dans la main, elles regardaient affectueusement le petit garçon faire des cabrioles.

« Il est heureux tu vois. »

« Je sais. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il s'en aille. » souligna Regina

Et avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre, elle vit au loin une silhouette familière « Oh non … » soupira-t-elle, attirant le regard de Regina dans la même direction

Neal approchait, jetant au passage un regard vers Henry qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Regina sentit la main d'Emma se crisper sur la sienne.

« Emma. »

« … »

« Je suis content de voir que ça va mieux. »

« On peut pas dire que ça soit grâce à toi. »

« Ecoute, j'ai jamais voulu ça, tu le sais. »

« Tu parles de quoi là ? L'hosto ou la fuite ? »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'aimerais connaitre Henry. Je suppose qu'il est au courant maintenant … »

« Sans blague. » Elle jeta un œil vers les balançoires et, heureusement, Henry ne semblait pas avoir vu l'arrivée de Neal.

« Emma, écoute. »

« Vous devriez partir. » lança Regina tout en diplomatie

« De quoi je me mêle vous ? »

« Hey ! Tu lui parles autrement ! »

Neal sourit alors « Alors c'est vrai hein … T'as viré lesbienne … »

« Oui Neal, j'ai été soigné des hommes grâce à toi. » dit-elle ironiquement, mais mis à mal dans son ego masculin, il perdit son sourire et arbora un regard plus dur

« Tu pourras pas m'éloigner de lui. »

« Je sais. Tu vas continuer à me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux. »

« … »

« De plus, Henry souhaite te rencontrer aussi. » lâcha-t-elle finalement

« C'est vrai ? »

« Calme ta joie, c'est de la pure curiosité. Il est pas prêt d'emménager avec toi, et je ne le permettrais pas. »

« … »

« Maman ? »

Le petit garçon était juste derrière Neal ce dernier se retourna et lui offrit un sourire gêné « Hey. »

« Henry … Je te présente … Neal, ton père. »

« Salut gamin. » Neal lui tendit la main que serra Henry doucement « Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ? »

Henry jeta un regard interrogateur vers sa mère qui lui signifia que c'était Ok. Le petit suivit alors Neal à une trentaine de mètres plus loin, sur un banc que ne quittèrent pas des yeux les 2 jeunes femmes.

« Ca va ? » demanda Regina

« Il faut bien. Je pensais pas que ce jour arriverait … De les voir là tous les 2 discutant … C'est dur. »

« J'imagine … Emma, je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout est à cause de moi. Je l'ai dis à August… Je lui ais dis que tu avais un fils. »

« … »

« Tu comprends, je devais porter seule notre histoire secrète … J'étais seule alors que toi tu avais Ruby. Moi aussi je voulais quelqu'un à qui me confier. A qui parler de mes doutes, mes envies, mes peurs … Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça aille aussi loin. Si je n'avais aps dis à August au sujet d'Henry, il n'aurait pas évoqué le sujet et Neal n'aurait jamais été au courant. Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée. »

« Regina … Je comprends. J'ai pas été très perspicace non plus : j'ai jamais pensé une seconde que, de ton coté, ça pouvait être un fardeau à porter. Comme tu l'as dis, moi j'avais Ruby pour me soutenir, me conseiller, mais toi ... Je me suis jamais posée la question. Tu sais, j'ai toujours dis que rien n'arrivait par hasard. Peut-être que ça devait être ainsi. Qui sait, peut-être que dans l'avenir ce mensonge m'aurait rongé et que j'aurais fini par dire la vérité à Henry et il l'aurait peut-être très mal pris. Peut-être même qu'il m'aurait rejeté plus violemment … »

« … »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que … Je ne t'en veux pas. Ca devait être fait … Je suis contente de ne pas avoir à affronter ça toute seule. »

Elles se sourirent alors, avant de reporter leur attention vers Henry et Neal qui semblaient en grande conversation.

**OOO**

« Alors … Comme ça vous êtes mon père … » lança le garçonnet

« Ouais … Je suis content de te rencontrer. »

« Ca a pas toujours été le cas … »

« Ta mère à du te raconter sa version de l'histoire, je peux te raconter la mienne ? » Henry opina « On était jeunes, très jeunes. On pensait sincèrement qu'on arriverait à se tirer de n'importe quelle situation simplement parce qu'on était ensemble. Mais la vie est bien plus compliquée que ça. Et quand ta mère m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai eu peur. Non pas de devenir père mais de ne pas pouvoir subvenir à tes besoins comme je l'aurais voulu. J'imaginais être un père admirable et sans reproche … Et cette grossesse si rapide n'était pas envisagée, ni par moi, ni par ta mère. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à devenir le bon père que j'espérais pour toi. »

« … »

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas excusable mais … J'ai changé. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu avec toi, faire les choses bien. »

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Parce que ma mère avant elle disait que tu étais pompier. »

« Je suis auto-entrepreneur. »

« Oh … »

« Ouais, c'est moins glorieux que pompier, c'est sur … Mais aujourd'hui ma boite marche bien et je vis convenablement. J'ai un bel appart sur New York, tu pourrais venir le voir si tu veux. »

« … »

« Non ? »

« Je … Je pense pas non … »

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que ta mère dit non, que tu dois faire ce qu'elle te dit. Si tu veux venir passer du temps avec moi pour faire connaissance, on peut s'arranger. J'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec toi moi. »

« J'en sais rien, on parle là, c'est bien aussi. »

« Ouais … Si on sentant bien, y'aurait peut-être moyen de faire quelque chose. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme venir en alternance chez moi et ta mère. Tu adorerais New York. »

« Je suis bien ici. Et puis on va vivre à Storybrooke bientôt avec Regina ! » s'enjoua le petit

« Regina … C'est la femme avec ta mère c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Elles sont ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« Un moment déjà. On a passé Halloween et Noel ensemble, c'était cool. »

« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Ouais, elle est gentille avec moi, et elle cuisine super bien ! »

« Et ta mère l'aime bien aussi ? »

« Ouais, elles vont se marier un jour. »

« Qu… Quoi ?! » Il jeta un œil vers les 2 jeunes femmes sur un banc en face, discutant « Henry … Depuis quand ta mère aime les filles ? »

« J'en sais rien, un moment déjà. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce que … Bah parce qu'elle m'a eu avec vous … »

« Bizarre hein … Ca te dérange pas 2 femmes ensemble ? »

« Non pas vraiment, elles vont bien ensemble … »

« Ca te dirait qu'on se revoit dans les jours à venir ? »

« J'en sais rien … C'est bientôt les vacances … »

« Justement, on pourrait faire connaissance. Tiens, dis-moi ton sport préféré ? »

« Je suis pas très sport. »

«Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

« J'aime lire et dessiner. »

« Oh cool … Moi j'aime le baseball ! On pourrait s'échanger quelques balles un jour ! »

« Ouais … »

« Tu vois, on a pleins de choses à voir ensemble. Et maintenant que je suis là, j'aimerais vraiment en profiter. »

« … »

« Henry, je ne sais pas ce qu'à pu te dire ta mère mais crois-moi, je ne te veux pas de mal, au contraire. Je veux que tu sois heureux. »

« Mais je suis heureux avec ma mère et Regina. »

Neal grimaça alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle du petit garçon « On verra ça plus tard ok, il se fait tard, ça va surement être l'heure de diner, tu veux une pizza ? »

« Non merci, et puis on a prévu de manger déjà. »

Le petit se leva, Neal fit de même.

« Ok. Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu aimerais qu'on se revoit ? »

« Pourquoi pas oui. »

« Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. »

Il raccompagna Henry vers les 2 femmes. Regina le prit par la main « Viens Henry, on avance. » laissant Emma et Neal seuls

« C'est un gentil petit gars. »

« J'ai fais de mon mieux. »

« Emma …. Ce gamin a besoin d'un père. »

« Ah vraiment ? Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis qu'il vit avec 2 femmes. »

Emma lâcha un petit rire ironique « Sérieux ? Tu penses que ça va l'efféminer ?! Atterris un peu. »

« C'est pas sain pour lui. »

« Il se porte très bien. »

« Il aimerait me revoir. »

« Grand bien lui fasse. » puis elle s'éloigna

« Emma ! » Elle fit volte face « On en a pas fini. »

Emma ne prêta guère d'attention aux pseudos menaces de Neal et parti en direction de son immeuble, laissant Neal seul.

Si elle avait su, si elle avait pu croire que cette simple phrase déclencherait ce qui suivrait, elle y aurait prêté plus d'attentions. Les choses allaient se compliquer et bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

**TBC**


	22. Menace

**Hello mes zami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous en ce début Aout ?! **

**Moi bien, bien, j'entame mon deuxième mois de taff, ej suis naze et du coup, j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture de la fic mais pas de panique, mise à jour il y aura toujours ^^ !**

**Plus de 400 reviews ... WOW ! Merci encore. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Moi qui ne suis jamais sur de rien en ce qui me concerne, grace à vous, écrire devient plus qu'un plaisir ! **

**Merci donc à **Spooky** d'avoir posté ma 400ième review**

**Je vois que Neal vous inspire toujours autant de sympathie .. Pas sure que cette suite aide à sa réhabilitation ^^'**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Menace **

Regina avait tenu à rester avec Emma durant les 2 jours suivants. Bizarrement, Neal n'avait pas fait reparler de lui et cela effrayait bien plus Emma que s'il l'avait harcelé jour et nuit.

Regina avait tenté d'être rassurante mais Emma était sur les nerfs. A grands coups de calmants, prescrits par le médecin, elle gardait son calme, notamment devant Henry.

« Maman, tu vas plus en cours ? »

« Non je … Je préfère me reposer et puis Ruby prend mes cours. »

« Oh … Et moi ? »

« Les vacances sont dans 3 jours, j'ai appelé ton école pour les prévenir. »

« Tu fais ça à cause de mon père hein ? »

« Henry … J'ai simplement peur qu'il t'enlève à moi. »

« Mais je veux pas aller avec lui moi, je suis bien avec toi et Regina. »

« Je sais mais ton père … Enfin on verra bien. »

« Le repas est prêt. » lança Regina en sortant de la cuisine, se débarrassant de son tablier

« Toi, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en l'aidant à se défaire du tablier

« Oh oui, tu serais affamée … Et ton fils obèse à force de manger des pizzas et autre plats surgelés. »

« Quelle magnifique vision tu as de nous, c'est charmant. »

Et alors que tous étaient à table, on sonna à la porte.

« Laisse, j'y vais. » répondit Regina en se levant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, une femme blonde était sur le pas de la porte « Oui ? »

« Je suis bien chez Miss Emma Swan ? »

« Oui. »

« Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe marron avant de s'en aller « Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et d'un air hautain lui répondit « C'est une assignation à comparaitre. »

Sur ce, elle laissa Regina, abasourdie, sur le pas de la porte.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Emma toujours assise à table. Regina referma la porte et, lettre en main, elle retourna à table et tendit l'enveloppe à Emma « C'est … Une assignation à comparaitre. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard surpris avec Regina.

« C'est quoi une … Assignation à disparaitre ? »

« Comparaitre chéri, comparaitre. Henry va dans ta chambre un instant, je dois parler avec Regina. »

Henry savait que sa mère agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps, alors il ne prit même pas la peine de débattre et s'exécuta.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ouvre, tu verras bien. »

« 10 contre 1 que ça a un rapport avec Neal. »

« Ouvre. »

Emma obtempéra et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour voir quelques documents. Elle le parcourut rapidement du regard avant de tomber sur des mots clés qui lui mirent les larmes aux yeux.

« Emma ? Emma, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Il demande la garde … »

« Quoi ?! »

« Il … Il demande la garde d'Henry. Même pas un droit de visite, mais la garde exclusive d'Henry … Comment est-ce qu'il peut me faire ça ?! »

« Donne. »

Regina parcourut à son tour le document et écarquilla les yeux « Il demande la garde exclusive pour les raisons suivantes : mise en danger de la vie de l'enfant. Environnement à risque. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais je peux me renseigner. Je te l'emprunte. »

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Demander quelques éclaircissements à des confrères. Je ne serais pas longue. En attendant je te suggère de ne pas répondre à sa provocation, pas avant que l'on ait pris un avocat. »

« Un avocat … »

« Hey … » Regina se pencha sur elle et lui caressa le visage « Ca va aller hein, on va pas se laisser faire, je te le promets. On ne cédera pas à ses menaces. » Puis elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Emma resta un moment seule avant qu'Henry ne sorte de sa chambre « Maman ? Ca va ? Elle est où Regina ? »

Le petit garçon revint s'asseoir près de sa mère qui resta un moment les yeux dans le vague avant de sentir la petite main de son fils sur son avant-bras.

« Maman ? »

« Henry, désolée je … Je rêvais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Elle aurait voulu lui mentir, mais elle avait appris dernièrement que la vérité pouvait être plus efficace « Ecoute … Ton père … Ton père réclame ta garde … Ta garde exclusive. »

« Exclusive, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Ca veut dire que ton père veut que tu ailles vivre avec lui, tout le temps. »

« Mais … Et toi ? »

« Moi … J'aurais peut-être des droits de visite, si ton père et le juge décident que oui. »

« Mais j'ai pas envie moi ! »

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas toi qui décides, ce sont les adultes, les avocats, les juges … »

« Mais ça me concerne non ? Alors pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de dire ce que je veux moi aussi ?! »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Mais … Et toi, tu veux pas que je m'en aille? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! Tu es mon fils, et je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour te garder avec moi. »

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? »

« J'en sais rien Henry … J'en sais rien, mais crois-moi je vais le découvrir et quand je le saurais, je ferais tout pour que tu restes avec moi. »

« Tu sais, j'avais juste envie de lui parler … Juste envie de ça. J'ai pas envie de vivre avec lui. Je voulais juste le connaitre … »

Le petit commença à sangloter et Emma le prit dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé lui promettre que tout irait bien, que tout s'arrangerait bien vite … mais, elle l'avait dit, elle ne voulait plus lui mentir.

**OOO**

Regina n'avait jamais conduis aussi vite. Bien sur, comme à son habitude, elle respecta les feux et autres limitations de vitesse, mais jamais elle n'avait conduis avec une telle rage au ventre, avec une telle envie de boxer quelqu'un.

Elle se gara à sa place de parking attitrée et s'engouffra dans cette fac qu'elle avait désertée depuis quelques jours. Elle se fichait bien de savoir ce que les élèves penseraient de la voir ici alors qu'elle était sensée être souffrante, tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était d'avoir des réponses. Et elle savait exactement où les trouver.

Elle arriva au couloir des divers bureaux des professeurs. Après avoir passé le sien, elle tourna pour entrer dans un autre. Elle toqua et l'homme derrière l'invita à entrer. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il était assis derrière son bureau, sa canne reposant au coin de son fauteuil.

« Regina ! »

« Bonjour professeur Gold. »

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous n'étiez pas souffrante ? »

« Je … J'ai pris quelques jours de repos. Surmenage. »

« Oh je veux bien vous croire, avec la fin d'année qui approche et les examens y attenant. Que puis-je faire pour vous. »

« J'aimerais que vous m'éclairiez sur ce document. »

Elle lui tendit l'assignation et Gold n'eut aucune peine à en reconnaitre une « Eh bien, il semble que ça soit une assignation à comparaitre. Vous étiez avocate, ce document ne devrait pas vous être inconnu. »

« Oh oui ça je sais je … Je voulais votre avis. Vous êtes vous-même avocat spécialisé dans le droit des familles, et plus précisément des cas de divorce et de droit de garde. J'aimerais que vous m'éclairiez sur les raisons invoquées par le père pour demander la garde. »

Gold lut plus attentivement alors et fronça les sourcils « Et bien, il semblerait que le père pense que l'environnement dans lequel grandit l'enfant est nuisible à son bon développement. La mère est-elle violente ? »

« Violente ? Non absolument pas. »

« L'enfant a-t-il des difficultés ? Scolaires ? Violence ? Fugue ? »

« Non, c'est un élève exemplaire et bien éduqué. »

« La mère a-t-elle des addictions : drogue, sexe, alcool ? »

« Non, non aucune. »

« Je ne vois donc aucune raison pour l'attaquer sur ce point. Si votre avocat est scrupuleux, il sera facile de débouter cette demande. »

« Oh … Merci. » dit-elle, rassurée

Gold, avant de rendre le document, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil, allant et venant entre plusieurs pages.

« Oh je vois … »

« Quoi ? »

« Votre mère de famille est-elle lesbienne ? »

Le sang de Regina se glaça alors et elle resta quelques secondes muette avant de reprendre consistance « Qu… Quoi mais en quoi est-ce important ?! »

« L'avocat de votre homme est le non moins célèbre Georges King. »

« Oui et ? »

« Il est tristement connu au barreau pour défendre des affaires dit sensibles dont les sujets sont plus colorés qu'arbitraires : racisme, machisme ou encore homophobe. »

« Oh … »

« Les raisons d'environnement à risques évoquées ici sont tout à fait son genre. Il procède toujours de la même façon : il met au pied du mur la personne incriminée en la faisant passer pour nuisible pour l'enfant. Ici, je suppose que l'homosexualité de votre cliente est un gage suffisant pour qu'il demande qu'on lui retire sa garde. »

« Mais enfin c'est absurde, nous sommes au 21ième siècle ! Personne aujourd'hui ne pourrait croire une telle chose. Les mentalités ont changé. »

« Je veux bien vous croire, mais en Amérique, les racines peuvent ressurgir aussi facilement qu'on peut les enfouir. Il trouvera toujours un juge pour l'écouter et juger cette affaire en sa faveur. Sur les 5 dernières affaires touchant à l'homophobie qu'il a traitées, il en a gagné 3. »

« C'est pas vrai … »

« Regina … Est-ce votre affaire ? »

« Quoi ? Non je … Je suis trop impliquée. »

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se figea et fixa Gold « Je vois. Ecoutez, il vous faudra un avocat qui sait comment fonctionne King. Un avocat qui n'a pas peur d'être aussi véreux que lui pour déterrer des cadavres que personne ne voudrait voir ressurgir. »

« Je n'ai pas ce type de connaissances. »

« Mais moi si. Je peux la représenter. »

« Vous ? Mais pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »

« Je me souviens d'une période assez sombre pour moi : j'étais sur une suite d'échecs au barreau, ma femme m'avait quitté, j'ai perdu mon fils … J'étais au fond. Et vous êtes arrivée, vous m'avez donné l'opportunité de redémarrer et m'offrant un poste dans cette fac et depuis tout a changé : j'ai retrouvé confiance en moi, j'ai retrouvé l'amour … Et pour tout cela, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Alors, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille en défendant votre cas. »

« Gold … Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Dites seulement oui. Mais attention, ce cas pourrait être à double tranchant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si nous allons au tribunal …. King est un requin, il n'hésitera pas à creuser pour déterrer les cadavres et autres sombres secrets. Etes-vous prête à ce que la vérité soit révélée ? »

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« A voir votre tête, il est évident que cette femme compte pour vous. Pour moi, peu importe, si vous êtes heureuses, le reste m'importe peu. Mais King n'hésitera pas, même à faire venir la presse pour mettre la pression. Votre poste au sein de cette faculté pourrait être remis en cause. Souhaitez-vous vraiment ça ? Cela en vaut-il le coup ? »

Regina le fixa alors, semblant réfléchir à une vitesse inhumaine tant les idées et les possibles scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête. Puis elle ancra son regard dans celui de Gold :

« Ca en vaut le coup. Je suis prête à tout pour ça. »

Il sourit alors « Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je garde votre dossier. J'aurais besoin de rencontrer votre amie dès demain pour que nous mettions en place notre stratégie de défense. »

« Bien. Merci encore et bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée Regina. Et surtout, gardez espoir, rien n'est perdu, au contraire. »

Elle lui sourit poliment, même si elle avait des doutes sur tout le coté espoir, puis sortit.

**OOO**

« C'est nul ce film … »

« Bah quoi, c'est toi qui a demandé à le voir. »

« Ouais mais … C'est tellement stupide : des personnages de contes dans notre monde. »

« Bah ils pourraient être heureux chez nous : toilettes, salle de bain, savon et autres shampoing. »

« Et comment ils savent utiliser des toilettes d'abord ?! »

« J'en sais rien moi … A ton avis, les brosses à dents ça reste un mystère aussi ? Toi en tout cas, t'y coupera pas ! Allez, file te les brosser ! »

Henry soupira tout en souriant et quitta le canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina rentra.

« Ah c'est toi ! Je commençais à me dire que tu avais fui. »

« Je nous ais trouvé un avocat. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Un de mes collègues, très compétant. Et accroche-toi. Devine ce que veut dire « environnement à risque » ? »

« Non, épate-moi. »

« C'est simplement le fait que tu sois lesbienne. »

« Qu… Quoi ? T'es sérieuse là ? »

Regina le laissa tomber dans le canapé près d'Emma « Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu aurais du voir le regard de dégout qu'il m'a lancé à l'hosto. »

« Comment il peut faire ça. En fait, non, ça devrait même pas me surprendre. »

« Emma … Si tu es décidée à te défendre, son avocat pourrait faire ressortir des choses de ton passé, du mien … »

« Comme mes jeunes années à voler des petits commerces ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, il était pas le dernier. Mais toi … Si l'affaire vient à se savoir, tous sauront que tu es lesbienne et que tu es avec une de tes élèves. »

« Nous avons beaucoup à perdre chacune, mais je te soutiendrais peu importe ton choix. »

« Mon choix ? Quel choix ? »

« Emma … Un jour, tu m'as dis que si tu devais choisir entre Henry ou moi, tu choisirais toujours ton fils. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est plus que nécessaire, pour son bien. »

« Attends, t'es pas en train de me plaquer là ? »

« … »

« Regina, t'as rien compris. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit plus seulement d'Henry … Il s'agit de vous deux, vous êtes ma famille. Je tiens à toi comme je tiens à lui. J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais, ne me laisse pas tomber sous prétexte du bien-être d'Henry. Il a jamais été aussi heureux et épanoui depuis que j'ai de nouveau quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

« … Tu es sûre ? »

« Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. Neal a juste mal à son égo de se dire qu'après lui, je me sois tournée vers les femmes. Il est pas homophobe, il est juste con et macho. »

« Alors, tu es prête à te battre ? Même si l'affaire prend des proportions qu'on aurait pas imaginé ? »

« Comme ? »

« L'avocat qui défend Neal est un grand ponte du barreau qui aime les esclandres et les médias. Il n'hésitera pas à faire appel à eux pour te mettre la pression et craquer. »

« Mais toi tu seras là près de moi pour me soutenir, parce que tu es bien plus forte que moi, je le sais. »

« Demain nous passerons voir notre avocat pour mettre en place notre défense. »

« A cause de ça, tu n'auras probablement pas le poste de maire à Storybrooke. »

« Nous verrons bien. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte c'est que tu gardes Henry. »

Emma lui sourit et tendit son doigt vers le décolleté de la jeune femme pour en sortir une chaine et le pendentif du cygne « Tu l'as sur toi… » dit-elle nostalgique en repensant à cette merveilleuse période qu'était Noel. A cette innocence dans lequel ils baignaient, à vivre au jour le jour, à s'aimer sans avoir peur des regards, tout cela à l'abri de la demeure de Regina.

« Je ne le quitte jamais. » lança Regina avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Les jours à venir seraient difficiles et chacune devrait compter sur l'autre, s'épauler, se soutenir, sans faillir, sans mentir. Oui, les choses seraient difficiles pour tout le monde.

**OOO**

Bien sur, Emma avait une certitude : avec cette assignation, Neal n'oserait certainement pas repointer le bout de son nez de si tôt. Et comme promis, le lendemain, tous les 3 retrouvèrent Mr Gold à son bureau en ville.

« Je suppose que vous êtes Emma Swan, et … voici Henry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact. Mr Gold, je vous remercie encore de nous accorder votre temps. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dis à Regina, je lui suis redevable et nous y gagnons tous les 2 : vous êtes sauvée de votre ex mari, et moi je retrouve une légitimité au barreau. »

« Vous semblez sûr de notre victoire. »

« De ce qu'à pu m'en dire Regina, vous ne semblez pas être dangereuse, violente ou à risque pour votre fils. Maintenant, ce que je vous demande, c'est une totale transparence. Il n'est rien de plus déplaisant que d'apprendre quelque chose sur sa propre cliente de la bouche de l'avocat adversaire lors du procès. J'ai besoin de tout savoir sur vous : de votre naissance à maintenant. A vous aussi Regina. »

« Moi ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous serez impliquée dans l'affaire. King n'hésitera pas : vous êtes du pain béni pour lui : prof de droits ayant séduite une élève. Même si miss Swan était majeure et consentante, il n'en reste pas moins que ça peut être un point noir dans votre dossier professionnel. »

« Je sais, j'en suis bien consciente. »

« Bien. »

« Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? » lança innocemment Henry

« Toi jeune homme, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu souhaites vraiment. »

« La vérité ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai rien contre mon père, il a l'air plutôt cool mais … J'ai pas envie d'aller vivre avec lui à New York. Je veux pas être séparé de ma maman. »

« Que souhaites-tu alors ? »

« Vivre avec maman et Regina à Storybrooke ! »

« Storybrooke ? Etrange nom … » s'amusa-t-il « Mais soit. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, Regina pourrait te conduire hors de ce bureau, j'ai besoin de parler à ta maman. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux entendre moi aussi. »

« Henry … » s'interposa Emma

« Henry, tu risques d'entendre des choses qui ne sont pas de ton âge. Je comprends ton besoin de vérité, mais chaque chose en son temps et crois-moi, tu auras toi aussi le temps de dire ce que tu penses. »

« D'accord. » lâcha-t-il avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Regina. Avant de sortir, elle échangea un timide sourire avec Emma « On s'appelle dès que tu as fini. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Une fois la porte claquée, Emma se tourna vers Gold « Bien, maintenant, racontez-moi votre histoire. »

Et elle parla, elle ne cessa pas de parler, durant plus d'une heure, elle lui raconta tout : comment elle fut abandonnée par ses parents et recueillie dans un orphelinat. Comment elle fut trimballée de famille en famille, certaines peu recommandables; comment elle avait rencontré Neal et comment ils avaient décidé de rêver leur vie allant de menus larcins en petits vols; comment elle était tombée enceinte et comment il l'avait abandonné, seule et sans argent comment elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main jusqu'à en arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui : une mère accomplie, une femme épanouie, une compagne aimante.

Gold écouta attentivement, sans faillir, sans juger ou même commenter. Il nota tout, demanda parfois des précisions sur les dates … Et une fois tout finie, ils s'octroyèrent un moment de répit durant lequel Emma comprit O combien cela lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir tout raconter.

« Bien … Mis à part vos quelques vols à l'arraché dans les petits magasins, il n'y a pas de raisons d'avoir peur. Et encore à ce moment-là, vous accomplissiez les vols ensemble. Maintenant, je vais vous poser des questions plus ou moins dures que l'avocat pourrait vous poser pour vous déstabiliser. Le tout étant de garder son calme. »

« Ok. »

« Depuis qu'Henry sait pour votre orientation sexuelle, ses notes ont-elles baissé ? »

« Non. »

« Est-il devenu violent ? Insubordonné ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. » commença à s'énerver Emma devant ces insinuations

« Miss Swan, vous devez garder votre sang-froid. King n'hésitera pas à vous pousser à bout quitte à montrer que vous êtes instable. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est vicieux et qu'il cherche la victoire, à n'importe quel prix. Votre ex compagnon n'a surement pas les moyens de s'offrir ses services, il a du faire appel à lui pour le coup médiatique que représente cette affaire. »

« Le coup médiatique ? »

« Une ex hétéro reconvertie en lesbienne qui élève son fils seule avec sa nouvelle compagne. Le père revient et se trouve à l'écart de tout ça. Soyons bien clair, cette histoire n'est certainement qu'une affaire de machisme mal placé. Il se retrouve sur la touche et remplacé par une femme, d'un point de vu masculin c'est inconcevable. »

« Il a pas changé … »

« Miss Swan, cette affaire pourrait être rapide comme longue et douloureuse. »

« Ma seule envie est qu'Henry ne souffre pas. Je sais même pas s'il pense réellement à lui. »

« Nous verrons cela. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur votre ex : il est auto-entrepreneur d'une boutique d'import-export à New York qui marche plutôt bien. Il gagne assez bien sa vie pour prétendre à pouvoir élever un enfant. Tout comme il pourrait vous offrir une pension si la garde venait à être partagée. »

« Je veux pas de son argent ! Je veux simplement Henry. »

« Je sais miss Swan, et nous ferons tout pour cela. Appelez-moi Regina à présent. »

Emma lui sourit poliment et sortit du bureau avant de demander à Regina de prendre sa place « Ca a été ? »

« Oui assez. Courage. » Elle lui caressa la joue avant de la laisser entrer. Emma s'assit à coté de son fils « Alors … »

« Alors ? Comment s'était ? »

« C'était … Compliqué. Tu sais parfois le passé est bien mieux derrière nous. »

« Tu es fâchée contre papa ? »

Emma soupira et pressa son fils contre elle « Ca aussi c'est compliqué … mais je le porte pas dans mon cœur non, encore moins depuis que je sais qu'il veut t'éloigner de moi. »

« Il y arrivera pas. Je lui dirais que je veux pas. »

« Malheureusement, si c'était aussi simple … »

Ils restèrent là une grosse demi heure avant que Regina ne sorte à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

« Rien … Ressasser le passé est parfois douloureux … Mais nécessaire. »

« Je … Je suis désolée. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour te faire subir tout ça. A cause de moi, tu vas être forcée de faire ton coming-out, tu vas surement devoir renoncer à un poste qui te revient de droit et ta réputation de prof est surement foutue … Si tu m'avais pas rencontré … »

« … Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré, miss Swan, ma vie serait terriblement terne et seule. » Elles échangèrent un sourire alors avant que la jolie brune ne se tourne vers Henry « C'est à ton tour. » Elle remarqua sa mine inquiète et s'accroupit en face de lui « Tout ira bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Dire la vérité, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Allez va. »

Henry obtempéra et entra dans le bureau où l'attendait Gold. « Assieds-toi mon garçon. Alors, raconte-moi, comment se passe l'école ? »

« L'école ? Je pensais qu'on devait parler de mes parents ? »

« Et bien, avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de te connaitre pour ensuite comprendre tes attentes. Ca commence par l'école, ensuite ta vie à la maison et finalement tes relations avec tes parents et Regina, ok ? »

« Ok. L'école bah… Ca va, je m'ennuie parfois … »

« Comment sont tes notes ? »

« Bien. Maman veille à mes devoirs le soir, j'ai pas le choix. »

« Quels sont tes hobbies ? »

« J'aime lire. »

« Tu aimes les livres ? »

« J'adore ça. Regina m'a offert un livre qui était très important pour elle, c'est un super cadeau ! »

« Je vois. Tu sembles apprécier beaucoup Regina, je me trompe ? »

« Non elle est géniale. Elle est gentille et douce, et elle fait sourire maman. »

« Ne trouves-tu pas que 2 femmes ensemble est bizarre ? »

« Bah ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'elle aimait bien faire des bisous à des filles plutôt qu'à des garçons. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre oui, mais elles sont heureuses ensemble, alors ça me va. »

« Et par rapport à ton père ? »

« Bah j'ai posé beaucoup de questions à ma mère mais elle changeait souvent de sujet. Puis je lui ais demandé pourquoi de mon papa, elle était passée à des filles. Et elle m'a répondu que c'était la vie et que parfois on devait pas chercher. »

« Et ça t'a contrarié qu'elle choisisse une femme ? »

« Au début je pensais que c'était injuste parce que mes amis avaient leurs 2 parents, un papa et une maman, et que moi pendant longtemps j'ai eu qu'une maman … Et ensuite une maman qui aimait les filles. »

« Tu en as souffert. »

« J'ai jamais rien dis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils auraient pas compris. Les enfants entre eux sont méchants vous savez : parce que j'aimais les livres et que je jouais pas au foot avec les autres, j'ai longtemps été mis de coté … »

« Tu sembles être un petit garçon bien intelligent pour ton âge. »

« Maman dit toujours qu'elle a accouché d'un dictionnaire. »

« Et que penses-tu d'une vie avec Regina ? »

« J'adorerais ! Elle cuisine trop bien et … »

« Et quoi ? »

« Elle rend maman heureuse. Moi j'arrive à lui donner le sourire aussi mais c'est pas pareil. »

« En quoi est-ce différent ? »

« Maman est heureuse, comme quand on est avec sa famille et qu'on se sent bien. Parfois on est juste dans le canapé, on regarde un DVD tous les 3 en mangeant des popcorns, même si Regina dit que c'est mauvais pour les dents, et puis on est bien. Je crois que c'est ça être une famille non ? »

« Je pense que c'est une belle vision oui. Et ton père, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est sur que j'aurais aimé en avoir un, comme tout le monde. Mais être comme tout le monde c'est pas intéressant. »

« Es-tu fâché parce que ta maman ne t'ait pas dit la vérité sur lui ? »

« Je crois que … Je peux comprendre même si je suis un peu fâché et déçu … Mentir c'est pas bien, mais maman m'a dit que parfois mentir c'était pour le bien, pour pas faire souffrir. »

« Si tu avais su la vérité dès le début, comment aurais-tu réagi ? »

« J'aurais été en colère … Contre lui. Il nous a abandonné, et il s'en fichait de nous. »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

« Je sais pas pourquoi il est revenu comme ça. Mais … C'est mon père alors … je sais pas. »

« Que penses-tu de lui ? »

« Il est gentil mais … Même s'il m'a expliqué pourquoi il était parti, je lui en veux. C'est mal ? »

« Tu as le droit de ne pas être content après tes parents. »

« J'ai l'impression que, parce que je suis un enfant, on pense que je peux pas comprendre bien les choses. Mais je sais des choses, je suis pas stupide. J'ai bien compris que jamais mes parents revivront ensemble, que ma mère est heureuse aujourd'hui sans lui. J'ai compris tout ça. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il me veut maintenant alors qu'il a pas voulu de moi avant. Quand je faisais des bêtises ou que j'étais malade, je m'en voulais que maman soit inquiète pour moi, qu'elle aille pas au travail et qu'elle soit moins payé. Mais elle me disait alors que quand on avait un enfant c'était pour toute la vie, dans les bons et les pires moments; qu'elle serait toujours là quand je serais malade pour me soigner, qu'elle serait là pour me soutenir à l'école. Elle disait que la vie c'était difficile et que j'avais pas à affronter ça tout seul parce qu'elle était là, et qu'elle l'avait toujours été et qu'elle le serait toujours. Pour moi c'est ça être un parent bien. »

Gold était agréablement surpris avec quelle maturité et intelligence Henry voyait les choses. Il voyait aussi là le reflet d'une éducation pas parfaite mais ajustée à leur situation difficile. Henry n'avait jamais souffert de la précarité dans laquelle Emma avait grandi et vécu les 20 premières années de sa vie. Et c'était grâce à son vécu qu'elle avait pu élever son fils dans de bonnes conditions et qu'aujourd'hui c'était une femme accomplie avec un enfant en bonne santé et bien élevé.

« Bien Henry, je crois que j'en sais un peu plus maintenant. »

« Vous croyez qu'il va me prendre avec lui à New York ? »

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mais il va falloir être fort et patient, et aider ta mère. Après tout, c'est toi l'homme de la maison. »

Henry sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser entrer les 2 jeunes femmes.

« Alors docteur, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez mon fils ? » s'amusa Emma

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, non, pardon … Humour pourri. Mais je suis tellement tendue que … »

« Miss Swan, vous n'avez pas à être tendue. J'ai ce qu'il me faut, je vais pouvoir travailler. Je suppose que nous aurons des nouvelles de son avocat très bientôt. Je vous tiendrais au courant. En attendant, restez en famille. Et si Mr Cassidy venait à prendre contact avec vous, cessez toute communication. La moindre chose dite pourrait se retourner contre vous. »

« Il va vouloir le voir … Surtout si la procédure est longue. »

« C'est lui qui a déclenché les hostilités, il devra assumer. »

Peu rassurée tout de même, elle décida de retourner chez elle, en compagnie de son fils et de Regina. Cette dernière se démena afin de distraire Emma et de lui faire penser à autre chose, mais la perspective de perdre son fils effrayait tant Emma qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en dormir la nuit.

« Emma ? »

« Hm … »

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non. »

« Ca fait 2 nuits déjà. »

« Et on a pas eu de nouvelles ni de Neal, ni de notre avocat … Ca craint. »

« Ne pas dormir ne changera rien. Emma, tu dois te reposer parce qu'avec la tête que tu as, Neal pensera que tu te drogues. »

« Ah ah, très drôle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Arrête. » lui lança-t-elle sur un ton mi agacé, mi autoritaire, avant de la prendre dans ses bras « Tu te fais du mal alors que tu devrais être forte pour ton fils. »

« Tu es forte pour nous 3. »

« C'est aussi peut-être mon combat, mais c'est avant tout le tien. Tu dois être forte devant Neal. Il doit te voir sous ton meilleur jour et pas faible et en bas de l'échelle. Je t'interdis de baisser les bras ou encore de faillir. »

« Je t'aime toi tu sais. »

« Oh taisez-vous miss Swan ! » dit-elle sur un ton faussement autoritaire

Les jours qui suivirent seraient houleux, toutes les 2 le savaient.

**TBC**


	23. Madame le Juge

**Hey hey, comment allez-vous mes agneaux ?**

**Alors je voulais avant-tout m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté mercredi mais disons que mon taff me prend énormément de temps et d'énergie. Du coup, je m'en suis rendu compte que jeudi soir ... Encore désolée :/ **

**Bref, je vois que votre intéret pour la fic ne faiblit pas et j'en suis heureuse. Bienvenue aux nouveaus lecteurs enthousiastes et courageux ! On entre dans une ère assez "pas rigolote" pour notre couple préféré, mais je vous promets de meilleurs jours ... Seulement, je sais pas encore quand XD ! **

**Vous n'aimiez pas Neal avant ? Maintenant, vous allez le détester ! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Madame le Juge**

Et comme une mauvaise prémonition, le lendemain accusa son lot de mauvaises surprises en commençant par une visite surprise de Neal dès le matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Salut. Ca fait 4 jours que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Henry. »

« Oh oui c'est sur, nous par contre, on a bien eu de tes nouvelles. » lança-t-elle hargneusement

« Ouais ça … Ecoute, tu m'as pas laissé le choix … »

« On a tous le choix, et toi tu as décidé de faire le pire de tous. M'attaquer en justice ? Vraiment Neal ? »

« Ecoute, c'est pour le bien d'Henry. »

« Oh oui j'oubliais : parce que vivre avec 2 femmes est nuisible pour Henry, ça le met en danger. Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Depuis quand t'es un homophobe patenté ? »

« Je suis pas homophobe ! J'aime juste pas qu'on se foute de moi. Comment t'as pu passer de moi à une femme ? »

« Alors il s'agit de ça hein, finalement c'est plus une question d'ego qu'autre chose. »

« Emma, écoute … Je voudrais juste dire bonjour à Henry. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il a envie de te voir ? Tu voudrais éloigner sa mère de lui ! »

« Emma, tu me laisses pas encore le choix alors. » Il lui tendit un papier qu'elle refusa d'abord avant qu'il n'insiste. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina les rejoignit

« Emma, qui es… Oh vous. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-elle en voyant le papier dans les mains de la jolie blonde

« C'est … Une demande de droit de visite en attendant le jugement du tribunal sur la garde. » découvrit Emma en lisant le document

« Quoi ? » hurla presque Regina

« Tu me laisses pas le choix Emma. J'aimerais le voir. Tu te calfeutres ici. J'ai du faire quelque chose. »

« Neal ! Tu n'as donc rien compris ! »

« J'ai compris que je voulais une place dans la vie de mon fils, est-ce un crime ? »

« Ce qui est un crime c'est que tu disparaisses 9 ans et que tu te repointes comme un coq en brandissant ton droit paternel, droit que tu n'as jamais voulu. »

« Emma on va pas revenir là-dessus. Je passerais prendre Henry cet après-midi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Lis ce document, il me donne le droit de passer une après-midi … »

« Et si je refuse. »

« Emma … »

« Il est pas question que je te laisse avec lui seul. Et si tu t'enfuis, si tu ne reviens pas avec mon fils. »

« Emma, j'ai changé tu sais. Je prendrais jamais un risque aussi insensé que de devenir un fugitif avec un enfant de 9 ans sous le bras. Je peux lui offrir de belles choses sans pour autant être hors la loi. »

« T'as pas toujours dis ça… » dit-elle en se remémorant les belles promesses du jeune homme lorsqu'ils venaient de débarquer à Tallahassee « Et pourquoi une telle décision a été prise sans que j'ai mon mot à dire ?! »

« Ecoute, si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à venir, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais tu viens seule. » dit-elle en jetant un regard vers Regina qui, vexée, s'éclipsa pour les laisser seuls.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? T'essais de me faire un plan foireux de reconquête en mettant Regina sur la touche ? Tu peux toujours courir. »

« Alors si t'as rien à craindre, viens. Je repasserais à 14h. » Puis il partit ne laissant pas le loisir à Emma de répondre. Elle referma la porte et rejoignit Henry et Regina dans le salon. Une fois assise près de sa compagne, elle picora dans le saladier de popcorns; Regina la fixa alors

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi quoi ? Alors, tu as accepté ? » Aboya presque Regina

« Regina écoute … C'est pas contre toi mais, j'ai pas envie qu'il soit seul avec cet abruti. »

« Et tu le laisses me parler ainsi ? Tu sais, si ça n'avait pas été le père biologique d'Henry et si, à cause du droit de garde, ça n'aurait pas joué en notre défaveur, je lui aurais foutu une gifle. »

« J'aime quand tu es agressive, ça te rend encore plus sexy. »

« Emma, je ne plaisante pas. Je ne suis pas enthousiaste à la perspective que tu passes du temps avec lui … »

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais retomber amoureuse de lui ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! »

« On n'oublis jamais vraiment son premier amour après tout … » souffla-t-elle, peinée

« Regina tu n'as rien à craindre. Il n'a rien à m'apporter, rien que je veuille de lui. »

« Et s'il obtient la garde d'Henry ? Qui me dit que tu n'iras pas à New York pour te rapprocher de ton fils ? Qui me dit que tu ne tenteras pas à rapprochement pour amadouer Neal ? » lança, furieuse et au bord des larmes, Regina

« Hey, hey, on se calme. Il s'agit pas ça et il s'agira jamais de ça. Déjà, j'imagine absolument pas que Neal ait la garde d'Henry et ensuite, jamais j'aurais à choisir entre lui et toi car pour moi y'a aucun choix. Neal n'est plus une option depuis longtemps. Mon avenir c'est avec toi que je l'ai choisi, et tu le sais. Cette quasi demande en mariage, c'était pas des paroles en l'air, même si la situation est plus compliquée aujourd'hui. Et puis … Sincèrement, est-ce que tu as vu sa tronche ?! Les années l'ont pas arrangé. »

Regina lui sourit alors, un peu plus détendue, et Emma l'embrassa tendrement quand la porte de la chambre du petit garçon s'ouvrit

« C'était Neal ? » lança Henry

« Yep. Il voudrait te prendre pour l'après-midi. »

« … »

« Si t'as pas envie, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire, mais sache que je serais là aussi. »

« Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Aucune idée. On verra bien. »

« Regina ne vient pas ? »

« Non, il ne veut pas. »

« Il l'aime pas hein …" dit-il d'un air méchant

« Hey, j'ai pas dis ça. Et t'avises pas de lui dire un truc pareil, il va croire que je te retourne contre lui. C'est juste que … La présence de Regina l'a surpris et qu'il arrive pas à comprendre c'est tout. »

« C'est nul, s'il la connaissait mieux, il l'adorerait. »

Les 2 femmes échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Ah mais j'ai pas envie qu'il la connaisse mieux moi, je la garde pour moi seule ! » dit-elle en cajolant Regina comme un gros doudou, provoquant les rires d'Henry.

**OOO**

« 14h10 et il est toujours pas là, ça commence bien. »

« Emma, calme-toi. »

« Sur ce fichu papier il est marqué qu'il a droit de l'avoir jusqu'à 17h. »

« Alors quand vous reviendrez, un bon petit plat vous attendra. » lança, rassurante Regina avant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne résonne. Emma l'ouvrit et avant même que Neal ait pu ouvrir la bouche elle lui lança un « t'es en retard ! »

« Désolé, les bouchons ici sont pires que ceux de New York. Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Ouais. Henry ! »

Le petit garçon apparut alors et sourit timidement à son père « Hey gamin, salut. »

« Salut. »

« A ce soir ma belle. » lança-t-elle vers Regina avant que Regina ne la prenne par la taille et ne l'embrasse devant un Neal plus que dégouté. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Regina s'essuya le coin de la bouche de son pouce avant d'esquisser un pet sourire narquois et vainqueur. Devant une telle fougue, Emma fut agréablement surprise de cette prise de territoire mais ne montra rien.

« Bon … On fait quoi ? » dit-elle une fois la porte fermée

« J'ai vu une fête foraine dans le patelin d'à coté, ça vous dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Henry ? »

« Ouais. » dit-il sans plus d'excitation

Devant la voiture de Neal, Emma s'apprêta à monter à l'arrière avec son fils « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Bah tu comptes me faire courir derrière ? »

« T'as peur de quoi en ne voulant pas monter à l'avant avec moi ? » dit-il dans un sourire mesquin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, souffla avant de monter à ses cotés.

Durant tout le trajet, Neal essaya de faire la conversation à l'un et à l'autre mais les réponses, courtes ou évasives, n'étaient pas engageantes.

Et quand la fête foraine apparut à l'horizon, l'intérêt d'Henry s'éveilla un peu mais pas autant que l'aurait pensé Neal « Hey mon pote, tu préfères quoi comme attraction ? Les sensations fortes, la dextérité ? »

« J'en sais rien, je suis pas très manèges … »

Il se gara et après une marche d'une dizaine de minutes, ils entrèrent dans la fête foraine et Neal, en véritable gamin, essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Henry sur divers stand et son choix se porta sur une basique pêche aux canards où les canards, cette-fois-ci, était des poissons.

« Hey, je te paris que je te bats ! » lança Neal

« Ouais pourquoi pas. »

Et malgré toute la bonne volonté de Neal, ce dernier se fit battre à plat de couture « La vache, t'es doué ! »

« J'me débrouille. »

« Dis, tu crois que ta mère accepterait qu'on prenne une glace ou un truc sucré ? »

Il échangea un regard avec Emma, mais cette dernière ne se prononça pas, Henry répondant pour elle « Je mange pas trop sucré … »

« Oh … Un hot dog alors ? »

« Ouais pourquoi pas. »

Et l'après-midi passa, enchainant divers manège et temps de repos. Peu de temps pour Emma et Neal pour discuter, mais la jeune femme n'y tenait pas vraiment. Idem du coté d'Henry qui semblait assez distant.

Et au retour, dans la voiture, Neal tenta une dernière approche « Hey, c'était sympa cette journée hein ? »

« Ouais, merci. » lança Henry

« On devrait s'en refaire plus souvent. »

« … »

Puis Neal reporta son regard vers Emma « C'était sympa hein, comme au bon vieux temps. »

« On peut dire ça. Moi j'étais là que pour Henry. »

« Dis pas que t'as pas aimé. J'étais fun la grande roue non ?! »

« Certes. »

Neal posa alors sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme mais cette dernière esquissa un mouvement de recul

« Hey Henry, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu avais tes parents ensemble de nouveau ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'insurgea Emma

« Bah quoi ? Mens pas, t'as aimé cette journée : on était là tous les 3, tu as aimé, tu as souris, je t'ai vu. Ne dis pas que tu étais indifférente à ça. »

« Alors t'insistes hein ? Après que je t'ai dis de lâcher l'affaire. Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais c'est ça … » s'amusa-t-il. Et heureusement pour lui, Henry était dans la voiture, empêchant Emma de montrer à son fils un jour plus violent. Emma détourna le visage, fulminant intérieurement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Tous 3 descendirent de la voiture « Hey Henry, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. »

« Ouais. » lança Henry avec un timide sourire

« Henry va m'attendre dans le hall. »

Sentant la tension entre sa mère et son père, il ne chercha pas plus loin et partit. Une fois seule avec Neal, elle déversa toute sa rancœur et sa haine envers lui « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? T'as peur qu'Henry aime l'idée de voir ses parents de nouveau ensemble ? Ne me mens pas Emma, je te connais, je sais que tu as apprécié cette après-midi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton crâne de piaf ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « _lâche l'affaire, je ne suis pas intéressée_ » ?! J'aime Regina, et même si ça te dégoute, j'en ais rien à foutre. »

« Emma … Tu sais … Je pourrais tout arrêter. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De la procédure de garde. Je pourrais abandonner le droit de garde si tu reviens. »

« Attends … Je rêve là ou tu me fais du chantage affectif ?! »

« Je dis juste … Penses-y. Une nouvelle opportunité pour toi, pour nous. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha une gifle si forte que sa paume fut rouge vif. « T'es gonflé … Non, pire, t'es un enfoiré ! Tu manques pas de culot : tu m'abandonnes durant 9 ans sans nouvelles et là, tu reviens et non seulement tu veux mon fils mais en plus tu veux que je te revienne comme si de rien n'était ? Non mais sur quelle planète tu habites ?! »

« Je ne t'en parlerais pas si je n'avais pas senti quelque chose de ton coté. » dit-il en se massant la joue endolorie

« Tu te fais des films Neal la seule chose que tu as pu sentir c'était mon indifférence. Et si j'ai pu paraitre détendue c'était seulement pour le bien d'Henry. Parce que si tu étais un père, un papa, tu saurais que le bonheur de mon fils prime avant tout. Et je sais qu'avec toi, il n'a rien à attendre, rien à vouloir. »

« Ca rime à quoi de passer d'un homme aux femmes ? Tu t'es découverte lesbienne du jour au lendemain. »

« Oh mon cher Neal, si tu t'inquiètes sur tes performances, crois-moi, elles n'y sont pour rien dans ma … reconversion. »

« Emma … »

« Non ! C'est fini Neal. A présent, on parlera que par avocat interposé. »

« Tu veux vraiment ça ? Toi qui prétends vouloir le bonheur de ton fils, tu le forces à choisir, tu le forces à être malheureux alors qu'il veut visiblement voir ses 2 parents. »

« Non Neal, tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il veut. »

Elle s'éloigna alors « Ne m'approche plus, tu n'es plus rien pour moi et jamais je ne te laisserais mon fils. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout. »

**OOO**

Au retour dans l'appart', Emma fulminait. Henry se rua dans les bras de Regina « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Maman a giflé Neal. »

« Quoi ?! C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Il m'a poussé à bout ! »

« Mais Emma ! »

« Ah mais tu connais pas la dernière ? Neal m'a fait une proposition. »

« Une proposition ? Quelle proposition ? »

« Il abandonne le droit de garde exclusif si je pars avec Henry à New York avec lui ! »

« Tu … Plaisantes ? » balbutia la jolie brune

« Et en prime, il a voulu m'embrasser. » dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, dépitée

Regina en resta sans voix un moment avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à cette altercation sinon elle aurait elle-meme mis Neal KO.

« Je comprends que ça peut … Enerver. Mais de là à lever la main sur lui. Tu sais qu'il pourrait s'en servir au tribunal ? »

« Tu vas pas le défendre en plus ?! Regina, il a tenté de me séduire et de me ramener à lui ! »

« Oui je comprends et si j'avais été là, j'aurais probablement fait pire. »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » lança Henry avant de venir s'asseoir près de sa mère « Qu'il serait plus méchant si on le rejoignait à New York ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma lui caresse la joue « Oui. Henry …. Tu sais que j'ai toujours prêté attention à ce que tu voulais. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai besoin de savoir… J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. Est-ce que la perspective d'aller vivre avec ton père et moi à New York te séduirait ? » Evidemment, elle redoutait la réponse encore et toujours, car elle savait qu'elle était arrivée à un point où elle ne pourrait exaucer le souhait de son fils si celui-ci voulait le retour de ses parents ensemble.

Le petit réfléchit quelques secondes avant de fixer sa mère « Non. Moi je veux rester avec toi et Regina. Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dis … Est-ce que c'est mal de pas aimer son père ? »

« Henry … »

« Parce que quand je suis avec toi, je suis heureux, j'ai envie de rester. Mais quand je suis avec lui, je ressens pas ça … Je le déteste pas mais … Je ressens rien en fait : ni colère, ni amour, ni rien … Je voulais juste le connaitre, savoir comment il était, voir si on avait des points communs … Mais je me rends compte que … Je pense pas l'aimer comme un fils doit aimer son père. C'est mal ? »

« Oh Henry … » Emma le serra dans ses bras « Je suis désolée mon chéri … Je suis désolée. »

Regina aurait voulu rassurer Henry, consoler Emma et protéger ces 2 êtres qui faisaient à présent partie intégrante de sa vie. Non, là, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer dans le lard de Neal et lui faire payer chaque larme versée par Emma et Henry en cet instant.

Elle s'assit juste à coté d'Henry et posa une douce main dans le dos du petit, le massant doucement. A ce contact, Henry se défit des bras de sa mère et se tourna vers Regina avant d'enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine. Emma engouffra une de ses mains sous la chevelure de la jolie brune et la rapprocha d'elle, formant un véritable cocon autour d'Henry dont les sanglots commençaient doucement à s'apaiser.

Oui, il semblait à Henry que c'était cela une vraie famille … Sa famille.

**OOO**

3 jours plus tard, Gold leur signifia qu'une audience préliminaire serait faite au bureau du juge des affaires familiales à Boston.

Evidemment, autant Emma que Regina étaient stressées à la possibilité que le juge prenne partie pour Neal. Evidemment, l'homophobie n'était pas légale en justice, considérée comme une discrimination pure et simple, mais comme leur avait expliqué Gold, Georges King avait l'art et la manière de pousser jusqu'à l'extrême la partie adversaire jusqu'à ce que cette dernière fasse l'erreur qui lui coutera le procès.

Regina avait longuement parlé avec Emma, lui suppliant de se contenir fasse aux probables attaques de Neal et King mais Emma s'imaginait aisément perdre les pédales si ce dernier la traitant encore de « risque » pour son fils.

Henry avait été mis au courant et il insista pour venir aussi, même s'il n'aurait pas audience auprès du juge, il tenait à être là pour soutenir sa mère, tout comme Regina qui, en sa simple qualité de compagne, n'avait pas le droit de siéger aux cotés d'Emma face à Neal et King.

Et quand elles retrouvèrent Gold juste devant le bureau du juge, ce dernier nota la tension planant au dessus du couple.

« Emma, souvenez-vous que rien n'est fait. »

« Je sais … Je … J'aurais voulu que Regina soit là. »

« Je sais mais c'est impossible. »

« Em' … J'ai confiance. » lança Regina tout en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne avant que Neal et que King, du moins c'est ce qu'en avait conclu Emma, n'arrivent. Instantanément, Neal fixa les mains jointes des jeunes femmes, ce que remarqua Emma d'un malin plaisir, elle serra un peu plus son étreinte sur Regina, ce que sentit la jeune femme.

« Gold ... Quelle surprise quand j'ai appris que vous étiez de nouveau sur le circuit. J'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu la main. » lança l'homme antipathique vers un Gold plus calme que d'habitude

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tout à fait apte à gagner cette affaire. »

King lâcha un rire rauque, outrageusement accentué « Vraiment ? Penser cela est déjà une preuve d'incompétences. »

Emma se retint, prenant exemple sur Gold. Ce dernier lui sourit poliment « Nous verrons cela. »

**OOO**

Emma avait bêtement pensé qu'elle se retrouverait dans un vrai tribunal avec la barre, le jury, le juge … Et finalement, elle était, avec son avocat, autour d'une table ovale en pin massif dans une large pièce lumineuse aux larges baies vitrées d'où l'on avait une vue imprenable sur Bunker Hill.

En face d'eux, King et Neal attendant fébrilement l'arrivée du juge. Quand ce dernier entra, Emma eut la surprise de voir arriver une femme en toge noir et col blanc.

« Bonjour. Bien … Ceci n'est qu'une audience préliminaire afin que je prenne connaissance des partis. Je ne rendrais de décision que plus tard. Nous sommes ici en présence d'une affaire bien délicate. A vrai dire, j'ai mis un moment pour essayer de me mettre à la place de chacun des parti, mais je dois bien avouer avoir eu du mal à imaginer la complexité d'avoir eu à trouver un arrangement pour satisfaire les 2, et surtout penser à l'enfant. »

« Madame le juge, nous demandons à ce que l'enfant soit placé chez son père. Ce dernier a en effet une très bonne situation à New York, un appartement qui conviendrait avec chambre et salle de bain pour l'enfant, ainsi qu'une école privée à proximité dans laquelle mon client est prêt à investir. »

« J'en prends note. »

« Madame le juge, l'enfant n'a jamais connu son père et ne souhaite en aucun cas aller vivre avec lui et être retiré à sa mère. Il n'y a, dans cette affaire, aucune raison pour que sa garde soit retirée à ma cliente. »

« En parlant de raison » lança King « Voici la preuve de l'impulsivité et de la violence dont peut user Miss Swan. » Il montra alors l'œil au beurre noir de Neal au juge Emma se crispa, les poings sous la table « De plus, sa situation familiale n'est pas des plus stables : elle n'est pas salariée, elle étudie toujours à la faculté de droits de Boston, laissant parfois son fils seul après l'école. »

Le juge jeta un coup d'œil au dossier « La situation familiale ? »

« Elle est en couple avec une femme madame le juge. »

« Maitre King, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le mariage homosexuel a été reconnu dans le Massachusetts depuis 2004. Etat, d'ailleurs, qui fut le premier aux USA. »

« Madame le juge … »

« … Quant à sa maternité, elle n'est plus à reconnaitre. L'adoption reste encore une question vague et compliquée qui n'est pas de mise ici. Aujourd'hui, nous devons nous pencher sur la situation présente. »

King se tortilla sur sa chaise, semblant nerveux mais aussi impatient d'en finir, ne comprenant certainement pas pourquoi le juge semblait prendre du temps dans cette affaire qui, pour lui, était déjà réglée.

« Madame le juge, ma cliente a toujours travaillé très dur pour donner à son fils le meilleur, de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle a du abandonner ses études afin d'éduquer son fils, de donner son possible C'est un grand courage d'abandonner ses études pour quelque chose d'aussi aléatoire que l'avenir avec un bébé, mais il faut encore plus de courage pour y revenir aujourd'hui et s'accrocher afin de donner cet avenir tant rêvé. »

« Votre cliente … » coupa King « … S'est servi de mon client pour tomber enceinte. »

« QUOIIII ? » hurla Emma

« Miss Swan, modérez-vous s'il vous plait. Maitre Gold si vous ne calmez pas votre cliente … »

« Oui, oui, désolé. » lança Gold en tapotant le bras d'Emma afin qu'elle se rassoit « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire King ? »

« Il est évident que miss Swan a toujours eu des penchants pour la gente féminine. Il est bien connu que biologiquement, elle ne pouvait concevoir d'enfant. Elle s'est servi de mon client afin de tomber enceinte … »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? Vraiment ? » lança Emma, oubliant la présence de King à ses cotés

Mais Neal baissa la tête, penaud, et ne répondit rien.

« Ce nouveau « fait », si je peux parler ainsi, sera ajouté au dossier. J'en prends note et j'ai bien pris en compte vos avis, ainsi que les différentes demandes. Le problème, Monsieur Cassidy est que vous réclamez la garde d'un enfant que vous avez abandonné avant même sa naissance. Vous revenez 9 ans plus tard et sollicitez votre paternité. J'ai toujours privilégié les liens biologiques. Il est plus simple ainsi, dans une affaire où l'un des parents n'est pas le parent biologique, de choisir en la faveur du parent de sang. Ici, ce choix se portera sur d'autres critères que je prendrais le temps d'étudier. Je prendrais rendez-vous avec chacun des partis indépendamment afin d'écouter vos arguments. Puis viendra ma décision. »

« Bien. »

« Et c'est tout ? » murmura la jeune femme à son avocat

« Miss Swan, vous avez une réclamation ? » lança la juge

« Oh euh non non c'est parfait votre éminence … Euh votre sainteté … juge. » bafouilla-t-elle

« Nous en avons une. » lança King

« Laquelle ? »

« Le droit de visite. Pour l'instant, mon client n'a eu la possibilité de voir son fils qu'une seule fois depuis le début de la procédure. Nous demandons un droit de visite 2 fois par semaine jusqu'au jour du jugement. »

« Pas question espèce de …. »

« Miss Swan ! » le freina Gold en posant sa main sur son avant-bras

« Miss Swan, j'ose espérer que vous ne ferez pas outrage à la cour. »

« Mais … »

« J'accorde un droit de visite temporaire. 2 fois par semaine dont les jours seront convenus par les 2 partis, jusqu'au moment du procès. »

« Madame le juge … » demanda Neal « … Serait-ce possible de le voir seul ? »

« Ah non ! » s'écria Emma, totalement démunie « Hors de question ! Pour que tu l'embarques à new York ! »

« Miss Swan, dernier avertissement. Monsieur Cassidy, je ne saurais que trop vous recommander de ne pas prendre vos aises. Votre situation est quelque peu compliquée. J'accorde le droit de visite à la condition qu'un médiateur surveille les visites et soit présent à chaque fois. Si cette condition n'est pas remplie, vous devrez répondre de vos actes. Maitre King, j'ose espérer que vous saurez être impartial. »

« Bien madame le juge. »

« Bien alors, je vous laisse et vous recontacterais. »

Elle se leva, emportant avec un chaque dossier apporté par les 2 avocats et durant quelques secondes un silence plana avant que King ne se lève, suivi de Neal « Bien, allons-y, je vous contacterez pour les modalités des visites. »

« Sale c… » murmura Emma mais pas assez doucement pour que King n'entende pas. Ce dernier se tourna alors, un sourire sadique sur le visage « Plait-il ? Vous comptez aussi orner mon visage d'un œil au beurre noir ? »

« … »

« Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il serait temps qu'Henry grandisse dans un foyer stable et sécurisé. »

Emma se leva d'un bond et en fut arrêté que par Gold qui se posa entre elle et King « Bien, je crois que l'on s'est tout dit. Maitre King, Monsieur Cassidy … »

Ces derniers sortirent et quand suivirent Gold et Emma, se fut Regina qui les accueilli mais en voyant la mine dépitée de sa compagne, Regina comprit que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elle aurait souhaité.

« Alors ? »

« C'est la merde ! » lança, furieuse, Emma

« Comment ça ? »

« Cet enfoiré a fait croire au juge que je m'étais servi de lui comme d'un donneur de sperme afin de tomber enceinte parce qu'il pense qu'à l'époque j'étais déjà lesbienne et que je voulais un enfant à tout prix. Et maintenant, non seulement je risque de perdre mon fils, mais en plus je risque d'être inculpée pour abus sur une personne. »

« Emma … »

« Non, j'en ais marre … je suis fatiguée de me battre contre du vent. »

« Miss Swan, vous devez tenir bon. »

Mais les paroles de Gold restèrent vaines … Emma était fatiguée, à bout … Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de pouvoir vivre la fin de son année scolaire avec son fils, sa compagne, avoir son diplôme et emménager dans un trou perdu du Maine, loin de tout.

« Emma, viens on rentre, merci Gold. »

« Je vous recontacte pour les modalités des visites. »

« Visites ? »

« Miss Swan vous expliquera. »

**OOO**

Mais dans la voiture ramenant les 2 jeunes femmes à l'appartement d'Emma, le silence régna. Emma regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux : les buildings, les rues, les passants la pluie commençait à tomber, reflétant à peu de chose près son moral en berne.

Regina n'insista pas, sachant que sa compagne était usée de se battre. Elle ferait tout pour la soutenir, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour elle et Henry, même si elle savait que ça ne serait peut-être pas suffisant, et c'est ce qui la minait : son impuissance.

**TBC**


	24. Henry

**Helloooooooooo comment allez-vous ? Moi bien, bien ... On entame les 15 derniers jours d'Aout et bientôt la fin des vacances ! Et cette fin de vacances annonce aussi bientôt la fin de la fic. **

**Et oui, toute bonne chose à une fin, mais je vous assure, j'ai encore pleins de petites fics SQ qui vous attendent ! je ne gage pas de la qualité vu que ce sont des écrits antérieurs mais si vous en voulez, alors pourquoi pas !**

**En attendant, celle-ci n'est pas encore tout à fait fini. Vous allez adorer Neal *ironie***

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Henry **

Une fois arrivées chez Emma, cette dernière ne pu cacher sa déception quand son fils se pointa devant elle, plein d'espoir « Alors ? C'est pas bon hein … » dit-il déçu

« Henry chéri, vas dans … »

« Non ! » coupa le petit garçon devant Regina « Je veux savoir ! »

« Le verdict ne sera rendu que dans une semaine au plus tôt … Mais en attendant, ton père à un droit de visite, 2 fois par semaine. »

« Ah … Tu seras là ? »

« Non. Mais il y aura quelqu'un d'autre qui veillera à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Et si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu lui demandes. »

« C'est pas juste, pourquoi toi ou Regina vous pouvez pas venir ?! Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai dis que ça me dérangeait pas de le connaitre ?! »

« Henry, écoute-moi : rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans. S'il y a quelqu'un a blâmer c'est moi : si je t'avais dis la vérité dès le début … »

« Maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« On va attendre, on a que ça à faire. »

**OOO**

Et dès le lendemain, Neal osa se pointer à l'appartement d'Emma, accompagné d'une femme de l'assistance sociale, tenant dans sa main le papier pour les visites.

« Neal. »

« Emma. Voici Rachel Straton, l'assistante sociale qui m'accompagnera, Henry et moi. »

Elle serra les poings, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de détourner le visage, sentant Henry à ses cotés, agripper le pan de sa chemise.

« Hey mon pote ! T'es prêt ? »

« Ouais … » dit-il sans grand enthousiasme

« Tu me laisses une minute ? » lança Emma en attrapant son fils et en l'entrainant hors des oreilles indiscrètes de Neal « Ecoute … Je sais que ça t'enchante pas mais … Si tu fais la tête, ton père pourrait croire que je t'ai monté contre lui. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« Je sais, Regina le sait, tu le sais, mais lui le sait pas et en ce moment, il pense un peu ce qui l'arrange. Alors je t'en prie, même si t'as pas envie … Fais semblant. »

« Ca va durer longtemps ? »

« Tu passes la journée avec lui, il te ramène à 18h ce soir. »

« Nan, je veux dire … Ca va durer longtemps ces visites ? Va falloir que je fasse semblant longtemps ? »

« J'en sais rien, le moins longtemps possible j'espère. Allez va ce soir Regina fait des pizzas maison ! »

Henry sourit alors et serra sa mère dans ses bras avant de partir avec Neal et cette Rachel. Emma ferma directement la porte et se rua près d'une de ses fenêtres, scrutant son fils partir avec Neal, qui avait posé son bras autour des épaules de son fils, ce qui tira une grimace de la part d'Emma.

« Ils sont partis ? » demanda Regina en sortant de la salle de bain

« Ouais ils sont … » Emma fixa Regina

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien … Je rien … »

« Emma ? »

« Y'a 2 trucs que j'adore chez toi : quand tu portes tes lunettes … Et quand tu as les cheveux mouillés. » sourit Emma

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de la taper sur l'épaule puis disparaitre dans la chambre, Emma perdit alors son sourire avant de jeter un œil dehors : ils étaient partis.

**OOO**

La journée passa d'une lenteur inhumaine pour Emma Elle vérifiait les heures, puis les possibles messages laissés par Henry mais rien …

Et lorsque 18h arriva, elle se rua sur la porte d'entrée, prête à faire un scandale au moindre retard du jeune homme. Et les multiples supplications et essais de Regina pour lui changer les idées n'y changèrent rien.

Et quand 18h sonna, Neal fut à l'heure. Emma ouvrit la porte et trouva Neal et Henry en plein fou rire, ce qui aurait pu, en temps normal, lui fait plaisir, sauf que là, chaque éclat de rire lui transperçait le cœur comme de multiples petits poignards.

« Hey, alors on se dit dans 3 jours, ok ? »

« Ouais ok ! »

« Bye gamin ! »

« Salut Neal ! »

Le petit entra dans l'appart', Neal jeta un œil vers Emma et à ce moment-là, le regard qu'il lui envoya était le plus efficace des poisons : un regard de vainqueur, de fierté … Il pensait avoir déjà gagné la partie et le cœur de son fils, et cela était insupportable à la jeune femme.

Elle referma la porte doucement sans un mot de plus et se tourna pour voir son fils lancer son sac au pied de la table et s'asseoir. Elle le rejoignit alors et s'assit à ses cotés :

« Alors, ta journée ? »

« C'était cool. »

« Vous avez fais quoi ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas me dire ? Ok … »

« Non, c'est pas ça … »

« C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. »

« Non, c'est juste que … »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que je veux pas que tu sois fâchée. »

« Hey, regarde moi, je le serais pas. Si tu as passé une bonne journée, alors tant mieux. Je préfère encore ça plutôt que de t'être ennuyé. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Vrai. Alors, raconte … »

« Ou est Regina ? »

« Ella a du s'absenter, elle revient plus tard. »

« On a été voir un film, ensuite on a été au bowling … C'était plutôt cool. »

« C'est … C'est bien. »

« Ouais, il est sympa … »

« Mais ? »

« Mais il faisait que parler de toi. Il demandait si je faisais ça avec toi, si on prenait du temps pour faire des choses tous les 2. Il voulait savoir comment est ma vie avec toi. En fait, je crois qu'il a fait tout ça juste pour savoir s'il avait une chance. »

« Ca partait peut-être d'une bonne intention mais … Il est maladroit, il sait pas y faire encore. »

Henry la fixa d'un regard noir, fronçant les sourcils « Pourquoi t'es si gentille tout d'un coup avec lui ?! »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Parce que si le juge décide que tu ailles avec lui … J'aimerais être en « bon » terme avec lui pour avoir la possibilité de te voir parfois … » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

« Pourquoi il déciderait ça ? Je suis bien avec toi. J'ai pas envie de vivre avec lui. Même si je passe un moment sympa avec lui, ça veut pas dire que j'ai envie de déménager et partir avec lui. »

« Henry … Pour l'instant on en sait rien mais … Il faut prévoir. Et crois-moi, je suis aussi dérangée que toi qu'il puisse te séparer de moi mais … Si la loi l'impose, je n'aurais pas le droit de m'y opposer. Mais avant ça, tu dois savoir que je me battrais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, il devra marcher sur mon cadavre pour t'avoir ! »

Henry laissa un soupir s'échapper comme s'il se sentait rassuré, puis fondit dans les bras de sa mère « Maman … »

« Oui ? »

« C'est mal si je le déteste pas ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. » lança-t-elle, se maudissant de tirailler son fils, pris entre 2 feux. Neal pensait-il aussi au bonheur de son fils ? Se sentait-il préoccupé par la situation dans laquelle tout cela mettait le petit garçon ?

« Tu veux manger ? »

« On … On a déjà mangé … Je lui ais dis qu'on avait prévu des pizzas, mais il a insisté. »

« C'est pas grave, allez, direction la douche et au dodo. »

« Pas de film ce soir ? »

« Je me sens pas bien chéri … Pas ce soir. »

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Elle est ou Regina ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit alors « Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va revenir. »

« Mais … »

« Henry, je t'en prie, pas maintenant … »

Le petit garçon baissa alors les bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand la porte claqua, Emma se laissa tomber sur son canapé et sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière de jeans. Elle écrivit un message en espérant alors une réponse sous peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna :

« Salut. »

« _Bonsoir._ _Henry est là ?_ »

« Ouaip. Alors, comment il va ? »

« _Fatigué. Mais ça va. Embrasse Henry pour moi._ »

« Il t'a demandé, j'ai été incapable de lui dire. »

« _Il n'a pas à savoir. Pas pour l'instant._ »

« Je sais … Je crois qu'il pense qu'on s'est disputé … »

« _Je reviens demain matin, promis._ »

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas, reste auprès de ton père ! »

« _Emma il va bien._ »

« Je sais mais … J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, je veux dire … J'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter … »

« _Emma, est-ce que ça va_ ? » nota la belle brune dans les trémolos de la voix d'Emma

Cette dernière soupira alors, sentant les larmes monter et flouter sa vue « Il … Il s'est amusé … »

« _Oh Emma …_ »

« Je … Est-ce que je suis égoïste de vouloir qu'il s'ennuie avec lui ? Qu'il préfère passer son temps avec moi ? »

« _Bien sur que non, c'est tout à fait légitime. _»

« Plus ils passent de temps ensemble, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il l'apprécie. Et si le juge décide qu'il aille avec lui ? Ou pire encore, qu'il reste avec moi mais qu'il demande à ce qu'il puisse voir son père quotidiennement ? Neal ne sortira jamais de ma vie … »

« _Emma …_ »

« Je crois que je me pose trop de questions … Il m'a redis encore qu'il voulait pas vivre avec lui mais … Il a que 9 ans … On sait pas vraiment ce qu'on veut … Et si, finalement, il … »

« _Emma stop. Ecoute-moi, Henry est ton fils, il t'aime et tu l'aimes. Tu l'as élevé durant plus de 9 ans, tu l'as porté, tu l'as désiré … Contrairement à Neal qui n'a fait que fuir et revenir au moment opportun. Henry ne pourra effacer ces 9 années à tes cotés et toutes les sorties, les glaces et les cadeaux du monde ne pourront rien y faire. Neal essaie de passer pour le papa cool parce qu'il veut être aimé. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Henry quand Neal en aura obtenu la garde ? Ressaisis-toi, je reviens demain, nous en reparlerons._ »

Emma sourit alors devant la combativité de sa compagne « Je t'aime. »

« _Je t'aime aussi. Repose-toi et n'envois pas ton fils au lit avant votre traditionnel film, c'est compris ?_ »

Emma haussa un sourcil, surprise « Mais comment tu … »

« _Je commence à vous connaitre miss Swan. Tu as besoin de ton fils, il a besoin d'être rassuré. Bonne nuit et à demain._ »

« Prends soin de ton père. »

« _Je t'aime._ »

Puis elle raccrocha, juste à temps pour qu'Henry pointe le bout de son nez « C'était Regina ? Elle est ou ? Elle va bien ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? A cause de moi ? »

« Henry, viens t'asseoir. » Le petit garçon s'exécuta « On ne s'est pas disputé avec Regina. Elle est partie parce que … Parce que son père est malade. »

« Oh … Il va bien ? »

« Il a des problèmes au cœur … Regina est à son chevet ce soir, elle revient demain. »

« Ok … Je pensais que … »

« Hey, ça te dis un film ? »

« Mais tu avais pas dis que … »

« J'ai changé d'avis. On est mercredi non ? Et le mercredi, c'est film ! »

Le garçonnet lui sourit alors, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant qu'il ne se lève et ne choisisse un film qu'ils regardèrent tous les 2.

**OOO**

Quand la sonnette retentit, Emma n'avait jamais bondit aussi vite de son canapé, bousculant presque son fils. Elle ouvrit la porte violemment et se jeta au cou de Regina qui n'eut même pas le temps de dire « bonjour », lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue minute qu'Emma consentit enfin à lâcher prise « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Je ne suis partie qu'une journée Emma. »

« Je sais, c'est trop déjà. » lui sourit-elle

« Regina ? » dans le salon, la petite voix d'Henry résonna. Les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard amusé avant que la jolie brune n'entre et ne rejoigne Henry.

« Bonjour toi. »

« Maman m'a dit pour ton père … »

« Il va mieux. »

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai. »

« Tu vas rester maintenant ? »

« Promis. »

Henry se cala de nouveau dans le canapé, rassuré, et reporta son attention sur la télé. Emma emmena Regina dans la cuisine pour lui parler en privé.

« Tu as fais la cuisine ? » s'étonna Regina

« Non … En fait, j'ai pas mangé hier soir, et Henry avait déjà mangé avec son père … Et puis c'est quoi cette question ? Je sais faire à manger ! » s'insurgea la jolie blonde

« Je plaisantais. Alors dis-moi, les choses sont si mauvaises ? »

« J'en sais rien … » souffla-t-elle « Il a eu l'air de s'amuser mais il osait trop rien me dire, surement pour pas me faire de peine. »

« Ne crois pas qu'il le choisira à toi. »

« Oh je sais, il m'a encore répété qu'il voulait vivre avec moi, avec nous. Mais … Je pense à l'après. »

« L'Après ? »

« Quand cette histoire sera réglée, les choses ne seront plus comme avant : Neal fera à présent parti de sa vie, quoique le juge décide. Garde exclusive, garde partagée, droit de visite peu importe … Neal fera toujours parler de lui. Il sera toujours en compétition pour le cœur d'Henry. Et j'ai peur qu'à force … »

« Non, non, ne sois pas stupide. Henry est un garçon intelligent. Il reste certes un petit garçon mais il ne se fera pas facilement acheté. »

« Je sais … Mais on sait jamais. »

« Ne sois pas défaitiste. »

« … »

« Emma … »

« Tu sais ce qui est démoralisant aussi ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le fait qu'on ait pas fais l'amour depuis plus d'une semaine … » Regina leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant le message implicite d'Emma pour changer de sujet « Non mais c'est vrai ! Ca te manque pas à toi ? »

« Oh si bien sur, ton corps de rêve, tes baisers, tes caresses … » dit-elle en souriant

« C'est ça, moque-toi. Puisque c'est ça, ce soir c'est sur le canapé que tu vas dormir. » bouda Emma

Mais bien évidemment, elle n'en pensait pas un traitre mot, n'imaginant plus ses nuits sans la jeune femme. A vrai dire, depuis que toute cette historie avec Neal avait commencé, Regina n'avait pas quitté l'appartement d'Emma, emmenant brosse à dent, quelques vêtements et livre de chevet.

S'il y avait bien un aspect positif à toute cette affaire, c'était la quasi-totale cohabitation de la jeune femme et Emma. Mais stressée, fatiguée et insomniaque, Emma n'avait pratiquement pas gouté les avantages d'avoir Regina sous son toit 24 heure sur 24.

« Je te promets de te faire honneur ce soir, ça te va ? »

« Hey, si ça devient une corvée pour toi, laisse tomber … » bougonna Emma tandis que Regina l'encercla par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule

« Je t'aime … » lui murmura-t-elle, ce qui décrocha un léger frisson de la jolie blonde et un rictus de plaisir

« Tu sais comment me parler toi … »

« Hm hm … » Henry se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, amusé plus que surpris « Désolé de vous … déranger mais, y'a moyen qu'on aille manger en ville ce midi ? »

« En quel honneur ? » s'étonna Emma

« J'ai envie. Et puis je veux pas que tu cuisines. »

Regina réprima un rire tandis qu'Emma se défit de ses bras et, faussement outragée, elle se posta théâtralement entre les 2 « Ah je vois ! Merci bien ! J'aime cette reconnaissance ! Ah et au fait … Je vous déteste ! Tous les 2 ! »

Regina et Henry échangèrent un regard complice avant que tous ne décident de se rendre dans un Diner's près de chez Emma.

**OOO**

Et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, toutes les attentions et toutes les caresses et mots doux possibles, Regina ne réussit pas à calmer l'angoisse qui animait Emma à chaque visite de Neal.

Ponctuel, il ne perdait pas de temps et emmenait Henry parcourir la ville : musée, matchs divers, parcs d'attractions, moment sur un voilier … A chaque retour, Henry semblait plus enthousiaste encore. Evidemment, Emma ne laissait rien transparaitre et, à vrai dire, elle le savait pas ce qu'elle préférait : que son fils voit ces visites quotidiennes comme un calvaire ou que, finalement, il les voit de manière plus positives.

Le jugement tardait à arriver et les visites, au nombre de 4 pour l'instants, ne cessaient d'intensifier l'intérêt d'Henry, pour le plus grand malheur de sa mère.

Cette fois encore ne faisait pas exception : Emma habillait Henry en silence pour sa sortie du jour avec son père. Au programme : match de baseball. Henry n'était pas très assidu en sport, mais depuis que son père l'emmenait voir des matchs, il semblait que le sport avait repris une petite place dans la vie de son fils.

« Bon, à 18h alors ? »

« A 18h. » Elle l'embrassa sur le front juste au moment où la sonnette retentit. Emma ouvrit la porte et Neal apparut, tout sourire, pour accueillir son fils. Ce dernier fit un dernier baiser à sa mère, un signe de main à Regina avant de rejoindre son père.

Et comme à chaque fois, une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, Emma se rua à sa fenêtre pour les voir partir, bras dessus, bras dessous, tout sourire. Et comme à chaque fois, c'est dans les bras de Regina qu'elle trouva refuge et réconfort jusqu'à ce que 18h ne sonne.

**OOO**

« Hey gamin, pop corn ? »

« Non merci. »

« Alors … Reprise de l'école demain ? »

« Ouaip … »

« Et … Ca marche ? »

« Ouaip … »

« Ta matière préférée ? »

« J'en sais rien ... L'Histoire et le français. »

« Ma matière à moi c'était le sport. J'étais un as. »

« Est-ce que t'as été à la fac comme ma mère ? »

« Nan … Pas vraiment. J'ai arrêté après le lycée. C'était … A l'époque de ta mère et moi ensemble. On voulait parcourir le monde. Mais finalement on s'est posé. J'ai trouvé un job de mécanicien et elle de serveuse, mais on s'est rendu compte que la vie … Bah c'était plus compliqué que ça. Puis ta mère voulait reprendre ses études. Et finalement, t'es apparu dans nos vies et ca a tout changé. »

« Ouais t'es partie et ma mère a du se débrouiller toute seule. » dit-il placidement

« Ouais … C'est un résumé comme un autre. » dit-il en se massant la nuque de gêne. Puis le match commença et le père et le fils supportèrent leur équipe des Red Sox. Quand le match fut fini, Neal acheta la parfaite panoplie du supporter à Henry : T-shirt de baseball, casquette, batte en mousse ainsi qu'un gant.

« Hey c'est bientôt ton anniversaire non ? »

« Dans 3 mois, pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? Comme cadeau je veux dire ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

« Les livres, les balades. »

« Ok alors … On pourrait faire un petit voyage ? »

« Je pense pas que maman soit d'accord. »

« Mais toi, ça te plairait ? »

« J'en sais rien … »

« Hey gamin, tu trouves pas qu'on passe de bons moments ensemble ? »

« … »

« Henry ? »

« Neal … »

« Yep ? »

« Je sais pas si je dois te dire ça … »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Maman voulait pas que je te le dise parce qu'elle avait peur que tu penses que … Que s'était elle qui me poussait à dire ça. »

« Dire quoi ? »

« Te dire que … C'est pas ce que tu crois. Toi et moi. »

« Je comprends pas. »

« T'es sympa, t'es très gentil même mais … C'est bizarre … J'te vois pas comme mon père en fait. »

« … »

« T'es fâché ? »

« Fâché ? Non. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi tu me dis ça et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que je veux pas que tu te fasses d'idée sur ce que je veux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux être avec ma mère … Et Regina. »

Neal esquissa un léger rictus avant de soupirer « Et si le juge en décide autrement ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'aurais pas le choix. Mais je voulais que tu saches que j'aime ma mère parce qu'elle est ma mère, elle m'a élevé, aimé, soigné, nourri pendant plus de 9 ans. Et toi je t'aime bien parce que t'es sympa et gentil … Mais je te considère moins comme un père que … comme un ami en fait, tu vois ? »

« Je comprends … Et est-ce qu'il y a un moyen que je puisse trouver une place un jour dans ton cœur ? »

« Pas comme mon père. Tu comprends, je ressens pas ce que tu attends de moi, ce que tu peux attendre d'un fils pour son papa. Je veux juste qu'on s'entende bien parce que maintenant, je suppose que je vais te voir souvent. »

« Tu aimerais ? Me voir souvent ? »

« Je sais pas si c'est obligé … C'est sympa les sorties qu'on fait mais … J'ai pas besoin d'un papa., je suis bien avec maman. »

Neal resta bouche bée de cette déclaration. Les mots lui manquant, il préféra lui sourire poliment et lui caresser les cheveux amicalement. Les choses n'étaient pas simples, elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Henry venait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, pas besoin de son amour ni de ses attentions dirigées … Il était vexé certes, mais aussi déçu.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'acheter l'amour de son fils mais s'imaginait que le dialogue serait plus simple s'il l'amadouait … Mais Henry était bien plus intelligent que ce qu'il pensait.

« T'es fâché ? »

« Absolument pas. Je comprends … Mais je t'avouerais que … Je ne lâcherais pas si facilement tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais je veux que tu sois heureux avant tout. Je n'ai pas envi de te forcer si tu n'as pas envie, mais on peut essayer ?! »

« On peut ouais … »

« Allez on rentre c'est l'heure. »

**OOO**

« Emma ? Henry ne va pas tarder. » murmura la jolie brune au creux de l'oreille d'Emma, assoupie dans ses bras, dans leur lit. Totalement épuisée par ces 2 semaines passées, Emma s'était gentiment endormie dans les bras de Regina.

« Je … J'ai dormi ? »

« Tu en avais besoin. »

« Merde, comment j'ai pu m'endormir alors que tu étais au lit avec moi … » grommela-t-elle

« Rien à voir, tu es fatiguée. Tu en as besoin. » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux « Il va bientôt être 18h. »

Emma se leva alors, s'étira, devant le regard attendri de Regina, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme dont le sourire illuminait son champ de vision « Je t'aime. » dit-elle avant de sauter hors du lit et de se refaire une beauté.

Quand 17h45 arriva, elle se posta devant sa fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir Neal sortir de son véhicule, ainsi qu'Henry, habillé de la tête au pied en rouge et blanc, couleur des Red Sox lors du match qu'ils venaient de voir. Elle grimaça alors en voyant un large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son fils. Il semblait échanger avec son père une blague qui provoqua l'hilarité chez eux.

« Emma cesse de les regarder comme ça, tu me fais penser à ma grand-mère qui ne cessait de regarder derrière ses rideaux, les passants et les moindres voitures qui osaient s'arrêter non loin.

« T'es en train de me comparer à une petite vieille ? » dit-elle en relâchant le rideau

« Oui, mais une petite vieille très charmante. »

« … »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer, la sonnette retentit et, cette fois-ci, ce fut Regina qui ouvrit, devançant Emma. Quand Neal aperçut la jolie brune, il perdit son sourire tandis qu'Henry la serra dans ses bras.

« Ok bon bah … Bonne fin de journée. »

Regina ne répondit que par un sourire poli avant de lui claquer la porte au nez « Alors, cette journée ? »

« Pas mal. J'ai enfin compris les règles du baseball. »

« Tu aimerais en faire à la rentrée ? » demanda Emma

« Oh non, faut courir ! »

Les 2 jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire : oui, peu importe ce que dirait ou ferait Neal, Henry ne changerait pas et resterait ce petit garçon adorable qu'elle avait élevé.

« Allez mon champion, sous la douche et en pyjama. »

Et une fois le petit partit, Emma perdit son sourire « Quoi ? » lui demanda Regina

« Tu sais … J'ai l'impression de le perdre un peu plus chaque jour … »

« Emma, on en a déjà discuté des centaines de fois, m'obligeras-tu à te répéter encore une fois tout ce que je t'ai déjà dis ? »

« … »

« Emma … »

« Tu sais, tout ce qu'offre Neal aujourd'hui … Ca me ramène à ce que moi j'ai pas pu offrir à Henry. Je me suis toujours battue pour lui offrir le meilleur : des vêtements, des livres pour l'école. Mais j'ai jamais eu assez pour lui offrir une journée dans un parc d'attraction ou encore une journée voir un match, si tant est que le sport puisse l'intéresser. Mais je me dis que, peut-être, il aurait aimé le sport si j'avais eu assez de moyen pour le lui faire intéresser. Je veux dire, payer une licence à l'année pour du baseball ou encore du foot … Peu importe. »

« Emma, l'argent n'achète pas tout. Henry a eu la chance d'avoir eu d'autres privilèges. »

« Mais … J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur face à Neal. Tu as entendu Gold, il a une belle entreprise, il gagne bien sa vie … Peut-être que ça jouera en sa faveur. »

« Arrête d'avoir peur, il n'y a aucune raison. »

Emma soupira alors, et Regina l'a pris dans ses bras « J'ai peur … J'ai si peur de le perdre. »

« Tout ne dépend que du juge, nous n'avons plus rien à faire que d'attendre. »

« Ouais … Le juge … Dire que la vie de 4 personnes au moins dépend d'une seule. »

Regina lui caressa les cheveux doucement avant qu'Emma ne se redresse « Dis donc … Tu me ferais un petit massage sous la douche ? »

« Tu es pénible … » soupira la jolie brune, tout en gardant un sourire sur son visage

« Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. » sourit-elle contre elle

**OOO**

« Henry, tu vas être en retard ! » hurla Emma en ce lundi matin, jour de rentrée « Et si tu es en retard, nous aussi ! »

Regina avait passé toutes les vacances avec Henry et Emma et s'était préparée à cette rentrée en leur compagnie. Et aujourd'hui, tous les 3 effectuaient leur rentrée ensemble : Henry à l'école, Emma à la fac et Regina en tant que professeur.

Bien évidemment, chacun avait ses petites appréhensions mais Emma n'avait pas le choix : si Neal ou King apprenaient qu'Henry loupait encore l'école, cela pourrait se retourner contre elle tout comme elle devait rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé.

« Bon Henry, tu as compris ok ? »

« Oui oui : je vais directement au bus, je reste à l'école, et je reviens directement ce soir. Je ne fais pas d'arrêt, je ne parle à personne et ne suis personne. J'ai bon ? »

« Parfait. Allez, on y va. Regina ? »

« Je vous suis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma laissa son fils à l'arrêt de bus puis rejoignit Regina et c'est ensemble qu'elles se rendirent à la fac.

Bien évidemment la journée passa à une lenteur extrême pour chacune d'elle et le moindre moment de calme était prétexte à pouvoir se voir dans le bureau de la jolie brune.

« Hey, tu te souviens quand je t'ai fais l'amour sur ce bureau ? » lança coquinement Emma en mangeant son plat chinois commandé par Regina quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Plait-il ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est moi qui est pris le dessus sur ce bureau. Toi tu n'as fais que répliquer sur ce fauteuil. »

« Tu me nargues là ou quoi ? »

« Peut-être … » s'amusa Regina

« Si tu crois que parce que je dois retourner en cours dans 20minutes, ça va me freiner … »

« Et si tu crois que tu vas passer ta frustration sur moi, tu peux attendre. »

« Ma frustration ? »

« Tu veux oublier … Oublier les heures sans ton fils, oublier que l'échéance du juge approche. Et tu veux oublier entre mes cuisses. »

Emma resta sans voix avant de finir silencieusement son repas « Et pour ta gouverne…. » conclut-elle avant de quitter le bureau « … Je ne me suis jamais consolée entre tes cuisses … Je préfère tes baisers. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Puis la journée passa et vint enfin la délivrance : Emma rejoignit Regina sur le parking et c'est dans une impatience non dissimulée qu'Emma monta dans la voiture.

« Dis-moi, tu comptes être aussi stressée tous les jours comme ça ? »

« Non, quand le jugement sera rendu, j'irais mieux. » ironisa Emma

Et quand elles arrivèrent chez la jolie blonde, Regina se hâta de préparer le repas tandis qu'Emma campait devant la fenêtre.

« Ah non, certainement pas ! » lança Regina en voyant sa compagne assise prostrée. Elle lui prit la main et la tira vers la cuisine « Hors de question que tu fasses le mirador tous les soirs. Tu vas m'aider en cuisine. »

Emma sourit alors devant cette tentative de Regina pour lui changer les idées « Ok, ok. »

Et les minutes, puis les heures s'écoulèrent … Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma voit l'heure du retour de son fils. Seulement, au bout de 10minutes, toujours pas d'Henry franchissant le seuil de la porte. Ne voulant pas s'inquiéter plus que de rigueur, elle jeta, toutes les minutes, un œil vers la pendule. Mais au bout de 30minutes de retard, elle ne tint plus et appela l'école.

Regina ne voulait pas non plus s'alarmer mais le retard d'Henry était inhabituel.

Au téléphone, Emma ne resta que quelques secondes avant de raccrocher.

« Alors ? »

« Ils disent qu'il était bien en cours toute la journée et que le surveillant l'a vu près du bus sans me garantir qu'il l'a pris. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il a fugué tout de même, on parle d'Henry là. »

« J'en sais rien … Rien ne laissait paraitre ça ce matin … Regina … »

« Calme-toi, on va le retrouver. »

Le sol semblait s'effondrer sous les pieds de la jeune femme : son fils avait disparu. Fugue ou, pire, enlèvement ? Peu importe, Henry n'était plus là.


	25. Disparition

**Hello mes agneaux, commen allez-vous ? Vos vacs se passent bien ? **

**Bon, bon, bon je vois que ce cliffhanger ne vous a pas laissé de marbre ^^ La réponse ne se fera, merci mon dieu, pas attendre. D'ailleurs, je vous annonce que je viens de finir d'écrire la fic, elle compte encore 3 chapitres après celui-ci. Après ça, je pense faire une petite pause dans mes postages pour me laisser le temps aussi d'explorer le HQ que j'aime aussi beaucoup. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, j'ai encore de la ressource dans mes écrits SQ et je vous les ferais partager, pour autant que vous soyez encore intéressé(e)s ! **

**En attendant, une nouvelle fin frustrante vous attend mes ami(e)s !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Disparition**

Emma était folle, littéralement. Regina avait beau essayer de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il devait certainement y avoir une explication, elle-même n'était pas sûre d'y croire.

Voilà 1h qu'Henry aurait du rentrer à la maison.

A ce moment précis, Emma se maudit de ne pas lui avoir acheté de téléphone portable afin de pouvoir le contacter à tout moment.

« Emma … »

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer s'il te plait. Henry n'a jamais été en retard de toute sa vie. Si encore le chauffeur du car était sûr de l'avoir vu monter dedans … Et si Neal avait craqué finalement ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Neal n'est certes pas un génie mais il est loin d'être stupide au point d'enlever son propre fils à quelques jours du verdict. Après toutes les démarches qu'il a entamées, il ne serait pas assez idiot pour risquer de le perdre totalement. »

« Et s'ils avaient passé la frontière ? Et si maintenant ils se trouvaient au Mexique ou au Canada ?! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait emmené Henry dans une telle cavalcade. »

« Alors quoi … ? Henry a fugué ? »

« … »

Emma se laissa tomber sur une chaise, dépitée « Pourquoi il aurait fait ça … Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu crois qu'il en aurait eu marre de tout ça ? Cette guerre entre son père et moi ? »

« Peut-être. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'un petit garçon de 10 ans. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, si nous en avions parlé … »

« Il a peut-être eu peur de devoir être séparé de toi, de devoir choisir un camp. »

« … »

« Emma ne t'inquiète pas, il est intelligent. Il a surement besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir un peu. Il ne va pas s'enfuir comme ça. »

« Tu l'as dis toi-même : on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'un enfant … Et si Neal venait à l'apprendre … S'il pensait qu'Henry m'avait fui. Ca lui donnerait une bonne excuse et une preuve suffisante pour mettre un terme à tout ça et me le prendre définitivement. »

« Emma, cesse de te stresser. C'est par ce comportement qu'Henry a … »

« T'es pas en train de me dire que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a disparu j'espère ?! »

« Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi s'il te plait. » Emma soupira alors « et ne soupire pas non plus en levant les yeux ! » Emma la fixa alors, Regina debout un regard et un ton autoritaire, avant de pouffer de rire « Je te fais rire peut-être ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça … Je crois … Je crois que c'est le stress et la fatigue, tout ça mélangé avec en plus ta tête de prof strict et autoritaire. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce genre de regard sur moi depuis ma prof au collège qui m'avait surpris avec un garçon derrière les toilettes en train de s'embrasser. »

« Charmant. »

Emma perdit son sourire alors « On devrait appeler la police tu crois ? »

« Si ce n'est qu'une petite remise en question, il sera de retour avant la nuit, n'alarmons personne, et encore moins Neal et son avocat. »

« Et si c'est un enlèvement ?! La moindre minute compte ! Tu crois qu'on devrait sillonner la ville ? »

« Boston ? Et tu veux commencer par quel quartier ? » dit-elle amusé

Emma regarda une dernière fois sa montre : presque 2h depuis la disparition d'Henry. Si Neal venait à apprendre cela, il pourrait définitivement obtenir la garde de son fils en invoquant une mise en danger de l'enfant et une incapacité à pouvoir s'en occuper.

Emma n'aurait jamais cru que son fils pouvait fuir mais en même temps, elle s'imaginait difficilement être à la place de son fils : ce qu'il avait vécu depuis ces derniers jours : la découverte de son père bien vivant, son envie de le connaitre tout en ne voulant pas quitter sa mère. Il avait été le témoin du déchirement de ses parents, il avait vu leur haine l'un envers l'autre, il avait découvert qu'il était peut-être le fruit de l'amour mais que son père n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de lui. Et maintenant, il voyait sa vie basculer parce que ses parents se déchiraient sa garde.

Il était certainement perdu, apeuré, furieux … Mais jamais il vraiment exprimé ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être était-ce un cri d'alarme, un moyen de se faire entendre, lui qui ne pouvait s'exprimer auprès du juge.

« J'en peux plus, tant pis si ça m'attire des emmerdes, je vais voir la police ! »

« Em… »

Et alors que Regina attrapa son manteau pour suivre une Emma déjà sur le pas de la porte, quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Henry apparut soudain, clé en main pour l'ouvrir.

« HENRY ! » hurla Emma, faisant sursauter le petit garçon. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, sa mère l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'attira avec vigueur dans l'appartement « Mais ou étais-tu bon sang ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Est-ce que tu sais ou j'allais là ? A la police ! »

« Maman ... »

« Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas adepte des gifles sinon tu aurais déjà les joues en feu ! »

« … »

« Alors, ton explication ! »

« Bah euh … »

« 2 heures Henry, 2 HEURES que tu aurais du être à la maison ! Ou tu étais ?! »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux mais sa mère n'avait pas l'intention de clore cette discussion avant de connaitre la vérité. Voyant le mutisme du petit garçon, Regina vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et le prit par les épaules « Henry ? »

« En fait … J'étais parti voir le juge. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes restèrent muettes, stupéfaites « Qu… Quoi ? Le juge ? Mais quel juge ? »

« Celle qui s'occupe de nous. »

« Mais comment tu as su ? »

« J'ai fouillé dans tes papiers ce matin, pour trouver l'adresse. »

« J'y crois pas. » soupira Emma, oscillant entre fatigue, stress et surprise « Je sais pas si tu es idiot, terriblement intelligent ou juste inconscient ! Tu te rends compte dans quel état j'étais ? Je pensais qu'on t'avais enlevé ! »

« Désolé. Je pensais arriver plus tôt mais y'avait des travaux sur la route du retour et le bus a du faire un détour. »

« J'y crois pas, non vraiment … »

« Henry … » reprit Regina « Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis ? Nous nous inquiétions tu sais. »

« Je sais, désolé, mais si je vous l'avais dis, vous n'auriez jamais accepté que j'y aille, vrai ? »

Pour toute réponse, elles échangèrent un regard « Je voulais le voir pour lui parler. C'est pas juste que ça me concerne et qu'on me demande même pas mon avis. »

« Henry … Tu imagines s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose en chemin ? Et qu'aurais dit ton père en apprenant ça ?! »

« De toute manière, ça changera rien, je l'ai pas vu. » dit-il penaud et triste

« Hey, regarde-moi. » lança Emma en glissant 2 doigts sous son menton afin qu'il relève le visage vers elle « C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir fais ça mais ça n'enlève en rien le fait que tu as fais quelque chose de dangereux et tu sais que tu seras puni pour ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hm hm. » dit-il en opinant de la tête

« Ok, en attendant direction la douche, diner et dodo. »

Le petit train son sac derrière lui et entra dans sa chambre. Emma tomba littéralement dans les bras de Regina, rassurée de son retour « J'ai cru mourir … » souffla-t-elle

« Je sais … Je crois qu'il a eu peur lui aussi. »

« Oui peur que je lui foute la fessée du siècle. »

« Non je pense qu'il a peur, autant que toi, de la réponse du juge. »

« … »

« Emma, je crois qu'on devrais l'aider. »

« L'aider ? »

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie ces derniers temps : sa mère entre à la fac, elle entre en couple non seulement avec un prof, mais en plus une femme il apprend que son père est vivant et veut le voir et finalement, il voit ses parents se déchirer. Ca fait beaucoup de choses à gérer, même pour un adulte, alors imagine un enfant de 9 ans. »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'il faudrait qu'il aille consulter ?! Il est pas fou ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Je dis juste qu'il a certainement besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. »

« Mais il nous a nous ! »

« Je pense que quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille serait mieux. Quelqu'un qui ne connait rien de nos bagages passés. Quelqu'un qui l'écouterait sans préjugés. Je pense que se serait bénéfique pour lui, ça le soulagerait. »

« … »

« Nous, nous avons August ou encore Ruby, mais lui ne peut en parler avec ses amis. Personne ne peut comprendre. Je pense qu'il a aussi besoin d'évacuer. »

« Je comprends … Mais est-ce qu'il va le prendre ainsi ? Si je lui balance qu'il faut qu'il aille voir quelqu'un … »

« Il est intelligent et si tu veux, je peux lui en parler moi-même. »

« … »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'heure, j'ai une omelette à préparer ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

**OOO**

Et, bizarrement, Henry n'émit aucune objection à l'idée de parler à un inconnu de sa situation, au contraire, il semblait même enthousiaste. Regina avait contacté alors un de ses amis avec qui elle avait travaillé par le passé et l'avait informé qu'elle passerait le lendemain avec Henry. Emma avait tenu à venir aussi, ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête que pouvait avoir un psy.

« Dr Hopper. »

« Miss Mills. Et tu dois être Henry, n'est-ce pas ? » Il hocha de la tête avant que l'attention du docteur ne se reporte sur Emma « Emma Swan ? »

« Enchantée. » dit-elle en lui serrant une main crispée « Alors … Comment ça se passe ? »

« Et bien je vais parler un moment avec Henry … Puis vous reviendrez le chercher. »

« Ok … Henry, soit sage hein, pas de bêtises … »

« Ok. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes partirent, Emma un peu plus difficilement que Regina.

« Bien Henry, après toi. » le garçonnet entra alors puis le Dr Hopper ferma la porte.

**OOO**

« Tu le connais d'où ? » lança Emma, curieuse, tandis qu'elles prenaient un café à la brasserie juste en face du cabinet du Dr Hopper. »

« Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas. » s'amusa Regina

« Tu déconnes ? »

« Evidemment. J'ai fais appel à lui lors d'une de mes affaires. Il devait intervenir pour juger l'état d'un enfant dont la mère avait tué le père devant ses yeux. Et depuis, il est resté ma référence dans diverses affaires. Je suis restée en bon terme avec lui … »

« Tu l'as toi-même consulté ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« A la mort de Daniel et la perte de notre enfant. J'étais dans une période assez noire de ma vie, et il m'a aidé à me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. »

« Oh … »

« C'est lui qui m'a persuadé de continuer à vivre, à reprendre mon travail … Et, dans une moindre mesure, c'est lui qui m'a soumis l'idée d'acheter une demeure à Storybrooke. »

« Tu étais toujours en contact avec lui ? »

« De temps en temps. »

« … »

« Et si, par là, tu entends « _est-ce que je lui ais parlé de nous deux_ » la réponse est non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que dans ma tête Archie était une personne liée à mon mari. Je l'ai connu à cause de sa mort. Je lui en avais tant parlé qu'il le connaissait presque autant que moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des semaines … A vrai dire, j'ai freiné mes visites chez lui quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Voilà aussi pourquoi je n'ai pu me confier à lui et que j'ai parlé à August. Si j'avais su tout ce que cela a engendré je … »

« … Stop. Je t'interdis de mettre sur tes épaules le poids de la culpabilité de ce qu'i nous arrive. Si ça devait être le cas, je t'aurais quitté. » dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux

« Ecoute, je sais que j'ai ma part de tort, mais je tiens à protéger aussi ma famille. »

« Ta famille ? » lança Emma toute souriante

« Evidemment. » répondit Regina comme si tout était normal et évident

Emma jeta un œil au travers de la vitrine du café pour poser son regard sur l'entrée du cabinet du docteur Hopper « Tu crois que ça va ? »

« Je crois qu'Archie sait ce qu'il fait et qu'Henry est un garçonnet intelligent. »

« Et si King apprenait qu'on avait envoyé Henry chez un psy … »

« Peu importe. C'est pour son bien. Et je sais qu'il en a besoin. » Regina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et esquissa une légère pression de son pouce. Et alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Elle se défit de la main de sa compagne et découvrit le nom de son interlocuteur. Elle fit des yeux ronds « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sans lui répondre, elle décrocha « Emma Swan ? Oui … Oh … Quand ? Déjà ? Très … Très bien. A tout à l'heure. » puis elle raccrocha

« Emma ? »

« C'était Gold. Le juge s'est prononcé. Il nous a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau dans 2 heures. »

« Bien … »

« Quoi c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

« Que veux-tu que je dise ou fasse qui puisse changer les choses ? Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut plus rien changer. »

« Ouais … Dire que dans 2h le sort de ma famille sera scellé. »

« Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre. Allez, viens on va chercher Henry. »

**OOO**

Dans la voiture, personne ne parla : Emma était perdue dans ses pensées, Regina était focalisée sur la route et Henry regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

« Hey Henry … Alors comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien … »

« Bien ? Bien genre c'était cool ou genre bien mais sans plus ?! »

« Emma … » grommela Regina

« Bah quoi ? Ya pas d'histoire de secret de la confession ou un truc du genre si ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler … » lança le petit garçon

« Ah … »

« Non mais c'est juste que … Je lui ais rien dis que vous sachiez déjà … »

« Oh ok … » lança, soulagée, Emma

« Alors, pourquoi t'es stressée ? A cause du psy ? »

« Non … Henry, j'ai eu un appel de Monsieur Gold. »

« Oh notre avocat c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Le juge a pris sa décision. On a rendez-vous dans 2heures. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non écoute … »

« Non ! Je veux venir ! Ca me concerne aussi ! »

Emma jeta un œil vers Regina qui haussa les épaules en signe de renonciation.

« Ok, ok … »

**OOO**

Les 2 heures qui suivirent furent si longue qu'Emma pensait devenir folle en tournant dans l'appartement. Regina avait beau essayer de la rassurer ou de la calmer, elle n'en menait pas large non plus. De multiples questions se bousculaient dans leur tête leur vie pourrait changer par une seule décision : Emma pourrait perdre son fils ou devoir le partager avec un homme qu'elle ne voulait plus dans sa vie leur couple pourrait-il surmonter cela ?

Et leurs questionnements ne cessèrent, même devant le tribunal, même en montant les marches, même quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du juge, retrouvant Gold.

« Mesdames, Henry. »

« Vous … Vous avez des infos ? »

« Aucune. »

« Il est déjà arrivé ? »

« Non pas encore. »

« … »

« Miss Swan, détendez-vous. »

« Facile à dire … »

A ce moment là, des pas résonnèrent et quand les filles se retournèrent, Neal et King arrivèrent.

« Emma. » salua Neal de manière détachée « Salut gamin ! » dit-il en se tournant vers Henry

« Salut. »

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que la juge ne leur donne audience.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où ils avaient eu rendez-vous 2 semaines auparavant, laissant derrière eux Regina et Henry.

« Tu crois que ça se passera bien ? » lança le petit garçon plein d'espoir à la jeune femme

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je l'espère sincèrement. » dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

A l'intérieur, la tension était palpable. Chacun de son coté, ils évitaient le regard de l'autre. Seuls les avocats se faisaient face, véritable duel silencieux, chacun se toisant avec fierté, sûr d'avoir gagné la partie.

La juge entra, tous se levèrent.

« Asseyez-vous. » chacun s'exécuta, Emma, fébrilement, tritura un pan de sa chemise que Regina avait pourtant pris le soin de repasser impeccablement.

« Bien … Ce fut un dilemme cornélien, mais j'ai pris ma décision… »

**TBC**


	26. Retour au calme ?

**BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi hyper super bien ! Déjà parce qu'il me reste 10 jr de taff, j'en peux plus. Et ensuite parce que j'ai eu une proposition de taff pour la rentrée jusqu'à Noel, et que ca fait du bien au moral !  
**

**EEEEEEEEEEEtttttttttttttttt je suis contente parce que grace à **PeopleHurtOtherP** je signe ma 500ième review ! Je sais pas quoi vous dire, vous me laissez sans voix à chaque fois ! Et à chaque fic, j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs. **

**L'enjeu est double : continuer à écrire et ne pas relâcher mes efforts pour ne pas vous décevoir car chaque fic est un challenge pour moi tant je ne crois pas en mes capacités à écrire correctement. Mais à chaque fois, vous m'épatez, vous me prouveez que je suis sur le bon chemin, et rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de vous remercier comme il se doit ! **

**Bref, ne pleurons pas encore, la fin est proche, mais pas tout à fait. Aprésent, le dénouement de toute cette affaire et un possible retour au calme ... Parce qu'avec moi, qui sait ?! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Retour au calme ? **

Emma était tendue : elle voulait que ce moment n'arrive jamais comme elle voulait qu'il se termine maintenant. Elle n'osait ni regarder la juge, ni même son avocat son visage fixé sur un défaut du bureau, elle sursauta simplement aux premiers mots de la juge.

« Bien. J'ai longuement pesé le pour et le contre, vu et entendu les différents points de vus. La situation est assez incongrue, pour ne pas dire, exceptionnelle : nous avons ici un père qui réclame son droit de paternité auprès d'un enfant qu'il a abandonné avant même sa naissance. Monsieur » dit-elle en regardant Neal « Participer à la conception d'un enfant fait peut-être de vous un père, mais en aucun cas un papa. Vous avez vécu votre vie durant 9 ans et vous revenez soudainement dans la vie d'un fils avec qui vous n'avez pas su créer de liens. J'ai en ma possession un document que j'ai rajouté au dossier. Il s'agit d'une lettre que Henry Swan m'a fait parvenir. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux alors, n'en revenant pas alors que King tapa du poing sur la table en criant au coup monté « Nous n'avons pas eu connaissance de cette lettre. Qui nous dit qu'elle a bien été écrite par le petit et pas dicté par sa mère ?! »

« Je vais vous la lire et vous comprendrez : _Chère madame votre honneur. Je m'appelle Henry. Je trouve injuste que cela me concerne mais qu'on ne me demande même pas mon avis. Alors j'écris cette lettre pour vous le donner quand même. J'adore ma maman, j'aime vivre avec elle. Ca a pas toujours été facile mais on s'est toujours bien débrouillé. Y'a pas longtemps, elle a rencontré Regina et même si c'est aussi une femme, elle est très gentille et maman l'aime énormément. Puis y'a mon père qui est revenu. Au début j'ai été en colère que maman m'ait menti mais maintenant je comprends. Parce qu'il est pas vraiment mon père vous voyez ? Je l'aime pas comme on devrait aimer un papa il est gentil et tout mais … Je le considère pas comme un papa, pas comme mon papa. Je sais pas si c'est mal ou pas … Je voulais juste vous dire que si vous devez rendre une décision sur mon bonheur, alors j'aimerais vous dire ce qui me rendrait heureux : je veux vivre avec ma mère et Regina. Je suis heureux avec elles. Mon père bah … Si je le vois tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Mais je veux pas aller avec lui. Voilà je crois que c'est tout. J'espère que vous aurez cette lettre et que vous la lierez. Henry Swan_ »

Le silence régna alors et chacun se fixa : Neal était blanc comme un linge et Emma avait les larmes au bord des yeux. King fulminait tandis que Gold, dissimulait un petit sourire vainqueur.

« Je crois que cette lettre m'a beaucoup aidé à y voir clair. Je ne vous cache pas qu'au début j'avais perdu de vue le but premier de ce genre d'affaire : penser au bonheur de l'enfant en premier. Et ce petit garçon avec ses mots, m'a montré que le bonheur n'était pas forcément là où on l'attendait. Maitre King, sachez que l'homoparentalité n'est en rien un environnement à risque pour un enfant. Monsieur Cassidy, vous voulez prétendre à une paternité que vous n'avez jamais cherché en 9 ans de temps. Vous avez essayé de créer des liens mais cela n'a pas marché parce qu'il est évident qu'avoir des liens biologiques n'est pas suffisant. » puis elle se tourna vers Emma « Miss Swan, vous avez élevé cet enfant seule, l'avez éduqué avec les moyens qui vous étaient confiés, et cela à eu un résultat plus que positifs. Vous êtes une bonne mère, une mère qui a des failles, des questions, mais qui sait aussi que le bonheur de son fils prévaut sur le sien. Votre fils est intelligent et aimant … Pour tous ces points et bien d'autres, j'ai décidé que vous, Miss Emma Swan, aurez la garde exclusif de votre fils Henry. Quant à vous Monsieur Neal Cassidy, vous n'avez pas reconnu votre fils i ans, et je crois qu'il est trop tard à présent. Pour autant, je ne peux que penser aux futures années où Henry repensera à cette période et qu'il aimerait, même s'il ne le sait pas encore, avoir un lien, même minime, avec son père. C'est pour cela que je vous invite à régler administrativement et officiellement votre statut auprès de votre fils. Une fois cela fait, je vous accorderais un droit de visite de 2 fois par mois pour commencer. »

« 2 fois par mois ? Mais votre Honneur ! » King se leva alors, surprenant la juge

« Maitre King, asseyez-vous ou je vous accuse d'outrage à la cour. »

« Nous pourrons faire appel. » lança-t-il a Neal pour le rassurer

« Oh vous pourrez oui, mais je ne vous le conseille pas. Vous risqueriez de perdre totalement votre droit de visite. En attendant, je reste à votre disposition pour de plus amples informations. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, serra la main des 2 avocats, mais aussi d'Emma et de Neal avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant les 4 autres dans un silence pesant

« Nous n'en resterons pas là Gold ! »

« Grand bien vous fasse. Venez ma chère, votre fils vous attend. » lança Gold en conduisant Emma, une main en bas de son dos. Neal resta muet, encore abasourdi de cette décision.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Henry se rua dans les bras de sa mère « Alors, alors ? »

« Tu … Tu restes avec moi … Définitivement … » dit-elle encore sous le coup de la surprise

« Yes ! » hurla-t-il en serrant sa mère plus fort encore

Regina, restée en retrait, était émue aux larmes. Elle n'osa s'approcher, laissant ce moment de vraies retrouvailles à cette mère et son fils.

« Miss Swan, félicitations. Et Henry, bien joué petit. » lança Gold en lui ébouriffant amicalement les cheveux

« C'est vrai dis donc … Cette lettre … C'est ça que tu es allé apporter ? »

« Ouaip, mais je l'ai pas vu, je l'ai laissé à sa secrétaire en disant que c'était une question de vie ou de mort … Je pensais pas qu'elle lui donnerait. »

« Tu es si intelligent, j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es mon fils. » Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'Emma ne se tourne vers Regina « Bon, je crois que tu vas devoir nous supporter encore longtemps. »

« Avec grand plaisir. » sourit Regina.

Henry s'approcha et prit les mains des 2 femmes c'est à ce moment-là que King et Neal sortirent de la pièce. L'avocat leur passa devant, sans un regard, sans un commentaire, tandis que Neal, visiblement embarrassé, s'approcha du couple et d'Henry.

« Bien … Je crois que ça s'arrête là alors … Bien joué. »

« T'as pas compris que c'était une histoire de jeu. Je n'ai rien gagné, parce qu'il est légitime que mon fils reste avec sa mère, celle qui l'a élevé … »

« … »

« Hey Neal, je suis désolé … T'es sympa mais … On se connait pas, et même si j'avais eu le temps, je serais pas resté avec toi. T'es fâché ? »

« Jamais gamin ? C'est que les choses devaient être ainsi. » dit-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur « Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je m'en veux à moi d'être passé à coté de tant de choses pour toi … Mais ta mère a bien fait les choses, c'est tant mieux. » Il se redressa alors « Je … Je suis désolé d'avoir fait tout ça … J'étais à coté de mes pompes et King m'a monté la tête je crois : entre ma légitimité, ton couple et finalement le fait que les choses pourraient repartir entre nous, j'ai été con, je m'en rends compte. J'ai tout foiré. »

« C'est rien de le dire. Mais ne crois pas que tes excuses te donneront un passe-droit pour voir Henry plus souvent. »

« Je sais … Et je sais aussi que ce qui devait être fait a été fait. Il n'y a plus rien que je peux apporter à ce gamin. S'il le souhaite, un jour, il pourra venir me voir. Quand il sera plus grand, qu'il voudra des conseils … »

« Qu'est-ce que … tu dis ? »

« Je dis que je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ce que tu penses. J'ai compris moi aussi et j'ai lu entre les lignes de sa lettre. Je ne peux rien lui apporter et il n'attend plus rien de moi. Le faire venir chez moi, même une a 2 fois par mois, serait un supplice pour lui. Je pense … Que mon temps est fait ici … » Il se tourna de nouveau vers le petit « J'ai été ravi de te connaitre tu sais. J'ai loupé pleins de choses dans ma vie et avec toi en particulier. Tu sais, ta mère fait du bon boulot avec toi. »

« Tu .. M'en veux ? »

« Absolument pas. Tu es un garçon très intelligent et tu sais ce que tu veux, c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais faire. Car l'essentiel est que toi tu ailles bien. Et si rester avec ta mère et Regina est ce qui te rend le plus heureux alors … Soit. »

« Tu vas partir ? » lança Henry

« Je vais retourner chez moi. Mais sache que si tu le souhaites, je serais disponible si, un jour, tu souhaites me revoir. Ne prends pas ça pour un abandon, mais je vois que tu es bien ici et, la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est de te rendre triste ou de t'obliger à quoique se soit. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je ne le serais jamais. Amis ? »

« Amis. » lança Henry en souriant

Il se redressa alors et fixa Regina, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, elle prit la parole « Je n'ai que faire de votre mea culpa. Vous avez mis en danger la vie de ma famille. Peu importe que vous ayez eu les idées embrouillées par votre avocat, vous êtes un adulte, vous auriez du réfléchir avant de faire certains actes. Estimez-vous heureux que l'on soit dans un tribunal … » Puis elle s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. » qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Puis elle prit Henry par la main et s'éloigna, laissant Emma et Neal seuls

« Elle est pas commode … » s'amusa Neal

« Crois-moi, tu ne devrais pas te frotter à elle. Alors comme ça tu t'en vas définitivement ? »

« Rien n'est définitif, mais je sais que je suis de trop ici. Et comme je l'ai dis : mon but n'est pas de rendre malheureux mon fils. S'il est heureux et comblé alors ça me va. »

« Tu sembles baisser les bras si vite … Toi qui m'a fait vivre l'horreur depuis près d'un mois. »

« Je ne baisse pas les bras, je sais reconnaitre ma défaite. La lettre qu'il a écrite était si lourde de sens pour moi et puis … Henry m'a clairement fait comprendre la même chose à ma dernière visite. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Il me l'a fais comprendre plusieurs fois, mais je ne voulais rien voir. J'imaginais que les rires qu'on partageait suffisaient. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'était pas heureux avec moi tu l'as entendu toi-même : pour lui je ne suis pas vraiment son père. Seule la génétique nous relie finalement. C'est … De ma faute. Si je n'étais pas parti, peut-être nous nous serions séparés mais que je serais resté en contact avec lui. »

« Tu sais … Je sais pour ton ex … Je veux dire, son bébé et son infidélité … »

« Ouais … C'était pas facile … Et peut-être, qu'en un sens, je cherchais une compensation. Quand j'ai revu August et qu'il m'a parlé de toi et ton fils … »

« Je sais. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Je vais reprendre ma vie à New-York, tout en gardant une place dans ma tête et dans mon cœur pour Henry. Dis … S'il lui arrive quelque chose, de bon ou mauvais, un accident, la santé, peu importe … Tu pourras me mettre au courant ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils « Neal, ça marche pas comme ça être parent. C'est pas par alternance. Tu peux pas partir et ne revenir que pour les bons ou mauvais moments. Soit tu es là pour lui, soit tu ne l'es pas. Tu peux pas jouer au yoyo avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour sa construction personnelle. Etre parent, c'est à 100%, 24h sur 24, matin, midi et soir, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. »

« … »

« J'accepte que tu puisses être un point d'ancrage pour lui plus tard, quand il sera grand et qu'il aura besoin d'air pur, de prendre le large loin de sa mère. Quand il aura besoin d'une présence masculine comme repère, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de te garder en contact ponctuel. »

« Je comprends. Alors … Je vous souhaite bonne chance. » et alors qu'il fit quelques pas loin d'Emma, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle « Oh Emma ! »

« Hm ? »

« Avec cette Regina, c'est du sérieux hein ? »

« C'est très sérieux. »

« Comment … »

« Comment j'en suis venue à aimer les femmes ? Rassure-toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ce sont des circonstances qui ont fais que. Et puis Regina est apparue. Je l'aime, et Henry l'adore. Nous avons pleins de projets comme le mariage, voire même avec d'autres enfants. Je te dis pas ça pour te rendre jaloux mais juste pour te faire comprendre qu'elle et moi c'est pas juste une lubie. C'est du sérieux, on envisage pleins de choses, et Henry en fait intégralement partie. Je te souhaite de trouver une personne avec qui tu ressentes ce que je ressens pour elle. »

« Merci. » dit-il en souriant « Alors, soyez heureuses et dis à Henry … Dis-lui … Non rien. »

Puis il partit. Emma le savait, cette fois, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait cet homme. Soulagée, elle sortit et retrouva Regina, Henry et Gold en grande discussion. Sans détour, elle se rua dans les bras de la belle brune et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Je suis si soulagée … J'ai jamais autant stressé ! »

« Vous pouviez miss Swan. Et heureusement qu'Henry était là. »

« Je sais. »

« Neal est parti pour toujours ? »

« Il est parti, mais pas pour toujours. Tu restes son fils et si un jour, tu as un besoin typiquement masculin de te confier, il ne te tournera pas le dos. Mais nous serons là aussi tu sais. »

« Je sais. » dit-il d'un grand sourire « Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir vous marier et on ira ivre à Storybrooke ! »

« Houlà jeune homme, pas si vite. Avant ça, ta mère doit obtenir son diplôme en étant major de sa promotion. »

« Et bien et bien, de grands idéaux. Je vous souhaite donc bon courage, à tous les 3, pour la suite. »

« Merci encore Gold. »

« Nous sommes quitte maintenant. » dit-il en lui serrant la main avant de prendre congé

« Bien, maintenant que je peux enfin souffler, je vous invite au resto ! »

« Emma, demain il y a cours. » la réprimanda la jolie brune

« Ah c'est la prof en toi qui parle, mais la compagne, elle dit quoi ? » lança suggestivement Emma

« Elle dit : Emma, demain il y a cours. »

« Pffff t'es pas drôle. Je voulais qu'on fête ça moi. »

Regina s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura alors « Oh mais crois-moi, je compte bien fêter ça avec toi ce soir … »

« Vous dites quoi ?! » demanda, curieux, le petit garçon, et devant les joues rosis de sa mère, il grimaça « Errkkk encore des trucs cochons j'suis sûr. »

« Espèce de petit … » Emma l'agrippa alors et le chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule et qu'ils retournent tous dans la voiture, direction la maison pour une soirée familiale typique mais efficace : DVD, plateau repas, rires et câlins.

Oui, Emma l'espérait enfin : le retour au calme.

**OOO**

Et le lendemain fut une preuve supplémentaire que la réalité la rattrapait : son réveil la tira de son doux sommeil : lovée dans les bras de Regina, elle s'éveilla péniblement, préférant sans doute la douceur et la chaleur du corps de la jolie brune.

« Tu dois te lever. » lança Regina, le visage enfoui dans la chevelure de sa compagne

« Je sais … Je me sens pas bien je crois. »

« Huh huh, pas de ça avec moi miss Swan. Si vous voulez être major, il va falloir se débarrasser de cette fainéantise caractéristique des Swan. »

« Hey ! Henry n'est pas fainéant ! Il est juste … Un peu laxiste sur les bords. »

Regina se leva puis, par la force des choses, Emma. Elles se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain « Dis … »

« Hm ? »

« Quand est-ce qu'on officialisera notre cohabitation ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Bah ça fait quoi … Près d'un mois que tu as emménagé ici. T'as ramené la plupart de tes fringues de boulot, ton nécessaire de toilettes, ton maquillage. Et on sait tous ce que ça veut dire quand une fille installe son maquillage dans une salle de bain. »

« … »

« Ok, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'enthousiasme … »

« Emma … »

« Non, mais c'est pas gr… »

« Stop, écoute-moi. Ce que tu viens de dire … J'y ais pensé, et ça fais un moment déjà. »

« Et ? »

« Et, nous en avons toujours parlé, y compris Henry, mais nous n'avons jamais officialisé la chose alors je le fais maintenant : Emma, accepterais-tu, avec Henry, de venir vivre chez moi à Storybrooke ? Quand tu auras obtenu ton diplôme et que j'en aurais fini avec mon contrat. »

Emma afficha un large sourire et bondit dans les bras de la jeune femme « J'en ais rêvé. »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Ca veut dire : AB-SO-LU-MENT ! »

« Bien évidemment, il y a une bonne école pour Henry et tu trouveras certainement quelque chose … Quant à moi, je briguerais le poste de maire. »

« La classe : je serais la femme de la mairesse, c'est un poste important non ? »

« Si tu le dis. » s'amusa Regina « Quoi ? » dit-elle en voyant l'air plus sérieux que prit la jolie blonde

« Si j'ai un tel poste … Ca voudra dire que je devrais certainement recevoir les convives autour d'un thé glacé et faire des remarques super intelligentes sur les peintures du 18ième siècle … »

« Tu as un avis très tranché sur la question dis-moi … Mais il n'y a rien de tel à Storybrooke. Nous sommes très simples. »

« Tu es quand même la perle de cette ville huh … J'ai de la chance d'avoir été la préférée de la prof hein ! »

« Miss Swan … » dit-elle sur un ton de réprimande

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris. » Elle s'engouffra dans sa douche pour en sortir la tête quelques secondes plus tard « Je te laisse le soin de réveiller Henry et de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

Regina sourit alors et sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la chambre du petit garçon qui dormait encore profondément. Elle s'assit doucement au bord du lit et découvrit la tête d'Henry de sa couette « Henry chéri … C'est l'heure. »

Le petit grommela avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux et de les fixer sur la jeune femme un sourire naquit alors sur son visage « Bonjour … »

« Bonjour mon cœur … Il est temps de se réveiller. »

« Je crois … Que je me sens pas bien. » dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Regina leva les yeux au ciel : vraiment, la ressemblance avec sa mère était plus qu'évidente, dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires aspects, la fainéantise étant la première.

« Hors de question, debout, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

« Oh ? C'est quoi ? »

« Une fois que tu seras lavé et habillé. » dit-elle en se levant du lit.

Le petit garçon bondit alors hors de sa couette et se rua dans sa salle de bain, devant le sourit satisfait et à peine dissimulé de Regina qui retourna dans sa chambre afin de se préparer à son tour.

Et c'est tous les 3 dans la cuisine que le garçonnet trépigna d'impatience « Alors, alors, c'est quoi cette nouvelle ? »

Emma laissa le soin à Regina d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Henry. Elle s'approcha alors et prit la main de la jolie blonde « Quand l'école sera fini, ta mère et toi viendrez vivre à Storybrooke, c'est décidé. »

« Vrai ?! » s'excita-t-il

« Vrai. Et … »

« Et quoi ? »

Elle serra la main d'Emma un peu plus fort « … Ta mère m'a demandé en mariage avant les vacances. »

Henry resta bouche bée alors qu'Emma écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers elle « Regina, qu'est-ce que … »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. L'idée de te perdre et de perdre ce cocon que nous formons tous les 3 était impensable pour moi. J'ai dis à ta mère que nous n'étions pas pressées, que nous prendrions le temps d'en parler, de peser les pours et les contres … Mais je crois, qu'au fond de moi, je connaissais déjà la réponse. » Elle se tourna alors vers Emma « Je ne te promets pas de t'épouser dès la fin de l'été mais … Oui. Oui je veux t'épouser, je veux devenir ta femme, je veux vivre avec toi et ton fils, faire qu'il soit aussi le mien, car c'est ainsi que je le considère depuis longtemps. C'est certainement la déclaration la moins romantique dans une cuisine au milieu des pancakes mais … Je suis prête. Je crois l'avoir toujours été. Il y a encore un an, je n'imaginais pas un jour pouvoir refaire ma vie : trouver quelqu'un, imaginer vivre avec, fonder une famille … A présent, je me dis que j'ai attendu tout ce temps juste pour ce moment. »

« Regina … Swan-Mills. » balbutia Emma

« Ca sonne bien ! » s'enjoua Henry, trépignant sur son siège, prêt à bondir pour les enlacer

Se passant de mots superflus, Regina embrassa tendrement la jeune femme, Henry se cachant les yeux, du moins le laissait-il penser

« Tu sais qu'après avoir dis ça, tu peux plus revenir en arrière ? » s'amusa Emma

« Je n'en ais pas la moindre intention. Mais il y a une condition à un mariage en fin d'année. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu sois major de ta promotion. »

« Et si je le suis pas ? »

« Et bien le mariage attendra l'année prochaine. »

« Attends, t'es en train de jouer notre avenir sur ma réussite scolaire ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la pression psychologique que tu me mets ? »

« Tu le mérites. Tu vas être en retard … J'accompagne Henry. »

« Tu veux pas que … »

« Non Emma, tu vas être en retard. » dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire faisant sourire le petit garçon « Et toi dépêche-toi aussi, même si je te conduis en voiture, hors de question que je fasse une entorse au code de la route. »

« Ce fut au tour d'Emma de sourire avant de passer devant son fils ce dernier lui murmura alors « T'es sûre de ton choix là ? »

« J'ai entendu ! » lança Regina, amusée, haussant un sourcil. La mère et le fils échangèrent alors un sourire complice

« Oh oui, plus que jamais. »

**OOO**

« Dis … Si tu te maries avec maman, j'aurais 2 mamans ? »

« Techniquement, ta mère reste ta maman, moi je serais … Ta belle-mère. »

« Mais les belles-mères, elles sont toujours méchantes dans les histoires tu vois ? Blanche-neige, Cendrillon … Mais toi t'es gentille alors … comment je fais ? »

Regina esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle se garait en face de l'école « Tu fais comme tu le sens. Je serais ce que tu veux que je sois. Je ne prendrais ni la place de ta mère, ni celle d'une sorcière, je te le promets. »

Henry sourit alors « Je suis content. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et je serais un grand frère un jour ou pas ? Je suis pas idiot hein, je sais qu'il faut un père et une mère mais … y'a d'autres trucs. Abby Stanford a été adoptée parce que ses parents pouvaient pas en faire. »

« C'est une solution en effet. Mais il faut qu'on en parle avec ta mère. Mais si nous devons prendre une décision, tu seras consulté avant. Tu nous as prouvé que tu savais te faire entendre et comprendre, notamment auprès de la juge, tu seras donc d'un avis précieux. »

« J'aimerais bien une sœur. »

« Nous verrons. » sourit-elle

Et lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture, une multitude de questions se bousculèrent : était-elle vraiment prête à se remarier ? A essayer de fonder une nouvelle famille ? A aimer correctement cette femme et ce petit garçon en demande d'amour perpétuel ? Si elle venait à faillir et douter, pourrait-elle compter sur eux pour la rassurer ? Parviendrait-elle à combiner son avenir de maire, épouse et mère ? Tant de choses s'étaient passées cette année et elle n'était pas encore finie.

Puis, comme une réponse à ses doutes, son téléphone vibra : un message d'Emma « Je t'aime. » Elle sourit alors et su qu'avec ses simples mots, elle parviendrait à tout vaincre.

**TBC**


	27. Diplôme

**Bonjour, bonjour mes loupinous ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi complètement crevée, j'ai quand même hâte que ce mois se termine (même si pour beaucoup ça veut dire la fin des vacances, pour moi, ça en sera le début !).**

**Bref, je vois que l'engouement ne cesse pas malgré la fin annoncée de la fic, et je vous en remercie ! J'espère que vous serez toujours fidèles au poste même si je ne mets pas de nouvelles fics maintenant (laissez-moi je temps de respirer un peu hein ^^ mais promis, j'en ais sous le coude). **

** /!\** Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de la fic /!\

* * *

**Diplôme**

« Je suis ridicule, sérieux ! »

« Mais nan, t'es magnifique, le rouge te va super bien. » lança Ruby

« Cette toge est une tradition _hasbeen. »_

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mode toi qui te traine ta veste en cuir rouge et tes boots type randonneurs ! » s'amusa Ruby « Allez, mets-la et dépêche-toi. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être à la bourre pour la cérémonie. Au fait … Regina sera là ? »

« Evidemment, c'est un prof. »

« Non, je veux dire, elle sera là-bas en mode prof sur l'estrade ou en mode fiancée dans le public ? Etant donné qu'elle a donné sa démission à la fin de l'année. »

« J'en sais rien. Je pense qu'elle ne voudra pas s'afficher en tant que compagne et ça me pose aucun problème. »

"Heureusement que cet avocat de merde n'a pas eu la fausse bonne idée de dévoiler à la fac votre histoire. Il était pas si con finalement ..."

"Un peu quand même ..."

« Ouais, de toute manière fallait bien quelqu'un pour rester près d'Henry. »

« Et je remercie ta grand-mère de s'y coller. Allez, aide-moi à mettre cette chose horrible. On dirait un sac à patate coloré. Je comprends pas qu'on aime ce genre de truc. »

« Ca, c'est parce que t'es plus vieille. »

« La ferme Rub' ! »

« Ca m'avait manqué ça. Tu passais tout ton temps libre avec Regina ces derniers temps. »

« Je sais, et je m'en excuse mais … Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour ma défense ? C'est Regina Mills. »

« Et je crois que c'est assez parlant pour moi. Allez avoues, c'est le pied au lit avec elle huh ? »

« Rubyyyyyy … »

« Hey ! Tu m'avais promis et j'ai rien eu. »

« Je t'ai déjà fais témoin du mariage. »

« Ouais ok, un point partout … Mais je lâche pas l'affaire. »

« T'es pénible. »

« Et toi amoureuse. Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'as pas vu là ? »

« Un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle fait d'incessants allers et retours de Boston à Storybrooke pour préparer les élections. Et vu qu'elle est plus prof depuis la fin des cours, c'est-à-dire 2 semaines … Je la vois ni à la maison, ni à la fac. »

« Hey, tu vas pas déprimer, aujourd'hui ça doit être le plus glorieux jour de nos années fac ! »

« Hey les filles, regardez le beau gosse ! » Graham entra dans la pièce, paradant avec sa toge et sa coiffe.

« Graham … T'es nul. » lança Ruby d'un air blasé

Il s'avança et prit les 2 filles par les épaules « Allez, le jour de gloire est arrivé ! On en a enfin fini avec cette fac ! A nous la liberté ! »

« Tu es puéril, grandis un peu ! » rumina Ruby « Enfin ça sera notre jour de gloire si Emma se décide à s'habiller. »

« Ok, ok, j'arrive. » maugréa la jeune femme en bataillant avec sa toge.

**OOO**

Emma avait le trac, oui elle pouvait le dire. Il faisait un temps superbe avec une légère brise agréable. Une estrade avait été dressée, avec un pupitre aux couleurs de la fac. Des centaines de chaises accueillaient familles et amis des diplômés, attendant fébrilement et avec une certaine émotion le couronnement de leur enfant, compagnon, frère, sœur, ami. Des années de travail récompensées en une seule journée.

Tous les diplômés de cette année étaient réunis là, au pied de l'estrade. Le doyen de l'Université était là, faisant son discours. Emma aperçut le doyen de la fac de Droit, M. Miller puis elle jeta quelques regards dans le public et vit de suite son fils à 3 rangs devant en plein milieu, aux cotés de Granny. Leur regard se croisa et le petit fit un large sourire à sa mère et un signe de main auquel elle répondit.

Puis son regard vaqua vers la lignée de professeur assis en fond d'estrade, sur des chaises. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle nota l'absence de Regina. Elle parcourut une fois encore la ligne mais pas de Regina. Elle jeta de nouveau un regard vers le public, notamment son fils, mais aucune Regina à ses cotés. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas trouvé de place auprès de son fils … Elle vagua son regard parmi la foule mais ne vit pas la jolie brune.

« Emma … » murmura Ruby

« Huh ? »

« Avance … »

Emma sursauta et défit son regard de la foule pour s'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle avait réussit son pari : en tant que major de promotion, elle s'était vu ornée d'une belle écharpe dorée autour de son cou et devait à présent, faire un petit discours. Elle monta sur l'estrade, une petite pointe au cœur. Regina était peut-être prise dans les embouteillages … N'ayant pas son téléphone sur elle, si cette dernière avait voulu l'avertir, elle était incapable de le savoir.

C'est donc avec une pointe de déception et d'appréhension qu'elle monta pour faire son discours.

Des rumeurs les dernières semaines avaient couru sur son couple avec Regina mais le stress des derniers résultats des examens avaient balayé ces rumeurs comme sable au vent. Malgré tout, quelques personnes colportaient des rumeurs et finalement, tous avaient pensé que Regina Mills avait démissionné car elle avait peur d'être découverte. Sans parler de ceux qui ont pensé qu'Emma avait été major grâce à sa relation. Rumeur qu'elle a vite fait taire.

Et alors qu'elle entama son discours, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers l'absence de Regina.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, diplôme en main, elle se rua sur son fils qui l'attendait impatiemment « Félicitationsssssss ! » dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras

« Merci mon chéri. Regina n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non. Je pensais qu'on la verrait ici. »

Sans attendre, elle se rendit dans les vestiaires, prit son téléphone pour constater qu'il n'y avait aucun message ni appel. Elle l'appela alors mais personne ne répondit.

« Maman ? Ca va ? » lança Henry qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce.

« Oui, je me change et on s'en va. »

« Regina va bien ? »

« Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux « Allez viens, on va rentrer. »

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Ruby et Graham, eux aussi portant fièrement leur diplôme « Hey, tu nous quittes déjà ?! Je croyais qu'on irait au Rabbit Hole ? »

« Non, désolée, je dois retrouver Regina. »

« Au fait, je l'ai pas vu … Elle était pas là ? »

« Elle … A eu un empêchement. Quoiqu'il arrive, on se retrouve cet été pour notre semaine ensemble. »

« Ok. On te laisse donc. Henry, veille sur ta mère et Regina ok ! »

« Ok, promis. »

Puis Emma emmena son fils quand elle vit au loin le doyen de la fac de Droit, le père de Regina. « Monsieur Miller ! »

« Miss Swan. »

Après les rumeurs persistantes, Regina et Emma s'étaient décidées à parler au père de Regina. Bien évidemment, elles en avaient longuement parlé entre elles mais s'étaient dit que si mariage il devait y avoir cet hiver, il devrait forcément être au courant, ne serait-ce que pour amener sa fille jusqu'à l'autel.

Elle se souvenait avec exactitude la fois où Regina l'avait annoncé à son père.

_Regina et Emma s'étaient mises d'accord : maintenant que leur relation était installée et les divers obstacles passés, sans parler de leur avenir à court et long terme tracé, la jolie brune avait décidé d'officialiser leur union auprès de la seule famille qui restait aux jeunes femmes : le père de Regina, Emma n'ayant plus aucun contact avec aucune de ses anciennes familles._

_La jolie brune avait donc décidé d'inviter son père à diner chez elle et de lui présenter Emma et Henry car, tant qu'à faire, autant qu'il apprenne qu'elle était avec une femme qui avait un enfant, le choc serait plus rude mais en une seule vague. _

_Elle avait donc préparé un repas digne de ce nom et son père arriva à l'heure, étonné que sa fille la reçoive, eux qui n'avaient l'habitude de faire que des repas le dimanche dans un restaurant._

_« Bonsoir papa. »_

_« Bonsoir ma chérie, ravi que tu m'ais invité chez toi, cela faisait … longtemps. »_

_« Oui longtemps … »_

_« Tu sembles nerveuse, tout va bien ? »_

_« Absolument, tout va bien. » dit-elle dans la précipitation qui prouva que c'était, en vérité, tout le contraire « Assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »_

_« Non. Regina, ça va ? »_

_Evidemment, elle pouvait être la plus grande manipulatrice et menteuse à la fac, face à son père, elle ne pouvait rien dissimuler. Elle s'assit donc à ses cotés et décida d'entamer le sujet avant qu'Emma n'arrive._

_« Papa … J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »_

_« Grave ? »_

_« Non, non, au contraire … C'est du positif, du moins pour moi. »_

_« Développe. »_

_« J'ai … J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » dit-elle en le fixant avec une point d'appréhension. Elle savait O combien son père appréciait Daniel et O combien lui aussi avait été touché par son décès. Elle regarda la moindre réaction de son père avant que celui-ci ne prenne de nouveau la parole _

_« Eh bien … Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu me l'annoncerais. »_

_« Qu… Quoi ? »_

_« Regina, tu es ma fille, tu es aussi une belle femme. J'espérais que tu passes le cap du deuil pour retrouver quelqu'un, car tu le mérites. »_

_« Papa … »_

_« Avais-tu peur de me le dire ? Depuis combien de temps ? »_

_« C'est récent … Octobre. »_

_« C'est donc durant l'année scolaire ? Un collègue ? Je le connais peut-être ? »_

_« Oh euh non … Pas un collègue. »_

_« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »_

_« J'ai … Autre chose à te dire … Ce … Cette personne … Cette personne a déjà un enfant, un petit garçon de 10 ans bientôt. »_

_« Oh … Es-tu heureuse ? Cela se passe-t-il bien avec l'enfant ? »_

_« Oui c'est parfait. Je … Je l'aime tu sais. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un depuis … Daniel. Mais … C'est aussi très différent. »_

_« Je suppose oui, tu dois prendre les choses différemment, de manière plus pragmatique. Et intégrer une famille déjà construite. Est-il veuf ou divorcé ? »_

_« Papa … Ce «_ il _» est … » mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sonnette de la porte retentit la faisant sursauter. Pour une fois qu'Emma était à l'heure, Regina aurait aimé qu'elle ne le soit pas. Elle se leva « Tu m'excuses. »_

_« Oh je vois, tu l'as invité ! » dit-il, enjoué_

_Regina lui sourit poliment, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait en dire plus et alla ouvrir. Emma se tenait là, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, Henry sagement à ses cotés. Sa mère avait du le briefer sur les enjeux de la soirée._

_« Emma. »_

_« Salut. Tiens j'ai apporté ça. » dit-elle en tendant un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et une bouteille de vin rouge dans l'autre « Ca va ? Il … Est déjà là ? »_

_« Oui, oui. Entrez. »_

_Regina prit la veste d'Emma et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de poser fleurs et vin dans la cuisine. Puis elle revint pour faire les présentations. Quand Emma et Henry se postèrent devant M. Miller, ce dernier les toisa de haut en bas avant d'appesantir son regard sur le petit garçon._

_« Papa, je te présente Emma et son fils Henry. Emma, Henry, voici mon père Henry Miller. »_

_« Henry ? Comme moi ! » s'enjoua le petit garçon, ce qui amusa le vieil homme _

_« Enchanté donc Henry junior. Mademoiselle. » dit-il en serrant amicalement la main de la jolie blonde « Ainsi donc, c'est vous la personne dont Regina est amoureuse … » Regina se raidit alors, Emma de même, quant à Henry, il écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus verts. Seul Henry Miller semblait serein, le visage impassible « Donc ? »_

_« Oh euh … Oui monsieur, c'est moi la chanceuse. » essaya-t-elle d'ironiser_

_« Papa, c'est ce que je voulais te dire avant … qu'elle n'arrive_. »

_« Je vois … C'est assez … Etonnant. Je ne m'attendais pas à … cela. »_

_Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant que Regina ne prenne de nouveau la parole « Papa, crois-moi, ce n'est pas une lubie, ni une passade. »_

_« Je vois … Et comment vous êtes-vous connues ? »_

_Regina resta muette, ce fut donc Emma qui prit la parole cette fois-ci « Je … Je suis élève dans votre faculté monsieur. »_

_« Elève ? »_

_« Regina était … _Est_ mon professeur. »_

_Henry senior haussa un sourcil surpris avant de se caler dans son fauteuil, comme s'il allait bientôt assister à un spectacle « Je vois … Donc, depuis Octobre, vous entretenez une relation avec ma fille. »_

_« Oui monsieur. »_

_« Et … Pour votre fils, où est le père ? »_

_« Loin. Il sait tout mais … N'a rien à dire. »_

_Il se tourna alors vers le petit « Henry, que penses-tu de tout ça ? »_

_Henry jeta un œil vers sa mère qui opina de la tête, comme un accord « Bah, je trouve ça cool. J'adore Regina, et puis on va vivre ensem… » Il fut stoppé dans son élan par le coude d'Emma qui lui cogna les cotes.  
_

_« Vivre ensemble ? Vraiment ? » s'interrogea le vieil homme « Que devrais-je apprendre d'autre ? Un mariage peut-être ? » s'amusa-t-il. Mais en voyant l'air gêné des deux jeunes femmes, il perdit son sourire « Sérieusement ? Regina ? »_

_« Ecoute, ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère tu sais. Nous avons envisagé cela posément. Nous avons … Je vais démissionner papa. » _

_Emma se sentait de plus en plus mal, imaginant que cette annonce n'allait pas plaider en leur faveur _

_« Démissionner ? Mais … Je pensais que ce poste. »_

_« Ce poste, je le gardais essentiellement pour toi. Cela me faisait un revenu substantiel mais … J'ai envie d'autre chose, et je crois l'avoir trouvé. »_

_« Et comment ? »_

_« Je brigue le poste de maire à Storybrooke. »_

_« Sérieusement ? Et bien … » soupira-t-il « Si tu comptais m'achever ce soir, tu n'aurais pas pu t'y prendre mieux. »_

_« Papa … »_

_« Emma, venez vous asseoir. Chérie, pourrais-tu, peut-être, apporter les amuse-gueules ? »_

_Regina comprit et laissa donc la jeune femme et son père ensemble elle emmena Henry avec elle dans la cuisine._

_« Bien, j'ai entendu les arguments de ma fille, ainsi que ses espoirs pour l'avenir, quelles sont les vôtres ? »_

_« En ce qui concerne votre fille ou mon avenir professionnel ? »_

_« Les deux. »_

_« Ah … A vrai dire, j'attends d'obtenir mon diplôme afin d'envisager un poste non loin de Storybrooke, pourquoi pas en tant qu'adjoint au sein d'un commissariat. Quant à votre fille, je peux vous assurer que les sentiments sont sûrs à 100%. Je l'aime à n'en pas douter. »_

_« Etes-vous … »_

_« Lesbienne de souche ? En fait, la présence d'Henry prouve qu'avant les femmes, j'ai eu, moi aussi, des expériences avec les hommes. Mais j'en suis vite revenue. J'ai connu des femmes avant Regina mais, rien de comparable à ce que je ressens depuis ma rencontre avec elle. »_

_« Je ne vous cache pas que cela m'étonne beaucoup de sa part. Je ne pensais pas un instant qu'elle puisse être … Attirée par les femmes. Elle aimait Daniel et j'ose espérer que, comme elle me l'affirme, ce n'est pas un moyen radical de l'oublier. Ne vous méprenez pas miss Swan, j'aime ma fille, et je respecte ses choix. J'ai été bien incapable de la soutenir quand elle était enfant et adolescente face à ma femme qui était autoritaire et sévère envers elle. J'ai toujours pensé, du moins je l'imaginais, qu'elle faisait cela pour son bien. Mais elle a souffert et j'ai été incapable d'être là pour elle. Quand ma femme est décédée, elle changea radicalement de comportement, comme un papillon qui sort enfin de son cocon pour déployer ses ailes. Elle s'est métamorphosée, elle a connu Daniel avec qui elle s'est mariée, elle envisageait une famille avant que le destin ne frappe. »_

_Emma écouta attentivement, le récit de la vie de Regina qui sonnait si différemment à ses oreilles quand son père lui racontait. _

_« Depuis sa mort, elle resta cloitrée, se plongeant dans le travail, mais étant à mes cotés, je pensais que, là encore, elle était heureuse … Du moins, remontait-elle la pente. J'avais entendu certaines rumeurs sur elle que je savais fausses. Elle est toujours restée seule et je pensais que c'est ce qu'elle voulu. Mais pour être franc, depuis quelque temps, je la sentais différente, plus radieuse, maintenant je sais pourquoi. »_

_« Ecoutez, je sais que c'est encore difficile à concevoir pour vous mais, si vous saviez comment elle appréhendait de vous le dire. Votre avis compte énormément pour elle. Elle avait peur de votre réaction. »_

_« A juste titre. Etant donné que sa dernière relation était avec un homme, qu'elle s'est mariée avec, et qu'elle en était enceinte … Vous le saviez ? »_

_« Oui, elle ne m'a jamais rien caché de son passé, son enfance et Daniel et de leur bébé. Comme je ne lui ais jamais rien caché de ma vie : mon enfance balancée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, mon idylle avec le père d'Henry et tout le reste. Ecoutez, nous avons longuement discuté, pesé le pour et le contre … Nous avons parlé à Henry, nous ne lui avons rien caché de nos intentions. Il aime Regina et elle l'aime comme si c'était son propre fils. »_

_« Je veux bien le croire. Regina a toujours voulu avoir des enfants … »_

_« Oh mais c'est bien notre intention ! Enfin je veux dire … Quand nous serons installées, chacun avec un job et quand nous serons mariées. »_

_« Tout cela va tellement vite. En tout cas pour moi : Ce soir je viens d'apprendre que ma fille est en couple avec une femme ayant elle-même un enfant et qu'elle prévoyait de vivre avec avant de se marier. Vous pouvez comprendre que c'est assez … complexe. »_

_« Je comprends … »_

_« Il va me falloir un moment pour … Assimiler la chose. »_

_A ce moment-là, Regina revint, un plateau en main, aidée par Henry. Le petit garçon s'assit à coté du vieil homme alors que les 2 jeunes femmes se mirent à l'écart : _

_« Alors ? » demanda fébrilement Regina _

_« C'est pas gagné. Il a pas l'air fermé à l'idée mais il faut qu'il assimile. »_

_« J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. »_

_« T'inquiète, je gère. Et puis Henry va finir de le convaincre avec sa petite bouille mignonne. »_

_Regina sourit alors et Emma lui prit discrètement la main avant de finir de mettre la table._

_« Alors Henry, comment va l'école ? »_

_« Bien, j'ai bientôt fini. J'ai hâte parce qu'on va partir à Storybrooke dans la belle maison de Regina. Elle a une grande bibliothèque ! »_

_« Tu aimes les livres ? »_

_« J'adore ça. Regina elle me permet d'en lire parfois. »_

_« Tu l'aimes bien Regina n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui. Elle est très gentille et elle redonne le sourire à ma mère. Et puis, elles vont se marier et j'aurais une petite sœur, enfin … Ca on sait pas mais j'espère. »_

_Henry senior sourit alors « Tu vas donc avoir 10 ans bientôt ? » _

_« Oui, cet été. On le fêtera chez nous … Vous serez là ? Parce que si vous êtes le papa de Regina et qu'elle devient comme ma seconde maman, alors vous serez genre comme mon grand-père. »_

_« Ton … Grand-père ? » balbutia-t-il comme si cette vérité venait de le frapper_

_« Bah ouais. » sourit le garçonnet_

_Henry sourit alors de plus belle et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant « Oui petit, j'y serais. »_

« Monsieur Miller ! »

« Miss Swan ? Félicitations pour … »

« Oui merci mais … Vous ne savez pas où est Regina ? »

« Elle ne vous l'a pas dis ? »

« Non. »

« Elle est partie Emma. »

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça alors « Partie ? Mais … »

« Les déménageurs sont passés avant hier. Je pensais qu'elle vous l'avait dis. »

« On … On s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, elle avait du travail et … Et moi c'était la fin de l'année alors … Elle m'a rien dis … » soupira-t-elle

« Je suppose qu'elle est à présent à Storybrooke. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue aujourd'hui ? Je … J'étais major, elle savait que c'était important pour moi, pour nous. »

« Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. Vous devriez la rejoindre. »

Emma se tourna alors vers Ruby « Pas de soucis ma belle fonce ! » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils

« Maman, elle va bien Regina ? »

« J'en sais rien, je te rappelle. » Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de courir jusqu'à sa voiture et de se rendre d'une traite à Storybrooke dont les rues, les commerces et les habitants commençaient à lui paraitre bien familier. Elle entra dans Miflin Street, le cœur serré.

Quand elle se gara devant la belle demeure blanche, qui devait être la leur dans quelques jours, elle se stoppa quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa voiture et de se pointer sur son palier. Elle mit un temps infini avant de sonner. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre

« Emma ?! »

« Salut … » lança-t-elle, déçue

« Mais qu'est-ce que … » Elle comprit lorsqu'Emma sortit de son sac son écharpe dorée de major de promo. A ce moment-là, elle comprit son erreur « Oh Emma … »

« Non mais c'est rien, c'est juste que … Ca me tenait à cœur que tu sois là, mais t'étais pas là encore … »

« Emma, je n'ai pas oublié … Je … J'ai juste était dépassée par les événements. »

« Comme ? »

« Je voulais que tout soit en règle pour ton arrivée … »

« ... ? » Elle sortit de sa poche un papier « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Lis. »

Emma s'exécuta et quand elle eut fini la lecture, elle en laissa le papier tomber à terre « Ca y est ? »

« Ca y est. Je suis officiellement candidate. Malheureusement, pour ça, j'ai du loupé ta cérémonie parce que j'avais une réunion. »

« Alors tu es toute excusée ! » lança avec ravissement Emma avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser « Hey … T'as vu, je suis major … » dit-elle en un clin d'œil auquel répondit Regina

Les choses allaient changer à partir de maintenant.

**TBC**


	28. Epilogue

**Hello bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi bien, je suis ENFIN en vacances (là où d'autres reprennent le taff XD)**

**Alors voilà, c'est arrivé : la fin de la fic. Et oui, toute bonne chose à une fin et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Il est peu usuel que je fasse des fics qui se terminent mal (sauf une ok j'admets), et je dois bien admettre que j'aime assez celle-ci. Je pense, mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, que c'est une fin "ni trop, ni trop peu". **

**Si je m'écoutais, j'écrirais encore des pages et des pages de cette fic, mais je pense qu'à trop tirer sur la corde, on finit par se lasser ou tourner en rond. Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai décidé de la terminer ainsi. **

**Place maintenant aux remerciements : mes lecteurs (passifs ou actifs) je vous remercie. Grâce à votre énergie, vos réactions, vous m'avez poussé à me surpasser, à écrire toujours plus. Votre engouement à chaque chapitre, les reviews toujours plus nombreuses ... Finalement, de simples "merci" paraissent vraiment dérisoires face à tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Alors j'espère vous faire encore honneur dans d'autres fics (SQ et/ou HQ) bientôt. **

**En attendant, un dernier "ENJOY" pour clôturer cette fic ...**

* * *

**Epilogue **

« Henry, dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour ! »

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! » dit-il en déboulant l'escalier, trainant son sac derrière lui, rejoignant Regina dans la cuisine, lui préparant son petit-déjeuner.

« S'il te plait, cesse de courir partout, tu vas réveiller ta sœur. »

« Pardon. » dit-il en se tournant vers le couffin posé sur le comptoir à coté de lui. Il dégagea la petite tête blonde de sa couverture en flanelle et lui posa un doux baiser sur le front.

En voyant cette scène, Regina ne pu que sourire. Elle tendit à son fils une assiette de pancakes avant de prendre sa fille, gigotant dans son couffin, dans ses bras.

« En voilà une douce vision dès le matin. » lança la belle blonde, adossée au pan de la porte de la cuisine, bras croisés, se délectant de ce spectacle depuis déjà 3 mois. Elle s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'imiter son fils et d'embrasser sa fille sur le front.

« Tu te lèves bien tôt. » constata Regina

« Mouais, les congés maternité c'est bien, mais on en perd le fil des jours. Maiiiiiis je savais qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée de mon homme préféré ! » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Henry

« Maman ! Arrête-ça ! »

« Oh, on devient susceptible hein … Si tu veux pas que je te mette la honte pour ta première, sois gentil, ok ? » Il grimaça avant de reporter son attention vers le bébé « Elle nous a encore donné du fil à retordre cette petite chipie. Tout Henry au même âge. »

Regina lui confia alors avant de servir un chocolat cannelle à sa femme « Tiens. »

« On l'emmène pour le premier jour de son frère ? »

« Ouaiiiss ! » s'enjoua Henry

« Je vais la baigner alors … » lança Emma avant de disparaitre

« M'man ? »

« Hm ? »

« Même si c'est impossible, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a tes yeux. »

Regina sourit et caressa la joue d'Henry « C'est gentil. »

Elles avaient tellement bataillé pour l'avoir. Elles avaient dépassé tant d'obstacles et d'épreuves pour s'engager dans la voie de l'insémination … Emma avait retenté la chose 2 fois avant ça et s'était dit avec Regina que, si à la troisième fois ça ne marchait pas, elles feraient un break dans les essais. Mais finalement, 1 mois plus tard, le test avait été positif elles avaient alors du préparer une chambre, aménager leurs heures et ne pas oublier Henry.

Et 9 mois plus tard, leur fille était née, à un mois des 13 ans d'Henry.

« Dépêche-toi, on va finir par être vraiment en retard. »

**OOO**

« Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on vienne ? »

« Nan, ça va aller merci. »

« Henry, tu nous le dirais si tu avais honte ? » lança Emma, anxieuse

« J'aurais jamais honte : j'ai les 2 plus belles mamans de Storybrooke. »

Il embrassa sa sœur à coté de lui puis se hissa sur ses pieds pour embrasser chacune de ses mères sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Avant d'entrer dans le collège, il se tourna une dernière fois et leur fit un signe de main auquel elles répondirent avec ferveur et stress : leur fils entrait au collège aujourd'hui même. Elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Elles restèrent jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon ait disparu dans la foule des collégiens.

« Tu crois que ça ira pour lui ? Il est si petit encore … J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'il faisait ses premiers pas. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas, Henry est un garçon intelligent et réfléchi. »

« Tu crois que le temps passera aussi vite pour Isabel ? »

« Grand Dieu j'espère que non ! Je veux profiter de chaque minute avec elle. » lança Regina en jetant un œil derrière elle sur le nourrisson dont les yeux noisettes la fixaient avec amour « Emma, on ne doit pas tarder, je dois passer au bureau. »

« Oui attends, juste une minute encore … » dit-elle en fixant l'entrée du collège

« Il ne va pas en sortir en hurlant « _maman je veux rentrer à la maison_ » tu sais. »

« Roh ça va la rabat-joie ! T'étais pas mieux hier soir quand tu vérifiais compulsivement son sac pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Puis pour cette journée exceptionnelle, tu aurais pu prendre congé de la mairie. »

« La rentrée scolaire de notre fils n'est pas un jour férié … »

« Mais en tant que maire, tu pourrais faire en sorte que ça le soit non ?! » s'amusa Emma « Comme le jour de la naissance d'Isabel d'ailleurs. »

« Il est vraiment temps que toi aussi tu reprennes le boulot. » lança Regina en levant les yeux au ciel

« Hey ! Qui a tenu à ce que je prenne un congé maternité plus long, prétextant que le bureau du shérif pourrait se passer de moi hein ?! »

« Je voulais simplement que tu sois là pour Isabel. » se vexa Regina, prise en faute

« Hey … » Emma glissa ses doigts sous le menton de sa femme « Madame Regina Swan-Mills, ne vous ais-je pas prouver que je savais aussi m'occuper de vous avant-hier soir. »

« Idiote ! » dit-elle en dégageant son visage, les joues rosies en repensant aux faits 2 nuits auparavant

**OOO**

Regina reposa doucement sa fille dans son berceau la contemplant comme si c'était la chose la plus belle et la plus précieuse au monde.

« On l'a pas loupé hein … » soupira Emma en voyant, toujours avec plaisir, sa femme le regard plein d'amour vers leur fille « Tu sais … Ca va faire près de 7 ans … »

« 7 ans ? »

« Depuis ton accident. »

Regina se redressa et la fixa en fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? »

« Parce qu'avec les progrès de la médecine, ça se trouve, tu pourrais toi aussi avoir des enfants. » Regina ferma son visage « Hey, c'est pas une obligation. Je dis juste que … Ca pourrait être une possibilité. »

« Je … Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être capable de porter un enfant de nouveau. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu serais tellement belle avec un ventre arrondi. »

« … »

« Quoi ? Hey, je pensais pas que ça te mettrais si mal à l'aise, ok ? »

« Non c'est juste que … Je ne me sens pas capable de porte un enfant sans avoir peur de … »

« … De le perdre encore ? »

« … »

« Ca ne coute rien d'essayer. »

« Tu veux déjà avoir un autre bébé alors qu'Isabel ne marche pas encore ?! » s'étonna la jolie brune

« Non, j'imagine juste qu'un bébé de toi serait une chose magnifique aussi : il aurait tes yeux bruns, ta chevelure et ta voix rauque qui me fait défaillir. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant d'admirer leur petite fille s'endormir paisiblement.

« Dis … T'as combien de temps encore avant ton meeting ? »

Regina jeta un œil à sa montre « Un peu moins de 30minutes, pourquoi ? »

« Ca te dirait qu'on les passe dans notre chambre … » murmura coquinement

« Emma … Vraiment ?! » lança Regina à demie surprise de cette demande

« Vraiment. Alleeeeeeeez … » Elle enlaça plus encore sa femme et la conduisit doucement vers leur chambre. Regina esquissa un refus avant de se laisser conduire.

Regina Mills … Emma se souvenait de leur mariage. Ce jour béni où elles s'avancèrent toutes de blanc vêtues jusqu'à l'autel, Regina au bras de son père, fier. Elle se souvenait de cette femme, tel un ange, s'avançant vers elle, lui prenant la main et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, amoureuses comme jamais.

Ce moment où elles échangèrent leurs vœux, leur alliance, leur baiser. Ce jour plein de promesses d'amour et d'un futur radieux.

Elle se souvenait de son fils, tout fier dans un costume en queue de pie dans lequel il aimait se parader. Le moment où il apporta les alliances sur un coussin de soie en forme de cygne, tout sourire.

Le moment où elle passa la bague au doigt de Regina, à présent sa femme. Et ce moment où elles sortirent de l'église de Storybrooke sous une avalanche de pétales de fleurs.

Oui, cette femme qui avait changé sa vie.

Quant à Regina, elle n'était pas en reste : au dessus d'elle, cette belle blonde qui était à présent sa femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle plongeait dans ses yeux et se souvenait ce jour de grâce où elle donna naissance à leur fille.

Ces mois d'attente à lutter contre le sort, à surmonter les obstacles, les espoirs anéantis en un test, puis la délivrance un matin quand Emma sauta sur leur lit, brandissant fièrement le test de grossesse positif.

Elles avaient alors acheté meubles et peintures, nounours et jouets … Et quand elles apprirent que c'était une fille qu'Emma attendait, elles furent les mamans les plus heureuses de la terre et Henry le frère le plus comblé.

Regina avait vécu la grossesse d'Emma comme si c'était la sienne, la secondant, souffrant avec elle, se réjouissant à chaque mouvement du bébé, devenant presque folle lorsque la jolie blonde perdit les eaux.

L'accouchement se fit rapidement, plus rapidement que pour Henry selon Emma, et lorsque le premier cri d'Isabel avait retenti, Regina en pleura de joie comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Soutenant sa femme lors de l'accouchement, elle souffrit avec elle jusqu'à être le témoin de la naissance de leur fille.

Aujourd'hui, 3 mois plus tard, ils formaient tous les 4 une famille atypique mais parfaite, et Regina ne demandait rien de plus : vivre avec la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout, éduquer et voir grandir leurs enfants et vivre sa vie rêvée.

Qui aurait cru que de simple professeur à élève, leurs cours particuliers se transformeraient en véritable leçon de vie.

« Je t'aime Regina Swan-Mills, et si je m'écoutais, je te demanderais en mariage tous les jours. »

« Simplement pour revivre la nuit de noce ? » lança d'un ton moqueur Regina

« Pas que, mais j'avoue que … Ca ne serait pas déplaisant. »

Elles se blottirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, rêvant à des jours encore meilleurs à venir : les premiers mots de leur fille, le diplôme de leur fils, leurs premiers émois sous le regard admiratifs mais aussi craintifs de leurs mères, célébrer peut-être un mariage, avoir le privilège d'être grand-mère …

« Hey, tu sais que si tu me laisses prendre le dessus, tu iras jamais à ton foutu meeting ?! »

« L'avantage d'être le patron est que je peux me faire porter pâle. »

« Ouhhh Regina Swan Mills enfreindrait-elle les règles ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « La ferme Madame Swan Mills. »

Elles se sourient alors, passèrent la matinée ensemble, oubliant le temps, les choses, restant seulement toutes les 2 dans leur cocon, ce cocon familial qui avait vu le jour près de 4 ans auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elles étaient heureuses et ça c'était la fin idéal de leur histoire.

**FIN**

* * *

**Trouvé sur Tumblr, cette manip qui pourrait très bien illustrer la fin de cette fic : **

** . **

**Rendez-vous à la prochaine fic ... TBC ! **


End file.
